Swan Ranch
by Shirley007
Summary: AH J/B Fic. Jasper never got over his crush with Bella, who used to visit her grandparents. It has been 12 years since he has last seen her. When her grandparents pass away, she moves in to the next door ranch. Will he be able to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

**This story will be written with the assistance of annabell2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue:**

I never thought my life would turn out like this. I, Jasper Hale, had always been the apple of everyone's eye and the expectations for my life were grand.

Ever since a young age, it was obvious that I was very intelligent and my parents worked hard to provide for me and my sister, Rosalie Hale. They made sure we were able to go to college and if anyone would make it higher up the social scale, it would certainly be me.

Unfortunately, nobody ever asked me what I wanted to do with my life.

When I received my degree in History, they expected me to become some kind of professor, but I just wanted to stay home at the ranch.

My sister always teased me being a Momma's boy, but that's hardly what this is about.

I just love this lifestyle, going to sleep and being able to feel content after a day of hard honest work. Ofcourse, there is also the case of one little girl that just can't seem to escape my mind.

Isabella Swan, the granddaughter of Marie and Richard Swan and the object of my affection from the age of 6. Bella would spend her summers here in Houston with her grandparents each year untill she was 12 and when I saw her on the swing behind her grandparent's house that first time, I knew. She was the one for me and my heart would never be the same again. How right I was.

This girl had captivated me, mind and body and there wasn't a night that went by when I wouldn't dream of the vision that is Bella Swan.

Ofcourse, the dream-Bella would never be anything like the real Bella. The last time I saw her, we were both 12 years old and I'm already 24 now.

I never spoke a word to her and I doubt she would ever remember me, but I still remember how I would stand in the shadows and watch her. And every night, I would stand in that same spot, just hoping she'd come running out and I'd have the chance to gaze upon her perfection on more time.

And each night, realization would strike and I would remember that she wasn't coming back.

Then I would run upstairs to my room and will myself to sleep, just praying for that one glimpse of her in my dreams, which I knew would always come.

Isabella Swan, the love of my existence and she didn't even know it.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I was pouring some cold water over my head after shoveling out the stables, when I felt eyes burning on my back. Startled, I turned around to find myself eye in eye with our neighbour, Lauren Mallory. She just stood there ogling me, unabashed, while I quickly put my shirt back on. My parents taught me to always be the proper southern gent and that was the only reason that I reluctantly approached her.

"Why hello there. What can we do for you today, Lauren?" I asked as I plastered a fake smile on my face after tipping my hat.

"I brought you some fresh lemonade, Jasper. It's mighty warm out today and I just figured you might like something to cool off." She tried to smile seductively, but it just looked wrong in every possible way. I took the glass from her and quickly downed it.

"Mmh, that's some good lemonade. You made it yourself?" I asked as I handed her back the glass.

"Yes, freshly squeezed." She purred and I couldn't shudder at the mere thought of what she might be implying. She took the pitcher to fill my glass again and I needed to think fast for a moment. Otherwise, I'd be stuck with her for the rest of the day.

"Pop would surely love some of that lemonade. He's out back with the cattle." I said as I headed back into the stables. I could hear her huffing, but I couldn't care less.

That girl just has to learn when to back off. She'd been trying to get into my pants for the last 8 years. How thick can one person be?

"Hey girl, how about you and me go for a ride?" I asked as I stroked her beautiful mane.

My Milly was my prized possession. She was the definition of Black Beauty and she always understood me. I saddled her up and quickly mounted her, before riding out towards the Swan ranch. This was my daily route and each time Marie would be standing on her porch. She would wave at me and then come running towards the fence holding the most delicious muffins. Ofcourse, she didn't know about my peeping tom habits back when I was still a child or my undying infatuation with her granddaughter.

As I came into view, I could already see her heading towards the fence.

"Howdy, ma'am." I said while I tipped my hat at her. Marie giggled before opening the fence door. I dismounted Milly and followed Marie to the porch.

"Well, my boy. How are you today?" She asked as she handed me a plate of muffins.

"Cooking, but fine." I mumbled between bites.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Marie scolded me as she swatted my arm playfully.

"You're quite right though, the sun has me frizzling like an egg on the frying pan today." She said and I boomed out a laugh. _God, I love this woman. _

"Don't mock me, boy. So tell me, how ya doing with the ladies?" I almost choked on my muffin as she sprouted that question on me, but I quickly composed myself.

"Same old, same old." I grumbled as I stared down at my plate.

"What does that mean, boy? You and your mates, I don't get it. Y'all should be sprouting babies like coal by now." She poked me in the chest for dramatic effect and I just stared at her dumbfounded. She giggled at my expression, before continuing.

"Waiting for that special one are ya? Well that's mighty fine of ya. Are ya still a virgin?" I had dared to take another bite of the delicious muffin, but once more I couldn't help but nearly choke. _What is she doing? Does she want to kill me?_

"Yes, ma'am, no, ma'am." I stuttered.

"What is it boy? Yes or no?" _What is this? Third degree?_

"I'm no virgin, but I'm old enough to want more than a quick lay." I answered, feeling very unnerved. Marie looked taken aback by my answer.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Jasper. I was just curious, ya know." The old woman said as she fidgeted with her hands. I nodded quickly and put the muffin back into my mouth.

_Silence is golden. How true!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Well that was the first chapter.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2:**

**JPOV**

Momma had sent me out to do some groceries and ofcourse with my luck I just had to run into Jessica Stanley. I spotted her in the aisle I had just walked into and as soon as I saw her, I quickly backtracked out of there. I heard some heels walking quickly from the aisle where I had just been. _Damn, she saw me! _I quickly snatched a pot of peas and pretended to be interested in what was written on the label.

"Hello, handsome." She purred into my ear. An involuntary shiver ran through my body. Not a good shiver though, but obviously she didn't know that. I reluctantly turned towards her.

"Howdy, Jessica." I said as I dropped my gaze back to the pot of peas.

"Miss me, cowboy?" She asked as she ran her nail across my chest.

"Not really." _That wasn't very polite._

She looked shocked for a moment, before plastering on what she thought to me a sexy smirk.

"Well, I sure missed you, lover. Want to get out of here?" She winked for extra effect.

"No, thank you, Jessica. I have things to do, places to be. See ya later." I said before almost running to the other part of the store.

Jessica had been my release for 2 years, but she had always wanted more. I could never give her that, because my heart belonged to someone else. Bella Swan had every part of my heart and it would be forever hers.

I returned home in a terrible foul mood and my entire family knew it. It wasn't to hard to figure out with how I was banging the cupboard doors. Rose put her hand on mine and pulled me towards her.

"Jasper, why don't you go out for a ride? I'll put the groceries away." She whispered.

My wonderful sister, she always did know how to calm me down. People always said I was the most relaxing person they knew. They could be ready to murder a whole village, but when near me they would instantly calm down, but I was never able to calm myself down though.

That was my sister's job. One touch or word from her and I could feel the tension leave my body. I nodded and ran towards my Milly.

Now, there's a girl that will always be waiting for me.

I quickly mounted her and we went for our daily walk.

We came to the familiar fence and I tied Milly down. _Where is Marie? Was she ashamed of questioning me yesterday? Is she ill? _Marie had always been here, when I showed up. I could feel the tension in my body rise again. _Something is not right. _I quickly opened the fence and walked towards the porch.

"Marie? Richard? Marie?" I shouted as I stood on the porch. Their truck was still next to their barn, so they couldn't have left. Sure they had a couple of horses, but with their age, they didn't dare to ride anymore. Milly started to whine from her spot at the fence. _Is she feeling as uneasy as I am? _I pounded on the frontdoor a couple of times, but there was no response.

I tried the handle and to my surprise the door was unlocked. _So they must be around here then._ I quickly opened the door and walked into the familiar house.

A disturbing smell hit my nose and I almost gagged, but I needed to find Marie first.

"Marie? Richard? Y'all there?" I kept callling out to them. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I looked inside of the bedroom. There they were. They were lying peaceful in their beds. I called out to them again, but there was no answer. I started to feel somewhat dizzy and quickly went to open the window to stick my head out of it. _The smell, the dizziness, them unmoving on the beds. Shit! Gas!_

I kept my shirt over my nose and mouth as I ran around the house opening all the windows, then I called 911 and went to look for the culprit. I found it in the kitchen, their stove was still on. I quickly turned it off and then waited for the EMT to arrive.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I were standing in our meadow.

"Edward, I think we need to break up." I said as I kept my eyes fixed on a spot over his shoulder.

"What? Why?" He asked as he grabbed my hands and forced me to look at him.

I knew this would be hard, but I never expected to see such pain in his eyes. Surely he must have noticed the same things I did. Or maybe not.

"We have just grown apart and I can't do this anymore. Maybe it would be better if we were just friends."

"But Bella, I love you." He said as he stared intently into my eyes.

"No Edward, you love the idea of me, you love what we used to be. Please understand, we are not good together. Not anymore. I do want for us to stay friends though." I was pleading with him now.

"Sure Bella, but remember I'll always wait for you. I'll be your friend now, but that doesn't mean I don't wish for more. When you come to your senses, I'll be there." He spoke so passionate, it almost made me believe that I would someday return to him.

"Thank you, Edward. Now we really have to get going. Alice is probably already looking for us and you know how she can get." Alice would be waiting at my appartement by now. Alice is Edward's twin sister and one of my best friends.

"Sure." Edward said as he took my hand and dragged me to his car.

We headed off to my appartement so that I could change and we could start our movie night.

As I entered my appartement I noticed the red light on my answering machine. I pushed the play button as I took off my coat and shoes.

"_Bella, it's mom. __Please call me as soon as possible, I need to talk to you." _

She sounded like she was crying so I called her immediately. She picked up at the second ring.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey mom, it's me. Is everything ok? I got your message." She started to cry again and I patiently waited for her answer.

"_Bella...It's grandma and grandpa Swan...honey, they're gone." _

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Mom, what happened?" I asked, my voice breaking as much as that of my mothers.

"_They passed away in their sleep, there was a gas leak and they died of carbinmonoxide poisoning. One of the neighbours found them in their bed._." My mom explained to me.

"They're gone? They're really gone?"

"_Yes, honey. Daddy and I are flying out right now. Will you be there tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I'll call the airline and book a ticket. I'll see you later." I hung up the phone then, not able to hear anything else.

Alice had caught bits and pieces of the conversation and connected the dots. She refused to let me travel alone under these circumstances and when she went, so did Edward.

We had barely made it out of the airport when I just collapsed. Edward caught me and tried to soothe me, while Alice was at the car rental desk.

I can't remember anything that happened that day, because everything was just a blur to me.

Somehow we managed to get to my grandparent's ranch and someone must have brought me to my old bedroom, because when I awoke I found myself there, snuggled into the arms of both Alice and Edward.

_How am I going to get through this?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was chapter 2.**

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Twilight.**

**This story is written with assistance of Annabell2009**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

After waking up in the arms of Edward and Alice I had realized where I was. I couldn't keep the tears from falling as I thought of my grandparents who were now gone from me for the rest of my life. I had spent all my summers down here untill I was 12 years old. Never in my life did I regret the decision of stopping those visits more. I had been 12 and decided that my friends had become more important, so I would spent the summers with Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jacob at La Push from then on. I was such an ignorant girl. To think of all those summers I could have spent with them, doing all the typical things we used to do.

Grandma Swan would always teach me different recipes, like her secret muffin recipe, which I wasn't even allowed to tell my own mother. Grandpa Swan taught me everything about working on the ranch, riding horses and climbing trees. I was never an outside kind of girl, but my gramps could always bring out that side of me. And then the evenings, in which I would sit on my swing and stare up at the stars or just swing as high as I could in an attempt to reach heaven. Those summers were so magical. Why did I ever decide to just stay in Washington? The tears just wouldn't stop as I lost myself in memories of those wonderful times in my life.

The funeral was beautiful, or so they say. All that I could remember was the fact that I kept fighting the tears in an attempt to stay strong for my parents. Dad had lost his parents and was battling the tears himself and my mom just couldn't stop her weeping. I was never more grateful to have Edward and Alice beside me than in that moment. Alice had a firm hold on my hand, while Edward had his arm around me and allowed me to lean on him. I really needed him to hold me upright, because I felt like breaking every single second.

I followed the mourning masse to my grandparent's house after the service, where they organized a small reception. Well, you couldn't actual call it small, because there were more people than I could ever remember, but there was food and hard liquor. People kept approaching me to offer their condolences, but I couldn't even respond. I just sat on my chair, with Edward loyally by my side. Whenever I came close to losing it, he would rub soothing circles on my back and whisper equally soothing words. I couldn't thank the heavens enough for Edward, who might not have been my boyfriend anymore, but still cared enough to help me through my sorrow and my beautiful, sweet pixie, who was truly my sister, maybe not by blood, but in every other meaning of the word.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a balding, short man talking to my father and handing him an envelope. I didn't think to much of it, untill the man approached me as well.

"Miss Swan, I am deeply sorry for your loss." He started and I just mumbled something unintelligable back at him. I thought he would just walk up to the next grieving family member or something, but he kept staring at me, untill I felt myself forced to look up at him.

"My name is Jason Jenks and I am an attorney at law. I am in charge of arranging your grandparent's affaires. I have already spoken with your father and there is nothing left for us to discuss. You however are required to drop by my office on Monday. Will that be convenient for you?" I wanted to yell at him that nothing was convenient at the time, but I just nodded.

"Wonderful, I'll see you Monday at 10 AM at my office, miss Swan." He tipped an imaginery hat and saundered off.

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling very conflicted. It was the day of Marie and Richard's funeral today. This meant that I would be able to see Bella again after all this years and that prospect made me deliriously happy, but I was also mourning Marie and Richard. They had become some kind of surrogate grandparents over the years and I would miss Marie deeply. She had such a sunny personality. She could brighten anyone's day. The anticipation of the funeral left my mind in a whirlwind and I almost bailed out on attending. Ofcourse, as the hour came nearer I couldn't stay away. I needed to see Bella, but no amount of preparation could have prepared me for the sight of her.

As she sat at the front row, leaning against this bronze haired guy and holding the hand of a pixie like girl, for once I wasn't focused on her beauty. I had never in my life seen such an expression of pain and sadness on anyone's face. It even made me cry. It was obvious she was trying to be strong and forced the tears away, but those chocolate orbs were like an open book to me and I could almost feel the pain coming off of her and wash over me. She seemed to be in a daze, because as people started to throw some sand on the coffins, she just kept staring in front of her, not seeing, not knowing. It broke my heart to see her like this. When I used to sneak out of the house to watch her, she would always be this happy carefree girl. I would see her on the swing, her hair flying in the wind or she would just sit there with a book on her lap, totally imerged in this world of someone else's imagination. Sometimes she would be working with her gramps, but always she would have the sweetest smile gracing her face.

I wished for nothing more to just take all the pain away and see her smile again.

As I walked around the house, I watched Bella constantly. She didn't take notice to the people that offered her their symphaties or what was happening around her. She was off in her own world, but unfortunately it wasn't a happy one.

After I saw Jenks leaving her and noticing how he at least got some kind of response out of her, I decided this was the moment. I would go up to her to offer my condolences and she would look up to me, see the love into my eyes and she would be lost in them. Ofcourse, I wasn't really pleased with the fact that that guy with his penny coloured hair couldn't leave her alone for a second. She didn't really notice his presence though, only at the times she seemed like she couldn't keep the tears back and he would whisper to her, could I see a spark of recognition in her eyes. As if she suddenly became aware of him being there again.

I slowly walked up to her and when I reached her, I told her ... nothing.

I just stood there for a moment, looking at her. My palms were sweaty, my heart pumping faster than I had ever experienced before and my throath was terribly dry.

Her bodyguard or whatever he was, looked at me for a moment as if he was trying to figure me out. I cleared my throat loudly, but she didn't lift her gaze to meet my eyes. She just kept staring at her hands in her lap.

"Bella, Marie was a wonderful woman. I will miss both of them dearly. I can not ever tell you how sorry I am." I croaked and still she didn't acknowledge my presence.

My heart sunk into my shoes and I slowly backed away from her. My hopes gone as I raced home and straight up to my room.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was Monday morning and I was sitting at Mr. Jenks's office with Edward and Alice.

I didn't want to deal with this on my own and ofcourse they offered to come along with me.

I wasn't sure if the lawyer was going to let them inside with me, but I sure as hell hoped so.

As I sat there I was once again lost in memories of my grandparents, the way they spoiled me and then told me that my parents had no say in there actions. "Grandparents outrule Parents" gramps would always say, when they were in for another round of yelling from my mother.

Suddenly my name was called and I was reluctantly forced back into reality.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Jenks will see you now." The assistent said as he led us to his office.

I offered him my thanks as I gripped Alice's hand tighter.

"Goodmorning, miss Swan, I'm glad you could make it." Mr. Jenks said as he gestured for me to take a seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks. Call me Bella please. I was wondering if my friends could be present for this, since I don't really feel up for it to do this alone." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"That will be fine, Bella. Please, do sit down." Seeing me still standing there, he felt the need to verbalize his need for us to sit down. We all quickly took our seats.

"Bella, I have a couple of things for you. First, here is a letter from your grandparents. It is personal and I am certain you wish to refrain from reading it here." I nodded in understanding and let him continue.

"Secondly are the possessions mentioned in the will. If you would allow for me to read the will now?" I nodded again, still uncertain of my voice.

"Ok here we go. _We, Richard and Marie Swan, hereby leave everything we own to our only grandchild, Isabella Marie Swan, this includes the ranch, cattle, horses, stocks and all our finances." _

Everything? My mind had gone blank from the moment I heard that single word. _What about my parents? _Alice noticed my dumbfounded expression as she lifted my chin to look at her.

"Bella, you ok?" she asked. _Holy cow! _

"Yeah, Alice. I'm good, it's just a lot to take in, you know." I mumbled as I tried to wrap my mind around what I had just learned here.

"Bella, I know it's a lot to take in, but if you could please just sign at the bottom." Mr. Jenks interrupted my foggy state of mind.

I nodded stupidly as I blankly signed where he held his finger.

"Thank you, Bella. I will bring by the deed to the ranch along with all the account information later." Mr. Jenks said as he walked out of his office to hand down the documents to his assistent.

The rest of the day was a blur, I must have been on autopilot. I didn't remember the drive or walking into the house, untill I suddenly found myself looking at old pictures of me with my grandparents.

* * *

**Another chapter done. **

**Reviews please : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Twilight. **

**Unfortunately so.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my old swing holding the envelope my grandparents had left me. I had been trying to open it for about an hour already, but I just couldn't seem to bring myself to actually do it. Alice and Edward had stayed inside, offering me some sense of privacy, although I was very well aware of Edward's eyes on me through the kitchen window. This letter could save me of break me, whatever was inside of it would decide my future. With an huge sense of trepidation I slowly broke the seal and pulled out the letter. _Here goes nothing._

_**To our darling granddaughter,**_

_**Bella, if you are reading this, it means that gramps and I have passed away. Please, darling, don't be sad for us, it was simply our time to go and know that we love you so very much. As you are probably already aware of, we have left you with everything. We know how much you loved this ranch and we couldn't think of anyone better to run it than you. Just remember that you are never alone and we will always be watching over you from heaven. You were our most beautiful treasure and we will always take care of you.**_

_**We do have one request though, our neighbours, the Hales, have been such good friends to us and their son, Jasper, who is around your age, he was like the grandson we never had.**_

_**I know our passing is going to be very hard on him, so could you please let him know that we love him and we will also be keeping an eye on him from above.**_

_**We would like for you to take him under your wings for a bit. We truly believe you two would be the bestest of friends, if you would just let him in. Keep an eye on him for us, darling and keep all those skanks, as you youngen call them, away from him. We don't want their disgusting claws getting a hold of our darling boy. If you don't mind, do on occassion make him some of my muffins, the boy really loves them and I would make them for him daily. Don't be afraid of him, darling, he'll be truly happy to get to know you.**_

_**We write this letter to you now, to let you know how much we love you and to remind you of the wonderful and beautiful young lady you truly are.**_

_**Don't cry for us, darling. Just try to be happy and see yourself for the wonderful person you are. Look at yourself and for once see yourself as we see you.**_

_**The most beautiful and rarest of diamonds. **_

_**With all our love,**_

_**Grandma and Grandpa Swan.**_

I just sat there for hours, clutching the letter and letting my tears flow. My grandparents meant the world to me and without them here I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. This was my home now and someway or another I was going to make this work. When I felt the annoying stings of mosquito's, I finally looked up and noticed it had already gone dark. I reluctantly pulled myself of the swings and headed back inside and away from the biting bugs.

As soon as I entered the living room, Alice and Edward got up off the couch and came towards me with worried expressions.

"I'm okay, guys, I promise." I told them with a small smile. "I read the letter and I made my decision. I just hope you two will understand me and support me in this."

"Ofcourse, we will always stand by your side, sweetie. Whatever you want to do, we will be right here with you." Alice said as she pulled me into a warm, reassuring hug.

"I was hoping you would say that, because I decided to stay here. I want to move in here and live out my life here. This has always been my favorite place in the world ever since I was little. I messed things up with my grandparents by staying away, but I will respect their last wishes now. I was ... just ...erm... hoping you ...would move in with me." I stuttered over the last part, but at least she caught everything I said.

"Yeah Bells, we will." I was surprised to hear Edward saying this. Here was the man I had broken up with just before all this drama began and he still stayed by my side. Even moving in with me in a strange town, thousand of miles from home. Edward was truly the most wonderful of men I had ever met.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the crown of my head.

"I promised you to always be there for you, however you wanted me. I'm not planning to back down on my word anytime soon." He said, before planting another kiss on my forehead.

I looked over at Alice, who nodded.

* * *

**  
**

**JPOV**

I stood at my old familiar spot, the same spot I hadn't been since I was 12, just watching Bella as she seemed to be debating to read this letter in her hand or not. The anguish she was feeling, seemed to consume me as well. I had always been good at reading people, but this was so unfamiliar for me. I had never felt like this, whatever she felt, so did I. That's how big my love for her was and how deep it ran.

Finally, she broke the seal and read the letter. She was crying, sadness and loneliness the most prominent emotions on her face, but a small peaceful smile also graced her face. She was truly miraculous and I couldn't force myself to look away and let her have a moment of privacy. I was drawn to her like a moth to the flame and I needed to watch her, to store every expression or movement away for memory. I watched as she wept for hours and never once did I break my gaze upon her glorious face.

Her pain was so similar to mine, only magnified by a thousand. I also ached for the return of Marie and Richard. They were two amazing people and never in a hundred years had I been able to expect this to happen. They were so carefree and joyous, they just never seemed to be like other people of their age and it had blinded me. As I watched Bella gracefully walking inside of the house with her blue dress flowing around her, I was mesmerized.

Bella had always been somewhat clumsy, but now she moved like an angel. I kept praying that the house would move, so I could watch her longer and see the angel-like features for just a moment longer. Ofcourse, that was impossible and as soon as the door slammed shut behind her, I broke out of my daze.

I slowly made my way back home, where I would certainly dream about her once more.

Seeing her again had made my dreams more vivid than before and having personally seen the beauty she had transformed into had left my mind reeling. She had always beautiful, but now she was simply a goddess put on this earth to taunt me. Ofcourse, she would never want to have anything to do with me. I had used women like Jessica in the past and never truly shown any emotion, because she had taken every emotion with her when she didn't return that summer when I had turned 13. If she ever heard anything about my dubious ways, she would think me a cruel bastard and never want to be even seen in my presence, let alone find herself returning my feelings.

I was doomed and I knew it, but at least I had my dreams. Dreams filled with her and an undying love, an all consuming love with a fire that burned brighter than anything I had ever encountered. Bella Swan, the Aphrodite to my poor human, fragile heart. I had had my suspicions that Marie was well aware of my feelings towards her granddaughter, but if she did she never came out and said it. I didn't know if she would even approve it, because she had once told me how well she was being looked after by some Edward and Emmett dude. I had a suspicion that the bronze haired guy was one of them.

A rage I had never felt filled my every fiber as I thought back at how he had touched her the day of the funeral. It should have been me, comforting her and whispering to her. Not this pretty boy, who had this air of superiority towards others.

I willed myself to sleep and somehow I finally listened to my mind and felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been three days since I decided to stay here. My parents and the Cullens had forwarded our things and it had all arrived today. Boxes covered every part of the living room and although I knew I should be unpacking, my mind kept going back to the letter. More specifically the request my grandparents had made.

I had been thinking about it for the last two days, but I still hadn't worked up the courage to go and talk to this Jasper guy. _What was I suppose to say to him? Sure, my gramps said it was a nice guy, but it's not like I could walk up to him and say **'Hi, I'm Bella, my gramps said to tell you she loved you and to stay away from the skanks and oh yeah, here are some muffins.' **Yeah, that would work (note the sarcasm). He would probably think I'm some insane person._

_You'll have to talk to him sometime, Bella. You better just get it over with._

After another hour of internally debating, I found myself walking over to the Hale place with a plate full of muffins and feeling scared to death. The sun was already setting and there was a slight breeze, which felt actually pretty good for being in Texas. I had been nervous and didn't know what to wear, so I just settled on some jean shorts, a pink Abercrombie tank top and some flip flops.

These were just regular people, so I didn't feel the need to dress up, although Alice had been pestering me with this silver little dress. I slowly opened the gate and made my way to the front door. As I reached the front door, I just stood there debating wether or not to knock. That's when I saw something from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Another chapter finished.**

**Annabell2009 has a link to view the outfit on her profile.**

**Or you can view it here .com//swan_ranch/set?id=12012108****  
**

**Untill next times.**

**Review please **

**And a big thanks to everyone who has already reviewed.**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

My parents and Rosalie had just left to go to this annual barbeque hosted by the Stanley's.

I really didn't have any desire of seeing Jessica's clingy ass today, so I just stayed home.

My mind involuntarely went back to Bella Swan and that bronze haired guy.

I just couldn't stop imagining them together, kissing, touching.

"Aaaaaaargh!" I screamed in frustration as I walked around the house.

I came around the liquor cabinet. I rarely drank, but today just seemed to be one of those days.

I took out a bottle of tequila and settled down at the porch. I rocked gently as I just stared ahead of me, eagerly drinking the tequila that burned in the most delightful way in my throat.

It couldn't have been more than a half an hour later when I looked down at the bottle in frustration.

"Where did you go, you wonderful liquid? You trying to run from me?" I growled at the empty bottle. I shrugged and headed back inside, taking out a bottle of brandy and another bottle of tequila. _Might as well be prepared._

I settled back down into the old rocking chair and thought about Marie and how she used to make me that awful tomato juice whenever I had had too much to drink. How she always knew, I had no idea. I would just visit like every other day and one look at me and she would dash into her kitchen to come out with the vile liquid.

Richard would always stand leaning against the doorframe, shaking with laughter at my disgusted face as I gulped down the vile thing.

"Serves you right for drinking, my boy. Y'all should know by now that good things never come from getting drunk." He would say before heading back inside.

I wondered if Bella had ever gotten drunk and what her parents would have said.

Would they have made her drink the same disgusting thing, or would they just hand her a bottle of aspirin and let her handle it herself?

As I took another swig of the brandy, I noticed that the bottle was once again empty.

"Y'all just keep pouring down there, don't ya? But I'll catch up with ya, don't worry." I squinted at the tequila bottle to make sure that the liquid wasn't going to magically disappear.

"Ya trying to behave know, right? Ya better, you hear me! Or I'll whoop your ass!" I took a swig of the tequila and welcomed the burn as I stared back in front of me.

I sighed to myself as I thought of ever approaching Bella. _Why am I such a chicken shit? I should have talked to her ages ago! No, I'll just play the creeper watching as she swings, reads or whatever. No, you need to talk to her. What would Bella say if she ever say you peeping at her from the shadows? She would think you were some kind of creep, a peeping tom, a STALKER! What the fuck! I'm no stalker! Ya sure are, like y'are behaving!_

I heard the creak of our gate and slowly looked to the side. _Oh man! Y'are imagining things now! _I watched as Bella slowly walked from the gate towards our porch, her hips swaying softly and a look of fierce determination on her face. _No, she's not here. Hale, snap out of it! Hallucinating about the girl of your dreams is so not healthy, dreaming is ok, but this is hallucinating! Really? Yeah, must be the booze. _I took another swig of my bottle and that's when my hallucination decided to notice me.

* * *

BPOV

I was sure I had seen something from the corner of my eye. I just stood there frozen with fear for a while, not knowing what to do. _Oh cowgirl up, Bella _I couldn't help thinking about my gramps at that thought, it was exactly what she always said when I got scared of something. I turned around slowly to see what it was and couldn't be more relieved to see a person sitting there. I couldn't exactly say whether it was a male or female from where I stood and the darkness wasn't helping either. I slowly started walking towards the person to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Bel..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, because me being clumsy, I ended up tripping. I went flying forward and ended up right into this person's lap. I was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and jumped back to my feet. I looked back down towards the person, who I just had landed on and noticed he was male. _Great cue the blush. _And as predicted I quickly turned about 90 different shades of red.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy. Are you ok?" I asked feeling utterly ashamed, the man however didn't answer me.

"Ok, well as I was saying, my name is Bella. I'm Marie and Richard's granddaughter. I came to speak with Jasper Hale. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked as I kept my eyes fixed on my feet.

"I'm Jasper Hale, h-how can I h-help you?" he asked after clearing his throat rather loudly.

"Well, my gramps left me a letter telling me that you loved her muffins and she wanted me to tell you she loved you like a grandson. I also thought I would bring these over." I handed him the plate full of muffins after mentally kicking myself for just blurting this stuff out.

"Well, muffin, thank you for the Bella's and I think of Marie and Richard as my grandkids too." He slurred. _Great, he must be waisted!_

"Well, Jasper, I think I should better get going, it's getting rather late." I said standing up and preparing myself to run out of there.

"Oh what? Muffin, how about you and me go inside and eat some of these delicious Bella's and chat some more? And maybe I could eat some of you too muffin." He slurred as he offered me a polite smile. _What the hell? Eat my muffin? Is this guy cray?_

I just stood there for a while.

"Bella? Oooooooooh Earth toooooooo Bella? You want one?" He slurred as he offered me a muffin and pointed to the door.

I was starting to get really freaked out, but remembering what my gramps said, I just followed him inside.

"You have a nice place here." I said in a desperate attempt to make some proper conversation.

He didn't answer me, but just walked on towards the kitchen. I followed him slowly.

_Walking? More like wobbling. _

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he handed me a cup of milk and a muffin. I couldn't help it and just burst out laughing.

Jasper's face fell as if I had just kicked his puppy or something.

"Shit, she didn't like that. What to say?" I heard him mumbling to himself.

"You come here often?" He tried again. _Oh my God! Does he think we are in a bar or something?_

"No, Jasper, this is the first time I came to your home." I said as I looked up at him.

_Hm, he looks strangely familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

"Home? What am I doing home?" He asked as he looked around in astounishment.

_Is this guy for real?_

"Erm...I don't know. I just came to meet you and bring you these muffins." I answered, not really knowing how to act around this strange man.

"Meet me? You mean to tell me, you are real?" He asked in a voice of pure disbelief.

Then he pinched me.

"Ouch, what's that for?" I yelled as I got up.

"Just to make sure I'm awake." He answered as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself, stupid." I bellowed as I stepped back from him.

_Is he delusional? Mental? Crazy?_

He pinched himself and winced. Then he nodded to himself and the brightest smile I had ever seen crossed his face as he stared at me.

This guy was really starting to creep me out.

"Forgive me, I had a little bit too much to drink." He slurred.

"I'd say." I grumbled as I slowly sat myself down again, being careful to keep enough distance between us.

"I'm Jasper Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan." He said as he extended his hand.

_Finally, we're getting somewhere. _

"The pleasure is mine." I answered politely as I shook his hand.

We ate our muffins and drank our milk in comfortable silence for a little longer untill I told him I had to get home. He shook my hand again and promised to visit me the next day.

I just prayed we could have a normal conversation by then and that the weird things that had happened were merely the result of alcohol and not his normal behaviour.

_Well, we'll just have to wait untill tomorrow._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, how's that for first impressions.**

**Poor Jasper.**

**Review please.**

**Once again a big thanks to everyone for reviewing.**

**And a big thanks to Annabell2009 for her help with this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We don't own Twilight.**

**We've got quite the treat for you today. **

**This chapter will include some of Edward and Rose's point of view. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I awoke this morning to a very hyper pixie jumping up and down on my bed.

"Bella! Wake up, we need to unpack, well more like you need to unpack. Edward and I finished ours last night, when you were off meeting your little country boy." She giggled as she shook me.

"Aaaaah, Alice, just five more minutes, please." I whined as I pulled my sheets over my head.

"No, Bells. Now, what does he like? Will I be meeting him anytime soon?" Her bouncing was really starting to annoy me.

"Fine, I'm up." I grumbled as I threw the sheet back. "I don't know if you will be meeting him soon, he was pretty drunk last night and it would surprise me if he still remembers what happened. He thought he was dreaming when I got there and although he told me he would visit today, it would surprise me. The boy looked as if he couldn't even remember his mother's name."

"Oh...well in that case, get dressed so we can unpack your stuff." She said while pulling me out of the bed.

"No Bella Barbie today! We will just be working all day, I don't see the use to wear nice clothes to unpack." I yelled as I saw her going through my closet.

"Bella, I just want you to look good. You never know, you might even land you one of those sexy cowboys." She giggled.

"Alice, I just broke up with your brother for God's sake. Isn't it a bit soon to start your matchmaking?" I growled.

"Fine Bella, but this is not over!" She grumbled as she walked out of my room and left me to my unpacking.

I had just finished unpacking the last of my boxes, when my stomach growled. I was shocked to see it was already 11.30. I made my way downstairs to find Alice, when I heard voices in the living room. I got as close as possible without getting seen and listened closely to the conversation.

"So you two are friends of Bella?" Some female asked.

"Yeah for almost 8 years now." Edward said, but something in his tone of voice told me he wasn't too happy about his status as friend, or maybe it were these people that brought out the worst in him.

"Well, it was nice of the two of you to move all this way, just to be with your friend. I wished I had friends like that." The same female said.

"Don't worry, Rose, we are going to be great friends. As for Bella, there is nothing we wouldn't do for her." Alice answered. I had to hold back the chuckle at Alice's response. _Alice and her predictions!_

"So what do you three have planned for today?" A beautiful deep male voice asked.

"Well, it's pretty hot. I was hoping that Bella would want to go swimming with us. Get out of the house a bit, you know." Alice said.

"Well, there's a creek about a mile back. We could go with our 4 wheelers." The male said.

"Oh, but why can't we just take the car?" Alice asked.

"You can't drive your car there, the only thing that can drive on those path are 4wheelers." The male answered.

"Ok ok. Well in that case, will you join us, Jasper? You too, Rose?" Alice asked and I could swear I heard Edward growl. _Jasper? Why didn't Alice tell me he was here? He sounds pretty normal now. _

"Sure, we'll be back in 15 with the quads." Jasper said.

They said goodbye and then I heard footsteps coming my way. I sprinted back up the stairs towards my room. Alice came barging into my room about 5 minutes later.

"Why aren't you ready, Bella? We'll be going in a minute." She asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked trying to act all innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me, Bells. I know you were standing there. Now get ready, so we can go." She ordered as she turned to leave the room. _Nazi pixie!_

"But Alice, I don't have a swimsuit." I needed an excuse and that was all I could come up. I mentally kicked myself for my lame ass excuse.

"I thought of that, that's why I laid out a bikini of mine. It's in your bathroom." Alice said as she turned to leave once more.

"There is no way your suit is going to fit me." I grumbled.

"I may be smaller than you, but we have pretty much the same size, Bella. So what if you have bigger boobs than me! Now stop whining and put on that suit!"

I dressed quickly. Alice had laid out a blue and green striped bikini for me along with a blue sundress with flowers. I looked very girly and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

I headed downstairs, where Alice was waiting in a pink sundress and Edward was wearing a black and green swim trunk along with a wifebeater. We looked nice.

I heard the fourwheelers pulling up the driveway and we quickly made our way to the barn.

There were 3 quads and only 2 blonde people sitting on them. _How the hell did they do that? _As I got closer I noticed they had tied them all together.

The blond girl must have noticed me standing there because she suddenly turned her head and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. You must be Bella." She said as she smiled warmly at me. She was absolutely gorgeous and I even lost my ability to speak for a second. So I did what any other speechless person would do, I nodded.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your grandparents and from my..." Jasper elbowed her and she giggled, but said no more.

_Huh, what was that about? He couldn't have talked all that much about me, could he? He just met me yesterday. So he did look familiar, but I would remember if I met him before, right. He's positively gorgeous. I wouldn't forget an Apollo like him. Edward is my Adonis, but Jasper is the real Apollo._

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." I answered politely.

Jasper got off of his quad and joined us, he stared at me for a while.

"Good morning, Bella. How y'all feeling today?" He asked politely, but his gaze lingered on my face.

Alice chirped a "Wonderful.", while Edward grumbled a "fine."

"I'm fine. You ok? No headache or anything?" I smirked and he looked at the ground in shame.

"No, I'm good." He whispered as he kicked up some dust with his foot. A light blush came over his face and I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped me.

"So, we have 2 quads for two and 1 single. Alice can ride with Rose, you can ride with me and Edward can have the single. If that's ok with you?"

I nodded, but when I looked at Edward he looked as if he was getting ready to explode.

"Well, why can't Bella ride with me and you lead the way." He grumbled as he glared at Jasper. _What the hell is that about?_ I glared at Edward for a while. I didn't understand this, these people were doing everything to help us out and he had no reason to be so rude to them, but before I could say anything, Edward already catched on to what I was going to say.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he stomped off towards the smaller quad.

Just as we were climbing into the quads, I heard my cell ringing. I jumped down and ran towards Alice, who kept everything in her bag.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"_Bellaboo?" _

"Emmett!" I squealed. _Yes, I squealed, like a little girl or worse like Alice._

"_Yeah Bells, it's me. I missed you, Bella baby."_

"Oh Em, I missed you too." I said as I sniffed for dramatic effect.

"_So what are you up to today?" _

"Well, Alice, Edward and our new friends Jasper and Rosalie were going out for a swim. Why is something wrong? ... Em, baby? Talk to me, sweetie." I was getting frantic now. It was so unlike Emmett to clam up.

"_I'll make this quick then. I'm transferring to Houston University and I don't have a place to stay, so I ... I was wondering if ..." _

"Ofcourse, you can stay here, but all our rooms are occupied. So you'll have to sleep in my room with me."

"_That's no problem, Bella baby. Wouldn't be the first time now." _I could hear him grinning through the phone.

"No, it'll be just like old times. Why are you transferring though?"

"_Well, my parents didn't want to pay for school anymore. So I had to find a job, I found one in Houston. I can't afford rent though and that's when I thought of you."_

"Well, that's fine. Just get your teddy bear of an ass down here as soon as possible."

I was jumping up and down and the others were looking at me as if I was crazy, but hey this was my Emmett.

"_Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you."_

"Are you kidding me? Emmett Dale Mccarthy, get your ass in the car! You know I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get your ass down here!"

"_Yes, ma'am." _His booming laughter came through the phone and I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Em, I've got to go now. Love ya and see you soon."

"_Ok. Love you too Bells and I can't wait to see you again. Bye"_

"Bye." I ended the call. I looked back at the others and Alice was already bouncing in her seat. Edward and Jasper looked, well dare I say jealous, but that was probably just a figment of my imagination. _Why would they be jealous? Edward is your ex and Jasper isn't interested. you're not that pretty._

"Emmett's coming?" Alice screeched into my ear as I put my phone in her bag.

I rubbed my ear as I nodded. She let out another high pitched squeal and then went into an whole story about Emmett and me to Rose. I quickly got into Jasper's quad and we headed to the creek.

* * *

**EPOV**

My good mood was gone in a blink of an eye. First this Jasper guy that can't stop gawking at Bella and now Emmett's coming. I should've known it was too good to be true. Seriously, what did I expect? To play house with Bella and make her see what a good man I was and how I loved her. Then she would see how much she loved me and everything would go back to how it was.

Well, that was exactly what I expected. Now this cowboy was trying to get to her and Emmett, who has tried to get into her pants since they were born as a matter of speaking, is coming to live with us. Worse, he's going to be sleeping in the same room as her, hell, even sleeping in the same bed.

Emmett had been Bella's best friends since they were 4 years old and there was nothing they wouldn't do for eachother. When we moved to Forks, I fell head over heels with Bella and we started dating after a month or so. The entire 8 years we were in a relationship, I noticed how Emmett always pined after Bella and I had even mentioned it to her on occassion. She would say I was being silly and that they were just good friends.

_Yeah, just friends that's why she lost her virginity to him. _Right, so we broke up our senior year for about 3 months, ofcourse in those three months Emmett had to pick up the pieces and even had her giving up the only thing I wanted, the very thing that had broken us up. We had been together for two years and she was still not putting out. In a drunken rage, I threatened her by telling her that I could get it from Tanya any time I wanted. Bella had misunderstood and thought I was having an affair, so she broke up with me.

Never in my life had I been more miserable than in those 3 months without her. I would see her every day at school, but she was always flanked by Emmett and my sister. On the day of graduation I saw my chance. Her bodyguards were too busy talking to their family, so I went straight up to Bella.

We talked everything out that night and got back together. We started over again at a very slow pace, so when she told me she wanted me sexually a couple of months later, I thought I was going to die from happiness, that was untill she told me she wasn't a virgin anymore.

I ran out of my house with only one thing on my mind, killing Emmett McCarthy. Not really a realistic idea, before I could even punch him he had whooped my ass. Bella and I decided to not talk about it ever again, but ever since my jealousy for Emmett has only increased.

He loves her with everything he has, just like me and even after sleeping with him, she is too blind to see. Well, I wasn't going to tell her, I didn't need her realizing she might love him too. But now the fucker is coming here and he is going to screw everything up.

I growled loudly as I followed the other quads to the creek.

_Well, at least enjoy today. Tomorrow everything could be different._

_

* * *

  
_

**RPOV**

When my brother told me he was going to visit the object of his obsession for years now, I decided to tag along. I was very curious about this girl, that had held my brother's attention from childhood.

Imagine my surprise when the most perfect man I had ever laid eyes on opened the door. The man was a god, with his perfect high cheekbones and bronze hair and those green eyes.

When I heard Jasper growl a little, the daydream I had starring this green-eyed god, shattered and I realized he must probably have been the boyfriend to provoke such a reaction out of my brother.

Jasper was the kindest person I knew and if he showed animosity towards this guy, than it was pretty obvious that he was a threat in some way.

My suspicions were confirmed when Edward reacted like a jealous possessive husband towards Jasper, when he offered to take Bella with him on his quad. Bella and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation, before he showed defeat and stalked off toward the small quad.

"So, your brother and Bella, huh?" I asked tentatively as Alice bounced in her seat. She was really excited to see this Emmett guy.

"Oh no, they just broke up. They'd been together for 8 years and then she just out of the blue dumped his ass. When they got to Bella's place, she received the message of her grandparents death and Edward didn't want to abandon her and we came along. Ofcourse, I didn't want to abandon her either, because she's like my best friend, but my brother...He's still hoping she'll take him back, I can see it. He's so hung up on her. He told her he would be whatever she wanted him to be, but secretly he's praying for her to open her eyes and take him back. They broke up once and Edward was just a shell of a human being, he'll never be able to live without her. And he'll never give up." _Well, that's what you think missy. I'll make him forget. That's why I'm wearing my skimpy red bikini. I'll show him what a real woman is made of._

I stopped listening to the rantings of Alice right there. _God, that girl can talk. _She had gone back to the life of Emmett McCarthy anyway and that wasn't something I was interested in.

* * *

**JPOV**

We arrived at the creek after a silent drive up here and I helped Bella out of the quad.

She looked perfect in her blue and white dress and although I didn't want to admitt it, I had spent the entire drive imagining what kind of bathing suit she might be wearing and what her skin looked like under that dress. _Oh God, you're an hormonal creep!_

Bella didn't waist time as she ran towards the creek and pulled her dress over her head. She was wearing a striped green and blue bikini that looked great on her. Although the top seemed to be a little tight, her boobs seemed to be ready to pop out at anytime.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice taking off her pink dress, revealing a pink, black and white bikini. Ofcourse, I already knew what Rose was wearing her white dress with red flowers covered up her red bikini, which meant she was on the prowl. I shuddered at the thought of my sister seducing someone and shook my head in an attempt to clear it from the offensive image.

When Edward took off his white wifebeater, I noticed how Rosalie as well as Bella were ogling him. It made me sick to my stomach. I cleared my throath loudly as I took off my black wifebeater in an attempt to capture Bella's attention. As I stood straight in only my black trunks, I noticed it had worked and she was ogling me freely now.

My breathing started to increase as well as my heartbeat as I gazed upon the godess standing a mere 3 feet away from me. Ofcourse, Edward, who had obviously noticed our gawking, interrupted by sweeping Bella off of her feet and throwing her in the creek. He jumped after her and they started pushing eachother under the water.

"Don't worry, Bella broke up with him last week. They are not together anymore." Alice said as she placed a hand on my arm. Then she squealed as she ran to the creek and flung herself into the water. Rose and I looked at eachother and nodded swiftly jumping in after the others.

* * *

**That's it for today.**

**My brain is fried.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And like always review.**

**A big thanks to my beta: Annabell2009**

**Pics of the outfits on her profile : **.net/u/1908940/


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Another big thanks to my Beta.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EM POV**

I was so excited to go down there and move in with Bella as she hung up the phone, that I didn't hesitate to jump in my car. I only took one suitcase of clothing and left all the rest at home with my parents. Bella would have everything she needed anyway, so why would I be cluttering her home with my junk. Ofcourse, there's Edward an Alice, who unfortunately also had to live under the same roof, but Eddie boy's out of the game. That meant that the field was open for me to play. I'd be sleeping in her room, in her very bed, things couldn't be that difficult then. I'd been a stupid kid, always keeping my mouth shut, debating whether or not to make a move and possibly ruin our friendship that way. I never made a move, unless you count that wonderful, magical night as a move.

"_Hey, Bella baby, whatcha doing?" I asked as I plopped myself down next to her on the bed._

_Whenever I would get bored at night, I would climb her window. It was always open for me and she never once sent my ass back out in the cold._

"_Just looking through some pictures." She said as she handed me a stack of old fotographs._

_First were all pictures of us, growing up. Me and Bella at Disneyworld, me and Bella at the fair, me and Bella throwing water balloons at each other, me and Bella at our dreamwedding when we were 7 years old, me and Bella outside of the dentist office each missing our front tooth, Bella on my back dressed as a cowgirl, me and Bella at Halloween, but then the pictures changed and they were all of her and Edward. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to keep my mouth shut and not say some stupid ass remark. Her and Edward at Junior prom, on their first date, kissing in the yard, on the beach, always the same ugly face with the stupid penny coloured hair. I threw the pictures on the ground in frustration. If I wanted to see a fucking hommage to Edward, I would have visited Tanya's room._

"_Bellaboo, why do you keep torturing yourself. It's been almost 3 months." I said as I pulled her into my lap._

"_I'm not beautiful enough, I should have known and I'm a bad girlfriend, Emmett. I didn't put out and now he wants Tanya." She sobbed._

"_Don't be stupid, Bella! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and if he goes for the blond bimbo types instead of a real natural beauty, than he's a fool. Those skanks are nothing compaired to you. You're like a godess or something and they are just disposable thrash." _

_I was seething inside, but somehow managed to keep my voice controlled._

"_You really think I'm beautiful?" She whispered as she looked up to me with those big doe eyes._

'_More beautiful than anything I have ever seen." I whispered back, meaning every word of it._

"_Show me, Emmett. Make me believe, make me feel beautiful." She said as she laid herself down on the bed. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, she was vulnerable and hurt. But I couldn't help myself. I had loved her for so long and now, I had the chance to make her feel and see how much I loved her._

_I hovered above her as I trailed my fingers across her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her chin, there wasn't one inch untouched. Bella sighed as I continued my caresses of her face, while the other hand explored her neck and shoulders. She was a virgin and deserved to be treated gently and more she deserved to be worshipped._

_I repeated my caresses, but with my mouth this time, placing butterfly kisses over her entire face. Untill I reached her lips, the fire and passion that had consumed me for so long, finally found it's release and I couldn't contain my enthusiasm any longer as I impatiently licked her bottom lip to gain access to heaven itself. As she opened of for me, the taste of her was too much and I let out a throately moan. We didn't battle for dominance long as she willingly submitted to me and let me be in charge. I caressed her tongue over and over, the taste and feel of her was just too addicting. My hands had taken on a conscience of themselves as they had already rid her of her pants and panties. When I felt her bare thigh touch my palm, I gasped. I hadn't even been aware of what I had done and willed myself to take this slow._

_Bella pushed me up as she pulled her shirt over her head and then sent me a pointed glance._

_In a daze I got up to my feet and began undressing myself, never taken my eyes of the naked perfection in front of me. As I rid myself of the last piece of clothing, which were my boxers, I could hear Bella's gasp. I immediately lifted my eyes from her chest back to her eyes, which were wide as saucers as she gazed disbelieving at my manhood. _

"_It's so ...big!" She said, making me bite my lip to stop from laughing. It wasn't the time for laughter, it was time for some good loving._

"_Can I touch it?" She asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had never told her that I had been saving myself for her. She believed me to be some kind of playboy, when in reality I was as green as her. I nodded as I seemed to have lost the ability to speak._

_She tentatively reached out her hand and my cock twitched in anticipation. Bella immediately retracted her hand as she looked up at me. I smiled reassuring at her and this time she took a firm grasp of it. Her soft and warm hand on my dick felt wonderful, but she didn't move her hand. I placed my hand over hers and started guiding her. When she finally understood what was happening I let go of her hand and let her work her magic on my shaft by herself._

_She was a natural, she stroked it gently at first, but as my moans grew louder, she started to stroke faster and faster and faster...untill, I released. She didn't hesitate to run her tongue around my shaft and taste the residu of my seed that still lingered on my cock._

_I grunted as she kept me in my high. My cock, who I expected to be semi-hard by then, stood at attention again as she licked the head. _

"_Oh my God, Bella...The things you do to me..."I groaned and she took it as a sign to proceed. She took in every inch she could and the rest she took in her hand, which she rotated, while bopping her head up and down over my shaft. I could feel the knot in my dick pulsing with it's eminent release and that was the exact moment she took my nuts into her other hand and started massaging them. My seed shot down her throat and she eagerly accepted it as she swallowed every drop of it. She cleaned me up with her mouth and then she looked up at me with the most accomplished expression I had ever seen on her face._

"_That was fun." She said as she bent to pick up her bra._

"_Bella baby, you don't think it's over, do you? Now, it's your turn." I said huskily as I pushed her down onto the bed._

_She looked surprised for a moment, but then her eyes drooped and darkened with the lust that consumed her._

_I kissed my way up from her calve to her thigh, only to repeat the process with the other leg. As I reached her wet pussy, I quickly licked it and then started kissing her stomach._

_Bella let out a frustrated groan as she forcefully took my head between her hands and pushed me back down. I chuckled at her eagerness, but as I looked down at her awaiting core, all amusement left me and a blind passion was left._

_I tasted her a couple of times and the taste was unlike anything I had ever experienced._

_I slowly pushed one finger into her core as I sucked on her clit, never releasing it. As I pumped into her faster, her moans grew louder, but it wasn't enough. I quickly slid in a second finger, followed by a third. As I flicked my tongue over her clit, she screamed out my name in ecstacy. I lapped up every drop of her freshly spilled fluids, before lifting my body up and pulling her into a mindblowing kiss. As our tongues caressed each other, I pushed into her, without warning. She tensed and it took everything in me not to move._

_When her tongue started caressing mine again, I slowly started pumping into her. She broke the kiss and I took the opportunity to attack her soft, graceful neck. _

"_Faster...harder...Emmett...faster!" She commanded and I willingly obeyed._

_She started to clench and unclench, but I could feel her holding back, so I bit on her nipple._

"_Emmeeeeeeeett.!" She screamed as she milked me, effectively draining me off my own juices. I softly laid myself down on top of her and she stroked my back in the most loving way._

_I was in heaven and I didn't expect to come down as quickly as I did._

"_Emmett? Are you still my friend?" What the fuck! We just made love, woman! Am I not more than a friend? _

"_Ofcourse, Bella, you're my best friend, forever." I said and she sighed happily before dozing off._

I should have told her no, I should have told her my feelings, but I was too chicken to say anything. I hoped she would give me a chance this time and I vowed not to be a puss anymore. This time I was going to tell her exactly how I felt, I just didn't know how yet.

* * *

**BPOV**

We were having so much fun, well besides that moment where Edward went all caveman on my ass and threw me in the water, but besides that it was a great day. Alice had decided to play chicken, I had to sit on Jasper's shoulders. _He has such muscular shoulders, and his hands on my thigh were so strong, I wonder what his hands can do to me? UGH! Bella, get your mind out of the gutter! _I won everytime ofcourse, due to Jasper's amazing strenght. There was a little mishap during the day though, although I didn't quite understand what happened. I had asked Jasper to put some sunblock on my back, while the others were still in the water. As he rubbed the lotion on my back, I could see Edward glaring at Jasper and then Alice swam over to him and they started arguing. Edward swam away from her and then I noticed Rose glaring at me. I didn't know what I had done to offend her, but I didn't like the way she was looking at me. As quickly as her anger came, so was it gone. But then Edward would always stay by my side for the rest of the day. _I wonder what that was about? I think he doesn't like Jasper all that much. You might be right._

After about another 4 hours it was starting to get dark and Alice finally emerged from the water, saying she was hungry.

"Well, Jazz and I brought some hotdogs, marshmallows and stuff, if you guys want to have a bonfire?" Rose asked and Alice immediately perked up.

"That would be wonderful. Right, guys?" Alice said as she looked around the group.

Edward just mumbled something in return and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too and I don't want to go home yet. Thanks, Rose, Jazz, for remembering the food and showing us this place." I said honestly.

"Jasper, why don't you and Edward go find some wood and we'll get the rest." Alice said in her 'I'm ordering you, but I still sound polite' kind of way.

Edward just grumbled as he followed Jasper.

"So, Bella, you like this place?" Rose asked

"I love it, I don't know why I ever stopped coming down here. I've missed it so much."

"That's great, but I actually meant the creek. You see it's on your land and it has always been our favorite hangout, Jazz's and mine." Rose said as she looked at me, waiting for me to approve, no doubt.

"Oh, I didn't know Gramps's ranch was so big. Sure, you and Jasper are welcome to come at anytime you like. I don't have a problem with it." I said.

"Thanks, I'm sure, us three girls are going to be the bestest of friends." Rose said, looking slightly relieved.

The boys choose that moment to make an appearance and the rest of the night was spent eating hotdogs, smores and some more swimming. At around midnight, we finally climbed the four wheelers and headed back home. I must have dozed off, because I woke up in Jasper's lap by a pixie shaking the life out of me.

"Bells, wake up!" Alice yelled and I briefly wondered if one could go deaf from the high pitched shrieks she can produce.

I suddenly noticed where I was and shot upright.

"Huh, oh...shit, sorry, Jasper." I stuttered as I felt my face grow hot.

"It's quite alright, darlin'." He drawled and I shivered. _Could be the night air on your wet body?_

"Thanks for not letting me fall off." I whispered as I got off the quad.

"I would never let you fall." He said in a serious tone. I wished the Hales a goodnight and practically ran to my bedroom. I heard them outside telling Alice they would be leaving one of their four wheelers in the barn, because they didn't like driving back like they came in the dark. As they left and silence grew, my eyes grew heavier and I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and for adding it to your alerts.**

**Bye bye**

**Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**We don't own Twilight.**

**OMG who else is excited about the upcoming release of New Moon. Just a couple of more months. Can hardly wait.**

**Anyway, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've not been feeling well. **

**Sorry if it takes a while for the next one as well.**

**And thanks again to my lovely beta Annabell2009, who also keeps the links to the outfits on her profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_I was lying in the sun, down at the creek, just enjoying the warmth on my body, when all of the sudden I got the strong feeling that somebody was watching me. I got up slowly and turned to look over my shoulder. There stood a tall dark figure, I jumped and turned my body towards him with wide eyes._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. "This is my property, so I advice you to leave right now, before I call in the authorities." I said when the person didn't answer, but again I was met with silence. The person started moving towards me, while I backed away just as slowly. My feet were already in the water and I knew I had to stop. The figure kept coming closer, as it approached I noticed it was a man, but for some reason his face was just a blur._

_He was tall and lean with the necessary muscles in all the right places. His body was hot beyond compare, but the lack of face or hair for that matter freaked me out. He kept coming towards me, untill he was about 2 feet in front of me. He stopped and just stood there._

_Then all of the sudden he grabbed me by the arms and although I wanted to scream I couldn't because before my mind could register it, his lips were pressing down on mine. His kiss was urgent, raw and filled with passion and I loved every moment of it. As I licked his bottom lip to deepen the kiss, he suddenly disappeared into thin air and all I could hear was someone screaming my name, while I seemed to be bouncing in the air._

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Bella!" Someone was yelling into my ear. _Oh hell, I was asleep, it was just a dream!_

I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw made me jump out of my bed and straight into the open arms of my big teddy bear.

"EMMETT!" I yelled as I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Well hello to you too, Bells. Sooooo, had a nice dream?" He asked with a big grin.

"Oh hell, what did I say this time?" I asked, while I could feel the familiar blush rise to my cheeks.

"Nothing much, but you sure were making a lot of kissing sound when I walked in here and you slobbering all over your pillow was quite the hint." He said making my face heat up even more.

"Oh Bella, it wasn't that bad. He's exagerating." Alice said from the corner of my room.

_When did she get in here?_

"Ok enough about me and my sleep talking. Emmett, why did you come in without knocking?" I asked as I gave him my best deathglare. "For all you know, I might have been naked or with a man or... or naked with a man." _Whoo, I like the sound of the latter. _

"Well, I've seen you naked plenty of times and if there was a guy here I would have known. Alice likes to talk remember? And otherwise, I would have had to kick him out." He said, while he shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"Well you haven't seen me since we were 18 and you won't be seeing me naked any time soon either." I said as I playfully smacked his arm. His face fell for a second, before his grin came back full force.

"Whatever, bells. So what do we have planned for today?" He said as he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Well, I need to go shopping." I said, making Emmett grunt and Alice squeal in response.

"Hold on a sec you two. I don't mean for clothes. I need to buy some four wheelers and I thought Emmett could help me with that." I said, making Em's face light up.

"Sure, then we could catch up." Emmett said. I nodded and headed for the shower. Emmett tried to join me in the shower at first, just playful flirting I guess, but finally relented and headed downstairs. 20 minutes later I pulled him to his feet and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Edward yelled from the living room.

"We're going to get some quads." I yelled back as I pushed Em through the door.

"Mind if I come?" Edward asked as he ran to the frontdoor.

"Yes Eddie, I mind. You've had Bells all to yourself for all this time and now I want some quality time with my best girl, so back off." Emmett answered before I had the chance to say anything.

"Fine, I'll stay here with Alice." Edward growled as he glared at the back of Emmett's head.

"Actually, I'm going shopping with Rose. We need some new clothes and bathing suits. By the way, Emmett. What's your favorite colour?" Alice interjected.

Edward stomped off towards the kitchen, while Emmett just stared at Alice mystified.

"It's purple." I answered in his stead as I smacked his chest. He snapped out of his stupor and swung me over his shoulders and ran off towards his car.

We drove around for a while looking for a dealership, when we all of the sudden passed a Ford dealership.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What's gotten into you, crazy woman!" Emmett said as he hit the brakes.

We came to a skidding stop and I pointed out the pick up.

"I want to pick up!" I said as I almost ran towards the showroom.

The truck was a 2010 Ford Super Duty hunter green and it was big enough to fit all six of us. Even if it didn't fit all of us, I still would have gotten it.

After we bought the new pick up, we continued to look for quads and after about an hour we finally found some Honda 250's. They were great and I got three of them. A pink one for Alice, a blue one for Edward and a red one for me. Because of Em's ridiculous size, I bought him a Honda 500, a black one. Needless to say that brought the Alice out of him, because he was soon bouncing and squealing just like her. That was some scary shit. I swore sometimes Emmett could be such a kid! We got them all delivered to the ranch and then went out for some lunch.

As we sat down at some pizza place, Emmett decided it was time to catch up.

"So Bells, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well not much, it hasn't been that long and I don't really want to talk about what happened."

"Oh ok, well then I guess I'll just tell you what I've been up to."

"Sure, what have you been up to Em?" I ask him with a silly grin on my face.

"Let's see." He said as he placed a finger to his chin "Getting cut off by my parent and moving down here. That's about it." He said with a big grin, making me bust out with laughter.

We talked for a long time after that and some how we ended at the movies. By the end of the movie I was lying against Em's shoulder and he had his arm around mine. It wasn't weird for us, it was just the way we were. But at the end of the movie Emmett turned his head and our faces were just centimeters apart, suddenly he moved and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't realize what was happening as I just sat there, stunned. I don't know how long I sat there frozen, untill I finally regained my senses and pushed him away.

"Em, stop this! You're my best friend. Please don't do this3." I pleaded.

"But Bella, I love you." His voice rang with sincerity and it broke my heart to look at his crestfallen face.

"I love you too Emmy, but not like this. You're my best friend. I'm not IN love with you, I'm sorry. Please, I don't want to lose you. You'll find the girl for you, please don't ruin our friendship like this" I started sobbing. I didn't know what to say or how to feel. I did the right thing by telling him the thruth, but something told me that I shouldn't be begging him for his friendship. I didn't want him to stay my friend out of guilt. He rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me, which only made me cry harder. _Here I was, the bitch that broke his heart and he was comforting me?! What the hell! _

"Ok, Bells, but just know that I love you and I will always be here for you, ok?" He said and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded dumbly as I followed him out of the theater and into the car.

When we got home Alice ambushed me at the door. She was bouncing like the energizer bunny and ready to pounce.

"Finally you're home. Come see your suit!" She practically yelled my ear off.

"Not now, I'm tired. Tomorrow ok?" I said meekly and she nodded with a concerned look in her eyes.

I ran up to my room and yelled goodnight.

"Goodnight" came from three different places in the house.

* * *

**APOV**

As soon as Bella told me she was going out with Emmett for the day, I called Rose. She was excited to go shopping with me. I felt a little guilty, leaving Edward all alone like this, but hey he needed to man up a little and stand on his own two feet once in a while.

When he told me he was going to clean the house, I though I was going to have a fit, that was how hard I laughed. A grown man, living in a house with two woman on a ranch going to clean the house. When I told him to plow the land or something like that, he looked at me like I had grown a third head and then stared at his hands.

"I'm a musician not a man fit for hard labour." He had answered, making me giggle.

"That's why you'll be a perfect cleaning lady." I mocked him. He scowled as he gathered the feather duster and started dusting while humming a tune. I should bring back an apron or something for him from the mall so that he could fit the image of the french maid a little better. When Rose rang the doorbell, I didn't dare to let her into the house and let her see my brother in his less than manly moments, so I ran out of the door faster than the wind could carry me.

She beamed at my enthusiasm and in no time we got to the mall.

I could feel the familiar buzz kick in, when I danced my way between the hundreds of fabulous outfits. _Whoever invented the term Shopaholic, clearly never met me! _

"So what are we looking for Alice?" Rose asked as we sat down at the food court with a burger and some fries. We had browsed and now it was time to spend some money.

"Okay, so you like my brother right?" I asked to which she eagerly nodded her head in agreement. "And I like Emmett." I stated the obvious.

"Mhm." Rose said, not sure where I was going with this.

"That leaves..." I hinted.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Yup, who totally has the hots for Bella, right?"

"Yeah, so do the others." She grumbled a little.

"Ok, that's not important. She dated Edward for 8 years and she won't take him back, believe me. She doesn't want Emmett either, he'll always be the best friend to her. That leaves Jasper. Now Bella wouldn't even see a good thing if it hit her in the face, so we should help them on their way. Then when Jazz and Bells are together, the others will see that they truly like us as well and the path will be open. Got it?" I smiled brightly as she shook her head in agreement.

"So how are we going to do this, Al?"

"Subtile, but effectively. Swim suits!" I exclaimed, making her furrow her brow in confusion.

"We'll buy swimsuits in their favorite colour, thus hinting our preference to them, without actually saying it. I'll wear a purple one for Emmett, you can buy yourself a blue one for Edward and we've got free reign on Bella's outfit so we'll get her .... erm...." _Shit what's Jasper's favorite colour?_

"Red!" Rosalie finished my sentence.

She highfived me and we went off to buy our suits.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had been working all day, trying to clear my head. I had cleaned out the stables, rallied together the cattle, cleaned out the well. You name it, I problably did it.

But my mind kept wandering back to Bella. Rose told me she was going shopping, so I assumed Bella would be with them, but she told me that she was out with that Emmett guy.

I hadn't met him yet, but the way that Edward reacted to his name alone, made my heart clench in fear. I needed to make Bella see that we belonged together, that there had never nor would there ever be another for me. When Rose got home, I nearly attacked her. I knew she had driven, so she must have seen Bella when she brought Alice back, but she hadn't seen her. She told me, she was probably still out with that Emmett guy.

I thought about it and thought about it and then I thought some more about it, but for the love of God, I couldn't figure out what could possibly take an entire day to do. I was freaking out. I needed to check out this competition. The competition that lived with her, slept in the same bed as her and spent entire days with her. Was it some skinny, weak little guy or was he more toned like me and Edward? I needed to see him with my own eyes, so I could plot some kind of attack on him. Maybe, Edward would help me out? _Oh now you're totally kidding yourself right? He's fucking competition as well! _Right!

* * *

**So that was it for today. **

**Extra long!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and untill next time**

**Please review.**

**Swimsuits and cover ups as well as pick up on profile of Annabell2009 **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight**

**Here's a shout out to my amazing beta Annabell2009, who has provided lovely pics of outfits and Bella's truck on her profile. **

.net/u/1908940/

**On with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Yesterday had been a long day, a fun day, but so long. I got to spend the day with my best friend. We bought a new pick up and four quads for me and my friends, we had lunch and dinner together and then we went to the movies..

The only part of the day that was not so much fun was when Emmet decided to kiss 't get me wrong, Em is a good kisser, but I just don't see him that way. He has been my best friend since before we started school and I love him dearly, but he's like my brother or something. There had been a moment in senior year, where I thought we could be more, but than he took my virginity and although the moment itself was beautiful. I had never felt more awful as the day that followed. I felt dirty and freaked out about the whole thing. It felt as if I had committed a crime and it shouldn't be allowed to share something so intimate with him. That's when I realized he would always be like a brother to me and the creeped out feeling was the aftermath of doing the deed with him. You could say that in my mind, I had committed incest.

I was awoken this morning by a very hyper Alice and a very unhappy Emmett.

"Bella come on you promised you would try on your new suit so get up." Alice whined as she rocked the bed Em and I were sleeping in.

"Alice I swear to god if you don't leave now them I'm going to make you pay." Emmett growled from underneath the sheets

"Oh Em you wouldn't make me pay you love me and you know you do." Alice said with a cocky grin. Emmett just grunted in response as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Alice just gives me a minute and I will meet you in your room ok." I said

"You better be in there in 5 minutes or I'm coming back." Alice said as she impatiently tapped her foot and held her hands on her hips. _That girl was evil. Why did it always feel like she was a mom scolding her child when she did that?_

"Your better not you evil little pixie." Emmett growled in annoyance at the prospect of another intrusion by the dark fairy from shopping hell.

"I'm not scared of you Emmett, you are nothing but a big teddy bear." Alice giggled. _Big mistake!_

"I'm not, I am grizzly bear! Now, you pixie, you better run." Emmett said as he got up and ran after Alice. She ran away squealing

I just laughed and went to take a shower and get ready to try on my new swim suit. Ten minutes later and I was ready to go to Alice's room as I was walking out in the hall I heard wolf whistles.

"Wow Bells nice outfit maybe you should wear a towel more often it looks good on you." Emmett exclaimed as he winked suggestively.

"Oh shut up Em." I said as I blushed and ran in to Alice room

"Alice where are you? I'm ready to try on my new swim suit."

"In here! I'll be out in a minute have a seat." she called from her bathroom

"Ok"

I didn't have to wait long tell Alice came out in just a towel she must have been in the shower.

"Hey Bells you ready to see your new suit?" She asked gleefully, making me roll my eyes.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Oh don't be that way Bells you will love it."

"Ok Ali where is it so I can get it on and see how much I will love it?" I was seriously doubting the fact I would love it. Knowing Alice she probably bought me something that hardly covered my breasts and disappeared between my bottom cheeks.

"It is in the red bag on my bed and can you hand me the white one please." she said

"Sure Alice here you go." I handed her over the white bag.

"Thank you "

I got my bag and went to Alice bathroom to put on my new suit she bought me. As I pulled it out I couldn't believe my eyes this was not a swim suit. This was part of a swim suit. I can't wear this and I was going to tell her this but she beat me to it.

"I know what your thinking Bella just put it on you will love it when you get it on now do as I say. She said through the bathroom door.

"But Alice."

"No buts Bella just put it on now or I will come in there and do it my self."

"Fine what ever." I said because I knew that she would do it and for being so small she was tough.

I reluctantly put it on, while discussing the quads with Alice through the door. As I turned to look in the mirror I was stunned at my reflection. Damn I looked good. I mean really good and Alice was right I loved it. It fitted perfectly and it made my ass and boobs look good. I was still admiring myself in the mirror, which was something very out of character for me, when Alice started banging on the door.

"You ok in there Bells?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah Alice I'm good and I love it thank you so much." I said as I walked out so she could see how I looked in it.

"Oh my god, Bella you are hot! I knew you would look good but not that good damn girl if I was a lesbian I take you right here right now." She said making me blush crimson.

"Alice." I scolded. The thought of my best friend having her wicked way with me, just made my skin crawl.

"What Bells don't believe me how about we ask Emmett and Edward?"

Before I had a chance to say no she already was out the door and back with the boy's right behind her. I just stood there as they stared at me with wide eyes and there mouths open. I even think Emmett was drooling a little. Alice broke the silence with a giggle

"So boys what do you think about our Bells is she hot or not?"

'Definitely' and a 'oh yeah' was all they said, before ogling me some more.

"Ok boys, now go get your trunks on and maybe something to cover your upper body, because Bella has a surprise for you guys." Alice said, making me regret the fact that I ever mentioned it to her.

The boys turn and walked out of the room without a word and Alice tossed me a red cover up.

"Alice what is this for?"

"You are not seriously thinking about driving a four wheeler in just your bikini are you?"

I grumled in response and she just shook her head and walked out of the room.

As soon as I was dressed, I headed downstairs to make some sandwiches and gather some drinks, I put everything in a big cooler.

"OK Em can you cooler the chest and Edward can you grab some towels just in case?" Alice ordered as soon as she got downstairs with the boys in tow. She sure would have made one hell of a commander in the army.

"Sure" they both said and went about their tasks

Alice and I headed outside to wait for he guys and luckily we didn't have to wait long because Alice was getting antsy waiting to see what her quad looked like. She was upset because Emmett had covered them with a tarp so that no one could see them.

"Finally can we please see them now Bella?" Alice wined

"Yes Alice you can see them now, Emmett if you don't mind the tarp please."

"Not a problem." He said as he pulled it off

"OH MY GOD YOU GOT ME A PINK ONE! Oh please say the pink one is mine, please Bells please."

"Yes Alice yours is the pink one and Edward, the blue one and ofcourse Emmett has the big black one because he is a monster and the smaller ones wont hold him and mine is the red one. Now here are your keys you guys. Ready to try them out?"

"Yes" they all yelled in unison.

"Ok then lets go and make sure you stay together I don't want anyone getting lost."

"Ok Bella lets just go." Emmett said

"Hey Bella why don't we take Emmett to the creek he hasn't been there yet and I think he would love it." Alice said. Ofcourse, she had already planned this. It's not like we were stupid and hadn't figured it out as soon as she made us wearing bathing suits.

"Sure why not as long as Em want to go."

"now that was a stupid question Bells. Whenever there is water I'm always game now lets go." Emmett said getting on his quad and starting it

"Ok then lets go."

This whole time I noticed Edward hadn't said anything he just kept looking at Emmett like he wanted to rip his head off and it was starting to get on my nerves so I confronted him.

"Edward what is your problem?" I hissed

"Nothing Bella."

"Don't give me that Edward! You look like you want to rip Emmett's head off. Did he do or say something to you?" I was getting worried now. It wouldn't be beside Emmett to try and provoke Edward.

"No I just don't like the way he looks at you Bella. He looks at you like a piece of meat and I just don't like it." He admitted, while staring intently into my eyes.

"Well first of all, Edward, no he is not! Secondly, it is none of your business if he were, since we are not together and you don't have a say in what I do or who I see. So get over yourself and get your ass on that quad so we can go and have fun! Or are you going to sit here and sulk all day?!" I said yelling by the end of my rant He was getting on my last nerves. First with Jasper and now Emmett. Every guy that had ever come into my life had been a threat to him.

_We broke up! He should really let me go on with my life as he should go on with his! But if he keeps acting like he has a stick up his ass, I'll be the one to ram one in it one day! Why can't he just leave me in peace instead of scaring away all my male friends._

_

* * *

  
_

**JPOV**

I had really had a terrible night's sleep, constantly mulling over the possibilities of what they were doing in her room at night, on their trip during the day. I felt as if I was slowly driving myself insane. It must have been around 4 AM when I finally drifted to sleep, so waking up was now the hardest thing to do. Rose had been calling my name for the last ten minutes and although I heard her, I didn't want to get up.

"Fine, have it your way! You can keep your lazy ass in bed, while I go have fun at the creek with our new friends." She huffed as she stomped out of the room. I jumped up from the bed and called after her. _Our friends! That means Bella!_

I was changed in less than 5 minutes and barreled down the stairs at a high speed.

"Come on, Rose! Why aren't you ready?" I yelled, making her eyes widen in surprise.

Sure, you look like a complete idiot! First you don't want to get out of bed and now you are yelling that she's slow! Can you make it anymore obvious? Idiot!

She tossed the apple, only half eaten in the bin and ran outside.

We made it to the creek in no time, but we were the first ones there.

"So, Jazz. What's really going on here?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" I growled as I eagerly looked behind me.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're little obsession with a miss Swan." _Was I that obvious? No, she's your sister, she just picks up on those things. Bella doesn't know shit, don't worry._

"Well, you seem to be so allknowing, why don't you enlighten me." I said as I plucked at the seam of my wifebeater.

"Is she the girl you used to be so infatuated with? The summer mystery girl?" Rose suddenly asked, making me swallow thickly.

"Ok, that's a yes." She laughed.

"You know, you should really get your act together and stop peeping around like some creep. I know what you did as a kid and I dare to bet all my money you are doing it again. Am I right?" I could never lie to my sister so I nodded in agreement.

"That's messed up, Jasper. Stop hiding in the shadows and man up for God's sake. Try to get into her pants like you do with those other tramps, but don't fucking stalk her! If she ever finds out, she might even get a restraining order on your ass!" _Well, that's Rose for you. She will tell you exactly what she thinks, without the sugarcoating._

"I know, Rose. But i can't. She's not like those whores I used, she's the real thing. I can't survive her rejecting me, so I resign myself in watching from the sidelines." I croaked and my voice was barely audible. Rose's eyes widened at the sound of my voice.

"This is not just a silly crush is it? Jasper, you are causing yourself nothing but pain. You need to tell her, you need to try something. Watching her will only bring you more pain. If you don't try, she'll meet someone else someday and what will you do then?" Rose had taken my hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

"I...I don't know, Rose. Look at her! She has all of us wrapped around her little finger and she is too innocent and blind to see. Her beauty is a force of nature, no need for any touch ups or form of cover. What if she doesn't want me? She could get back together with Edward, ya know. Or with Emmett. I wonder what he looks like, maybe I can take him."

I couldn't say anything else, because the sound of four wheelers approaching broke up our little tea party. Each of them came driving up in a brandnew quad and they were Honda's for God's sake!

_Lucky bastards! _

_

* * *

  
_

**That's it for today.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Untill next time sweets.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We don't own Twilight**

**This will be an extremely long chapter, but the biggest part of it is just an extremely long lemon. Hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

We had just arrived at the creek, when I noticed Jasper and Rose sitting there. Alice must have called them behind my back, but I didn't mind. I was openly ogling Jasper and surely that meant I didn't mind in the least. _Hey, the guy has a gorgeous body! _Jasper sent me a wink, when he caught my staring and my cheeks burned hot in embarresment. Then my best friend came into his view and Jasper's eyes grew huge as he took in every ounce of muscle on my Emmett's Herculian body. _Got to keep into the greek names right. Emmett: Hercules, Edward: Adonis and Jasper: Fucking Apollo himself!_

It was pretty obvious that Jasper felt intimidated by Emmett and the big oaf did nothing to ease his troubles.

"Hi, I'm Emmett! I advise you to keep your eyes in your sockets and not all over my Bells body! By the way what's your name?" not quite the introduction I had in mind.

"J-J-Jasper." He answered.

"Well, J-J-Jasper, nice to meet you." Oh yeah monkeyman was really enjoying this.

"Leave the poor guy alone!" I said as I playfully smacked his uppper arm. Emmett feigned hurt as he clutched his biceps screaming "Ow, woman!".

I took of my sundress and heard several gasps, I quickly looked around to see 3 slackjawed men standing there. Emmett and Edward, who had seen the suit before snapped out of it quite fast, but Japser just kept on staring. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Emmett, what do you think of my new suit?" I heard Alice asking as I saw her in her purple little number.

"Nice colour." He commented and by the sour and uncharacteristic look on Alice's face, that was not the reaction she had been hoping for. _Oh my God! Is she trying to seduce Emmett! Damn lightbulb, Bella! Alice is in love with Emmett!_

"Oh come on, Emmett! Don't be like that! You know you love it! Look at her, doesn't she look amazing in purple! Her skin looks beautiful and smooth in that colour!" I started, untill Rose nudged me.

"Enough, you're starting to sound like a lesbian. I know what you're doing, but seeing the big man, I think he'll need something more to convince him of Alice's qualities." She whispered into my ear and I couldn't stop the blush that coloured my cheeks. _I never wanted to sound like a lesbian. _

Emmett didn't respond though and I could see Alice fuming from the corner of my eye. Obviously she expected something entirely different from this unveiling of her new suit.

Then Rosalie removed her sundress. _What's going on here? Ooooooh, those... purple for Emmett! Blue for Edward, if you see how she is awaiting Edward's reaction to her suit, it's pretty obvious she bought it for him. Then what's with the red? Oh those bitches!_

Edward eyed her suit for a minute and the Victoria Secret's body underneath and a little blush appeared on his cheeks, but he snapped out of it as soon as his eyes found me and my new closeness to Jasper. I had slowly made my way over, because I needed to know something for sure.

"So Jasper, how are you today?" I asked as I plopped myself down next to him on the other half of his towel, the part not occupied by his firm ass.

* * *

**JPOV**

_Oh my God that woman is going to be the death of me!_

She set her down on the other half of my towel and the waves of lust I could practically feel coming off of her were intoxicating. She was looking me up and down, while licking her lips and I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to say. She was obviously waiting for me to say something. _Say something! She'll think you are some retarded moron! _

"Fine, darlin'. You?" I asked. _Simple, short answers! You can do this, Jasper. Just breath._

"I'm wonderful actually. So what do you think of my suit?" She said as she subconsciously puffed out her chest a little, making me groan inwardly. _Oh, yeah, she is so trying to kill me!_

"Stunning, darlin'. You know, red is my favourite colour." I whispered huskily.

"I knew it!" she screeched as she jumped to her feet and stomped over to Alice.

_Ok what did just happen? Innocent flirting, check, nice conversation, check, hormonal chick, double check!_

_

* * *

_

**APOV**

I was standing at the side with Rose, while Emmett was jumping up and down in the creek and my brother was swimming laps, while keeping a close eye on Bella.

I needed to get my brother away from Bella or he would never notice Rose.

And I had the perfect idea. Edward had been complaining about not being able to move around, so I decided it would be a good idea to travel to Forks to pick up our babies.

Edward owned a beautiful Silver Porsche Carrerra, while my baby was a gorgeous Honda S2000. I had just told Rose of my idea and she had agreed. As soon as I could get everything in order, she would travel along with us. We would be taking an airplane to Seattle, then a cab. Then we would travel back with our cars and Rose would drive along with Edward. She's a real car buff and can play it off as it being her dream car.

I just didn't know how I was going to tell Bella, I would be leaving her for a couple of days. We had always been together, even when we still lived with her parents, we would spent our nights at the same house. One night at hers, the other at mine, although after she started dating Edward the chief had forbidden her sleeping at our place, so in the end, I would practically live at Bella's place.

"What are you doing, Alice?" She hissed as she pointed a finger into my face.

"I...I, nothing, what are you talking about?" I was getting really uncomfortable. _How could she have heard our plans from all the way over there? _

"Don't think I'm not on to your match making schemes!" She screeched, effectively gaining the boys attention, but she wasn't finished yet. "Purple for Emmett" She pointed her finger at my suit, "Blue for Edward," She pointed her finger at Rose's suit "and red for Jasper! You know you really shouldn't push things like that!" She yelled.

Edward looked uncomfortable as he looked at Rose and appraised her suit, before pinching the bridge of his noise and drifting away into deep thought. Jasper's eyebrow was lifted and he shook his head as he finally figured out what had happened to make her blow up like that and Emmett was shaking with silent laughter. That just stung the most and I snapped.

"Well, if you think so badly of me, then you can sleep soundly, because we are leaving. Edward, haul your ass out of that creek! We are leaving for Forks, right now!" Edward didn't hesitate, he knew that when I snapped like this, he better followed my orders. Rose was looking at me quizzically, probably wondering if I was talking about the road trip or indefinitely. "Rose, you coming?" I asked as I jumped upon my quad. She nodded and mounted her own quad as well. We tore out of there at full speed, with Edward behind us.

* * *

**EmPOV**

_Fuck, what did just happen here? _

One minute we were all having fun, then Bella blew up over something as silly as childish match the colour, win his heart kind of games and then Alice, Edward and that blond chick tore out of here, only to have Bella break down right in front of me.

Me and that blonde guy were at her side in no time as she cried loudly, while she had sunken down into the sand.

"They are gone! Emmett, they have never left me before! What am I going to do? I scared away my pixie, my Alice!" She bawled.

"I don't think so, Bells. They took that blonde chick with them, she'll have to come back home sometime." I told her as I wiped away her tears and crushed her to my chest.

"Yeah, Rose will come back and she'll make sure they come back with her." Jasper said as he rubbed her back in a comforting way. She cried for a little while longer and we did our best comforting her.

"Alright, now get your perverted hands off of the girl in nothing but scraps of clothing and let's head back to the house!" She exclaimed when she had cried out all the tears she could.

We drove back on our quads and when we reached the house, I told her I was going to pick up some comfort. I took Bella's new truck, instead of my own car and headed out for some strong alcohol.

* * *

**JPOV**

Emmett had gone to pick up some 'comfort' as he called it, but I was pretty sure he was talking about alcohol instead of chocolate chip ice cream like Bella thought.

Bella had left to get cleaned up after her crying fit and all the sand that crawled up her suit as she told me, so I was wandering around her living room. The entire fireplace was filled with pictures of Bella and her friends. She had always been such a beauty, it made my heart clench.

There was one picture of Bella and Edward at prom I think, where she was wearing a blue floorlenght gown. She looked radiant, her hair was pulled up and she even wore some make up. She was the epitome of the italian beauty or grecian godess or whatever.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the picture, but it was only when Bella entered the room I snapped out of my hazy state of mind.

She was wearing burgundy boy shorts and a tank and she looked stunning. _Oh hell, this girl could wear a plastic bag and still look like a model._

"Jasper?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face. I didn't know how long she had been calling my name, but seeing her like that made my mind flood with pictures of us in a bed together, sleeping and doing other, more unholy things.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett called out from his spot at the front door, intruding on our little moment.

"Sure, bring on the comfort Emmy!" Bella giggled as she plonked down in the couch.

He pulled out 8 bottles of tequila and 4 bottles of whiskey. Bella pouted at the lack of ice cream, before a devilish grin graced her face.

"How about some alcoholic games?" She asked.

"I never!" Emmett yelled out as he cocked an eyebrow at her. She blushed crimson and it made me annoyed that I didn't know what had happened to make her blush like that.

Bella and I nodded as we took a seat at the dining room table.

Emmett got us some shot glasses and filled them up with tequila.

"Ladies first" I said as I cocked a grin at her.

"I never stole anything." She said and Emmett raised his shot glass. Bella looked at him in question, but he just shrugged.

"I never kissed my best friend." I said and watched as both of them took a shot.

"We did that just yesterday, didn't we, bella baby?" Emmett said, making my heart drop to my stomach, while Bella just looked uncomfortable.

"I never kissed someone from the same gender." Emmett said. Bella slowly took a shot and poured it down her throat. We were both staring wide eyed at Bella.

"I kissed Alice a couple of times when we went out. I also made out with Leah once." She said casually. Images of my Bella kissing another woman flooded my mind and my dick twitched.

"That's so hot!" Emmett breathed, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"I never masturbated to a picture of one of my teachers." Bella said and both Emmett and I took a shot. _Damn, that Miss Stevens was one mighty fine lady. She was 22 and taught History and I was a horny teenage boy of 15. She looked a lot like Bella and I think that's where the attraction came from. I would constantly pull up school pictures from the internet to jack off to._

"Remember, miss Barley." Emmett said and Bella's face became disgusted. I didn't question it, because I didn't know this woman.

"That's gross, Em. She had to have been about 40 years old, you pervert." She shivered.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders as his eyes glaced over and a smile graced his face.

"I never had sex with my best friend." I said. _If they kissed, they could have done more. _And just as I thought it, I saw both of them lifting their shot glasses while looking at each other briefly. A pang of jealousy and rage filled me, but I squashed it down quickly.

"When?" I asked. If it was recently, I knew there wasn't a chance in the world she would want to be with me.

"When we were 18. I broke up with Edward for a couple of months and Em popped my cherry." Bella said as she shrugged it off. _Damn, I wished I had been her best friend. It seemed it came with a lot of interesting benefits._

"I never got drunk and ended up running naked down the streets." Emmett said as he started chuckling, obviously lost in some memory. I soon knew why as Bella took her shot, with cheeks blazing and looking furiously at Emmett.

_Mm, Bella naked! _My cock twitched again and I shifted in my seat.

Maybe, we should give her some more alcohol in between.

Bella was already starting to show signs of being buzzed, but not enough to run around naked.

"I never fell out of a hay loft." Bella said while looking at me with a smirk and I quickly took the shot. _Oh my God, she remembers me, I actually talked to her. How could I have forgotten?_

_Flashback_

_I was 6 years old and the Swan girl was over for the summer again. Marie had asked if I wanted to come play with her granddaughter and I eagerly accepted._

_We had been playing cowboys and indians, when I had decided to hide up in the hay loft. When she suddenly screamed, she startled me so, I fell out of it. She just laughed and tagged me, jumping around and yelling "I won, I won"._

_End flashback_

"I never got poison oak all over my body." I said, knowing very well that Bella had to take the shot. When Emmett took the shot, Bella looked at him funny, apparently she didn't know about this.

"It happened after I had sex with one of the counselors at camp." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought I was your first!" Bella suddenly shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"You were! I went to camp that summer as well, Bella." He just said._ Why the hell was she getting so worked up over it? Was she in love with him? Maybe I should ask to play thruth or dare instead._

_

* * *

  
_

It wasn't that hard to convince them of that and after every question or dare we would all take a shot, just for the fun of it. That's why about an hour later, Bella was starting to get waisted and her questions or dares were anything but innocent.

"Jasper, thruth or dare?" She called out and I lifted my eyes to hers trying to figure out what she had in mind. She was wearing this mischievous grin, so I just took the coward's way out.

"Thruth?" I said, more like a question.

"Is it fun to watch at girls from the shadows? You enjoy being a peeping Jazz?" She asks as she cocked an eyebrow at me. What the hell! Did she see me? How does she know? Rosalie?

"Erm...I ...Well, ...shit....yes and no. I only watched you and it's because I was too much of a coward to just walk out and talk to you." I admitted as I hung my head in shame. She didn't say anything in response, just took another shot and told me it was my turn.

Things were quite uneventful after that. I had to kiss Emmett on the lips once, which was utterly gross and sometimes one of us had to grope another or something, but nothing over the top. That was untill Bella was totally waisted.

"Jasper, thruth or dare?" She slurred and this time I manned up and chose dare.

"Take off your clothes, all of it!" She ordered and having my inhibitions taken away due to alcohol I did just that. Bella's eyes widened as she blatantly stared at my manhood.

"Wow, it's sooooooo big!" She slurred as she licked her lips, making my cock twitch. Her eyes widened even further at the sight of the not so subtile movement and she bit her lip.

_Was she really trying to kill me? God!_

"Emmett, thruth or dare?" I asked, he ofcourse chose dare.

"Take of Bella's clothes." He jumped at the opportunity and all but ripped the boyshorts and tank from her body. Bella looked shocked for a second, before grinning widely at us.

"You boys!" She said as she went back to taking her shots.

"Jasper, thruth or dare?" Emmett asked, finally breaking the constant circle.

"Dare." I said, I wasn't going to chicken out, because it was him.

"Erm...oh, I got it. Jack off!" He said and I just stared at him blankly.

_Was he serious? What guy wants to see another one jerking off? And in front of Bella, that's hardly appropriate._

Bella just turned her attention back to my manhood and licked her lips in anticipation.

_Oh what a minx, she actually wants to see this. Well, then I'll give her a show!_

I tentatively trailed my finger around the head of my dick, gathering the little precum that had already coated the head. I was really nervous, but I couldn't look like a pussy in front of Bella, so I took a firm grasp of my dick and started to pump my shaft using a slow pace. I moaned loudly while never taking my eyes off of Bella.

She bit down harder at her lip and her eyes became hooded as she listened to my moans and now lifted her gaze to my face. My mouth was open slightly and I was breathing hard. I stroked harder and faster now, letting the groans become louder. The sight of Bella's hardened nipples and the liquid of her arousal that started to glisten, made me lose it completely and with one long hard stroke I came upon my stomach.

"Emmett, could you get me a towel or something?" I asked as I kept completely still to avoid it running down.

"Allow me." Bella said as she came towards me and licked my cum from my stomach.

_Oh God! What a vixen! My dick stood immediately back at attention from that move._

"Bella, thruth or dare?" I asked when I regained my ability to speak normally again.

* * *

**EmPOV**

Never in my life had I been as hard as I was right then, I could see the glistening of Bella's arousal and my cock strained in my pants. When Bella answered Jasper that she wanted a dare, my mind flashed with all sort of dirty, nasty things I could dare my Bella into doing.

Jasper jumped up from his seat and headed into the kitchen. I wondered what he was doing and my confusion only heightened when he came back with nothing but a cucumber.

"Fuck yourself with this." He said as he handed her the cucumber.

_Damn, that boy has some dirty tricks up his sleeve._

Bella looked shocked, but took the cucumber anyway. She grabbed the bottle of tequila as well and gulped down more than several shots at once.

She got of her chair and laid herself down on the couch, we followed ofcourse and settled besides her on the floor.

"You ready, boys?" She asked and the husky sound of her voice made my dick twitch.

Our mouths were open and we just breathed hard as we nodded, inable to actually speak.

A devious smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She led the cucumber between the valley of her breasts, slowly deviating from their path to circle around her nipples. She bit her lip at the feel of the rough texture on her smooth skin.

"Jasper, you have gotten me so hot I don't think I can take anymore foreplay." She said, making Jasper groan out loud. Hell, even I had to hold back the moan that attempted to make it's way out. The rough and husky sound of her voice, combined with her dirty admission went straight to my dick.

She led the cucumber to her pussy and rubbed it between her folds a couple of times, her other hand roughly pinching her nipples. I just wanted to grab that hand and put it on my dick while attacking her breasts, but that was not part of the dare, so I held back. Maybe someone would have something great for me in mind as well.

She cried out loudly as she thrust the vegetable inside of her in one smooth, but hard movement. Both Jasper and I groaned at the sight and the sound. She slowly let herself become accustomed to the thick hard object that had just been violently inserted and then she started moaning. _Oh hell! That sound is just to much._

"Oh God! Mmmm!" She kept on moaning and I couldn't hold back anymore. I rubbed myself from outside of my pants, never expecting what happened next.

Bella started to shake violently as she fucked herself hard and fast and as she cried out in ecstacy, I exploded in my pants. _Fuck! Now that's nasty._

Jasper who must have noticed my change in body language, just smirked knowingly at me and for the first time in a long time I flushed in embarresment.

As Bella laid there coming from her high, I quickly ran into our bedroom to change pants and clean myself of a little bit. I managed to do it in under 5 minutes and when I got back, Bella was still lying on the couch, having some sort of staring contest with Jasper.

We settled besides Bella on the couch when she had finally managed to get back up.

"Emmett, thruth or dare?" She asked me as she turned towards me. She was sitting in the middle and the sight of her breasts had me a little bit distracted so she smacked me up the head and repeated the question.

"I think it's safe to say, we'll keep this a dare game, Bella." I said and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Emmett, eat my pussy." She stated, I blinked furiously a couple of times, not sure if I heard her correctly, but as she laid her head in Jasper's lap and opened her legs for me, I knew she was dead serious. "Oh and take off your clothes for God's sake." Bella growled. I stripped down quickly and lowered myself to my knees at the arm of the couch where she laid spread out for me. I started to caress her calves and then slowly make my way up, but Bella interrupted me.

"Just dive on in, no need for the rest. I told you to eat me, so eat me out." She growled.

I'm sure my eyes must have been wide as saucers and as I saw Jasper's longing look, I knew I shouldn't waist the opportunity given to me. He would be all too happy to take my place, if I failed to please her. So I took her words to heart and dived right in. The taste of her was indescribable, she tasted like salty strawberries with something else. I licked up her folds a couple of time, making her moan slightly. As I circled her clit, she started writhing underneath me and I had to hold her down by the hips. I flicked her nub with my tongue, making her scream out.

"Oh God...ung...so good...Emmett...more." She panted and I lowered my tongue to her center, while using my fingers to rub her clit. I pushed my tongue down into her awaiting center and I made circles inside of her, making her moans longer and louder. I felt her starting to clench around my tongue and I pinched her clit roughtly. She screamed out my name and exploded in ecstacy, she even squirted a little. I lapped everything up like a man dying of thirst. Her juices were just too delectable to go to waist.

Since it was decided we would only dare each other, I got straight to the point.

"Jasper," He looked up at me with hooded eyes, all the activities had apparently gotten him crazy with lust. "Make Bella come, only using your fingers, you are not allowed to use your mouth for anything not even a kiss." I commanded and his dick twitched in anticipation. I saw Bella looking at it and licking her lip. She so wanted to suck someone and I regretted not daring her, but we had left him out of the game long enough.

He gazed at her for a while and I was getting anxious to get this over with and get part of the action again. As if he could sense my impatience, he softly started to run his fingers over her arms. She shivered from the soft caress and looked lovingly into his eyes. I don't know why but a possessive, jealous rage filled me and if he sensed me again, his eyes snapped to mine.

He smiled reassuringly, convincing me without words that it was only a game. After hearing he had watched her in the past, I knew for him it was a lot more than just a game.

Ofcourse, so was it to me. Ever since we had made love all those years ago, I had never craved a woman like I craved her again. Only Bella could provoke such strong emotions from me. His caresses had moved from her arms to her legs and Bella sighed at the soft touch.

Then suddenly he roughly grabbed her breasts, massaging them. Bella's back arched into his touch and watching her gorgeous body bend like that made me moan. Bella's eyes never left his though and it felt as if I was one of those creeps intruding on a very intimate moment. He flicked both of her nipples before descending one hand over her stomach and to her mound. Her back was arched again and the caress down was so sensual to watch that I couldn't help grabbing my dick. I had been so focused on her pussy, I had missed the elegant and sensual movements she made.

As Jasper pushed in two fingers and started pumping slowly, I followed his pace as I stroked myself. Imagining his fingers were my dick engulfed in that hot wonderful pussy. His other hand came down and attacked her clit, while he picked up the pace. Somehow he seemed to sense what she wanted before she said it out loud and the only sounds coming from her were deep moans and even on occassion a growl.

He pumped into her violently and she started chanting his name over and over again. I tuned out that sound and focused on how she thrashed her head around in sheer pleasure. Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth went into a perfect O and then I exploded, right along with her. It made me feel better, somehow connected to her, although she was oblivious to what I had just done.

Jasper tried to gather all her juices on his fingers as he kept on rubbing her folds and then sucking his fingers clean over and over again. When Bella sighed in satisfaction, the largest shit eating grin I had ever seen graced his face and I couldn't help but chuckle at his happiness over his performance.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella." Jasper called and I turned my attention back to him.

"Suck my dick." Was all he said and I couldn't help but feel grateful for the break he offered me. My nub was starting to get oversensitive from all the rubbing they had done lately and I could use the time to recover a bit. His dick that had stood at attention all this time, twitched as I licked my lips. I pushed him down onto the couch and lowered myself onto my knees in front of him. I bend over him and just licked his tip, only allowing my tongue to make contact. He twitched again and a low moan escaped Jasper's throat as I licked over his slit another time.

I moistened my lips and slowly took the head into my mouth. Not moving, but letting him feel the heath of my mouth and he groaned loudly. I flexed my muscles a bit, too prepare myself and then shot my head forward, effectively taking all of him that could fit into my mouth. He cried out as his tip hit the back of my head and I rotated the part not engulfed in my warm mouth by hand. I started bopping my head in a slow, teasing pace. Each time perfectly stroking the missing part in the opposite direction, stretching the loose skin around his dick. His hands found his way into my hair, but he accepted what I did to him and not once tried to guide my movements.

He just lovingly made circling movements in my hair, no doubt tangling my hair terribly. I looked up from under my lashes at him and the force of his loving gaze hit me like a ton of bricks. T_his man is in love with me. That's not a look out of lust, but pure love._ I pulled back and kissed his head and he growled in frustration. I just stared up at him for a while, dumbfounded at my revelation.

As Emmett cleared his throat I remembered what I had been doing and the game we were playing. I took him back into my mouth, but this time kept my eyes fixed on his. This time I moved at a much faster pace and when he let his head fall back against the couch, I growled. He cried out again at the sensation around his shaft and immediately snapped his head back up to look at me. I tried to smile, although it was difficult with a dick in my mouth, Jasper saw the change and never once broke our stare again.

I moved at a terrible fast pace now and he started calling out my name. His dick started to pulse and I knew he was close, so I grabbed his balls and started massaging the sack. He called out my name as his seed shot down my throat, I never released him as I swallowed around him, extracting him of every drop. I had only tasted two men before, but no one had ever tasted as good as he did. The usual salty undertone was there, but also something sweet like honey and cinnamon. I cleaned him up entirely and then kissed his tip softly, before resuming my seat in the middle of the couch between Emmett and Jasper.

"Emmett, Jasper?" They both looked up at me in question.

"This is a dare for the both of you." I said and they nodded their heads.

"Emmett, I want you to fuck my pussy, while Jasper fucks me from behind." I said confidently. W_here did this confident woman come from? Oh right, Tequila._ I giggled to myself as I took in their shocked expressions. They were both stunned into silence. Jasper's dick who had been semi-hard sprung back to life and I smirked at him.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Emmett questioned and I took their hands and dragged them up the stairs to my room. I pushed Emmett down onto the bed.

"You stay there, I'll climb on top of you and then Jasper can fuck me from behind." I said as I stared at Jasper. He swallowed visibly, but before I had a chance to take a step towards the bed, Jasper dragged me out of the room. When we closed the door of the bedroom he turned to me, running his hand through his hair in a nervous movement.

"Why do you want me to do that to you, Bella?" He asked as his brow furrowed.

"I would never disrespect a woman like that. You are not an animal, Bella." Jasper continued, before I had a chance to respond.

"I just wanted to have a threesome once in my life, Jasper. And I want you to be my first." I admitted and he looked confused at that.

"Emmett is your first from what I hear." He said as he pouted slightly. _Oh my god, could he be anymore adorable._

"Yes, but I want you to be my first there" realization struck him as he gulped again.

"I don't know if I can, maybe if we switch roles." He started, but I cut him off there.

"Emmett has already claimed one part of me, I will not give him the other. I want it to be you, Jasper. No one else." I looked into his eyes pleadingly and he nodded in defeat and something else, maybe pride because I chose him.

"Finally." Emmett chuckled as we walked back into the room.

"Don't worry, Jazzy poo, I'll keep my hands away from your manly parts." He said, convinced that Jasper's need to talk at a time like this meant he wasn't to keen at the prospect of sharing a bed with another man. I didn't correct him, because I didn't want to voice my opinions.

Before I could lower myself onto the bed, Jasper turned me around abruptly smashing his lips to mine. His tongue was urgent as it forced it's way into my mouth and battled for dominance. We kissed urgently and passionetly untill we both broke apart gasping for air.

I turned around and moved to walk towards Emmett, when Jasper smacked my ass.

Startled I looked back at him to find him smirking at me. Cocky bastard!

I bend over Emmett and took his dick into my mouth, while Emmett fondled my breasts. Jasper let one of his hand trail from the base of my neck to my lower back and then over my ass to my folds. Being bent over like this gave him more access to my folds and he didn't disappoint as he rubbed me with a newfound eagerness. His erection poked me in the back, while I kept on sucking Emmett. Then Jasper's hand left me and I groaned in frustration making Emmett shout out from the vibrations my groan sent through him.

I hadn't seen Jasper's sitting against the bed and lowering his head onto it, untill he was just underneath my folds. So when his hands grabbed my ass and pull me down a little, I screamed in ecstacy as his tongue pushed straight into my center. I had released Emmett's dick from my mouth during that shout and quickly took him back in. The feel of Jasper's tongue made me moan around Emmett regularly, leading to him shooting his cum down my throath and me almost choking, because I was too distracted by what was happening to my pussy to anticipate the last deep thrust Emmett rewarded me with.

Emmett quickly pulled out of my mouth and looked at me in concern, but as I started moaning again, he just smiled. He played with my breasts, nibbling at my nipples and effectively pushing me towards my orgasm. The feel of Emmett's mouth on my chest and Jasper's mouth on my pussy, made my orgasm that more powerful and I cried out louder than I had ever done in my life. Jasper released his grip on my ass and moved from the spot underneath me.

Emmett pulled me up against him and pulled me into a sweet kiss. As we kissed, I slowly lowered myself onto him. He moaned into my mouth. I kept leaning over Emmett, so that Jasper could get inside of me. Instead of Jasper's glorious dick, I felt one of his fingers pushing into my ass. The intrusion made me tense and Jasper kissed my neck.

"Ssh, Bella, you have to relax. Ssh, this is nothing compared to my dick, darlin'. You need to relax, so I can stretch you. Ssh, I'll take care of you, darlin'." I finally listened to him and let him stretch me. Emmett thrusted upward into me at a slow, steady pace, not giving in to his desire, but giving me the time to adjust to both intrusions. Finally, Jasper retracted his fingers and I felt his tip against my entrance. He pushed into me slowly and it burned slightly, but I bit my lip and willed my body to stay relaxed. Finally when he was inside of me completely and he had given me some time, he started moving at the same slow, steady pace as Emmett.

"Fuck, Jasper, I can feel your dick against mine, man!" Emmett groaned in pleasure.

"I know, shit, that feels good." Jasper moaned. "Bella, this is so tight,...too tight...oh fuck."

The feeling of being filled so completely was beyond compare, words could never describe it correctly. I started chanting both of their names. "Emmett, Jasper, Emmett, Jasper, ..." over and over again. They both sped up their pace, but worked hard to move simultaneous. I could feel the familiar feeling of the knot in my stomach tightening.

"So close..." I moaned and they moved even faster.

"Come with us, Bella." Emmett said as he spilled his seed into me, followed directly by Jazz, who moved his hand in front of me and flicked my clit. I shouted out in pure bliss and let myself fall down onto Emmett's chest, Jasper came crashing down upon my back.

_Thank God, Emmett's a big guy. What if it was Alice underneath?_

None of us moved and we fell asleep still all over each other.

* * *

**So that's it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews please.**

**If your heart couldn't handle it, well at least I warned you at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Thx for all the reviews so far.**

**Like usual, necessary links to outfits can be found on my beta Annabell2009 's profile.**

**Untill next time, lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

We don't own Twilight

**So now we are going to jump to Alice, Edward and Rosalie. This chapter will have a time span of three days, starting on the day that Em, Jazz and Bella have their hot threesome, the day that Alice had the fight with Bella.**

**Each person will cover one day.**

**Warning: This chapter is also long!**

**Hope you guys will like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

We were lucky when we arrived at the airport an hour after our dramatic departure. There was a flight leaving for Seatlle an hour later, so we booked three seats and went on to the gate. After waiting in line at Security, we finally made it just in time to board our plane.

I had an aisle seat, Rose a window seat and Edward in the middle. Well it's fair to say that didn't go over to well. Edward started whining about his long legs and being stuck in the middle, so I offered him my window seat. Then I thought of Rose and offered to take her window seat, so she could sit next to Edward. People had started grumbling at us blocking their path because of the constant changes we were making.

When we finally settled down, I thought back to the fight with Bella. I had never fought with her before, well not like this anyway and it was fair to say, I missed my best friend already.

When we had arrived at Rose's house after speeding out of there, Edward had really chewed out my ass.

_Flashback_

_Edward was sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, while I sat on one of the steps, waiting for Rose to return with her bag. We had already placed the quads in the Hale's barn and now we were just sitting in silence._

"_Why did you do that, Alice?" Edward suddenly said as he glared accusingly at me._

"_Just trying to help out a friend, Edward." I sighed, I so didn't want to have this conversation with him. I prayed silently for Rose to come out soon._

"_You know she doesn't like that kind of shit and besides why would you want to push her into someone else's arms? You know how we feel about each other." He was swaying his arms like the drama queen he was. I might be one as well and have many of the same antics, but at least I was a girl. What's his excuse?_

"_For God's sake Edward, open your eyes. Bella hasn't felt that way about you for some time now. I've seen it about a year ago, that she was falling out of love with you. So stop sticking your head in the sand and deluding yourself. She will never and I do mean NEVER take you back!" I was yelling at this point. He should have known better than to provoke me right after a fight with Bella. I was still feeling on edge. _

_I was angry at myself for being so forward and I was mad at her for noticing, although that was a stupid reason. I was sad for fighting with her and I missed her terribly and than he just had to add salt to my wounds by telling me how stupid I was for doing this. Well, it's time he sees what a blind idiot he's being and get his head out of his ass. This gorgeous woman is just waiting for her chance to be with her and what does he do? Pine after the ex. So typical Edward! __Damn brooding emo!_

_After my outburst he hadn't said anything yet, so I chanced a peek at him. He was sitting with his head in his hands and on the verge of tears. Fuck! Alice, when will you learn to just shut up! I went over to him and hugged him tight. _

"_Hey, none of that incest stuff here!" Rose yelled, letting us now she was ready to go._

_I giggled and went over to her. I gave her a peck on the cheek and she just lifted her eyebrown. The cab that had been sitting in front of the gate for the last 10 minutes revved his engine once again. We went over to the cab quickly and before we knew it, we were at the airport._

Coming back to the present I looked over at Rose, who was sulking in her seat. Edward was staring down the corridor with his earbuds in and mouthing some of the words.

He paid no attention to Rose what so ever and the poor girl hadn't had much of a companion in me as well. I decided to cheer her up a little.

"So, Rose, I called my parents while you were packing and they are taking us out to this fancy restaurant tonight. I hope you packed something formal to wear." I said as I beamed up at her. Her face fell even more and she looked at me in a panic.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? You should have yelled or something. I don't have anything formal! Oh God, Alice!" She seemed to start hyperventilating, so I quickly pulled out the bag that's stuffed in the pouch of the seat in front of me and handed it to her.

"Breath, Rose. It's okay, we'll find you something in Seatlle. My parents are picking us up and they won't mind making a quick stop." I told her as I rubbed her back, while she breathed into the bag. Edward never once noticed our exchange, his gaze fixed upon the floor of the aisle path. _Fucking idiot!_

The rest of the flight was uneventful, as well as going to buy a dress. Everyone stayed in the car, while Rose flew into the boutique with her credit card already clutched in her hand.

We never saw all she bought, but it was more than just a dress.

She had only needed 15 minutes to come out with the biggest smile I had ever seen her wear.

_Now why won't Edward see how gorgeous this woman is?_

_

* * *

  
_

When we were getting ready to leave for the restaurant, I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and turned to see what he was seeing.

Rose was standing at the top of the stairs in a beautiful kneelenght baby blue dress with matching heels and a clutch purse. She was also wearing a beautiful silver necklace. She looked absolutely stunning. Ofcourse Edward gasping for air didn't mean shit, since he did that with me or any familiar female whenever she proved herself able to look pretty.

I was wearing a cream bustier dress from D&G, with sandal heels, diamond earrings and the necklace I had gotten from Bella when we graduated, there was also a little diamond in it. To top it off a light pink clutch purse. Edward looked amazing in his black suit with blue tie.

_Oh they match! _

At dinner Edward was very distracted and constantly in deep thought. I caught him looking at Rosalie on occasion, followed by deepening his frown and returning to his pensive state. If he would just place his chin on his hand, he could pass for Rodin's The Thinker.

When Rosalie excused himself to use the restroom, he turned to me.

"Why is she constantly wearing blue?" He whispered and when I didn't answer he finally let me in on what he had been thinking all night.

"I heard Bella about the colour scheme. Not only did she buy a blue bathing suit, but now a blue dress as well, when she looks more the red wearing type of woman. She likes me, right?" His brow was still furrowed as he seemed to drift off in thought again, so I whispered a quick "Yes", when I saw Rosalie emerging from the bathroom.

"I don't get it." He mumbled, before staring at his plate.

_My brother is so weird!_

I really missed Bella now, so as soon as dinner was over I took my cell and called her. There was no answer, after trying for about 15 times I gave up and just said something in her message box.

"Hey, B. Girlie, I'm so sorry. Please, call me as soon as you hear this." I wailed into the phone.

When we arrived back at the house, I immediately ran upstairs to my room and started packing some clothes our parents kept here for when we visited, since Edward and I hadn't packed anything in fear of running into Bella. All the while I kept bawling my eyes out. When I finished I went to help Edward, but he was already asleep and his bag was already packed and waiting at the door. I passed by the guest room, only to find Rose asleep as well.

Out of options, I just headed back to my room and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**RPOV**

I felt sea sick, but why? I wasn't at sea. Last I remembered I was asleep in Alice's parent's guest room, but it felt like I'm bouncing and someone is yelling at me.

"Rose come on, Rose wake up! We have to get ready to go." Alice was yelling at me.

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with the devil pixie herself.

"Alice why are you waking me up so early?" I asked annoyed with the whole thing.

"Because we are leaving in an hour, that's why and I though you might wanted to get ready instead of leaving in your pjs."

"Ok Alice I'm up I'm up." I said throwing the blanket off my legs and sitting up.

"Ok breakfast is ready, so hurry."

"Okn give me like ten minutes and I will be ready ok."

"Ok see you downstairs." she said as she left and shut the door behind her

After she left I jumped in the shower and washed quickly. After showering and dressing I headed down stairs to the kitchen where I could hear voices. As I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of me was a bronze haired god. I don't know how long I stood there staring, but the sound of someone clearing their throat brought me out of my comatose state.

"Oh um sorry." I said and l looked down at my feet.

"Well are you three ready for the long drive back." Mr. Cullen asked and I was silently thanking him.

"Well Dad, I think we are ready as we will ever be." Alice said

"Well you better drive safe and I made some sandwiches for later ok." Mrs., Cullen said with a big grin.

"Yes mom, we will be safe, but I think we need to head out now." Edward said as he took his plate to the kitchen.

"Ok dears, I will miss you all and it was so nice to meet you Rose." Mrs. Cullen said as she gave me a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too Dr., Mrs. Cullen." I said

"Dear, please call us Carlisle and Esma." Esma said

"Well thank you both for having me and hope to see you again."

"Ofcourse, you're stuck with us now." Carlisle said as he hugged me

I smiled shyly up at him, not sure of how to react to that. Did he know of my infatuation with Edward and did he think we were more than friends or was he generally just so hospitable to all friends of their children

I followed Alice and Edward silently out of the house we had barely made it to the cars, when they started arguing

"No, Edward, she is riding along with you"

"She's your friend Alice. Why would she ride with me?"

"She just wants to ride along in your car. Rose is a major car buff and you, yes you drive her dream car."

Edward looked uncomfortable as he looked up at me.

He opened the passenger door and motioned me in.

"Just so you know, I'm not really good company. People intend to refer to me as the one with a stick up his ass or uptight or something." He mumbled as he stared at his shoes.

I didn't answer him, but just shrugged in response. He looked up to me and a small smirk played on his lips, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You sure you want to get lost with me? I think you could better get lost with 'miss I love Stuff' over there." He said as he gestured towards my outfit. I was wearing a yellow top which stated 'Let's get lost' along with a pair of jeans and yellow high heel sandals. I knew he was also referring to Alice's outfit, who was wearing a white top with 'I heart stuff' on it, along with black skinny jeans and a pair of white-purple sneakers from Nike.

"Well, I can't really comment on you, but I think I would rather get lost with some cute guy then the pixie." I said. It was true, I couldn't make some smartass comment, because he wasn't wearing something like us. he was wearing some low cut jeans with a tight fitting black shirt, covered up by a green quicksilver hoodie and on his feet he was wearing vans. 

_Man, this guy has style_

_He looks good in anything, the suit from yesterday to this outfit I just wished he would see me and not only Bella._

"So, you think I'm cute?" He asked with this half crooked sexy as hell grin. We drove in silence for a while, the only sound the music that flowed out of the speakers of his car. Then suddenly out of the blue he started talking about living in Forks and how they lived in Chicago before and what it was like growing up there. I marveled in the fact that he was really talking to me, so I just resigned myself to nodding, not wanting to stop him when he was on a roll. After almost an hour of him telling me about his childhood memories, the topic regrettably changed to Bella.

"And that's when I saw her. I thought she was an angel come upon this earth especially for me and I knew I had to have her." He said, breaking my heart with every word

"So when she finally decided to date me, I felt like the most luckiest man on this earth. Everything was great ..." I started to tune him out after that. I didn't need to hear him telling me about his one love

"Hey, you okay?" He suddenly said, obviously noticing my lack of response.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out, I guess." I lied.

"So where was I? Oh yeah. So imagine my surprise when I find out she slept with Emmett in those three months we were apart. I mean come on! She didn't want to sleep with me in those 2 years and all of the sudden in those 3 months apart she gets an itch that just needs to be scratched." He almost growled. 

_What the hell? Damn, I missed a lot! Bella lost her virginity to Emmett? While only having dated Edward in her life? Ooh you nasty girl, Bella. _

_That explains why Edward is always so rude with Emmett. Poor Jasper, he's left behind with those two. __I just hope he'll get through to Bella and not let Emmett swoop in for the kill. Besides, after Alice's trick Bella must know that she likes Emmett. Bella wouldn't do that to Alice, would she?_

I decided to put my two cents in.

"She must really care for you deeply. She let you down easy, that's good. It's obvious the girl is not in love with you anymore." I said.

Edward's hands clenched around the steering wheel and his face contorted in anger. "Why do people keep on telling me she doesn't love me anymore? She does love me, I know it!" He growled and in any other circumstances, I would have thought the sound was sexy, but not in this case.

"She does love you, Edward. She just isn't in love with you. There's a difference and it's better to end it than to keep on going when the feelings have gone away." I said and that's when I saw he started shaking with silent tears.

_Way to go, you idiot! you made him cry!_

"Pull over, Edward." I said softly and to my surprise he listened immediately.

I pulled him towards me and laid his head down on my chest.

"Just let it out." I said as he clinged to me as if I were his lifeline. We sat like that for about 20 minutes, untill his crying had subdued to the occasional hiccup.

Come on." I said as I vacated my seat and he scooted over. I went around the car and sat down in the driver's seat.

I sped out of there, while giving Edward some space to compose himself.

10 minutes later my cell went off.

I put it on speaker and placed it on my lap

"Hey bitch, where are you guys?" Alice yelled into the phone

"We're on the highway." I answered

"Wow, Einstein! I didn't know that. I mean Edward knows we were having lunch at this place and you are still not here." She sounded confused and with Edward's driving I knew it was because he was so late.

"We're about 5 minutes away, Ali." Edward said. Alice didn't even answer as the line went dead.

"Take the next turn off, there will be a little diner on your right just after the turn off. That's where we're going." He said as he took the cell from my lap.

Exactly five minutes later we stopped at the were sitting in a booth, all of us enjoying the special which was just basically a hamburger with french fries, only instead of raw vegetables they had given us cooked aspergus and some weird sauce, i couldn't even begin to analyze

"So Rose, you liked driving my brother's car?" Alice asked as she gave me that typical knowing smile.

"Yup." I answered, letting the P pop.

"Well, would you like to drive my car as well?" She asked and I'm sure my eyes grew as big as saucers and I sported a grin as big as China.

"Yeah, I'd love that." I answered, feelings as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Here you go." She said as she tossed me the keys. "I need to talk to my brother anyway." She continued, making Edward grumble and roll his eyes.

We went over some details as where we were going to stop for dinner and the time they estimated it would took to get there and such, but all I could concentrate on was that gorgeous blue Honda S2000 calling my name. This was the best day ever, first I got to drive Edward's Silver Porsche Carrerra and now Alice's Honda.

As soon as Edward placed the money on the table to cover our bill, I ran out of there. Edward and Alice stood at the door of the diner laughing hysterically. I flipped them off and sped out of there.

The next 5 hours were spent driving this wonderful car, singing loudly along with the music and wondering what would happen tonight in our suite. Alice had booked us a suite to spent the night, since Texas was a two day drive from Forks. She had booked one of those two bedroom suits with a common living room. Maybe I could catch a glimpse of Edward in his boxers. _oh hell, Rosalie, shut up, you're making yourself wet for what?_

I refused to let my mind get in the gutter after that and soon I found myself waiting for the Cullens at the little restaurant they had chosen. Two strong arms came around my waist and I sighed happily.

Alice must have talked to him about my infatuation or something and he decided to give it a try but I don't want to be the rebound either

Before I could say anything he spoke

"Hey, beautiful." He said, only there was something not right

That voice, it wasn't Edward's.

I freed myself from this man's grasp and swiftly turned around in front of me was a handsome blond man with blue eyes.

"My name is Royce, what's your's, beautiful?" He purred as he stepped closer to me

With each step he took, I took one backwards. 

_Was this guy serious? He just grabbed me out of nowhere and expects me to make polite conversation_.

Again he stepped forward and I backwards, hitting the wall with my back this time, I felt the dread filling me.

_Damn, no way to go! What to do? _

That's when I heard him.

"Look at that son of bitch! Hey! you! Get away from my girl you pervert!" Edward yelled as he came running towards us with what looked like a bat in his hand.

My heart swelled at the 'my girl' remark, but it was only short lived as Royce lunged at Edward. Edward cursed under his breath, but managed to push him off with the tip of the bat.

"I'll bust your skull, if you don't get your ass out of here, now!" Edward growled, gripping the bat tighter to prepare the swing.

Royce finally believed him to be dead serious and slowly backed away from me and then ran out of the parking lot.

"You alright?" Edward asked as he pulled me against his chest.

"I am now." I said as I beamed up at him, he just smiled back at me and we headed towards the restaurant with his arm still over my shoulder.

Alice stood at the entrance, completely immobile with a hand covering her mouth. When we reached her she suddenly screeched.

"Ooooooh my God! Are you alright, Rose? That guy could have raped you! I knew we shouldn't have stopped for a bathroom break! I told you Edward not to stop! Now see what happened!"

Nothing happened, Alice. You guys arrived just on time. Now calm down, please." It felt odd comforting Alice after the run in I just had had, but I didn't need this drama right now.

She was drawing to much attention for my liking and Edward seemed to agree as he slapped her. I looked in shock as his palm connected with her cheek.

"Better now?" He just asked and Alice nodded happily.

"Thanks, bro." She said as she pecked him on the cheek

_What the hell? He slaps her and she thanks him? Is this the fucking Twilight Zone?_

After dinner Edward refused to let me drive alone and he didn't want to risk his sister either, so I ended up driving in Edward's car with Alice chatting non stop in the passenger seat, while Edward stayed right behind us in Alice's car.

He didn't feel like speeding now and said he NEEDED to stay right behind us. he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to either of us.

Around 10 we finally arrived at the hotel. Edward checked us in, while we sat at the bar. After he had brought the bags up as well, he joined us in the had barely sat his ass down as Alice started yawning.

"I'm going to go. See you tomorrow morning, Edward. Rose, catch you later." She said as she took one of the keys from Edward and left us to our devices.

"What time is she going to wake us up tomorrow?" I asked Edward as he sipped his Scotch.

"Probably the same as today. It's still a long way." He said as he gestured to the barman to bring me another Margerita

"Then we shouldn't make it too late. It's already near eleven and I need my beauty sleep." I said while batting my eyelashes.

"Are you that beautiful because of sleep or is it something that comes natural?" He asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

"I'd say you're born with it, no one can become that beautiful due to healthy sleep patrons." He continued, not giving me a chance to say anything.

I blushed a rosey pink and he smiled as he ran his thumb across my cheek.

"I do love it when women blush." He said as he slowly lowered his head.

My breathing grew heavier and my eyes closed on it's own accord.

Then I felt it, his soft, warm lips were pressed against mine and I could have swore I heard a chore singing in background

His tongue came out and licked my bottom lip asking entrance and I happily obliged. Everything else fell away, there was no smell, no sound, nothing, except the feel of his warm tongue caressing mine in the softest, sweetest way I had ever known.

We finally broke away panting slightly from the lack of breath and he caressed my cheek ." He said before gulping down the rest of his Scotch, putting money on the counter and walking away, leaving a key in front of me.

I drank the rest of my Margerita and made my way to the room in a daze. As soon as my head hit the pillow next to Alice's, I drifted to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams of Edward's soft lips on mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up to my cell phone blaring Barbie girl by Aqua, looking up I noticed it was 6AM.

"Alice?" I answered groggily.

"Edward, get your ass out of bed. We are already waiting for you in the living room." Alice yelled and I could hear her through the door as well.

"Why are you calling me, when I can hear your annoying voice through the door?" I asked and she huffed, before the line went dead.

I hauled my ass out of bed quickly and jumped into the shower.

At least I had been able to sleep an hour longer today. 5 AM was just a bitch.

After a quick shower and getting dressed in my Quicksilver grey cargo shorts with blue tightfitting Nike shirt and my sandals. 

_Will you listen to yourself? Since when did you become a girl? Worrying about your outfit! Maybe it's because of Rose? Oh God, I kissed her last night! She's beautiful for sure. But what about Bella? Yeah what about her, she doesn't want you anymore, so why would you care. She's been everything to me for so long. So? You can still be her friend and stuff, but you can't wait for her. If she had intention of taking you back, she would have done it during the funeral or something. You have to forget about her. There is a beautiful woman waiting for you. Grow a pair for God's sake! Yeah, that's what I'm going to do._

After my inner pep talk, I walked out of my bedroom and straight up to Rosalie.

I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her passionately. The spark I had felt yesterday was still there. A squeal alerted me to another presence and I reluctantly let go of Rosalie.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice said bouncing up and down in her usual Energizing Bunny way. I smirked, but then I remembered we hadn't even talked about this thing between us. I turned towards Rosalie and for the first time I saw what she was wearing.

_Oh God, shoot me now!_

She was wearing a Turquoise dress that came mid thigh, with pale turquoise sandals and she even had a turquoise shoulder bag. She looked like sheer perfection.

I groaned out loud, earning me some snickers from the girls.

"Rose,..." I started, but she cut me off.

"I know. I want to be with you, but the decision lies with you." She said and I quickly went over to her and pressed my lips to hers again.

"There is no decision to make. The decision was made as soon I touched your soft, plump lips yesterday. Rose, I want to be with you too." I said huskily as I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Okay, Romeo, let's get going." Alice said tossing me a bagel and handing me a cup of coffee. I complimented her on her cute outfit which consisted of a burgundy top, short jean shorts, burgundy shoes and bag. That certainly made her day.

The rest of the day, I listened to Rose talking about her life at Houston. Finally, I felt at ease again and I knew everything would turn out alright for us.

We arrived at the ranch at 10 PM. I had dropped Rose off at her home and she promised me to come by with our quads tomorrow. We had been making out for a long time on her porch, untill I heard Alice honking. She didn't want to arrive at the ranch alone and insisted on waiting for me. So once again, I reluctantly pulled back from Rose and had left her standing there waving after us.

All the lights were off and there was no sound in the house. The only thing that seemed strange was Emmett sleeping on the couch.

_Why is he here and not in Bella's bedroom? Or if they are fighting he could have at least one of our rooms. _I shrugged it off and headed upstairs. Glancing behind me I saw Alice still standing there stairing at Emmett's sleeping form with a fond smile on her face. I stopped mid-step on the stairs with my eyes wide. _Fuck! My sister is in love with fucking Emmett Dale McCarty! How fucked up is that! My once arch enemy is my sister's object of affection. Shit, this is going to be ackward._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well that's all, Folks!**

**Review please.**

**Outfits are on my beta's profile as usual.**

**Untill next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We don't own Twilight.**

**So now we'll be making a little leap back in time.**

**The morning after!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I could feel the light on my face from the sun, so I knew it was morning. _But how the hell did I get in my bed and why can't I move?_ It felt as if I were tied down. _What the hell is going on? I can't remember what happened last night. I remember playing'I never' and that's about it. I need to find out what is going on and then get some pain meds for my head. Fuck, it hurts like a mother of shit. How much did I drink last night?_

I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Emmett, which wasn't anything new. We did share a bed, but what scared me was not only was he naked, so was I. _Holy Fuck, did I have sex with Em last night?_ There were not just Emmett's arms over me but also someone else's arms. I counted them again, just to be sure and sure enough there were 4 arms holding me tightly. I slowly turned my head and came face to face with none other then Jasper.

_Oh shit what I have done?_ I started to hyperventilate. I had to get out of there fast, there was no being gentle about it either. I pushed their arms off of me, jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sank to my knees. By this time I was crying and I couldn't hardly breath. _Oh god what have I done?_ I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, before I heard Emmett banging on the door. He started yelling at me, but I didn't answer him.

"Bells baby, are you ok? Please, answer me." Emmett said as he kept on banging against the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper's voice was softer but I could hear it breaking.

I tuned them out after that, but soon I could hear them arguing. I just couldn't make out what they were saying. _God please don't let them be fighting about me_. I started crying even harder after that. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, but I heard a door slam and then it was quite.

So I pulled myself up and decided to take a shower and head downstairs. I expected to be alone but as I made it to the living room there was Emmett sitting on the couch. He hadn't seen me yet, so I tried to turn and make my way back to my room. Ofcourse being clumsy me, I hit the table instead. Emmett turned and looked at me, then he started to say something.

"Bella I'm so…" he started but I cut him off

"Em, don't! I just need some time to think, please leave ok." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs.

I made it to my room and crawled back into my bed, curling into a fetal position. _God, what am I going to do? This changes everything. And I do mean everything. My friendship with Emmett is on the line and God, Alice! If she ever finds out, I will lose her. I can't lose her, besides Em, she is my best friend. No wait, not just my best friend, she is my sister as well. I cant believe I did this to her. She's so in love with Em, I've seen it at the creek and here I go and fuck everything up. _

I felt myself falling and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**JPOV**

After Bella ignored us for over two hours, I decided to just admitt defeat and head on home. Last night had been wonderful, although I felt jealous on occasion of Emmett, I still got to share some very intimate things with Bella. When she was going down on me, I thought she had figured me out for sure, she stopped suddenly after looking into my eyes and just kept on gazing into mine.

I could see the turmoil of emotions on her face, disbelief, doubt, realization, acceptance and then a fondness. I had half expected her to wake up, kiss me and declare her love for me as well. Sadly, that's not what happened. It's pretty obvious, she regretted everything about that night and I could feel my heart break as I thought of how she would probably start to avoid me after this. Everything was ruined even before we had a chance.

_God, why didn't you say no and put a stop to it? You fucking idiot! She might never look at you again!_

_

* * *

  
_

**EMPOV**

_Did she really just kick me out? _I couldn't believe her, she knew I was stranded back here.

I drove my quad, the one she gave me and drove to the creek.

_Maybe, she was just asking for some space, it's not as if Bella is that evil. She would never kick you to the curb with no place to go. That's not in her nature._

_Fuck! How did we get here?_

_Last night was magical and fun and beautiful and then she fucking breaks down on my ass._

_Fuck! _

_Sure she would break down, you idiot. She just told you she didn't see you that way and then you go and have sex with her while she's drunk. _

_Hey, I wasn't the only one, you know! That Jasper guy didn't put a stop to it either._

_No, you idiot, he's in love with her! _

_So? So am I? _

_Yeah, but you didn't stand a chance. Now, you ruined it for him as well, not to mention how used Bella must be feeling right about now._

_Yeah, you're probably right! _

_Ofcourse, I am, idiot._

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

_Well yeah._

_Get back to the point! What are you going to do about it?_

_What can I do about it?_

_Get your ass home, idiot and talk to her!_

_But she needed space, she wanted me to go!_

_It's already dark, dumbass! She had time enough to think._

_Okay._

I slowly got to my feet and brushed off the sand, before getting on my quad and driving back home. I was going to set this right, if it was the last thing I'd ever do. I wouldn't lose my best friend over this shit.

Reaching the house I put the quad in the barn and slowly walked into the living room.

She wasn't there, so I headed upstairs.

I found her asleep in her bed, I pulled back the sheets and nestled myself next to her.

I brushed the hair that had fallen over her face away and caressed her cheek.

"Bells, sweetie, we need to talk. Wake up, Bella." I said softly.

She shot upright in her bed and stared at me incredulously.

"What the fuck, Emmett! Get out of my bed, out of my room!" She yelled, I quickly got out of bed and looked at her.

"But I sleep here as well." I started, but before I could say anything else, she started yelling again.

"Not anymore, you don't! Go crash on the couch or something!"

"But we still need to talk." I tried, but she wasn't having any of that.

"You're kidding me, right? You come sneaking into my room, crawl next to me like some pervert and then you expect to talk! Fuck that! We'll talk in the morning! Now get out of my room!" Her face was red and she was breathing hard.I knew there was no reasoning with her now, so I headed downstairs, pulled a blanket and pillow out of the hall closet and settled myself in for the night, on the fucking couch.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was awoken this morning to the sound of my cell beeping. I rolled over and grabbed it from my night stand. I checked my phone only to find I had 33 missed calls and 13 text messages from Alice. I couldn't hold back the tears when I thought about my friend. I didn't call her back though, I couldn't. Not after all that I had done.

I decided to get out of the house to think. I got dressed quickly and tiptoed downstairs so not to wake Emmett up. I didn't feel like talking to him, although I had told him I would. Luck wasn't on my side as I rounded the corner and found Emmett watching t.v. As soon as he spotted me, he got off of the couch and headed towards me.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said with a serious face, so unlike him.

"I know, Em. Just ...not right now, ok. I need some more time to sort this out." I told him as I sighed sadly.

"Sure." He said, looking so defeated, it hurt to watch.

"Emmett, just one thing." I started and he looked up at me expectantly. "Keep what happened the other night to yourself, please. I don't want anyone else to find out." I told him.

"Fine, Bella, I won't tell anyone." He said, his face betraying the heart break he felt.

I grabbed my quad keys and headed outside without another word. I jumped on my quad and headed to the one place I knew to be quiet enought for me to think, the creek.

I knew I needed to get my head sorted out, because I didn't want to lose my friends over this, but I could already see what I was putting Em through.

I arrived at the creek and went to sit by the water. I lowered my feet into the creek and let my mind get away with me.

_Oh God, what am I to do? Alice is going to hate me and I will lose Emmett for sure if I keep behaving like this. I just can't help but feel ackward around him and push him away after what happened. _

_Edward, oh Edward. What will he think of me if this should ever get out? I know we are not together anymore, but his world still revolves around me. I don't even want to think about what he would do or say. He'd probably think I'm some kind of slut. Hell, they'd all think that if they knew. _

_Emmett and Jasper already think me a whore, no doubt. I don't want Jasper to hate me. I'm probably just messed up, but somehow his opinion of me matters more than it should. I'm so screwed! Because of my stupid, horny and drunken ass, I'm going to lose my old friends right along with my new ones as well. I need to find a way to fix this. I just don't know how._

The sound of another quad approaching broke me out of my wallowing.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had waited all day yesterday for Bella to show up and talk about what occurred between us.

She never showed though. Waking up today, I knew she'd probably not come today either, so I decided to go for a dive in the creek. I was wearing my red swim trunks and a black fitted sleeveless shirt. I had barely made it to the creek when I noticed the red quad standing there.

_Bella's here! Oh God oh God! Calm the fuck down, Jasper!_

I walked towards the water and saw her sitting there in her short jeans skirt and purple top.

She looked perfect. Only the circles around her eyes and red blotches on her face betrayed her sadness and pain.

"Bella," I started, only to set her off again.

"Please, don't cry, Bella. I should have put a stop to it. You were drunk and we shouldn't have taken advantage of that. Please, darlin', don't cry." I said as I kept my distance.

I wanted so badly to go over there and gather her in my arms, but I wasn't sure how she would respond to that, so I kept my distance. Suddenly, she came barging up to me.

"Jasper, you listen to me now! What happened happened, there is no undoing it. Just promise me, you will keep your mouth shut about what happened." She said. I could feel something piercing my heart, as I realized she wanted to forget this mistake in her eyes.

"I don't regret what happened. I regret the circumstances, but not what we shared. Therefor, I will do no such thing!" I answered, pissing her off thoroughly.

She was right in my face and I saw her urge to slap me, as she moved her hand upward, I reacted. I took both her wrists and pinned her down under me.

"What was so wrong with what happened, Bella? Why would you lie to the people that love you?" I asked her.

"I'm disgusted by myself, ok! Emmett is like my brother and after that one time I vowed never again. It's like fucking your brother, it's incest. I don't want the others to see me for what I am, a dirty, stupid whore! I don't want to loose them. Edward will be disgusted with me. Alice will be outraged for touching Emmett. I saw the way she looked at him, I noticed she was in love with him that day at the creek. Anyway, Rose will be disgusted by me as well and think me to be some common slut and you..." She trailed off there.

"I can just imagine Edward's fury. He's still in love with me, you know. He won't be able to handle the fact I shared my body with two men, I'm not even in love with and then I'll lose him as well." She finished, never finishing what she had tried to say about me.

I felt as if she had punched me in the gut and stabbed my heart for the fun of it.

_Two men I'm not even in love with_! That thought kept going through my mind like a bad record.

I got up and ran to my quad, needing to get away from the angel that broke my heart. I heard her footsteps behind me and in no time she had caught up with me. Partly, because I let her, call it morbid curiosity, but I wanted to know what she had to say.

"Please, Jasper, don't tell anyone. Please." She begged.

"What the fuck! Do you like toying with my heart like that? You must have known I was in love with you. Hell, I've been in love with you since the first summer I saw you here. I don't need this shit. If you only wanted to use me, you could have warned me.

But no, you had to act all sweet and stuff, even begging me to take you where no man had gone before. I thought that meant something. Shit! It had to mean something, Bella! I can't deal with this shit if it meant absolutely nothing to you." I lowered my voice that had risen a few octaves during my outburst. "Please, Bella. Tell me it meant something to you. Tell me I'm not the only one feeling this. Please." I was begging, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

She started shaking her head defiantly and something inside of me just snapped.

I grabbed her forcefully and pressed my lips to hers, praying she felt the same thing I did when our lips touched. Then I felt it, her recopriating with the same amount of urgency.

I moaned into her mouth and that's when she slapped me.

"What the fuck! Fuck me, what was that for? Do you even know what you want, Bella? You sure as hell don't look like it! Make up your fucking mind already!" I screamed at her.

"I ...I don't know anymore. Just promise me you'll keep quiet." She looked so lost, I couldn't help myself as I agreed to keep my mouth shut.

"You promise me something as well, Bella. Figure this shit out and soon, because your heart isn't the only one on the line here." I told her as I turned and walked away.

As I turned on the engine, I could still hear her crying and it really broke my heart.

* * *

**BPOV**

_He's right, I need to get my head straight and find out what it is I want. Alice couldn't deal with our fight and just upped and left, maybe I need a retreat as well. Some time alone to do some soul searching, or whatever the fuck they call it when you need to sort your messed up head._

_Where can i go?_

_Forks?_

_No, the parents would start too meddle and we so don't need that right now._

_Los Angeles?_

_Seen Cali enough on those trips with the parents._

_I need something to take my mind off things, to have fun and be totally free._

_I've got it._

_Really, where?_

_The sin city._

_Las Vegas?_

_Yeah._

_Cool._

_Las Vegas it is!_

I got up and headed to my quad. As soon as I got home, I locked myself into my room with my laptop. I had inherited enough money to last me a lifetime, but I just needed a couple of weeks to myself.

_Are you sure that's enought?_

_Won't it?_

_I don't know, some people go soul searching for years._

_Fine, I'll make it a month, but no more!_

_Seems okay by me. If you haven't figured it out by then, it's probably not here anyway._

_What is?_

_The thing you are looking for, dumbass._

_Oh right._

I booked me a flight to Las Vegas at 5AM the next day and I also booked me a one-bedroom suite at the Palms Place Hotel and Spa for a month. It cost me a lot, but I figured it would be worth it. I rented a car and then started thinking about all the things I could do while I was there.

Around 10 PM I heard the front door open, but I didn't want to see the faces of my friends. I felt as if I had betrayed them in some way. A couple of minutes later my door opened and I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Goodnight, Bella." I heard Edward whisper, before he pressed his lips to my forehead and snuck back out of my room.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it**

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The alarm on my cell woke me up. It was already 2 AM. The lack of sleep left my eyes burning and I wanted nothing more than to just hide out under the covers and go back to sleep. I reluctantly got out of bed and headed for my bathroom. I didn't dare to run the water and thanked the Lord above for my washcloth that was still wet from the night before.

I quickly washed my face, got dressed in my black short and black top and tiptoed downstairs, where I smuggled a bottle of water out of the fridge and back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and washed up once more, using the bottled water. The shit was ice cold and chills ran down my body, partly from the cold of the water, part of lack of sleep.

I took my bag, I had hidden in my closet and headed downstairs. I hadn't paid attention before, when I came downstairs to get the water and finally glanced towards the couch to ensure Emmett was still sleeping. He wasn't on the couch. _That's weird. Where did he go?_

I pulled the notebook from the drawer underneath the house phone and quickly left a message.

**_Guys,_**

**_I needed some time alone to figure some shit out._**

**_Alice, I'll call you once a week. Promised._**

**_Edward, lay off of Emmett._**

**_Emmett, don't hog all the food._**

**_I'll be gone for a month._**

**_I trust you'll keep the house in one piece._**

**_Love you._**

**_Sorry._**

**_Bella._**

I quickly made my way outside and jumped in my truck headed for the airport.

I parked my car in a free parking zone and walked the rest of the distance to the airport.

I hadn't brought to much luggage, just a couple of jeans, tops and the essentials.

I'd buy more clothes in Vegas.

I made it to the airport at a quarter to 4 and proceeded with check in and security.

I still had an half an hour before boarding, so I called Jasper's phone.

I expected him to be asleep and it to go to his voice mail, but luck wasn't on my side.

"_Hello" _ a groggy voice greeted.

"Uhm, ...hi?" I answered, although it sounded more like a question.

"_Bella?" _

"Yes, it's me."

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong. Why would there be something wrong?"

"_You call me at 4.30 AM and there is nothing wrong. I don't buy that one bit, Bella."_

"I just wanted to say goodbye." I stammered.

"_Goodbye?"_

"Yeah, I'm leaving for a while, taking your advice actually. This will be the last you hear from me for the next month."

"_A month! Bella, isn't that a bit drastic? Where are you going?"_

"Yes, a month, Jasper. I need the time to figure all this shit out and I'm not going to tell you where I'm going. Why? So you can jump on the next plane after me. No, just respect the space I need for now."

"_Fine, Bella. At least call me from time to time, okay. I couldn't handle worrying about you and not hearing from you for a month."_

"Fine. Once a week, but no more."

"_I can live with that."_

"Jasper, I'm going to go. I want to grab a coffee before boarding."

"_Alright, darlin'. Be safe."_

"I will. Bye, Jasper."

"_Bye, darlin'."_

I put away my phone and headed to the Starbucks. After my fix the time for boarding had come. I got on the plane and sat down at my assigned seat.

Just my luck! I got a middle seat. At the window sat a woman my age, with an infant on her lap, that never stopped screaming and to my right sat a sweating, dirty looking man, that kept leering at me. To say it was uncomfortable, would have been an understatement.

_Why didn't I book first class? I've gone all out with the rest._

After what seemed forever, we finally touched ground and I all but ran off of the plane.

I hauled a cab to the hotel and settled in my new home for the next month.

At noon, I took the hotel shuttle to the strip and spend my day shopping.

I bought 5 evening gowns for the fancy occasions, 4 short dresses for when I decided to hit the clubs, some daily wear and I even bought several new pairs of shoes. Feeling accomplished I headed back to the hotel.

I ordered in room service and watched Twilight on pay per view.

After that, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep filled with images of an unidentified man by the creek.

* * *

**Short chapter, but the next chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Check out Bella's outfit on Annabell2009 's profile.**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

Edward and I arrived home and all the lights were out. Bella and Emmett must have been in bed. As we entered the house I was trying to be quiet, because I didn't want to wake them up, especially Bella. Emmett is a sound sleeper and not much can wake him up. A bomb could go off and he would still be sleeping like a baby.

I was walking through the living room and happened to look over the back of the couch and there before my eyes lied Emmett. _What the hell is he doing down here? Maybe him and Bella had a fight, no maybe he just fell asleep down here._

I walked around the couch so I could have a better view. _God this man is a god. I just wish he would look at me the way he does Bella; I mean I love him so much and he don't even look my way. I just hope one day he will._

I didn't know how long I had been standing there just watching him sleep, but Edward clearing his throat brought me back to reality.

"You love him, don't you Ali?" he started.

"Yes Edward I do, but don't worry he will never see me the way I want him to."

"Ali, Emmett and I might have our differences, but he is a good guy and I think he would be good to you. Just don't give up on him ok, because you never know what could happen. I mean look at me and Rose." he said with a big grin and I giggled which made Emmett stir a bit.

"So what are you going to do." he asked

"Well first off, I can't let him sleep on this couch. It is too small for him and he doesn't look comfortable at all. But he will wake up B if he goes in there, so I think I will just let him sleep in my bed. Fully dressed ofcourse."

"I trust you Ali." he said as he walked back up the stairs to his room.

_Now how to wake him?_ "Emmett, Emmett wake up." I said and shook him a bit, but nothing. Ok now what else can I do? I thought as I looked around the room. After a few minutes I spotted a feather._ Oh yes, that will work_. I grabbed the feather and started to tickle his nose. At first, all he did was move his head a little, but after a few times he started to try and wipe it away. He still wouldn't wake up so kept going, and now he was starting to rub his face, but all the sudden he slapped himself and shot off the couch like someone set him on fire. I was trying my hardest not to laugh but a few giggles escaped.

"What the hell Alice?"

"Oh sorry Emmett, just trying to wake you up."

"And why in the hell would you do that? It's late."

"Well you don't look all too comfortable, so I was going to offer you to sleep in my bed."

"Alice I do…" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Emmett it is just sleeping and my bed is big enough. So go now, I will not let you sleep on the couch. And why are you on the couch? why aren't you in your bed with Bella?" I asked while we were headed to my room

"I don't want to talk about it and thanks Alice." he said as he sat on my bed.

"Ok Emmett and your welcome now get some sleep." I said as we both got under the blankets.

_I can't believe it Emmett is in my bed, I know we are just sleeping but still._

_

* * *

  
_

**EMPOV**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, but I didn't want to move. Not only was Alice's bed comfortable, but I didn't want to wake her up either. So I laid there with my eyes closed. I must of dozed off again, because the next thing I knew Alice was walking out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel and a little one at that. She must not have noticed I was awake, because she went about looking for her cloths. She was digging something out of her top dresser drawer and then suddenly she dropped her towel. 

_Oh my god Alice is hot as fuck well from the back, I just wish she would turn just a bit so I could see the front. Oh wish and you shall receive._ She turned all the way around but she was looking at the floor so she still didn't know I was awake. _She is so hot, oh my, I'm hard. She has a nice ass, but damn her boobs are perfect._ I was so lost in a very naked Alice standing in front of me, I didn't notice her stand up straight, untill she giggled. _Damn I'm caught._

"Well Emmett you like what you see?" she asked with another giggle

I was too focused about the fact that she hadn't put anything on yet, that the only thing I could do was nod.

"Oh well ok then." she said as she started to get dressed really slow. It was killing me I had to get out of there. I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I walked down the stairs and headed to the living room to watch some TV. As I was about to sit down, I noticed a piece of paper taped to the TV. I walked over and pulled it off. I immediately recognized Bella's hand writing. On the front it just said ' To everyone'. I opened it and read it.

_**Guys,**_

_**I needed some time alone to figure some shit out.**_

_**Alice, I'll call you once a week. Promised.**_

_**Edward, lay off of Emmett.**_

_**Emmett, don't hog all the food.**_

_**I'll be gone for a month.**_

_**I trust you'll keep the house in one piece.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Bella.**_

"Shit, this is my fault." I yelled

"How stupid can I be, doing that to her? She was drunk and I should have stopped her. She would never have had a threesome if she was sober." I kept yelling and didn't even hear anyone come into the room, untill Edward and Alice both gasped

"What?!" They yelled in unison.

"Shit!" I cursed as I turned towards the Cullens who had undeniably heard my little rant

"Tell us everything, Emmett and no leaving shit out or lying, you hear me, McCarthy!" Edward was positively fuming, but I knew it was too late. They had heard too much already.

"Okay, you guys. You might want to take a seat for this." I said as I plopped myself down on the couch, they followed suit and I started the recollection of the night that ruined everything.

"Bella was really hurt by what you did Alice and I thought if I fed her alcohol and we played some games, she would feel better. Well, Jasper, Bella and I started playing I never. Bella was getting buzzed and then Jasper proposed to play Truth or dare. After every dare we took a shot and it didn't take Bella long to become totally waisted. As the night when one, the dares became more spicier.

Jasper had to take his clothes off, followed by me having to take off Bella's clothes. Then Jasper had to masturbate in front of us. Bella had to fuck herself with a cucumber, I had to eat out her pussy, she had to suck dick, you get the visual?" As they nodded, I continued. I noticed their horrified expression, but they asked to hear it, so I had to tell them.

"The last dare was Bella daring us to fuck her at the same time. Me at the front and Jasper from behind. The next morning everything went to hell. Bella locked herself in the bathroom, Jasper left after a couple of hours and Bella ordered me out of the house. Then at night she kicked me out of her room. Yesterday, we were meant to talk, but she still couldn't. She left for the creek after making me promise to keep this a secret. When she came back she headed upstairs and locked herself in her room. She never said another word to me.

You see, that's why it's my fault. She was waisted. Sure, Jasper and I were buzzed as well, but not waisted like her. We should have put a stop to it, but we were too far gone to do so. I'm so so sorry." I hung my head in shame. They never said anything to me. Alice ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door as she locked herself in and Edward, who was absolutely outraged left through the front door also slamming a door in his departure. I held my head in my hands as I tried to think of a way to fix this. Although I knew it was very well possible, there was nothing I could do to set this right.

* * *

**JPOV**

I'd hardly slept a wink last night, well actually each night for the last couple of days. Ever since Bella had asked me to keep it to myself, I had been driving myself crazy whit the possible outcomes. I had finally dozed off around 3 AM, only to be awoken around 4.30 AM by my phone.

It was Bella calling to say goodbye.

I had done that, I had told her to figure her shit out and now she's gone. She said it was only for a month, but I wasn't that sure. _What if she liked the new surrounding? What if she met someone?_ I couldn't sleep anymore after that call, so I sneaked into my sister's room and quickly 'borrowed' her CD by Taylor Swift. _I'm no pansy, but the girl writes great songs._

There was one song, that as soon as I heard it immediately made me think of the situation with Bella and I had it on repeat ever since. Forever and Always, I believe it's called. It reminded me of the look we shared, the love conveyed in that one glance and when she asked me to be her first, it seemed as if she was telling me of her love for me.

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday **_

_**when I caught your eye**_

_**We caught onto something, I hold on to the night**_

_**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
**_

_**Were you just kidding cause it seems to me**_

_**This thing is breaking down we almost never speak**_

_**I don't feel welcome anymore, **_

_**baby what happened please tell me**_

_**Cause one second it was perfect **_

_**and now you're half way out the door**_

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all**_

_**And you flash back to when he said forever and always**_

_**Ohh ohhh**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**Was I out of line did I say something way too honest **_

_**That made you run and hide like a scared little boy**_

_**I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute**_

_**now I'm not so sure**_

_**So here's to everything coming down to nothing**_

_**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**_

_**Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute**_

_**but I don't anymore**_

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all**_

_**And you flash back to when he said forever and always**_

_**Ohh ohhh**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so**_

_**Ohhh ohhhh**_

_**Oh back up, baby back up, did you forget everything**_

_**back up, baby back up, did you forget everything**_

_**Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**ohhh**_

_**I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all**_

_**And you flash back to when we said forever and always**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always**_

As the song finished and took a second to reload I heard a banging sound at the front door. I turned down the volume of my stereo and headed towards the door. Opening it, I came face to face with Edward. _What does he want?_ I stepped outside onto the porch and he turned towards me with the most outraged expression I had ever seen.

"You, fucker! How could you do that to Bella? She was drunk and you took advantage of her! No wonder she ran, no wonder she doesn't want to be around here anymore! You made her feel ashamed and disgusted! Don't think I'm letting you get away with this, you dipshit!" He yelled.

As he lifted his arm and clenched his fist to strike I saw Rose coming from behind him. She immediately dropped her bags, since she had been to the market and grabbed a hold of him, forcing him to take several steps back.

This is not over, Hale!" He screamed before turning towards Rosalie and relaxing his posture. _Yeah, right, as if you could take me, pussy!_

I shrugged my shoulders and headed back inside, but his words stung. They stung because of the thruth they held. If I had ended it, it would never had gotten this far. I had driven the only woman I ever loved away from her home and now I would have to suffer the consequences.

* * *

**RPOV**

I crept up behind him as I saw him standing there ready to strike. My brother had already noticed me, but didn't give me away. I put my arms around his torso, locking his arms in my vice tight hold on him.

He yelled something at my brother before turning towards me.

"What's going on here, Edward? Why were you going to hit my brother?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him my 'I am not going to put up with your nonsense' look. He sighed heavily and glared at the door, where my brother had disappeared through.

"When we were away on our road trip, the boys got Bella drunk and had a threesome with her, while she was completely waisted." He stated as he fumed.

I shook my head violently. _No, this could not be true, my brother was not that type of man. He was a kind, gentlemanly man that would never take a woman against her will or while under influence. _

"No, Jasper would never do that." I stated calmly as I stared Edward down.

"Well, you might think your brother is some holy saint, but he isn't. He took advantage of my friend and I can't let him get away with it." He raised his voice and I had to control myself or I would slap him.

"And what about the big guy? Did you chew out Emmett's ass before you came here? Gave him a nice shiner, did you? What did you do to him?" I asked as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh so it's okay for that big oaf to take advantage of her, but not my brother! How is that fair, Edward?" I yelled.

"Did you see that dude? He's fucking huge! I'd never be a match for him!" He answered and I saw red.

"So you'll just attack the weakest of the two! How is that fair, Edward? For your information, my brother is seriously screwed up about all this! I noticed as soon as I got home, although he didn't tell me exactly what happened. Do you know he's been playing the same fucking depressing song since about 5AM this morning! Dude, my brother has loved that girl since they were kids! He would never intentionally hurt her!" I was ranting by now and Edward's eyes started to soften. I took this as a good sign and took a more relaxed posture.

"You're right, I'm being a hypocritical asshole, aren't I?" He said and I nodded fervently in agreement.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just a bit protective of Bella. Forgive me?" He asked as he looked up at me with those gorgeous dazzling green eyes of his and I relented. I closed the distance between us and kissed him softly, letting the forgiveness pour into it. We would be alright.

* * *

**EPOV**

I headed back home, afraid of what I would find. I knew my sister loved Emmett and this news must have come as a shock to her. I should have gone after her and comforted her, but I was too angry and needed to take it out at someone. I didn't want to blow up at Alice, since she absolutely didn't deserve it.

I ignored Emmett as I passed him in the living room and headed straight for Alice's room. Her door was locked so I knocked, when she didn't answer I knocked some more.

"Come on, Ali. It's me, your favorite brother. Let me in, sweetie." I said and I could hear her giggle as she unlocked the door.

" You're my only brother, stupid." She said as she pulled me inside her room and locked the door behind us. She had been crying, her eyes were wet, her cheeks stained by her tears and there were several blotches I could make out. I grabbed her into my arms and she immediately started crying again. I held onto her, letting her cry on my chest. She needed this and I would give it to her. As her crying died down, I sat her onto the bed and sat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and she nodded. She composed her thoughts before speaking

"I'm just so sad, Edward. I lost everything today. I love Bella as a sister and I'm in love with Emmett, but I don't know if I can just forget about this. Bella knew I was in love with him and she went on with it anyway and Emmett behaved horrid by having sex with a drunken Bella. I just don't know who's side to take or if I can ever forgive any of them. What do you think, Edward?" She looked up at me expectantly and I knew I had to thread carefully.

"In Bella's defense, she was drunk and wasn't acting rationally at the time. She must have felt the guilt for hurting you and I believe that's a part of why she left. Bella would never intentionally hurt you, Alice, you know that. She is too selfless and too caring a person to do that to you.

As for Emmett, I really shouldn't make excuses, but I think he behaved that way for the same reason as why Jasper behaved this way. Out of love. It's no big secret that Emmett's been in love with Bella since forever, even before we entered their lives. Maybe, he believed it was the only way to have her that way once more, maybe he was too far gone, lead by emotions and alcohol and not thinking rationally as well. I mean, he told us he was buzzed, but knowing Emmett he's trying to be the big man and not admitt he was actually drunk.

Jasper, I know for sure, just handled out of love. He pined after her for so long, that he couldn't think clearly when the opportunity presented itself. I went over there, you know, to kick his ass, but Rosalie made me see the pain he is going through as well. If he ever had a chance with her, he might as well have blown it with what happened between them and he is aware of that. So forgive them both and just try to be there for Emmett. This might just be what you need to get through to him. I'm sure he's consumed by regret and guilt by now. Help him cope, Alice. He'll need you." I concluded.

She looked up at me in awe.

"Wow, Edward, who knew you could be so deep?" She said as she stared at me some more.

"Sure, Alice. Just don't mention it to anybody. I don't want to become some preacher man to confess your sins to and await the solution for absolution." I chuckled, before I unlocked the door and walked out.

* * *

**APOV**

My brother really made some good points. I made up my mind then to forgive Bella, as well as Emmett. I just needed to get my shit together and starting tomorrow I would become Emmett's rock. _Hopefully from his rock to his lover, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. _I checked my phone to see if Bella had called yet, but she hadn't. Once a week, she had said. I just hoped I didn't have to wait another 6 days to hear from her.

Maybe, if I left her a message, she would call me sooner. I took my cell and dialed her number. Ofcourse, it went immediately to voice mail. No surprise there, if Bells didn't want to talk, she really meant it and she would only switch on her phone when she needed to hear from us. But if I left her a message saying I forgave her, she would be better at ease to call me and that could only work in my benefit.

"Hey Bella baby, where are you at? You left without saying goodbye. Can you hear me pouting? I miss my Bella baby. I heard what happened from Emmett, he didn't mean to tell us on purpose, but we walked in on him ranting about how it was all his fault that you left and all about some threesome, so we dragged it out of him. Please, Bella, know that I'm not angry at you. It may hurt a bit, but I know you were drunk and weren't thinking.

You know an alcohol induced brain only causes trouble, so don't worry about me anymore alright? I love you and you will always be my sister. Please, call me soon. I miss you so much! Bye, sweetie, my Bella baby!" I sucked in a deep breath after that lenghty message and shut my phone. Now, I just had to wait for her to call. I finally felt as if everything would work out in the end. With a smile on my face I headed downstairs to watch television with my two favorite boys.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**You know we love you right, so do us a favor and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**We don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_**Day Two:**_

I woke up around 9 AM and got ready rather quickly for the day. I had it all planned out. I had dressed myself in a pair of weathered jeans, a baby blue top and my black flats. I gave myself the once over before heading out the door and sighed. I had never been quite the beauty, but it would have to do.

I headed to Madame Tusseads Wax museum first. I asked random tourist to snap pictures of me with Whoopi Goldberg, Prince, Michael Jackson, Julia Roberts and many more.

Around 11 I got out of the museum and headed to a restaurant, where I had brunch, since I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. Then I headed to the Liberace Museum. After that I went to the Guggenheim, where I literally lost myself. I got outside around 6 and headed back to the hotel, where I ordered room service and watched another movie.

_**Day Three:**_

I didn't know what was wrong with me today, but I couldn't drag my ass out of bed. I just kept replaying that morning when I woke up between Jasper and Emmett. I thought of the friendship I had lost with Alice, with Emmett, with Jasper, with Edward and probably Rose as well. I had convinced myself that if I went back home they would look at me with disgust.

I was the new town whore. I cried the entire day, not even bothering to order room service and eat something. I did drink though, I had raided the entire mini bar. Non-alcoholic or alcoholic it didn't matter much as I poured it down my throat. The only thing still in the mini bar were the pretzels, nuts and other little snacks.

_**Day Four : **_

I got up around noon and decided it was too late to start museum hopping today. I got on my laptop and started researching the night life. I didn't feel like clubbing tonight, so when I found a link to a cher performance, I quickly booked a ticket. I ordered one that included dinner. The show would start at 7.30 PM, therefor I wanted to go to the included dinner around at 5 PM. I decided to order a light snack and after that I took my time getting ready.

I shaved, I plucked, I washed, putting make up on and doing everything else imaginable to perfect the female beauty. I took out the long cream coloured dress I had bought on my first day, along with some new shoes and jewelry. After getting dressed I headed out for a fun night. I enjoyed the show thoroughly and even stopped at a casino along the way.

_What can I say? I was just in the mood for some gambling._ I quickly had a gathering of men behind me as I kept winning. They called me 'Lucky charm', but as soon as they started betting on the same numbers I did, my lucky streak passed and I lost 500 dollars in total that night. I arrived back at the hotel at 4 AM, feeling very buzzed, if not drunk. I didn't even bother to take off my beatiful dress, although I knew it would be wrinckled terribly the next morning.

_**Day Five: **_

I woke up around noon with a massive hangover. I took a couple of Tylenol and ordered a glass of orange juice and some toast, I wouldn't be able to hold anything else.

Feeling completely lifeless, I settled into my bed and spent the day loving pay per view.

_**Day Six : **_

_I__ was lying in the sun, down at the creek, just enjoying the warmth on my body, when all of the sudden I got the strong feeling that somebody was watching me. I got up slowly and turned to look over my shoulder. There stood a tall dark figure, I jumped and turned my body towards him with wide eyes._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" I asked. "This is my property, so I advice you to leave right now, before I call in the authorities." I said when the person didn't answer, but again I was met with silence. The person started moving towards me, while I backed away just as slowly. My feet were already in the water and I knew I had to stop. The figure kept coming closer, as it approached I noticed it was a man, but for some reason his face was just a blur._

_He was tall and lean with the necessary muscles in all the right places. His body was hot beyond compare, but the lack of face or hair for that matter freaked me out. He kept coming towards me, untill he was about 2 feet in front of me. _

_He stopped and just stood there._

_Then all of the sudden he grabbed me by the arms and although I wanted to scream I couldn't because before my mind could register it, his lips were pressing down on mine. His kiss was urgent, raw and filled with passion and I loved every moment of it. _

I awoke to the sound of the phone at 8 AM. I had asked the desk the day before to wake me up and this was my wake up call. The dream seemed oddly familiar, but I didn't want to overanalyze things, so I brushed it off and got ready for the day.

Dressed in a white tube dress and white sandals I set off to start my day.

I headed to the George L. Sturman Museum of Fine Art first and wandered around the halls marveling at the pieces of art till well in the afternoon. I missed someone by my side though. I had never before spent so much time on my own and I was starting to notice the loneliness kick in.

I stopped at a cute little diner out of town, where I had a hamburger, before resuming the day's activities.

As I walked into the Carroll Shelby museum, I felt my jaw drop the floor. Gorgeous cars were spread out the entire building and I ached to ran my hands along the bodies of the cars, but we weren't allowed to touch. As I stood staring at a red Shelby, I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around quickly and found myself staring in someone's blue eyes.

"Hello, miss. I couldn't help but notice you and I wanted to ask...Are you here with someone?" The blonde male asked.

"Erm...N-No, I am not." I stuttered and he looked slightly amused.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but would you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked and I was slightly dazed by his blue orbs. After several moments of silence, I finally regained my senses.

"I don't even know your name." I managed to say with a fairly even voice.

"It's James. James Jameson." I had to hold back the laughter threatening to burst at his name. _James Jameson. Couldn't they at least give the poor kid another name?_

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I answered as I held out my hand. He didn't shake it as I expected, instead he brought it to his lips.

"Well, Bella, will you join me for dinner tomorrow?" He asked and I just nodded. His move with the hand had left me speechless.

"Where can I pick you up, beautiful?" He asked as he finally released my hand, he had been holding till now. I gave him the directions to my hotel and he told me he would pick me up at 7 PM. At 5 PM I walked out of the museum in a daze. The rest of the night passed in a daze as well.

_**Day 7 : **_

I had been a nervous mess all day, I had changed outfits at least 10 times. Finally settling with the first one I had tried on. A short tight dress and black high heels. _Classic right?_

As 7 came around, I pictured myself jumping out of the window to escape, but that would only result in my death and what good did that do?

A knock on the door brought me out of my crazy daydreams of escape and I quickly went to open the door. I took my purse and followed him outside to a limousine.

I just stood there staring at it for a while.

"You actually have to get in it to go places." James said as he took my hand and helped me inside. He crawled in behind me and the driver closed the door. We drove for over an hour, untill we came at a secluded restaurant. First, I panicked thinking he brought me all the way out here to massacre me and leave the body here to decompose or something. Then as we entered the establishment, I noticed it was actually a very fancy place. _Huh, could have fooled me. From the outside it didn't seem like much. _

The hostess escorted us to a private corner of the restaurant and told us a waiter would soon be by to take our order.

"Do you like it?" James asked, as he motioned around him.

"Yes, it's a very beautiful place." I answered plainly.

The waiter made his appearance then. James ordered the lobster and I ordered a steak.

"Saignant, medium or a point?" The waiter asked and I just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. _What the hell is he talking about? _

"Well done, please." I answered, assuming he was talking about the steak and apparently he was, because he wrote it down on his notepad and disappeared again, shortly resurfacing with our drinks.

"Where are you from, Bella?" James asked when our food had arrived.

"I'm originally from Washington, but I'm living in Texas now." I answered before taking another bite of the steak. The steak was delicious, it seemed to melt on your tongue and I couldn't hold back the satisfactory moan that came from deep within my chest.

James' eyes darkened as he gazed at my lips around the fork and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He must have sensed my sudden change in emotion, because he immediately looked at his plate.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella. This was not my purpose." He said and I managed to crack a smile.

"You do look very lovely tonight Bella." He added and the traitor blush showed itself.

'Thank you. You look handsome yourself." I answered and I was telling the thruth. He was wearing a classic suit with bow tie.

Conversation flowed after that and soon it was just after midnight and James dropped me off at the hotel.

"I would like to see you again, Bella." He said as he brought me up to the door of my room.

"I would like that as well." I answered as I shyly looked at the floor.

"Don't ever look down, Bella. You are far too beautiful to feel embarrassed." He said as he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I'll pick you up the day after tomorrow at 6 for dinner and a movie then. Casual this time." James said as he smiled and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I had fun tonight, Bella." He said and I was starting to get anxious. _Was he expecting me to kiss him? _

"Me too, James. Goodnight." I said as I nearly busted through my door.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered, before the door was shut.

_**Day 8 : **_

I had been pacing the room for over 2 hours now, but I knew I had to do this. I had promised after all. I finally hit the on button and the familiar tune of my cell being turned on sounded loudly. To my surprise I had 7 voice messages. I quickly dialed the number of my voice mail and put it on speaker.

"_Bells? Why did you run? Is it because of me? Bells, call me please." _Emmett

"_I don't want to lose you, your my best friend. Bella, for God's sake pick up your phone!" _ Emmett again.

_"Hey Bella baby, where are you at? You left without saying goodbye. Can you hear me pouting? I miss my Bella baby. I heard what happened from Emmett, he didn't mean to tell us on purpose, but we walked in on him ranting about how it was all his fault that you left and all about some threesome, so we dragged it out of , Bella, know that I'm not angry at you. It may hurt a bit, but I know you were drunk and weren't thinking. _

_You know an alcohol induced brain only causes trouble, so don't worry about me anymore alright? I love you and you will always be my sister. Please, call me soon. I miss you so much! Bye, sweetie, my Bella baby!"_ I couldn't hold back my tears as Alice forgave me over the phone and told me she missed me. I missed her as well and her forgiveness made a part of the heavy load on my back being lifted.

"_Bella, you can't be serious! A month? Call me!" _Edward

"_Bella, this is mom. What's going on? Emmett called me this morning talking about how you just up and left. Call me Bella." _Mom

"_Bella! Why aren't you calling me back? I waited for over an hour! Turn on your damn phone! Bells, call me as soon as you get this!" _mom again

"_Damnit, Bells! Where are you? Your mom is frantic with worry! Call us you hear!" _Dad and he sounded pissed. All calls dated from the first day I left. I also had a bunch of missed calls and text messages, but I just deleted them all.

I knew I had to do this. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face, while giving myself a pep talk. "You can do this!" I kept repeating to myself.

Finally, I picked my phone back up and called the one person I knew would be the hardest to deal with.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi."

"_Bella?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Finally. How are you? When are you coming home? Where are you? What have you been doing?" _

"Wow, hold your horses."

"_Sorry."_

"It's okay. First off, I'm fine, I'm really enjoying myself. I've been to a concert, I went shopping, visited a couple of museums and went on a date." I kicked myself at letting the date thing slip.

"_A date?"_

"Yeah, no big deal. Just a friends thing. I met this guy at a museum and he offered to take me out to dinner."

"_And how is that just a friends kind of thing? To qualify as a friendly dinner, you would have to know the guy, Bella."_

"Whatever. I just want a friend, I'm not looking for anything else. So what have you been up to?"

"_Not much."_

"Oh alright then. Is there anything else you wanted to know or is there something you need to tell me."

"_No, I wouldn't want to interfere with your soul searching. I just hope you'll find what you're looking for, darlin'. Whether it's back here or over there. I'll give you your time, but ..." _

"Spit it out, Jasper."

"_You know how I feel about you, right?"_

"Yeah, you made that clear the day before I left."

"_Do I stand a chance. Be honest, darlin'."_

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"_I want you to hear this song. Just imagine it a man singing to a woman instead reverse and imagine me singing your name."_

"Erm...okaaaaay."

"_Listen." _I heard the shuffling of feet and a button being pushed and then a song by Taylor Swift came over the phone. I didn't recognize the song though.

_**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

_**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**_

_**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight? **__– _I could hear a muffled sob from the background._**  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**_

_**Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?**_

_**I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself**_

By the end of the song I was crying. I never realized how strongly he felt for me.

"_Darlin', I have to go. Talk to you next week." _His voice sounded strangled and I knew he was surpressing his tears.

"Okay, bye, Jasper." I squeaked and I heard a muffled goodbye in return.

As soon as my tears dried, I called my mother.

"_Swan Residence."_

"Mom."

"_Bella! God, child! Where did you run off to? Why didn't you pick up your phone? Where are you?"_

"Calm down, mom. I'm fine, I just needed space. I told Alice I would check in once a week. My phone is shut off for the rest of the week. Please, mom, respect my privacy and give me the time I need."

"_Sure, honey. But what's going on? It's not like you to run away like that. What happened?"_

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I just need to get my head straight again."

"_Alright, honey. Just promise to call if there is anything you need."_

"Ofcourse, mom. I got to run okay. Bye!"

"_Bye, sweetie."_

I sighed in relief, that phone call went well considering. Now the last one.

"_Bella" _She squealed through the phone and although I had my phone on speaker, I still had to cover my ears. Damn Pixie and her vocals!

"Hey, Alice."

"_Did you figure your shit out already? I miss you and you need to come home. You hear that Isabella Marie Swan! Your best girly friend is missing you!" _

"I miss you too, Alice, but I need time to process everything that has happened."

"_Why don't you tell me from your point of view? I might be of some help to get you through this." _

"I don't know if that's wise, Alice."

"_Ofcourse, it is! What are friends for? Now tell me!"_

"Fine, I got waisted and I woke up sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper. I remember only bits and pieces of that night, but enough to feel disgusted by myself. That and I screwed everything up. I expected to lose you, but thank God you forgave me. I know Edward and Rose will see me as the common slut and be disgusted by me and Emmett, well I'll lose him.

Jasper though, he keeps trying to convince me of his love for me and somehow I feel better after that phone call, knowing that I at least haven't lost him. I still need time to think. Jasper told me that I asked him to do something and considered it an act of love. He is convinced there was something between us that night and he told me to figure my shit out, so that's what I'm doing."

"_So, basically, Jasper made you run. Rooooseeeeeeeee!"_

"No, Alice! It was my decision! Leave Jasper out of this!"

"_But..."_

"No buts, Alice! This is my decision and I'm going to see this through! I need to know what it is I want!"

"_What do you mean? What do you have to chose from? Is it Emmett and Jasper you have to chose from?"_

"God no! You know I don't see Em that way. I just don't know what I feel for Jasper and after that date last night, I'm even more confused."

"_A date, Bella?"_

"Yeah, this guy James took me out to dinner?"

"_Is he hot?"_

"Yeah, kind of."

"_Hotter than Jasper?"_

"No! Oh fuck!" Why does my mouth always have to run away with me.

"_So you think Jasper is the hottest. You are relieved he doesn't think bad of you and besides me, he's the only one you're in contact with. Doesn't take brain surgery to me." _

"Shut up! It's not like that. I just don't want to lose another friend."

"_Sure, tell yourself that!"_

"Alice!"

"_Whaatt?"_

"Nevermind, I've got to go. Talk to you next week."

"_Okay, miss you, love you."_

"Same here."

"_Bye Bella baby."_

"Don't call me that!"

"_Sure Belly Welly"_

"Alice!"

"_What, Hells Bells?"_

"Bye!"

I shut the phone before she could say another of her stupid nicknames.

Feeling slightly better about myself, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Isn't Jasper the most romantic, sensitive guy ever?**

**I'm so swooning over him, although I wrote it myself : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**EMPOV**

_**Day 2:**_

_I still can't believe Bella left and it's all because of me. It's my fault and I have to fix it, I have to get her back. I can't and won't lose her, she is my best friend._ I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice coming in and sitting down beside me. I could feel her looking at me, so I turned and gave her the best smile I could and she gave me one back and that was when I lost it. I broke down (yes the big bad Emmett started crying.)

"Alice… she's…gone …and …it …is …al…my …fault…" I sobbed with my head in my hands.

"Oh, Emmett it isn't your fault. Bella just needs some time to figure some stuff out. She will be back." Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me. Well tried to anyway, they wouldn't go around all the way.

"But Alice I did this to her, I made her fell this way and I have to fix this. I just don't know how yet, but I cant lose her as a friend. It would kill me."

"Emmett, you are not to blame and she will be back and you two will still be friends." she said now rubbing my back trying to calm me down. And crazy as it may sound it was working.

After Alice and I talked about Bella some more we decided to get some lunch and head to the creek so we could relax a bit. I was glad Alice was here or I would have gone crazy beating myself up for something that wasn't just my fault. Well Alice says it wasn't my fault at all, but I still knew it was partly mine as well, even if it was just a little.

* * *

**JPOV**

_**Day 3 :**_

_She's gone and it's my fault. I can't believe I didn't stop it. I knew it wasn't right and I tried to stop it, but I should have tried harder. I love her so much and I've lost her. I just know I have. God I have to fix this. I can't lose her, even if it is only as friends, I can't lose her in my life_. I didn't know how long I had been locked up here in my room, but Rose must of thought it was long enough. She busted through the door and dragged me (yes I said dragged ) to my bathroom. Then she told me to take a shower and meet her down stairs and if I didn't do it, she would. So reluctantly I showered and went downstairs. As I entered the kitchen Rose was placing a plate full of food on the table.

"Jazz you need to eat ok. You can't keep doing this to your self." she said

"But Rose she left because of me, it's my fault." I sad with my head hung low,

"No Jazz, it isn't your fault, so stop ok." She said before taking a bite of her eggs

"Why don't you tell me what happened between you three?" She suddenly asked.

"Are you telling me you don't know Rose?"

"Well I know some but Edward didn't tell me a lot."

"Well what do you know then?"

"Well I know that you, Emmett, and Bella got drunk and had a threesome. And I know that Emmett loves her, but Edward doesn't think he is really in love with her. I also know that Bella flipped out the next morning and then left with out saying goodbye to any one." I cut her off there because Bella did say goodbye to me.

"No Rose, she did. She called me and told me bye before she got on her plane."

"Well ok she said bye to you. What I want to know is, why did you do it in the first place Jazz?"

"I love her. No, I'm in love with her and she asked me to. I just couldn't say no, and now I have messed everything up."

"No, you haven't. Just give her some time, ok. She will be back."

"I hope."

* * *

**APOV**

_**Day 4 :**_

_It has been a rough couple of days with Emmett but I think he is coming around. We have been spending time together just taking most the time we are at the creek. It is so quiet there and I think it helps calm him down some._

Today we were back at the creek, just talking like always. We've been talking about our lives before we met and what we did after graduating.

"So Ali, I know a little bit about what you and Bells did after graduation, but what else have you been up to?" he asked

"Well, not a whole lot Em. You know Bella and I both went to UW. Well, I majored in design and fashion. I partied a lot ,dated some and just had fun. Both Bella and I graduated 2 years ago, and have been living together since."

"Well that isn't anything I don't know."

"Well sorry can't help you and it isn't my fault Bella tells you everything." I said with a giggle.

"Oh, you think that is funny, do ya?" he said tickling me.

"Yes… I do… Please stop…. Emmett …I'm going … pee …on … you if….you… don't… please." I said laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"You are going to laugh at me again?"

"No… now …please stop."

"Ok I'll stop." he said and then kissed my forehead. I gasped, since he had never done that and now my head was all tingly. I didn't think it was from the tickling and lack of oxygen. We sat there for a bit, not talking, just relaxing, when al the sudden Emmett was up off the blanket and had me over his shoulder and was running to the water.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy, don't you dare." I yelled just as we hit the water.

As I came to the surface, Emmett was laughing at me.

"Oh now you think that was funny do you Emmett?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. What are you going to do about it, little Miss Alice?"

"Nothing." I said as I walked out of the water and back to the blanket.

I stood there for a minute then turned around. Emmett was still swimming around, so I decided to have some fun with him. I stripped out of my wet clothes, leaving me in my bra and panties. I hung my other clothes up on the back of the quad and then turned. Then I ran as fast as I could and jumped in the water. When I resurfaced I was face to face with Emmett and to say he was shocked was an understatement. He just stared at me. I had to giggle, but I didn't think he was paying attention. Finaly, I had to break the silence.

"So Emmett like what you see?" I said with another giggle. That must of broke through to him, because he cleared his throat

"Alice what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you got me wet and I don't want to ride back in wet clothes, so I took them off to dry. I want to swim some more, so decided to go in my undies. Got a problem with it?"

"Uh no … no … not at all."

"Well then ok let swim." I said

The rest of the day we just swam and had fun and on occasion I would catch Emmett staring at me, but as soon as he seen me looking at him, he would turn away. _One of these days he will see me like he does Bella I just know it._

_

* * *

  
_

**RPOV**

_**Day 5 :**_

_I'm so excited! Edward is taking me out on our first date. The only bad part of today, is my brother still moping around and Edward said it isn't much better over there. I need this or I'm going to go crazy. I mean, this is fucked up big time! First, we have Alice and Bella getting into a fight at the creek and Edward, Alice, and I leave. Then while we are gone, Jasper, Emmett and Bella have a very hot night together. Then Bella disappears and won't tell anyone where she is. Alice got hurt because her friend is gone and the same friend slept with the guy she is in love with. And to top it off, Jasper in in love with Bella. Like I said I need this date._

It was about 2 hours before Edward would be here to pick me up, so I started getting ready. I took a shower and blowdried my hair. I was putting on my make up, when my phone beep to let me know I had a text. I grabbed it off the night stand and looked at the ID to see who it was from. It was Edward. I opened it and read it.

_**R.**_

_**Hope you're excited about tonight **_

_**Have a surprise for you **_

_**See you soon **_

_**E**_

_**Xoxox**_

_He is so sweet I can't help but think that I'm already falling for him, and falling hard._

It was ten to six and I was all ready to go, apart from my shoes. I could hear his car pull up outside. I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. I was putting my last shoe on, when there was a knock at the door. I all but ran to answer it. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was a god. He was in a pair of low rise jeans and a white button down and some skater shoes. _Damn he is hot_. I must have been staring pretty hard, because he chuckled at me, bringing me out of my god endused fog.

"Oh sorry come in and let me grab my sweater ok." I said turning around, so he couldn't see my blush

"Yeah sure no problem."

"So, Edward exactly where are you taking me this evening?" I asked

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he said with a grin

"Well, I guess not but at least tell me that I'm dressed right." I said giving him a twirl

"You look beautiful." he said

"I didn't ask that. I asked if I was dressed right."

"Yes love, you are dressed right."

"Ok, now are you ready to go?"

"Yesn shall we." he said guiding me out with his hand on the small of my back. It just felt right to have him touching me. _Ow maybe he will touch me somewhere else later. Oh god Rose stop that this is your first date he won't want to do that. But maybe he will._

Edward led me to the passenger side and held the door for me. After I got in, he closed the door and raced to the other side and climbed in. We drove in silence for a bit, untill I couldn't take it any more.

"So you aren't going to tell me anything about to night?"

"Nope not a thing it is a surprise sorry."

"Well, if it's that way." I said with a fake pout

"Ok ok, I will tell you one thing but nothing else."

"Ok what?"

"Well, we are going to dinner." he said with a big grin

"Is that all I get? We are going to dinner?"

"Yep "he said popping the p at the end."

"You are so not being fair Edward Cullen."

"Yeah I know, but you'll still like me, so I'm good."

"Yes I do like you a lot and I forgive you for now."

"Good and you are going to love all of tonight ok, so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Ok"

The rest of the ride was quiet but not uncomfortable. I liked being there with him, it was peaceful. We pulled up to a beautiful building that said Maggiano's on the front. _You have got to be shitting me this place is hard to get a reservation at. How the hell did Edward do it? Oh hell, I don't care. This place is so good, well that is what I've been told. I never been here but always wanted to._

Edward came around and helped me out of the car and the valet took the car as we headed in side. We walked up to the hostess and she looked up at us, well more like she looked at Edward.

"How may I help you sir?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Cullen table for two private table please." he said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. She still didn't even look my way as she was ogling him.

"Sure right this way."

"Here you go sir. Your waiter will be with you in a minute." she said and she walked away, swaying her hips. She was trying to be sexy, but it was just scary

A few minutes later our waiter came out to take our order. Both Edward and I got chicken alfredo and some ice tea. As we ate we talked about are past. I was having fun, untill the waiter came back with the bill. Edward opened it and started laughing.

"What is so funny Edward?" I asked

"This" he said as he handed me the bill

I read it and saw red. _How dare she_.

_**Hello handsome my name is **_

_**Chloe **_

_**I hate seeing you setting there by yourself,**_

_**if you ever want some company let me know**_

_**My number is **_

_**555-589-7759**_

_**Call me some time **_

_**Oxoxoxo**_

That bitch! He isn't sitting by himself, he is with me.

"Why do you think this is funny Edward "

"Because she thinks she is hot and the only women here! Where you are the only one I see."

"Well ok then shall we go?" I asked

"A little excited are we." he said with a chuckle

"Why, yes, It's not everyday I get to go out with a hot guy."

"So you think I'm hot, do you?"

"Yep"

"Well your not too bad yourself, Miss Hale." he said as we walked out, but right before the door closed, I turned and smirked at the hostess as she watched us walk out. _Stupid bitch_. The valet brought Edwards car around and Edward helped me in and got in on the driver side.

"So Mr. Cullen, what do you have planned for us now? Or is that a secret too?"

"Well Miss Hale, it's a secret, but since you have been so good I will tell you. We are going to this dance club I was told about. If that's ok with you."

"Oh that is fine I love dancing."

"Great because here we are." he said pulling up to the front of the club I looked out the window and gasped. We were at Stardust.

"This is my favorite club, but it is going to take forever to get in." I said with a pout

"We'll see, come on beautiful, let's go." he said as he walked to the door and right passed the long line of people that were glaring at us. I just snickered under my breath.

I didn't see what Edward did, but we got through the rope without waiting. This was so cool. We made it in and found a table at the back of the bar, away from most of the noise, so we could talk without yelling at each other. We ordered our drinks and just relaxed for a bit, till one of my favorite songs started playing Lady Gaga - Just Dance.

"Come on Edward dance with me please." I said pulling him from his seat

"Sure anything for you, love."

I faced Edward on the dance floor, while I mouthed the words.

**A red one  
Konvict  
Gaga**

**I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.  
**

Edward placed his leg between my legs, so he could pull me closer and started grinding his erection into me.**  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.  
**

Edward was breathing heavy and my breathing was just as labored as I lost the ability to sing along the words.

**  
Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

Edward picked up where the man started to sing and quickly spun me around, so he could sing directly into my ear. His hot breath was making my panties unbelievably moist.**  
When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

**And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.  
**

As I started singing again, he pushed his erection into my back and I dipped forward, grinding my ass against his crotch.**  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.  
**

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore." He breathed into my ear.**  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
**

"Let's go to my place." I said as I grabbed his hand on my stomach and pulled him towards the exit.**  
Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)**

**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

Just as the song ended, we made it outside.

In no time, we were at my place and I pulled Edward to my room.

He attacked my neck and since I hadn't gotten any I got quite carried away. I ripped his shirt right off, before biting into his shoulder.

"Damn, you're a wild one, aren't you?" Edward growled as he pulled my dress over my head.

"Fuck! You're beautiful, baby!" He said as he went for my breasts.

Thank God, I didn't wear a bra.

I unbuckled his pants and then pulled the zipper down. He let it fall to his feet and then hitched me up and around his waist. _Fuck! He went commando! That's hot!_

I didn't get the time to say anything as he pushed into me.

I moaned loudly and kissed his shoulders and neck.

He thrusted into me at a quick tempo, never once missing a beat.

As the pressure of my impending climax started to build and he felt me starting to clench, he worked his magic. He rubbed my clit furiously, while pumping into me.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" I screamed as I came hard. He grunted and whispered my name in return as he spilled into me.

He moved me to the bed and laid me down gently, before taking the spot next to me.

We just stared at each other, untill we fell asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

_**Day 6 :**_

This felt perfect, last night was perfect. I was lying in the arms of the most beautiful woman and she wanted me. _God does she want me. With Bella, I thought I knew what love was, but I didn't . I'm not saying I love Rose yet, but if I had truly been in love with Bella, I wouldn't want Rose so much. I'd have to apologize to Bella when she gets back. I wanted to keep her as my friend. No, I needed her as a friend. She was a part of my life and I didn't want to lose her. __But right now I'm loving the feeling of being in Rose's arms. It just feels right and to have her in mine, I don't want to let go, maybe I don't have to maybe she will want to stay in bed all day. Now that would be perfect._

"Hey what are you thinking about baby?" Rose said I didn't even know she was awake.

"Oh not much just how I want to spend all day in bed with you and ravish you body again." I said as I kissed down her neck, earning a moan from her.

"I will take that as a yes then." I said nibbling on her ear. Apparently, she couldn't talk, but I did get a nod. I attacked her lips with mine and that is how we spent the rest of the day, making love and kissing. _Boy this is a great day_.

* * *

**EMPOV**

_**Day 7 :**_

It has been 7 days since Bella has left and I spend every day with Alice. _She is so sweet and loving_. I felt strange, each time she looked at me or touched me, my heart would skip a beat and I got all tingly. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. I'd gotten to know her and she was beautiful on the inside as on the outside. I never really looked at her before, but now that I have, damn I had to admitt she was hot.

Today was one of those days Alice wanted to go to the creek, but this time we wore our swim suits.

"So Emmett you ready to head down to the creek or what." she asked

"Yea Ali, I'm ready but do you want to ride with me or take your own quad today?" I asked hoping she would want to rise with me.

"I'll just ride with you I think mine is low on gas."

"Ok let go it is getting hot out there."

We headed to the barn to get my quad. Once we made it out there, I put the ice chest on the front and tied it down and climbed on waiting for Alice to climb on behind me. But she just stood there and stared at me.

"Ali what's wrong?"

"Um that thing is bigger then me."

"I wont let you fall off I promise."

"But I'm scared to ride in the back I can't get my arms around you, you're too big."

"Well how about this you ride in front of me and I will hold on to you ok"

"Ok Emmy but you better not let me fall you got it."

"Got it, now come on" I said and she climbed up in front of me, and I put one arm around her and pulled her to my chest, and I could of swore I heard her sigh. It did feel good to hold her like this. _And there goes those fillings again maybe I'm falling for her._

We took off and I kept my hand on her stomach. At some point I started rubbing small circles on her stomach just below her breast just barely grazing it. When we had made it to the creek I turned the quad off. We sat still there, not moving and I kept my hand there. I just couldn't move, I didn't want to move. Alice spoke and I jumped a bit, hoping she didn't catch it.

"You know if you want to feel my boobs all you had to do was ask." she said as if it wasn't anything

"W-w-what "I stammered

"You heard me now are we going swimming or not?"

"Um yea let go." I said not really sure what else to say she kind of throw me there.

Alice jumped off the quad and took of her dress and my jaw hit the ground. _I know I've seen her in it before but I never really look but wow oh my god._ Before I had time to think of much else Alice was running to the water and jumped in, while I just stood there like an idiot.

"Hey Emmett you coming or not?"

"Um oh yea hold on." I said taking off my shirt and flip flops.

I took off running and jumped in, but when I came up Alice was no where in sight.

"Alice where are you." I said and then I was under water. Somehow that girl dunked me, she may be little but she was strong, but this would be one of those times I'd play off as letting her pull me under.

"Alice I'm going to get you for that." I said after I came back up

"Oh yea I would love to see you do that." she said

I stalked toward her and she backed up a bit.

"Emmett don't you dare." she said and I kept coming at her

Just as I got to her and grabbed her, she did something I wasn't expecting. she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"If I go down, so do you Emmett." _ok if that's how she wants it_ I dunked us both.

As we came back up, she was still attached to me and her face was jus inches from mine. I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly pressed my lips to hers. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. She met me every inch of the way. When she was trying to deepen it, I pulled away panting and rest my forehead to hers.

"Ali baby we have to stop."

"But why? Didn't you like it?"

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me to show her how much I liked it.

"Oh oh ok, so why stop,"

"We need to talk about this. Whatever this is, please Ali"

"Yeah I guess we do. Let's get out and eat. Then we can talk ok."

"That sounds great." I said giving her one more little kiss. _Good, her lips feel so good_. We headed back to the quad and laid a blanket out so we could sit down, eat and talk.

"How do you feel about me Alice?"

"Emmett I have been in love with you since I met you." _What? She loves me?_

"Alii…"she cut me off

"It's ok Emmett, I know you don't feel the same way. I'm fine." she said and hung her head down. _Oh god she thinks I don't love her, but do I? I think I do_.

"Ali bay please look at me." I said lifting her chin so she was looking at me

"Alice I feel the same." I said with a grin and she threw herself at me and kissed all over my face and finally got to my lips and that was where they stayed the rest of the day.

* * *

**JPOV**

_**Day 8 :**_

_My life sucks I mean really sucks I have lost the love of my life, while my sister is banging hers right next door._

I had been depressed ever since Bella left and after the third day, Rose called in a doctor. They could feed me all the bullshit they wanted, but those pills weren't working for shit.

I started dozing off, just as my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi."_ The voice of an angel sounded.

"Bella?"

"_Yeah, it's me." _

"Finally. How are you? When are you coming home? Where are you? What have you been doing?" I might have sounded like a raving lunatic, but I didn't care. Finally, I got to hear that beautiful voice again.

"_Wow, hold your horses."_

"Sorry."

"_It's okay. First off, I'm fine, I'm really enjoying myself. I've been to a concert, I went shopping, visited a couple of museums and went on a date."_ I stiffened as she told me she went on a date. I had been such a fool, waiting on a woman that would never love me back. But in the end, I wouldn't want it any other way. Bella was the one for me and if she didn't want me, then nobody else would get me either. She had ruined me for other women.

"A date?"

"_Yeah, no big deal. Just a friends thing. I met this guy at a museum and he offered to take me out to dinner."_

"And how is that just a friends kind of thing? To qualify as a friendly dinner, you would have to know the guy, Bella." I knew I sounded like the jealous boyfriend, but my heart just got ripped out and stomped on.

"_Whatever. I just want a friend, I'm not looking for anything else. So what have you been up to?"_

"Not much."

"_Oh alright then. Is there anything else you wanted to know or is there something you need to tell me."_

"No, I wouldn't want to interfere with your soul searching. I just hope you'll find what you're looking for, darlin'. Whether it's back here or over there. I'll give you your time, but ..."

"_Spit it out, Jasper." _

"You know how I feel about you, right?"

"_Yeah, you made that clear the day before I left." _

"Do I stand a chance. Be honest, darlin'." I was begging, but once again, I didn't care. This was the woman of my dreams, the girl of my childhood crush and the only one I could ever see.

"_I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."_

"I want you to hear this song. Just imagine it a man singing to a woman instead reverse and imagine me singing your name." I had been thinking about this song a lot lately. It described my feelings for Bella, perfectly.

"_Erm...okaaaaay."_

"Listen."I quickly moved over to my stereo and put on 'Hey Stephen'.

_**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

_**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**_

_**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight? **__– _I couldn't hold back the sob that escaped me

_Fuck Jasper get a grip! You don't want her to hear how pathetic you are acting! Why not admit you are taking pills while you're at it! Man up, Hale!_

I swallowed back any more tears and tried to distance my mind from the lyrics that touched me to my core.

_**  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**_

_**Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?**_

_**I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself**_

_**Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself**_

I could feel myself starting to lose it, so I had to hang up quickly.

"Darlin', I have to go. Talk to you next week."

"_Okay, bye, Jasper."_ She squeaked and then I hung up.

The rest of the day I drove myself mad with questions about this guy she had met.

_God, I'm really a pathetic piece of shit!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So let us know what you think.**

**Outfits are on Annabell2009 's profile.**

**Untill next time.**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**We don't own Twilight.**

**And don't forget to check out the outfits on Annabells profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_**Day 9:**_

I had awoken around 7 this morning after dreaming the same dream since the sixth day I arrived here. I was really starting to drive myself crazy with questions.

_What could this mean? Who is the guy in the dream? Why can't I see his face? And so on._

Not knowing what to do with my time, I had went out to gamble.

Today wasn't that lucky as last time though and I lost a considerable amount of money.

I left the casino at 3 grumbling the entire taxi ride home.

Ofcourse, I could spare the money after the inheritence, but I didn't want to flaunt or just waist it either, so I was really in a sour mood, by the time I had gotten ready and dressed for my date with James. I had decided to go with some skinny jeans, a pair of heels and a red halter top. He had said casual, so I didn't even put any effort in putting on make – up.

At 6 on the dot, there was a loud knock on my door.

James was standing in front of my hotel door wearing low cut jeans, boots and a tight fitting shirt. In his hand he had a dozen of roses, I counted them.

"For you, beautiful." He breathed as he took in my appearance and licked his lips.

"Thank you, James." I answered politely as I headed back inside my room to put the flowers away. We quickly made our way outside after that and this time James was driving himself.

He was driving a silver Lotus Evora and it was simply gorgeous.

We drove to a local bar and grill, where we shared our chicken fried and gulped it down with a couple of beers. It was casual, it was fun. Conversation went easier than last time as well, as we talked about our families and pasts. Apparently James had lost both his parents were both rich and when they passed away James inherited everything. He moved from Santa Monica to Las Vegas and is now living the life he always wanted. He has taken over a company and whenever they close a major deal he will feel the greatest sense of accomplishment. That's what he always wanted out of life. He had not been allowed to work as a kid and to finally be a part of the money making business makes him feel elated. He's an only kid and has only dated one woman before me. Victoria was her name and she was a real überbitch, or so he told me.

After dinner, we went to the movies, where unfortunately he just had to try and kiss me, effectively making my sour mood return full force.

The car ride back to the hotel was filled with uncomfortable silences and as he walked me back to my hotel room, he finally regained his ability to speak.

"Bella, was it wrong for me to try and kiss you?" He asked as he stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm just not ready for that and currently I think of you just as a friend. I hope you can accept that." I said as I wringed my hands and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ofcourse, Bella. Maybe, we could go to the opera? Just as friends." He added and I quickly agreed. He promised to pick me up at 6 again and we parted for the night.

As soon as I fell asleep, the mystery man visited my dreams again.

* * *

_**Day 10:**_

Today had been boring to say the least, the only good part was the opera James took me to.

I wanted to do something before James came to pick me up, but nothing interested me.

I didn't want to go to a museum, I didn't want to go out to eat, I didn't want to go shopping.

So I just stayed cooped up in my room. I ordered room service and watched a couple of movies, untill it was time to get ready.

At six James came to my door in a tux and I followed him out in my emerald green dress.

He had hired a limo again, but this time I wasn't quite that dazed by the sight in front of me.

We drove in comfortable silence. I felt nervous as the limo stopped in front of the opera house. I had never attented something quite this fancy before and I didn't really know how to act.

"Ssh, it'll be fine. It's just like going to the movies, only better dressed." James assured me as he took my waist and leaded me inside.

The opera was beautiful, although I didn't understand a single word. The emotions in their voices, just about brought me to knees. I even cried a little.

That night as James brought me back, something clicked inside of me.

Before he could say anything, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I had told him I only wanted to be friends the day before, but the confusion and attraction was getting too much to handle. I needed to know if there was something else there.

As I deepened the kiss, he moaned loudly in my mouth, but all I could think of was the fact how I didn't feel a single thing. I pulled back quickly and noticed his eyes had darkened considerably.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, before running into my room.

* * *

_**Day 11: **_

I had been avoiding my hotel room at all costs. At 6 AM this morning, my phone woke me up, but I didn't answer it, because I knew it could only be James. I had informed nobody else on my whereabouts. So I had dressed quickly and headed outside for a walk and that's all I did for the rest of the day. I walked and walked, while thinking of my screwed up life.

* * *

_**Day 12: **_

My entire body was tired from too much exercise yesterday.

_Exercise? Can you even call it that? It was just a walk!_

_Well yeah, I feel it don't I! So shut up!_

_Fine!_

I turned on the tv and decided to have another lazy day.

When I called room service around noon, I was shocked to find James standing at my door.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but you wouldn't answer my calls." He said as he made his way into my room.

"I know. It's just...Oh God, I'm so sorry." I stuttered.

"Why are you apologizing, Bella? That kiss was magical." When he said that, I couldn't stop the tears that fought their way out.

"Didn't you feel the same?" He questioned and I shook my head, not sure of my voice.

He looked as I had just run over his dog or something, but quickly composed himself.

"It's okay, Bella. I guess this means, we were meant to only be friends. Don't worry about me. I'll get over it." He said as he looked at a spot behind me on the wall. My heart went out to him, but I didn't dare to touch him in fear of making it worse.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. What are we doing tonight?" He suddenly asked, making me look up in surprise. _He still wants to be my friend? Thank God!_

"I'm actually a bit sore from exercising yesterday. Tomorrow?" I said.

"Alright. I would like to take you to this club I own. I'll pick you up around 10." I nodded in agreement and he left the room. A small smile graced my face during the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Day 13 : **_

I was pacing my room, dressed in my black miniskirt and red top. James was late and he was never late. I checked the clock again. 10.36 _Where the hell is he? What if something happened to him? _

The knock on my door made me jump out of surprise and relief at the same time. I ran to the door and pulled him into my room.

"What happened?" I asked as I frantically checked him over for cuts or bruises.

He was wearing a sleeveless tight top and jeans. He looked really good.

"I'm fine, Bella. There was just an emergency at work. You ready to go?" _Why do I feel like he's brushing me off?_

He placed his arm around my waist and led me to his Lotus.

We used the backdoor getting into the club. James immediately took me upstairs to the VIP area and a redhead came over with two bottles of tequila.

"Here you go, James. The usual." She purred.

"Thank you, Victoria." He answered as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

_Victoria? Überbitch Victoria? Why is she working here if they are broken up and can't each other? She sure as hell didn't seem to hate his guts as she purred at him and was practically ready to pounce on him._

I shook it off and decided to just enjoy myself.

* * *

_**Day 14: **_

I woke up with a massive head ache and I couldn't remember anything after my third drink.

I instantly checked underneath my sheets. It wouldn't do me any good to find a man in my hotel room now. I still wobbled slightly as I went to check my bathroom for unwelcome visitors. I breathed in relief to find that I was alone and I apparently didn't just have drunken sex this time. My head was killing me, so I took a couple of Tylenols and crawled back to bed.

* * *

_**Day 15 : **_

I pulled out my cell and to my elation, not a single message. They had finally understood and decided to leave me in peace.

I dialed Jasper's number first.

"_Bella?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_How are you?"_

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"_I'm just peachy, darlin'." _He said, but his voice sounded anything, but peachy.

"So anything new at the home front?"

_"Several things actually. Edward and Rose are dating, since their road trip. Alice and Emmett are also dating and I ...Well, I'm still same old me."_

"Nobody special then?" I could have kicked myself at that instant. _The boy had poured his heart out through a song barely a week before and you are asking if he is seeing anyone. Daft!_

_"Uhm...Yeah, but she's not here."_

_What? Was I that easily replacable? Why am I jealous? I don't know._

"Oh...Anyone, I know?"

_"Bella, you didn't just ask me that, did you?"_ A sexy growl followed and I could feel my panties moisten. _What the fuck, Bella! Get a grip! This is Jasper! The one you have been rejecting for over two weeks!_

"Sorry."

_"Sure. So how is your friend?"_ Another growl and another wave of arousal.

"James is fine. We went to the movies, the opera and a club this week."

_"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him, don't ya think?"_

"He's my friend, ofcourse I'm spending a lot of time with him."

_"Just a friend?"_

"Yes, we kissed and it felt like kissing my mother. We decided to just stay friends, so you have nothing to be worried off."

_"Who said I was worried?"_

"Don't shit me, Jasper! I can hear you're jealous with everything you say."

_"Bella, I've got to go. Rose just walked in. Talk to you next week, darlin'."_

_Sure, brush me off, why don't ya!_

"Sure. Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, darlin'."

_What was going on? Why did I feel jealous before and why do I get turned on by hearing him growl? _Before I could think too much about it, I hit the speed dial.

_"Bella? Oh Bella! I've got so much to tell you! I'm dating Emmett! I didn't dare to tell you last week, because I wanted to get you to come home. I'm so happy and Rose and Eddie are also together. You should see the way they act, they are so cheesy! Oh my God, Bella! When are you coming home? Have you figured everything out? Have you talked to Jasper? Did you go on any more dates with James? Bella? Bella?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. Just trying to stay afloat with the tidal wave that is Alice."

_"Haha, very funny, biatch!"_

"Whatever."

_"So?"_

"So what?"

_"Didn't you hear my questions?"_

"Yes, I did."

_"Well, answer them than!"_

"Fine! I'm coming home in two weeks, I haven't figured my shit out yet. I talked to Jasper. Yes, I went to the movies, the opera and a club with James this week. No there is nothing between us, after a mommy kind of kiss, we decided to stay friends. And I kind of got the scoop from Jasper already about all of you guys."

_"Oh my God. Who says that girls are the biggest gossips?"_

"I don't know."

_"Well, they do."_

"Who's they?"

_"You know, they."_

"Sure, Alice. They!"

_"Oh Bells, Em is here. Do you want to talk to him?"_

"Sure, it couldn't hurt, I guess." He was with Alice now, so I could at least try.

_"Bells?"_

"Yeah."

_"Where are you Bells? Why would you do this to us? Do you know how many people you are hurting this way? Get your ass back home!"_

"I just need some time, Em. It's nothing personal."

_"The hell it isn't! It's because of our dumb asses you took off. We still love you and you will always be our friend, so get your ass in gear and come home!"_

"It's not that simple."

_"The hell it isn't!"_

"I spoke with Jasper before I left and he told me I needed to figure out what I wanted and that's what I'm doing. I don't just want to head into something, without being sure of what I'm feeling."

_"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. How can you know if you love him, if you aren't around him. He would wait for you whether you figure it out over here or there! Now, stop this shit, Bells and come home!"_

"Yes, daddy."

_"Really?"_ A high pitched squeal sounded in the background and I burst out laughing.

"I'll change my ticket and I'll come home tomorrow. How does that sound?" I said as the laughter died down.

_"That's great, Bells. Who should pick you up?"_

"I've got my car. I'll just see you when I get home, okay?"

_"Alright, but you better hurry up!_"

"Sure thing Emmy bear. Give Al a big kiss for me. See you tomorrow."

_"See ya!"_

I felt actually happy to go back home. I had missed my friends so much and Emmett was ofcourse absolutely right. I could figure this out at home as well.

I just needed to find James and tell him I was leaving.

He would probably be at his club, so I took a cab there.

The club wasn't open yet, but being a friend of James, that didn't stop me from walking through the backdoor.

I hadn't expected to see what I did, but they had already seen me and I was frozen on the spot.

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

  
_

**What do you guys think?**

**Are you loving it?**

**Review please.**

**And don't forget to check out the outfits.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I saw when I walked in the club looking for James. I just stood there in shok for a while and just when I was about to run away, everything went black.

I awoke tied up, gagged and blindfolded. To say I was scared would have been an understatement. I was scared shitless. I wasn't sure where I was, but wherever it was, was wet and cold and I could hear something that sounded like muffled cries and screams. I knew I wasn't alone, but I still hadn't a clue to where I was or how long had been there.

All of the sudden something brushed up against me, causing me to jump. I stayed really still to make out where it came from, but then it had to do it again. This time I could feel fingers running through my hair and trailing my face, right before my blindfold was ripped off.

What I saw then scared me even more.

* * *

**JPOV**

Emmett had called me last night with the news that they had managed to convince Bella into coming home. I felt excited, giddy and apprehensive all in one.

We had all been sitting around Bella's house all day, just waiting for her to show up, but she still hadn't and I was growing worried. It was already dark outside and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was very wrong.

"Emmett, call her cell. Alice, get her father on the phone." I said as I started pacing the living room.

They didn't question me as they sprung to action.

"Number no longer in service." Emmett said as he frowned at his own cell.

"What am I supposed to be saying?" Alice asked as she waited for someone to pick up.

I held out my hand for her phone and waited untill Charlie Swan's gruff voice came through the line.

"_Swan Residence?"_

"Hello, sir. This is Jasper Hale, a friend of Bella's."

"_Yes?"_

"Bella had informed us she would be coming home today, but she hasn't returned yet. Sir, I really have a bad feeling about this and I thought considering the fact you are a police chief, you could help us locate her."

"_Kid, that would be violation of privacy. I will need a valid reason to check her creditcard actions."_

"I ensure you, Sir, we are on the brink of reporting her as missing. She told Emmett and Alice she would be coming home and Bella is not the kind of person to go back on her word."

"_You're right. I'll see what I can find. I'll call Alice as soon as I find something."_

"Thank you, sir."

"_No need to thank me. Bella is my daughter, kid and if she is in danger, there will be nothing to stop me." _

"Ofcourse, sir. Forgive me. We will be awaiting your call."

He hung up the phone then and I resumed my pacing.

Nobody spoke as we stared at Alice's cell, willing it to make a noise.

After an hour, the device finally rang and the entire room jumped at the sound.

Alice handed it to me after putting it on speaker and I placed it on the middle of the table.

"Jasper speaking."

"_Kid, you were right, there is something fishy going on." _ He paused and I heard the rustling of papers.

"_She bought a ticket from Las Vegas to Houston for today, last night. There haven't been any transactions since. She is staying Palms Place hotel and Spa. I'll be flying out tonight to go check out the hotel room." _

"I'm coming too, chief Swan." I said confidently as I motioned at Rosalie to call the airline.

"_Alright, kid. I'll meet you at the bar in her hotel."_

"Ok. See you soon, chief."

"_Later, kid."_

The line went dead just as Rose finished booking me a seat on the next flight to Las Vegas.

I had only about an hour, so we sped out to the airport. I would just pick up some new clothes over there.

As I jumped out of the truck, I heard Alice yell "Keep us posted!", I nodded my head, before sprinting towards the check in.

I had barely made it to the gate on time, but somehow luck was on my side tonight.

The flight was uneventful and arriving in Las Vegas, I immediately hauled a cab and headed to the hotel.

I settled at the bar, but Charlie wasn't to be seen yet. I had a vague memory of what he looked like, so I paid extra attention to anyone entering or leaving the bar.

Finally, after about another hour, a man that looked almost identical to Bella walked into the bar. I waved him over and he looked me over a couple of times.

"Jasper Hale?" He asked and I nodded in return, before hopping off the stool and following him out to the reception desk.

He tried to convince the receptionist to hand over the key by telling her he was her father, when that didn't work, he pulled out his badge.

We knocked on her hotel room a couple of times and when there was no answer, Charlie as he asked me to call him, used the card key to grant us access.

"Stay right there, don't move." He said as he used a blue UV light for anything that could be tested for DNA. After putting a long blonde hair that was on one of Bella's dresses, in a bag, he found another one on the desk and put it in a bag as well.

"Alright, kid, now let's look for clues to indicate she really hasn't decided to take a couple of extra days to herself." He said as he started rummaging through the papers on her desk. I headed to the bathroom, which was completely cleared out.

"Charlie? If someone decides to stay, would they clear out the bath room?" I asked with a tone of triupmh.

"Probably not, but that isn't really evidence kid. Speculation won't help our case." He said.

After a while Charlie found printed out pages of her reservation for the flight tonight, as well as a request to refund her partially for returning her rental car weeks ahead of planned.

How hard we searched, there was nothing that hinted to her whereabouts or who might have wanted to cause her harm.

"Maybe it was that James character she went out with." I mused more to myself.

"James? James who?" Charlie piped in, but I couldn't tell him anything else.

Charlie headed to the local police station with the hair samples as I threw myself down on her pillow, the one that was saturated with her scent and fell into a very troubled sleep.

The next day I was shook away roughly by Charlie.

"Hey kid, we've got a name." He said as he looked at me compassionately.

I jumped up in my bed, eager to find out how we were going to find Bella.

"His name is James Jameson, he has quite the record. Drugs, prostitution, weapons, you call it, he probably did it at one point." Charlie said as I noticed his face getting redder and redder. His anger and anxiety was out of the roof.

"We'll find her, Charlie. I need to believe that and so do you. Now, did you find an adress on this guy?" I asked.

"He's got several properties here and in Reno. But this is his main adress." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Alright, then we'll start out there" I said and he raised his eyebrow to question me. I'm sure he wasn't that pleased with me ordering him, the chief of police, around.

He nodded, we quickly made our way downstairs and into Bella's rental car.

We parked on the other side of the street, while keeping a close eye on the house that belonged to James Jameson.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter will also be in JPOV as he continues to look for Bella.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**We don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

We had been following James around for the last three days. We had been staking out at his house for little over an hour, when we spotted movement. We followed him to his club and then once it was time to open the club, he would head back home. Every day he would spend his days in his club with several other men, untill it was opening time. I told Charlie there was something fishy going on in there and we needed to investigate, but he told me it would only lead to evidence that was acquired illegally and we needed some sort of proof to obtain a search warrant.

Today we had been watching the club again, after following him there.

All of the sudden a van pulled up at the back door. A big bulky guy, that reminded me a bit of Emmett, got out and headed inside. Before stepping inside, he glanced around to see if their was anyone around. We were parked in between other cars and the dark tinted windows made it impossible to notice us. I had never been more grateful for the invention of dark windows.

After another fifteen minutes, he came back out holding two blindfolded and handcuffed girls. He tossed them in the back. A lean, tall guy came out behind him, also dragging two girls with him. I didn't hesitate as I took out my cell phone and started snapping pictures of them throwing the girls in the back of their van.

"Good thinking, kid." Charlie praised me as the van pulled out and left the scene.

We abandoned following James for that night and headed directly for the police station.

"Remember, you had just gotten into your rental car, when you noticed the scene. You know none of these people and never went to that club. It was purely a coincidence that you were there." Charlie pressed and I nodded my head in acceptance.

Charlie didn't join me as I went inside.

After three hours of interrogations, I was feeling tired, cranky and annoyed as hell. _These people were kidnapping women and they treated me as a criminal. Go figure!_

Detective Waters was finally pleased with my statement and took his phone, while dialing a familiar number.

"Chief Swan...yes, we believe to have a lead...fifteen minutes will be fine...I'll keep the witness here...alright....bye." I could only hear detective Waters' side of the conversation, but from what I heard, I still wasn't off the hook.

I just wanted to go to the hotel and crawl into bed, but I couldn't do that. I needed to make sure that Bella was safe first and if this meant not sleeping for a couple of days, than so be it.

Charlie questioned me once again, just to keep up appearances and then they started uploading my pictures to a computer disk.

Once they had finished tampering with my phone, they let me go.

I called a cab and headed to the hotel, awaiting Charlie and the search warrant that would lead us to Bella. Or so we hoped.

Two hours later, Charlie still hadn't made an appearance. I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to call Alice and give her an update on what we had learned so far.

"_Hello?" _Alice's sleepy voice made me look up at the digital clock next to the bed. _Fuck! 3 AM, no wonder she was sleeping! You should look at these things first, Jasper!_

"Sorry, Alice, I'll let you sleep."

"_Jasper? No! __Jasper? Don't you dare hang up this phone! We've been waiting for news for over 5 days now!" _

"Alright, Alice, calm down. I'll tell you what we know and what's been going on."

"_Hang on! I'm going to get everyone and put you on speaker." _I heard the rustling of her sheets as she got out of bed, followed by her calling Emmett's name. Some more rustling and then she was walking. A door opening and then I heard her call out to Rose and Edward. When Edward responded, she started walking again. Finally, I heard her waking Renée, who I knew to be Bella's mother and then her own parents, since she referred to them as mom and dad.

She started walking again and then I heard Emmett's gruff voice.

"_What's been going on, Jasper? Why aren't you home yet?"_

"I'll tell you, just don't interrupt untill I've finished. Can you do that?"

"_Sure, Jasper, honey. Just tell us what's going on." _My mother's voice sounded. _What the hell? Why were my parents at the Swans? What was this? A reunion of some kind?_

"Alright. So when we got to Vegas, we went to check out Bella's room first. She wasn't there, but we found some documents indicating she had meant to leave Vegas and Charlie also found some long blond hairs, which he sent to the station for DNA analysis. The next day, we got the results. The hairs belonged to a certain James Jameson, who had a very impressive record, including prostitution, drugs, weapon trade and much more. We started staking out at his house and following him daily to his club.

Charlie convinced me, we needed to have some kind of proof before we could get a warrant, so each day we would wait at the club just wishing for something that might help us. Today, we finally got our proof. We had been staking out at the club as usual after following James there, when this big dude came driving up in a van. After 15 minutes he came back out dragging two girls with him. The girls were blindfolded, gagged and tied up. It was awful. He threw them in the back of his van. Another guy came out dragging two more girls along with him.

I had my cell on me and used it to snap pictures. After that I spent hours pretending I was an innocent bystander and had managed to take pictures of this crime on coincidence. Charlie is still at the station working on a search warrant. That's all I've got for you guys so far. I just hope we'll find Bella in there tomorrow." During my explanation, I had heard the increasing amount of sobs coming from the other side of the line. Nobody dared speak for a long time, untill Edward's outraged voice came over the phone.

"_We need to get there! That fucker isn't going to get away with our Bells!" _

Emmett chimed in after his outburst.

"He sure as hell isn't! Human fucking trafficing! Sick fucks! Jazz, man, we're coming to Vegas!"

"No, guys. Charlie and I are handling it and we don't have any time to waist. If we need to wait for you guys, we might lose her. They might be planning on transporting her tomorrow or something and we can't afford to lose her. We don't know where they are bringing this girls. She might be brought to China for all we know and we would never find her again. Please, just let us handle this. I swear to you, I would rather give my own life than to let any harm come to her. I'll get her out, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

"_Ofcourse, Jazzy. I know you can do this." _My sister said as she almost choked on her sobs.

"_Yes, we trust you Jasper." _Alice said.

"_And my husband won't stop at nothing to save our Bella." _Renée gasped between tears.

"_Nor will our son, he's been madly in love with her since he was 6 years old." _My mother chimed in

"_Really?" _Renée's disbelieving voice asked. _Great! Now they are going to discuss this for the rest of the night._

"I'm going to try and catch some sleep. I'll talk to you as soon as something happens."

"_Alright, be safe, man!" _Emmett said, before the line went dead, probably to save me from further embaressment due to the mothers.

I had somehow managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by Charlie at 5 AM.

"Get up, Jasper. You need to get dressed and head to the club. A team will be there at 6 and I can't bring you in, since you are supposed to be a neutral party. If you want to be there for the action, you need to head out there now!" Charlie said.

"What if it's closed?" I asked as I pulled on my jeans and boots.

"Son, this is a nightclub. It'll be open, now hurry up!" He said before heading out to the bathroom to clean up. I quickly tossed on a shirt and without a second glance I headed outside and made my way over at the club.

When I was at the club, I started to check out all the doors. I noticed one next to the bathrooms and battled with myself whether to just go through the door or not.

_If I wait for the cops, they would just evacuate the building and I wouldn't be able to help._

_If I don't, I would risk my life, but maybe I might be able to bring Bella to safety before they did something to the girls out of fear. Ofcourse, the cops might think I was involved in all of this. No, I could tell them I was curious after snapping those pictures and needed to know what was really going on._

I used all my stealth as I headed over to the door and to my surprise the door was unlocked.

I walked inside a poorly lit corridor which led to a stone staircase leading to what I imagined to be somekind of basement. The foul smell of human filth hit my nose and made me gag. _Don't they even have toilets down there?_

I slowly descended the stairs and I could pick up on several muffled whimpers and sobs.

There were people down there, no doubt about it.

Just as I hit the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, I felt something hit my head and then everything went black.

* * *

**Let us know what you think.**

**Was it what you expected?**

**Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20 : Escape

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any characters of the saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I had been here, wherever here is. I was scared, hungry, cold and just wishing that someone would find me. All I could think about was getting home to my friends and family. I couldn't stop worrying about them. Someone screaming brought me out of my thoughts. And then I saw the devil himself.

James.

"Well, hello Bella how are you today?" he said walking over to me and squatting down to my level. He took off my gag and before I could stop myself I spat in his face.

"Oh feisty, I love it, but that, my dear Isabella, was a big mistake." he sneered as he slapped me hard across the face.

"No James, you are the one who's making a big mistake. My family will find me, since they knew I was coming home early and then you will wish you were never born." I said trying to hold back the tears and look tougher than I actually was.

He grabbed me and held me up by my throat. "You stupid little bitch, you will never see your family again, so get used to it." he said and then dropped me back to the ground. He walked back out the way he came, but as he was leaving someone else came in. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but as the figure came closer I could finally tell who it was.

Victoria.

"Well Bella, we meet again." she glared at me

"Oh not going to talk to me, think your too good for that? Well guess what! Your not!" she said as she snapped her fingers and two big guys came in. They pulled me to my feet and hung me up by my hands with my feet barely touching the floor.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." she said as she started hitting me over and over.

By the time she had finished, I just felt numb. At some point she had ripped me of my clothes and I was hanging there naked for everyone to see. I didn't know how long she left me there, but after awhile one of those big guys came in and cut the ropes. I just laid there crying untill I fell asleep. I dreamt of my mystery man again at the creek, but this time his face was visible and it was Jasper's. I was awoken by the door busting open and those same guys coming in. They were carrying something or someone. They got to about 5 feet from me and tossed him down on the ground. The man rolled over a bit and then I saw his face, I started crying uncontrollably again. _He came to help me and now he's hurt. This is all my fault_. After the guys left, I wiggled my way over to him. He was gagged and tied, just like all us girls where and he was also blindfolded. I bent down and used my teeth to take off his blind fold. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was alive since was breathing. I leaned over him and whispered in his ear.

"Jasper? It's Bella, can you hear me? Please, wake up. Please, Jasper."

My voice broke as I pleaded with him to wake up and then he opened his gorgeous eyes.

* * *

**JPOV**

I heard the voice of an angel calling out to me. My head pounded and I felt somewhat disoriented, but the voice kept on pleading with me. I slowly opened my eyes and my breath got caught as soon as I looked into those familiar brown pools of chocolate..

She nuzzled my neck with her head, reminding me off a cat. I would have purred, if the situation hadn't been this grave.

Finally, finding the strenght to tear myself away from her beautiful eyes, I looked her over. Rage consumed me as I saw her bruised and beaten body. The fact that she was as bare as the day she was born, wasn't helping me control my anger either. My growl was subdued due to the rag still in my mouth and somehow I was thankful for that.

Bella had seen and lived through enough shit, the last thing I would want was to scare her.

She caught the fire in my eyes and her concerned gaze shifted into one of great sadness.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I couldn't.

My heart constricted painfully and the agony that ripped through me was more then I had ever felt before.

A woman with fiery red hair bursted through the door and glared at me.

"Who are you?" She spat as she pulled the gag down.

_Fuck! What to say? Maybe, I should try to play along and stall untill the cops get here. Yeah._

"I'm Jay and I came to speak with James." I said confidently, while scrambling to my feet.

"What do you want him for?" She said, the glare still as fierce as before.

"Bussiness." I simply stated.

"Are you a client?" She asked, before lunging forward and kicking Bella in the ribs.

"Don't look at him, you little bitch!" She snarled, before kicking her again.

I couldn't tolerate it any longer and I pushed the redhead down. She never expected to be attacked from behind and hit the ground, hard. As she got to her knees, to get up, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and banged her head against the wall.

I did this three times, untill I felt her go limp and let her slid down onto the floor.

I poked her with my foot a couple of times and once I was sure she was out, I turned towards Bella.

"Baby, I need you to chew through the tape and release my hands. Can you do that?" She nodded and dropped to her knees to start her task.

I found myself freed from my bounds quickly and returned the favour.

"Help the girls, I'm going to check the hall." I said, before slipping through the door.

I followed the entire corridor all the way untill I got to the stairs. Convinced there was nobody near, I ran back to the girls' cell.

"Come on." I whispered, before heading back out and leading them to the stairs.

When we reached the corner to the stairs, I suddenly heard the thudding of feet.

_Shit!_

I signaled for the girls to retreat and waited for the first one to turn the corner.

As soon as I noticed the feet, my fist flew forward and the other guy fell to the floor.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

It was ten to six and we were making final preparations for our raid.

We had two men on the inside, that confirmed us that James as well as the two guys from the van where at the club in plain sight. They had already assumed positions near the restrooms to make sure none of them would make it down before us.

Looking over the blueprints one last time, I started giving orders to the team.

The first squad would head straight to the cellar door, the second would make the arrests and the third would make sure that all civilians would be evacuated.

As our watches indicated it was 6, we all went ahead as planned.

I went ahead of the first team and as soon as I rounded the corner, I got punched in the face.

"Mother of...What the hell?" I looked up at the culprit and saw Jasper standing there, with at least 9 girls cowering behind him, including my Bella.

_Remember, you don't know the kid!_

"Well, don't just stand there! Get these girls out of here. Cameron, take this hero into custody.

Jane, Alec, check all the cells! Don't leave a stone unturned!" I barked out the orders, while rubbing my face. _Damn, that kid has got one hell of a hook!_

"Dad?" Came the hesitant voice of my daughter. She walked out from behind some girls and this time I saw her body. Although she covered up the essential parts, I felt like running up there and chase some bullets through James's head. Bruises covered each inch of her body and her wrists had shallow cuts from being tied. The worst part was, she was NAKED! _What did these sick fucks do to my little girl? _I quickly took of my jacket and put it over her. She shrugged into it, looking gratefully up at me.

She ran into my arms and then she just broke down.

"Ssh, sweetie. You've got to be strong just a little bit longer. We're not out of here yet. Just a little bit, sweetie and then I'll make it all better." I tried soothing her, but my words seemed fake even to me. How could I ever make this better?

"O...Okay...d...da...daddy." She said between gasps, reminding me of the little girl she had once been. Seeing her beaten and broken body, as well as how broken she was inside, made the urge to kill someone rise. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and somehow the tension seemed to leave my body as I gratefully accepted his comforting gesture.

Alec came running back holding an unconscious woman in his arms.

"We've found another victim." He said.

"Everything clear." Jane said then.

I nodded at them, but then Bella tensed up.

"No! No!" She yelled as Alec and Jane headed up the stairs before us.

"She's one of them." Jasper answered for her, since she didn't seem able to get the words out.

"Alec!" I yelled.

Alec stopped and turned his body towards my voice.

"She's one of them. Hand her over to detective Waters and his team." I said and he nodded.

We made our way up the stairs and out of the door quickly and as the fresh air hit my face, I noticed the tears that ran down my face.

* * *

**So the big rescue.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review, please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight!**

**And another shout out to my wonderful Beta, Annabell2009**

**Love and peace to ya! **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Once we made it out of the building, we were taken to the ambulances that were waiting for us.

We needed to be checked out.

Of course all the girls had to be taken to the hospital, because we were dehydrated and we had cuts and bruises marring our skin.

One of the paramedics came to get me and another one came for Jasper, but I wouldn't let go of him. I couldn't, I only felt safe , because he was there with me.

"Miss we need to check you out and take you to the hospital." The paramedic said

"Well, you can do all that with Jasper by my side or you won't be doing it at all." I said, not letting go of Jasper's hand.

"He needs to be checked out too. He will be right over there and then you will see him at the hospital." the obnoxious man said.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere without Jasper! so if he needs to be checked out as well, then he can come with me and you can kill two birds with one stone." I said

"Fine we can do that. But we have to go now, come on." he said again

We were looked over and then taken to the hospital, so I could get some x-rays. Apparently, I had three broken ribs and maybe a broken wrist. They weren't actually sure on that though. Before they took me to get my x-rays done, they came and took some blood. My blood ran cold when they told me they would have to do a rape kit.

"Miss Swan we need to do this kit and then you can go for your x-rays." An elderly nurse said

"Ok, that's fine." I said shakily.

"Well, we'll need Mr. Hale to step out for a minute, before we can get started." she said

"No, he can't leave! No, he has to stay." I said panicking, all the while clutching to Jasper's hand as if he would disappear if I let go.

"Bella, it's ok. I'm right here, it'll be ok." Jasper said

"He can stay if you want, I just thought you might want some privacy." the nurse said, eyeing Jasper's hand in mine

"Thank you. Now, lets just get this over with please." I said as I looked up at Jasper

He never let go of my hand as they performed the tests and although the nurse hadn't covered everything up, he never once let his eyes wander downwards. He just kept looking into my eyes, conveying his feelings for me and that everything would be alright.

After they performed the rape kit, they took me for x-rays. That was the only time I let go of Jasper's hand. After the x-rays, they took me back to my room, so I could rest.

Once I was settled in, the nurse left me and Jasper at our own devices. Jasper started to pull back his hand to sit in the chair, when I stopped him.

"Please, don't let go, please." I pleaded as I begged him with my eyes.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here ok." he said as he squeezed my hand and tried to let go again.

"No, just lay with me. Please, just untill I go to sleep."

"Sure, no problem."

I scooted over and made room for him to get in. Jasper hesitantly moved to lay beside me. When he had settled in underneath the covers, I turned and wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me to hold me close to him. I felt so safe here and I never wanted to leave.

Finally I felt some peace again and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**JPOV**

As I listened to Bella's heavy breathing, I couldn't help but feel the anger boiling up again.

_Those monsters had beaten this sweet, lovely girl in my arms. _

_What right did they have? _

_None what so ever! _

_The doctor hadn't told us the results of the rape kit and I felt a bit weary about that fact. _

_Did this mean, there had been no sexual abuse or was he trying to make the blow easier? _

_Why had Bella acted so dismissive about the test? Was she sure she wasn't raped or did she want to block it from her mind?_

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour and I needed some answers soon. I slowly moved my arm from underneath Bella and crawled out of bed. I tiptoed out of the room and then quickly made my way to the nurses post.

"Could I speak with the physician treating miss Swan, please?" I asked politely as the nurse turned her attention towards me.

"He will be here in a moment. Why don't you take a seat and I'll call for you." I nodded to the kind woman and slumped down in one of the uncomfortable plastic piece of shit chairs.

I must have dozed off for a second, because a cold hand on my shoulder made me jump up in surprise.

"You had a question regarding to Miss Swan?" The doctor asked impatiently and I nodded.

"Yes, doctor. Are the results of the rape kit already in?" My voice shook a bit, but the doctor understood my stress and his eyes softened immediately.

"They have been in for quite some time. Miss Swan doesn't show any signs of trauma. She wasn't raped." He said and I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"However..." The doctor hesitantly continued "some of her cuts have been infected and will require some attention. We are keeping her untill tomorrow and I trust you will take good care of these wounds." I nearly attacked him for making me panic. His hesitation had made my heart almost stop from sheer panic. I nodded curtly and then offered him a polite goodbye.

Once I stepped back into Bella's room, I could see her tossing and turning. She was wimpering and I could have kicked myself for leaving her at a time like this.

I soothed her by caressing her face and whispering softly to her. Once she settled down, I resumed my position beside her and finally fell asleep myself.

* * *

**  
**

**What do you guys think?**

**Next up : The return home.**

**Review please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight and all the characters mentioned belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

_The last few days have been hell. Jasper left to find Bella and I haven't heard from him since he had been at her hotelroom. To be honest, I'm scared to death. I don't know if he is ok ,if he has found her or anything really._ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up without checking the caller id.

"Hello"

"_Rose it's Jasper." _

"Oh god! Jazz, are you ok? Please say your ok." I said almost crying in the phone

"_Yeah I'm fine and we found Bella and she is doing well considering. We are at the hospital right now, so she can get checked out. They said she will have to stay overnight, but we are hoping that after they looked her over we can come home." _he said

"I'm glad you found her. Everyone here is worried sick." I said

"_Well just let them know we are fine and that we love them. We will see them soon ok."_ he said

"Ok I will and I love you little brother."

"_I love you too sis, talk to you soon_."

"Ok bye."

"_Bye."_ and then the line went dead

_I'm so glad Bella is ok. I think I need to talk to her when she gets home and let her know I will be here for her. I also think I need to tell her about what happened to me , about what Royce did to me._

_

* * *

  
_

**EDPOV**

Alice just got off the phone with Charlie. He told her that they found Bella and she was fine other then some broken ribs and a fractured wrist. He said that she had to stay overnight and then they had to talk to the police to give her statement After that they would be able to leave, so they would be home by tomorrow night.

_I have to tell Rose. She has been so worried for her brother and Bella_.

I jumped on my quad and sped over to the 'Hale' ranch. Once there, I saw Rose sitting out on the porch.

"Hey guess what babe?" I said giving her a kiss o the cheek

" Jasper found Bella and they are both fine and will be home soon." she said smiling at me

"Well, yes. Jasper must have called you." I said with a chuckle

"Why yes, he did." she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Babe is there something wrong?" I asked rubbing soothing circles on her back

"Yeah everything. No, I'm fine, but I think we need to talk. I need to tell you a little about my past." she said looking up at me

"Babe you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." I said giving her a smile

"I know Edward but I think you need to know this. I think that if you know, you will be able to help Bella when she gets home or at least understand why she acts the way she acts." I didn't like the sound of this.

"Ok tell me whatever you want. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I said giving here a small kiss on the lips.

"Ok well, lets go inside and talk." she said standing and pulling me up with her. We quickly walked into her house and sat down on the love seat.

"Ok here goes nothing." she said more to herself then to me.

"Ok um, well, when I was in high school I dated a guy named Royce . We dated all through junior and senior year. We were happy. Well, I thought we were, but apparently he was not so happy. He never pushed me to sleep with him and when it would get a little heated, I would tell him I wasn't ready. He always accepted it and told me he would wait forever if he had to. We went to our senior prom and I was having a lot of fun. My girlfriends and I all bought identical dresses, except for the colour. Mine was a beautiful blue gown.

Royce and I were chosen as Prom king and queen and I truly believed it was the best night of my life. Royce seemed to be having the time of his life as well, but after the coronation he started complaining about how tired he was. As we left I thought he was taking me home, but he had other plans. He took me back to his house. I knew there was something off. I could feel it and I didn't like it. I also knew his parents weren't home ,they had taken a romantic vacation some where. I had asked him why we were there and he just said he wanted to spend some time with me. He wanted to be able to be with me, without anyone else around, something that rarely happened. I wanted to just cuddle with him, but he had other ideas.

He took me to his room and told me to strip. I told him I wasn't ready for that and he answered that he has waited long enough and now he was going to get what he wanted, whether I liked it or not. I just stood there looking at him like he had lost his mind. When I didn't move, he came over and hit me. He yelled that I would better get my damn cloths off quickly or he was going to do it for me and that would be something I really didn't want him to do." As she is telling me all this, she stays strong. She can't fool me though and I can still see the pain in her eyes.

"I started taking off my dress , but I guess I wasn't doing it fast enough, because he came over and ripped it off leaving me braless and in my panties. I just stood there, as he started groping me and telling me how much he had wanted to touch me and how much fun we were going to have when he finally fucked me. At that point I felt numb. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me and I just went blank. I couldn't hear, see or feel anything.

I stood there and apparently he didn't like it, because next thing I know I was on the floor. As the fog in my head cleared a little I could feel the sting on my cheeck, where he had slapped me. He told me I'd better pay attention to him. I looked up at him and noticed he had taken his cloths off. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed, while ripping my panties off. He didn't take it slow and it hurt like hell. He just kept going and each time I screamed, he would hit me telling me to shut up. I could feel the blood run down my legs. I knew he was doing some extreme damage. I was right ofcourse, because I will never be able to have children with what he did to me.

Once he was done, he fell on top of me and told me it was good. He asked me to give him a couple minutes and we would do it again. I just laid there. I knew if I tried to move he would just hit me and I was too shook up to really see this as my opportunity to run. Just like he said, a few minutes later he was at it again. I tried not to make any noises. He had taken me three times, before getting up. He was headed to the shower, when he saw the blood on the bed. He threw me off the bed and started kicking me, saying how I had messed up his blankets. He had kicked so hard he broke four ribs and my right leg.

He was still kicking and hitting me, when his parents came home. They must of heard me screaming, since they came busting through the door, just as he hit me in the face. His dad lunged at him and tackled him to the floor and his mom came to me. By the end of the day he was behind bars and his parents disowned him. I was never more happy that his parents trip was cut short. Apparently, his mom had fallen ill." We both had tears in our eyes by the time she had finished her story. I wanted to just find the bastard, so I could kill him slowly and then dismember his body. This wonderful, glorious angel beside me had lost so much to that piece of shit. She would never be able to have children and she would be eternally scarred. I just hoped one day, she would trust me enough to touch her. She was the one for me and I could never imagine doing that with anyone else for the rest of my life. I didn't really know what to say, so I said the cliché everybody says when told such a horrific story.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I said holding her to me

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she said looking up at me. I just gave her a small smile and gave her a kiss, letting her know how much I truly loved her.

"Why don't we head to Bella's for a bit." she said

"That would be great. Come on, I drove the quad." I said taking her hand in mine.

* * *

**APOV**

_Oh my god, oh my god! I'm so happy they found Bella and they will be on there way home tomorrow! I cant wait. We so need to have her and Jasper a party to welcome them home._

"Hey Emmy, come here. I need your help." I yelled for Emmett

"Ali babe, what do you need from me this very fine day?" he said kissing my head

"well I want to throw Bella and Jasper a welcome home party."

" I think that would be cool and I think they would love it." he said as Rose and Edward walked in the door

"Who would love what ?" Rose asked sitting down with us at the dining room table

"We're going to throw Bella and Jasper a welcome home surprise party." I said

"Alice I don't think that is a good idea. I mean Bella is going to be having a hard time for a while and it might scare her." Edward said as Rose just nodded her head in agreement

"No, she'll need the alcoholic boost to make her forget." Em stated

"Yes and she needs to see how much we love her and how happy we are to have her home." I chimed in.

Rose was shaking her head violently, while glaring at Em.

"No, she'll need us to be here for her, to comfort her and listen to her. She doesn't need a damn party as if you guys are celebrating the gruesome things that have happened to her." Rose yelled as she clenched her fists and her glare never wavered. Edward came up behind her and took her by the waist, all the while whispering soothing words. When Rose had finally calmed down a bit, he turned to us.

"She's right though. Bella will need therapy and some peace and quiet. You should really think about her needs first and not your silly need to make a big fuzz out of this."

"But Edward, Jasper saved her. He needs to be shown that we appreciate what he has done and Bella needs to feel as if she is still a part of our group. We need to go on with our lives and act as if nothing has changed. She has known me long enough to know I'm a party animal. She'll love it, I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to the store before they close." I said, while stomping my foot for emphasis. Edward sighed and shook his head, but didn't contradict me any longer. I grabbed Emmett and hauled him outside to start our quest. We would need a lot of booze and snacks.

* * *

**EMPOV**

_I cant wait Bella and Jasper are come home today. I get my Bella Boo back. Yeah!_

Alice and I hade been decorating and getting stuff ready. It was about an hour before they got here, when the rest showed up. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Mr. and Mrs. Hale and Renée were all sitting around talking, while waiting for Bella and Jasper to come home. Rose and Edward sat in the back of the room, glaring at us. _I don't know what their problem is I just want to slap them._

Little over an hour later, we heard them pulling up in the drive way and Alice was being her hyper little self. Charlie was the first one to come through the door. Then Bella walked in with Jasper following her. When she was inside, we all yelled surprise and then she screamed. Jasper rushed to her side and hugged her tightly, whispering something in her ear.

_Oh shit! Maybe Claudia Schiffer and her Mr. McDreamy were right after all.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**JPOV**

We had barely made it inside, when all hell broke loose. Everyone yelled 'surprise' and the noise made Bella freak out. She screamed and I felt myself running at her, before I realized I was doing it. I needed to reassure her and bring her back.

"Ssh, darlin'. It's just me. Come back to me, darlin'." I whispered over and over, untill I felt her body relax slightly. I picked her up bridal style and cradled her into me, while taking her up to her room. I put her softly down onto the bed and then sat down beside her, pulling her head into my lap. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were clenched shut.

I ran my fingers through her hair, while telling her I was there with her, over and over again.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes and shyly looked up at me.

"Hi." She said shakily.

"Hey, darlin'. Feeling better?" I asked, never stopping my ministrations.

"Not really." She whispered.

After several moments of silence, she suddenly looked up at me with a look of determination.

"Jasper, what would you do for me?" She asked in a tone I wasn't familiar with.

"Anything, darlin'." I said as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

As I lifted my face again, she kept my gaze.

"Make me forget." She said and then she kissed me.

* * *

**Well here you guys are.**

**Chapter 22 finally made it up here : )**

**The next chapter will be one solely from BPOV.**

**Well untill then.**

**Review please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I clung to him as I asked him to make me forget. I just needed a way out of my head, something to clear it from the gruesome pictures. All I could see was James's cruel smile and Victoria's sadistic sneer. The way they had tied me up, naked and exposed had me fearing for my life and I honestly believed they would have taken me without my consent, if I had been there longer. I had seen the big guy, Felix, raping a girl in front of me, but at the time I just thought it was a dream since I floated in and out of consciousness after a harsh beating. I was well aware what would have been my life, if Jasper didn't get me out on time.

I would have been physically and sexually abused by my captors, only giving me time to let my body heal, before they transported me to another house like this. There the process would likely have been repeated, untill they found a buyer for me. This buyer would probably turn me into a whore, stripper or his own personal sex slave. I shuddered involuntarely as I still looked up at Jasper. Slowly the haze lifted from my eyes and I could focus on his beautiful orbs again.

"Please." I whimpered as I pressed my body against him in pure desperation.

He looked shocked and seemed to be battling himself inside.

_Come on, Jasper. I need you. Choose me. Please!_

I didn't realize I had voiced my thoughts, untill his eyes became pained.

"I would love nothing more than to make love to you, darlin', but I can't." He said. I recoiled from him as if he had just slapped me. _Oh God! He doesn't want me anymore! Am I that dirty, that even Jasper can't stand to look at me anymore?_

I released my grip on his shirt and cowered away from him. When I reached the wall and couldn't move further back, I rolled into a ball.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed loudly, before walking extremely slowly towards me. He held his hands up to look less threatening, but in my eyes the threat only strenghtened. I pictured one of those hands coming at me full force and him screaming at me for being a dirty whore.

Although I knew deep inside Jasper would never hurt me, I couldn't suppress the fear and I screamed.

Jasper was beside me in a flash, pulling me against him. I started trembling even harder, while he sshed me and rocked me.

"Darlin', please. I would never hurt you. Please, understand. I can't make you forget, nothing I do will make you forget and I can't take advantage of you in this situation. Please, darling', stop crying." He pleaded with me. I hadn't even noticed my tears, untill he begged me to stop crying. I tentatively placed my fingers at my cheek and they truly were wet with tears.

I cried even harder and the trembling increased.

Rose, hearing my scream came busting through the door, making me scream once again.

"Move Jasper! Get Carlisle, he's Edward's father." She yelled, before prying his arms away from me and replacing his embrace with her own.

She rocked me, just like Jasper had done, but my fear only increased.

I might have been afraid before, but without Jasper I felt truly exposed and unsafe.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty." Was all I could hear and I barely recognized the voice as my own, untill a strange choking sound replaced the constant scolding directed at me.

A tall, blond man walked into the room and looked at me wide-eyed.

"She's having an anxiety attack. Jasper get her a bag, she's hyperventilating." The man ordered someone standing just behind the door. I knew it was Jasper behind that door, but my mind was becoming foggy and I started to feel dizzy.

Suddenly the man was holding the bag at my face, ordering me to breath evenly into it.

His touch on my arm made me flinch and my anxiety only heightened.

I felt like someone was strangling me and then I passed out.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Do something!" I screamed at Dr. Cullen as I pulled Bella into my arms.

"No need, Jasper. Her breathing is evening out as we speak. You can't suffocate yourself from hyperventilating. It's a psychologic response to fear. When you are very afraid, your breathing picks up. This leads you to feel as if you are unable to catch your breath and that you are going to suffocate, which triggers a response unconsciously. You will try to suck in more are, but with the heightened pace of breathing, you will pull in shorts gasps of breath. This will only strenghtened the feeling of suffication.

Since she was too far gone in her panic attack, she couldn't even out her breathing in the plastic bag and was unable to suck in enough air to support her system. This lead her to pass out. As soon as she passed out, her breathing has started to even out, because her mind isn't telling her to suck in air desperately. She is just breathing as a habit, the way our body always commands us to breath. She'll be fine in no time. However, I'm going to prescribe something to lessen the panic attacks." The good doctor explained everything and I quickly nodded, although the logic was lost to me.

"I'll give it to Alice, so she can go the Pharmacy tonight." Dr. Cullen said, before leaving the room.

I rocked Bella, while looking at her. All the fear and tension got the better of me, as I started crying silent tears. My sister noticed ofcourse and quickly grabbed my hand.

"She WILL get past this. Do you hear me brother? She will!" Rose said in a strong tone of voice. I nodded, because I had seen first hand what that bastard Royce had done to her all those years ago. I had been there when she recoiled from our own father's touch and when she would scream every night to let her go, not to touch her. Yet, here she was, the strongest woman I had ever known.

"What happened?" Rose asked suddenly, after some silence.

"She asked me to make her forget. It was evident she meant sex. I told her I couldn't and she recoiled from me as if I had slapped her." My voice cracked at the end, but I sucked in a big breath and told her the rest.

"I mean, ofcourse I wanted to, but I couldn't use her like that. And in the end it wouldn't help her get over this. Although, now I'm starting to doubt, that I might have made it worse by denying her." I sniffed and Rose took the opportunity to speak.

"No, Jasper. You did the right thing. She might feel better in the throes of passion, but after that the images would plague her mind again and then she would feel even worse for doing that. She would destroy the last bit of good she sees in herself, because her self-image is twisted now." Rose said as she squeezed my hand.

"I tried to explain, I didn't want to take advantage of her, but I think she was too far gone in her own mind to hear the thruth in my words." I mumbled, looking down at my Bella's beautiful face. Her brow was furrowed and a crease seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Her breathing had evened out by now and she was breathing normally, which was a huge relief.

"When you left the room, she started repeating the word 'dirty', which is truly how she feels right now. She thinks she is tainted and unworthy of your love. Your refusal strenghtened that belief, but still you did the right thing. If you went along with her request, she would have been off much worse, for then she had in her eyes physical prove of her state. You will need to be strong to get her through this, but whatever you do, don't leave her side. She needs you." Rose said as she struggled to get up with Bella still half on top of her.

"I would never leave her. I can't leave her. She's my world, Rose. Without her, I have nothing." I spoke directly from my heart and Rose gave me a sad smile before leaving the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

The fog started to lift and I could faintly hear voices in the distance.

After straining to listen to them for a while, I could finally make out their words.

"When you left the room, she started repeating the word 'dirty', which is truly how she feels right now. She thinks she is tainted and unworthy of your love. Your refusal strenghtened that belief, but still you did the right thing. If you went along with her request, she would have been off much worse, for then she had in her eyes physical prove of her state. You will need to be strong to get her through this, but whatever you do, don't leave her side. She needs you." The voice I recognized as Rosalie said.

_She's right. That's exactly what I am feeling. _

_How does she know all this?_

_Would I really have been feeling worse if I had sex with Jasper?_

_I just wanted a relief from the onslaught of images and feelings._

_I wanted to be free of pain and wanted to feel closer to Jasper._

_Yes, but would it have been better?_

_Or would I really have felt bad afterwards?_

"I would never leave her. I can't leave her. She's my world, Rose. Without her, I have nothing." Jasper's broken voice suddenly said and my heart broke and rejoiced at the same time.

I tried to listen in on what else they might have to say, but there was only silence after that. I could feel Jasper's lips on my forehead and in my hair occasionaly, but he never spoke.

I finally had enough and opened my eyes, only to close them instantly as the light hurt my eyes. Jasper's frantic voice rang clearly in my ears.

"Bella? Darlin', are you awake? Open your eyes for me, darlin'. Please, Bella, open those beautiful eyes." He pleaded with me. I did as he asked and as soon as my eyes met his, I felt my body relax.

"I think I need help." I said and Jasper looked confused for a moment, before a look of recognition crossed his gorgeous features.

"Ofcourse and I know just the person." He said as he helped me up.

He led me downstairs and as I clung to him, we slowly walked towards Rosalie.

"Rose, could you call Dr. Denali and set up an appointment for Bella?" He asked and Rosalie nodded, before turning to me.

"Dr. Denali is my therapist, she is really wonderful. Will you be able to handle it on your own?" She asked as she softly placed her hand on mine.

I shook my head no and she looked up at Jasper.

"Do you want Jasper to go with you?" She asked and I nodded yes.

She left the room to set up the appointment and after a couple of minutes she came back into the room.

"Tomorrow at 11." She simply said, before kissing Jasper's cheek and squeezing my hand.

I offered her a small smile and her face lit up at the silly gesture.

"Do you need to rest, Bella or do you want something to eat?" Edward asked hesitantly. He looked pained as he looked at me and I could see him clenching and unclenching his hand as if he was desperately trying to stop himself from touching me.

I held out my hand to him and he sighed in relief, while taking my hand in his. He squeezed it quickly, before letting it go. When I lifted my gaze from his hand to his eyes, I could see the tears in his eyes and I struggled with keeping my own at bay.

We might have both found other loves, our true loves, but we would always carry each other in our hearts.

"I think I'll go lay down for a bit, but if Rosalie could bring up a sandwich, I would be forever grateful." I said softly.

"Ofcourse, Bella. I'll be up in a sec. And please call me Rose, you're my sister after all" Rose said and a lone tear fell from my eyes at her words.

I nodded and with Jasper's shirt still in a vice grip, we walked back up the stairs and into my room.

_I wonder what happened to Rose? She understand so much and she also needed therapy once._

_Maybe one day, she'll confide in me._

_I hope so._

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was chapter 23.**

**I know, it was extremely sad, but I needed to make you see into her mind a bit.**

**So do you agree with me on not letting Jasper have sex with her.**

**Isn't Jasper just the sweetest and most understanding man?**

**And for those who are confused, Bella does know Carlisle, but when he enters the room she is a bad state of mind and only sees another man threatening her.**

**Well, love you guys and I hope to read many reviews.**

**So push that button below.**

**Untill next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_I felt something brushing up against me and suddenly my blindfold was ripped off._

_I blinked furiously against the light and tried to remember what had happened._

_I remembered walking into the club and then everything going black._

_I focused on my surroundings and fear gripped me as I took in the scene._

_An asian girl, had her mouth wrapped around James, while he held a knife to her breast. Victoria's red flaming head caught my attention as she turned away from the black girl she had been punching and turned her fiery gaze at me._

_Demetri was running his hands over my arms and pushed me to the floor._

"_Well, well what do we have here?" Demetri cooed as he ran a finger over my cheek. Bile started to rise, but I swallowed it down. I tried to plead with my eyes as I looked at James, but he didn't even notice me. He had refocused on the girl in front of him, sitting on her knees and almost gagging as he shoved himself into her mouth roughly. The knife pressed into her skin whenever he pulled back a little and the girl's eyes were clenched shut as if she was trying to block everything out and conjuring up a fictional world to replace this reality she was living through._

_I tried to lift my knee to hit him in his privates but I couldn't lift it, with his body pressing into me. _

"_Later, Demetri. Let me inspect the goods first." Victoria said as she ordered him to stand up. To my surprise he complied and I for a small second I felt relieved. That was untill I saw about a dozen more girls cowering against the wall farthest back from us._

_They were all gagged and blindfolded, but you can't block out the noises._

_I took in the room we where in and it was a cell. Grey high concrete walls and iron doors._

_As Victoria came at me with pure predatory movements, I screamed._

_

* * *

  
_

I shot upright in my bed, but when I opened my eyes I found myself in the darkness again.

_NO! NO! This can't be happening again! Take it off me! Get this blindfold off of me!_

I started clawing at my face in an attempt to get rid of the offending piece of fabric. I had started screaming, but I couldn't think about it right now. My mind was too focused on getting the blindfold off. Suddenly a dim light lit the room and I found myself looking at two beautiful blue orbs.

"Ssh, darlin'. It's just me. Ssh, I would never hurt you, Bella." Jasper rocked me body forth and back as he whispered into my ear.

"What happened?" I heard a frantic voice from the doorway. As I looked up I saw all of my friends standing there, slightly out of breath.

"She was having a nightmare, but I couldn't wake her, then she suddenly sat upright and started screaming." Jasper sounded defeated.

"Shit, Bella baby, what did you do to your face?" Em asked as he came closer into the light.

"The darkness, the blindfold, the darkness." I mumbled and although my voice was barely above a whisper, they all heard.

"Oh God, sorry, darlin'. I'm such an idiot. I turned off the light, when you had fallen asleep. Darlin', please believe me, I'm so sorry." Jasper said as he hunched over a bit. I didn't want him to start loathing himself, but I was still too panicked to really respond to him.

"I'll take care of her for now. Get out, all of you. You too, Jasper." Rose said. My eyes widened as I saw Jasper walking towards the door and my heart started to beat faster with each step further he took that would take him away from me. I wanted to scream, yell, beg, anything, but I didn't. I stayed mute as I looked up into Rose's equally gorgeous blue eyes.

* * *

**RPOV**

I had asked everyone to leave so I could talk to Bella, but I needed to calm her down first.

"Bella sweetie, can I sit with you?" I asked moving slowly to the bed as she nodded at me.

"Bella it's ok, it's just you and me now, nobody's going to hurt you ok." I said as I rubbed soothing circles on her back

"I'm so scared Rose I just want it to go away, all of It." she sobbed, avoiding my gaze.

"I know and I was hoping I could help you with that?" I lifted her chin up, making sure she would lock her gaze on me and actually hear me. It's easy to get lost in memories, when a similar story gets told and she needed to hear it completely to understand, that I was a kindred spirit and that she could also make it through this.

"How are you going to help me? Nobody knows how I'm feeling, so how can anyone help?" she asked looking up at me. I expected this. She wouldn't want anyone to be burdened by her pain, nor would she like them to see her as she sees herself, tainted, dirty, unworthy and so on. She feels the need to resist anyone who offers help, because she truly believes that she would do or say something to see her the same way, although she is none of those things.

"Well Bella, actually I do know how you feel and that was what I want to tell you. You see when I was in high school I dated a guy named Royce and at first he was sweet, loving and never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. We had been dating for almost two years and I thought we where happy, but I guess I was the only one that was happy. We had been out to our senior prom and I was having fun, but all he cared about was getting me alone. When the prom started to die down, we decided to leave. I thought he was taking me home, but we ended up at his house. I asked why we where there and he said he just wanted to spend some time with me. So ofcourse I went with it, since we didn't get much time for just us and I liked to cuddle with him.

He had taken me to his room which was nothing new, we spent most our time there, but when we got there he told me to strip. I protested and he hit me, then he ripped my dress off of me and by the end of the night he had raped me three times. He broke four ribs, my leg and took away my opportunity to carry a child. His parents actually found us and helped me. He was put behind bars and his parents disowned him. So Bella, I do know how you feel and I want to be here to help you. I'm also glad you have Jasper to help, he is a good man and don't tell him I told you, but he is I love with you and would do anything for you. So don't push him away and don't push the rest of us away. We all love you and want to help in our own way." Somewhere along my story, Bella had curled up into a ball, with her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, while keeping her eyes still locked with mine. I could see flashes of understanding, recognition and sorrow and knew that she had heard every word.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rose. Thank you for trusting me with your story. Maybe I will be fine after all, as long as I get the help I need and don't push away the people who love me." she said with a sad smile

"You have nothing to be sorry for and I think you need some more rest, so I will send Jasper back in now ok." I kissed her forehead as she reluctantly lifted her head from my lap.

"Ok, thank you. Just for the record, I know Jasper loves me, but I wont tell him you told me ." She smiled once more and although it didn't reach her eyes, I was happy she was at least trying.

"Ok, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Rose." she said laying down under the covers

I walked out of the room and immediately saw Jasper leaning on the wall outside her room.

"You can go back in now, she needs you." I said.

"Thank you Rosie, I know that was hard to do and I know it will help her in the long run. Just so you know these are really thin walls. Do you always go around making love confessions for other people? Nevermind, I told her already and she might have needed to hear it from someone else." he said as he kissed my cheek and walked back in Bella's room, quickly and silently shutting the door behind him.

I made my way to Edward's room and crawled into the bed. He instinctively reached out for me and pulled me into his chest. I gazed upon his beautiful face as he slept for a little while before exhaustion took over my body and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**JPOV**

When I had walked back into the room, Bella had already been sound asleep. She stirred a couple of times, but I would hold her just a tad more tighter and she would relax in my arms. I loved the fact, I could do that for her and I vowed to always be there when she needed me.

The most annoying beeping sound woke me up the next morning and to my surprise I woke to an empty, cold bed.

I took a quick shower and completed all my morning routines, before making my way downstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch between Rose and Edward watching the news.

Well, actually Rose and Edward were watching the news, Bella's eyes were unfocused and I knew she was not even in the same room with us.

"Love, it's 10, she needs to get going." Edward told Rose as he hesitated to touch Bella himself. Rose placed her hand on Bella's arm and got her immediate attention.

"Sweetie, it's time to go. Jasper will go with you, so you won't be alone. You can do this, I know you can." Rose told her, constantly looking into Bella's eyes. When Bella nodded, Rose pulled her into a tight hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

We made our way to Dr. Carmen Denali's office and arrived at 10 to 11. Bella seemed to be spaced out constantly during our trip and I even had to talk to the receptionist in her stead.

I tried to get her to sit down, but she wouldn't acknowledge me. She knew I was there ofcourse and would unconsciously move along with me, whenever I stood to get a magazine, but she wouldn't respond to my questions. I started to worry. I wanted her to have a real therapy session and if she was going to be unresponsive the entire time, her healing process would only take that much longer.

_Stop thinking like a prick!_

_Why are you calling me a prick?  
_

_It's normal! People under this kind of stress tend to shut themselves off._

_Yes, but why to me?_

_Why not?_

_Because she clings to me, she needs me._

_She still does, but this is just a defense mechanism. She's shutting herself off, not you, herself. _

I had so many questions going on in my head, but I didn't have the time to analyze them as the doctor called out Bella's name.

I took Bella's hand and for a second I feared she might actually pull away from me. She didn't though and I guided her quickly to the couch in Dr. Denali's office.

"Mr. Hale, Mss. Swan, would you like something to drink?" The good doctor asked. We both shook our heads and Dr. Denali took a seat in the single across from us.

"Alright. So, I'm Dr. Denali, but please call me Carmen, we will meet here every monday, wednesday and friday at 11 at first and depending on your progress we'll start lessening our sessions according. I will allow Mr. Hale to attend our sessions for the first 5 sessions, after that it'll be up to you." Bella's breathing started to pick up as Carmen explained her plan to cure my Bella. "Don't get worked up, Mss. Swan, you won't need him present at that time. I know right now you think he's the only thing you can lean on and that you can't function without him to hold you up, but that's just an illusion. You'll come to learn that swiftly."

_Is it just me or does she sound like a real bitch?_

_Rose said she was good._

_Might be, but I don't like what she's saying._

_You just want Bella to lean on you. You think she'll never have you, if she isn't dependant on you._

_Shut up! We're sitting at a shrink's office! _

_Keep your face straight, don't show emotion! Otherwise you'll be booked here weekly as well, for fear of abandonement issues or something._

_Haha!_

_Why are you laughing in my head? _

_You just said something funny._

_Did I drink this morning? Did someone gave me some medication? Think! This is not normal!_

"You still here, Mr. Hale?" Carmen's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Uh...Yeah." I said, looking up at her with a much too innocent expression. She smiled a little, obviously well aware of the fact that I had just spaced out on her.

"Very well. Let's start with some simpler issues first. Bella, I want you to talk to me about anything you like, except what happened in Vegas. Can you do that?" Carmen asked as she leaned back in her chair and picked up her notebook.

I had kind of expected Bella to just sit there for the entire hour, not talking, like the guy in "Good Will Hunting", since she had acted so closed off earlier today.

Yet, this assignement or conversation, whichever you prefer, had her lighting up like a child on christmas day.

"So I was born in Forks and lived there all my life, except when I was in college or recently when we moved to Texas. Forks is very...well, ...very green. It's very peaceful and quiet. A little too quiet at times. Everybody knows everybody and secrets are hard to keep in such a small town. When I was 4 years old I met my best friend for all times, Emmett McCarthy.

I had been playing at the public playground, when a boy pushed me down from the monkey bars. Emmett, who was rather chubby back then, helped me up and then climbed the monkey bars and pushed down the other kid. He was wheezing with exhaustion by the time he got back down and with what I believed to be his last breath, he sat on the guy. "Don't you dare mess with my girl" He said, while pressing his butt deeper into the other boy's stomach. I laughed untill I cried and we decided to be best friends, have been ever since.

It was just me and Em for a very long time, untill Edward and Alice showed up junior year. Edward looked like Adonis reincarnated and Alice was just this happy bouncy little fairy, that stole your heart, while offering a cookie. Edward and I danced around each other for a month or so, untill we decided to just give the dating thing a try and Alice was so full of life and made me so happy to be around, she quickly became a piece to my puzzle.

Alice is my best girl friend and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. We have stood by each other through a lot of rough times and where Emmett could always kick the butts of those who hurt me, Alice could talk to me and emotionally understand me. During senior year, we had suddenly morphed into the popular kids and Edward would always shit bricks whenever a guy looked at me. Alice would just dress me up even more, because she believed it was due to her fashionable advice.

Emmett, he would just keep quiet or say some stupid remark, but behind my back he would go and kick the shit out of those who acted a little too inappropriate towards me. Now, you must know, Edward and I are not together anymore and he is still a very dear friend of mine. He will always be important to me, but my heart wasn't in it any more. Alice is my energy, Emmett is my rock and Edward is my ...oh shit, how to describe Edward? Well he's my...Emo friend? Drama Queen? Yeah that's it! Edward is my drama. I am more of a suffer in silence type of person, while Edward overreacts to everything, effectively compensating my silence." Bella chuckled a couple of times during her story and the light in her eyes made my heart swell. One thing bothered me though. She hadn't mentioned anything about me or Texas. As we walked drove home, we sat in comfortable silence, but my mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

_Why didn't she mention me?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So how do you like chapter 24?**

**Anything like you expected?**

**Let me know.**

**Review please.**

**Just so you'll know, I'm leaving on saturday to the States and won't be back home untill the 15****th****, so you'll have to wait a bit for the next update.**

**Untill next time.**

**Love y'all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Twilight and characters belong to the intelligent and genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EMPOV**

"I can't believe we did that, Em. I mean, Rose and Edward told us not to. Why can't I ever listen to anyone?" Alice said working on breakfast.

"Ali you were not the only one for the party, so was I and we had no idea she would react that way. I mean, I do think we made a big mistake. We should have listened to Rose and Edward, but there is nothing we can do about it, now." I said putting my arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"I know Em, I just don't want her mad at me. She is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her." she said as she turned and laid her head on my chest.

"It will be ok Ali. Why don't we take them some breakfast and visit some?"

"Yeah it is done and I know she won't come down" she said walking to the stove with two plates for Bella and Jasper.

"You make the plates and I will get the juice ok?" I asked going to the fridge

"Ok"

After we had two plates prepared, along with two glasses of juice on a tray, we went up to Bella's room. When we got to her door, we knew they were awake, because we could hear music. Alice knocked lightly on the door and Jasper opened it.

"Morning Jasper, we thought you and Bella would want some Breakfast." Alice said, giving him a sad smile.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that though." he said stepping aside and letting us in

* * *

**APOV**

"Um… Bella is in the bathroom, she will be out in just a minute." Jasper said sitting down on her bed.

"Ok" we said at the same time

A couple of minutes later Bella came out of her bathroom looking at us with wide eyes.

"Morning Bella, thought you might like some breakfast." Emmett said pointing to the plate

"Thank you Emmett, Alice that was nice." she said sitting next to Jasper

"It was nothing, you are our friend and we would do anything for you." I said standing and moving toward Bella.

Bella flinched and sunk into Jaspers side. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt and I know she could see the hurt in my eyes when she did it. I stepped back and sat back down next to Emmett on the couch, but with the next words out of her mouth I felt a knife cutting me hard into the chest.

"Um can you get Rose for me, Alice?" she asked

I tried to cover the hurt on my face and tears in my eyes and muttered a "sure", while running out of Bella's room.

I made it to my room and threw myself on my bed and cried. I didn't hear Emmett come in, but I felt him sit on my bed.

"Ali baby, she didn't mean it. She is just not herself right now, you know that." he said

"I know Em, it just hurts so badly. She is my best friend and she won't come to me for help. She goes to someone she just met months ago." I said laying my head in Emmett's lap

"It will be ok, she will be ok, just give her time ok." he said kissing the top of my head.

"I know and I will."

"Let me go and tell Rose Bella is looking for her ok.. I will be right back." he said lifting my head and standing up.

"Ok, I will be right here. Hurry up ok."

"I will." he said walking out of my room

* * *

**RPOV**

Edward and I were in his room, when Emmett knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Um… hey guys, sorry to bug you, but Bells is looking for Rose." he said

"Is she ok?" Edward asked

"Yeah, she seems fine. She is just asking for Rose."

"Ok, thank you Emmett. Is she in her room?" I asked

"Yeah, she is in there with Jasper eating breakfast." he said

"Ok, I will go then and thanks again Emmett."

"Not a problem. I would do anything for her." he said walking out of Edwards's room

"Come on Edward, let's go and see what she wants and if everything is ok." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to Bella's door

"Rose, I don't know if that is a good idea. She might not want me in there." he said

"Well, how about I go in and ask? If so, then I will come and get you. If not, I will see you in a bit ok?"

"Ok" he said as I knocked on her door

Jasper opened the door as I knew he would.

"Hey, Emmett said Bella was looking for me."

"Yeah, come on in." he said stepping to the side and letting me in

Bella was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Bella everything ok? Emmett said you wanted to talk to me?" I said sitting down on the other side from her

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk." she said looking up from her book

"Ok well, do you mind if Edward joins us?" I asked

"Um… I guess not, as long as you and jasper stay."

"We will not go anywhere, but you have to know Edward would never hurt you and noone in this house for that matter." I said letting Edward in

"Morning Bella" he said sitting as far away from her as possible

"Morning, and yes I know that. It is just hard."

"I know, but it will get better and you can't stay in your room all the time or it won't." I said sitting down by Edward.

"It is just to hard to go out in public right now. It is bad enough to go to the doctor right now, let alone shopping or just out." she said looking down at her lap

"I know, but it will get better."

"I hope so."

"Um… How about we go to the creek? It is not public and it is on your property. Plus you know all of us and know we won't hurt you and Jasper will be right there. That way you can get out and get some fresh air." Edward suggested

"Edward, that is a great idea and like he said Bella, not public at all and you know you are safe at the creek." I said smiling at her

"I don't know. I mean, it would be nice to get out, but I'm still scared." she said

"There is nothing to be scared off and I will be right there Bella. I promise I wont leave your side for a minute." Jasper said

"Um… ok I guess we can go." she said with a small smile

"Great, I will go and tell Em and Ali. You two get ready." I said standing

"Hey Rose, could you go and get me some trunks? I don't have any here." Jasper asked

"I have a pair you can use." Edward said before I could answer him

"Thanks Edward." Jasper said

"No problem"

* * *

**EDPOV**

Rose and I left Bella's room and told Emmett and Alice about going to the creek. They were excited that Bella was coming with us. After getting my trunks on, I went and gave Jasper a pair and then went to get the ice chest ready. Rose came down stairs looking all kinds of hot.

"Do you think she will be ok with this?" I asked kissing her lightly on the lips

"I hope so, it's the first step to her getting better. She needs this, she needs all of us." she said as Emmett and Alice came in the room

"So you guys ready?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, we are just waiting on Bella and Jasper." I said

"I will go and see if they are ready." Rose said kissing me on the cheek and running up the stairs

"Do you think she will get better?" Alice asked

"I don't know, but Rose said she will. It will just take some time." I said, suddenly feeling a bit more gloomy.

"Yeah well, how does she know? She isn't a doctor." Alice said harshly

"I can't tell you Alice, it isn't my story to tell. I will tell you Rose has dealt with this kind of stuff first hand, she knows." I said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh about it, it's just I wish Bella could ask for my help and ask for me not Rose." she said sadly

"It will be ok Ali, she will get better and things will be ok, I promise."

"Ok"

"Um… Her and Jasper will head that way but want us to go on and get set up." Rose said coming back in the room

"Is she ok?" I asked

"Yeah, she is fine, just giving herself a pep talk."

"Ok then lets go" Emmett said

"Impatient much" I laughed

"Yes I am, now come on."

We made it to the creek in ten minutes and were setting up the blankets and ice crest, when Jasper and Bella showed up. Bella wasn't looking too excited about being here, but I knew she was trying to hide it

"Jasper, Bella nice of you to join us." Rose said

"Thank you for inviting us Rose." Bella said in a whisper

"Not a problem. Bella you need this and so do we."

Bella smiled and got off the quad, but not moving too far from Jasper's side. Everything was set up and we all were getting ready to get in the water, when I glanced over at Bella. I could see the panic in her eyes as she saw all of us taking off our shirts and cover ups. She was panicking big time.

_What the hell happened to her?_

_What had those monsters done to her?_

She started breathing heavy and I knew that if she didn't calm down, she was going to pass out. Jasper noticed too and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jasper, take her out of here! She can't handle this yet, just go. We will be ok." I said just loud enough for him to hear. He just nodded and scooped Bella up. He quickly jumped on the Quad and got her out of there. I watched them drive away and I could see her relax a bit in Jasper's lap as they left.

"Hey where are they going?" Rose asked

"She was panicking, I told Jasper to take her away." I said

"Oh god, I never thought about it, but everyone stripping and oh god I forgot about that." she said putting her head in her hands

"It will be ok. Jasper has her and she will be fine." I said rubbing her back

"I know I just feel so bad."

"Don't, love, they'll be fine."

* * *

**BPOV**

I had almost seized up, just at the thought of stripping. I kept thinking of the cuts and bruises and how they would show my friends how dirty I really was. Their bodies had been flawless, clean and free from any scarring. Mine was just a witness of the horrible things I'd seen and heard. As soon as the quad was in motion, taking me away from those perfect creatures, I felt my body relax slightly against Jasper.

We arrived at the Hale ranch in no time and Jasper lifted me up and carried me to his room.

For a second I felt a panic rising as he walked me up the stairs, but I forced it down, along with the bile that was trying to make a free path.

_This is Jasper, he won't hurt me. This is Jasper, he won't hurt me. _

_Where is he taking me? I want my room! _

_This is Jasper, he won't hurt me._

_His bedroom? Oh God, I knew he was too good to be true._

_Don't think that! This is Jasper, he won't hurt me!_

_Why didn't he put his clothes back on?_

_This is Jasper, he won't hurt me._

_This is Jasper, he won't hurt me._

_Exactly, this is Jasper, he won't hurt me._

While struggling internally, Jasper had pulled a t-shirt on and I gasped for air, not aware I had been holding my breath.

He crawled onto the bed, beside me and pulled me into his chest.

I was still not comfortable in these knew surroundings and my body was stiff in his embrace.

"Ssh, Bella. You're safe, I could never hurt you. Ssh, darlin', just listen to my voice. Relax, I'll always be here for you." I don't know how he did it, but the tension slowly left my body at the sound of his honey voice.

I relaxed into his embrace and he slowly pressed his lips to my forehead.

"That's right, darlin'. I'll always keep you safe." He vowed and my heart broke.

_How did I miss this kind of devotion?_

_How could I ever have doubted him?_

_I'm so stupid, so childish, so ignorant!_

_I brought this upon myself, by running from the one person who would always be by my side._

_I wasn't worthy of his love._

_I had not trusted his love._

_I had doubted my own heart._

_I'm nothing but damaged goods now._

_I was dirty, beaten and bruised._

_Not to mention how close I had been to be used goods as well._

_I had nothing to offer him anymore._

_He should just let me go and find himself one of those perfect girls._

_He deserved a perfect girl, since he himself was the word perfect itself._

He was still talking about safety and love to me and although every one of my thoughts contradicted his efforts, I found myself so relaxed that his voice lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**JPOV**

She had been asleep for a couple of hours, when I suddenly heard her calling out to me.

I had been making myself and Bella some Mac 'n Cheese quickly, but I had not thought she would wake up in those ten minutes I was away from her.

I ran up the stairs, only to find her kicking around in my bed, while screaming my name.

I walked to the side of the bed and placed my hand on her forehead.

The simple touch worked miraculously, as she settled down and sighed.

I smiled slightly at how my touch, voice and presence had such a positive effect on her.

If my feelings for her weren't enough, surely this would make her see that we were meant to be together.

"Jasper." She sighed in her sleep and I quickly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." She breathed and my heart nearly jumped out of it's chest.

"I love you too, darlin'." I whispered, before slipping out of the room and getting the bowls out of the microwave.

As I entered the bedroom again, I found her sleeping peacefully.

I almost felt guilty for waking her, but she needed to eat.

I called out her name, but got no response, so I shook her arm a little bit.

I was careful not to be too forceful with her, since I didn't want anything to remind her of her attacks.

Finally those gorgeous brown eyes opened and she smiled at me with the most glorious smile I had seen in a long time.

"Mac 'n Cheese?" She whispered and I nodded.

"I love it!" She nearly squealed and her excitement made my heart swell.

_Maybe, everything would turn out alright after all._

_

* * *

  
_

**Finally it's finished.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Review please.**

**You know I love those reviews.**

**Untill next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : Twilight and characters belong to the intelligent and genius Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I tried to look confident as I walked into Dr. Denali's office, but I knew it was a useless attempt. I was a mess in every sense of the word. My hair was lifeless and tangled, from running my hands through them continuously. My face looked pale and corpse like, my eyes lacked the spark of life they once held. I was just a wreck.

I didn't understand why Jasper chose to stand by me, but I was grateful that he did, although I couldn't always say it or act like it.

Dr. Denali looked at me with a knowing smile and guided us over to that damn couch.

"Alright, Bella. Anything special you would like to share with us today?" She asked, before glancing quickly at Jasper.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Alright. How about you tell me about your other friends then, Jasper and Rose." Dr. Denali said sweetly and I could feel my breathing speed up.

"You know, I never told you about my tenth birthday." I started, trying to avoid the suspect she was so eager to talk about.

"Okay, dear. What happened?" She asked, looking slightly disapproving before masking it.

"Well, my mom had made invitation for all the kids in my grade. I didn't really wanted a big party, since I never really liked a lot of attention, so I only handed out invitations to three other people. Emmett, Angela and Mike. The day of my birthday party, they showed up and I couldn't be happier. My mom had ordered several kinds of food and three cakes. There was even a clown and a inflatable castle for kids to jump in. I was so happy with my friends, but my mom thought the party was a huge disaster.

She had expected about thirty kids and only three showed up. I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't hand out the invitations, because she had worked so hard to make this day perfect. After the party, she had called several parents to find out why their kids weren't attending the party. When she found out, she was crying and said she didn't understand me.

That was the first time she noticed I was different from other kids. Other girls my age loved princesses, a lot of presents, a lot of friends and I was more of a loner. My mother has always been somewhat egocentric and that day was the turning point in our relationship. She finally started to notice things about me and started adjusting more to what I wanted and not what she wanted. Looking back, it was one of the best times in my life." Dr. Denali nodded and scribbled furiously on her notepad.

Apparently my boring childhood was intriguing to her and although I wanted to know exactly what she could possibly conclude from this story, I held my tongue.

"Alright, how about your father. Any stories on him?" She asked and I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't want to talk about the Hales anymore. I didn't know if I could take the similarities between Rose and me and the fact that it was exactly what made us bond.

But as I came to think of it, the only time his love was so evident was when he found me.

I didn't want to go into that right now. I shook my head rapidly as if to clear my head, but Dr. Denali seemed to pick up on my thoughts.

"Maybe, your grandparents?" She asked softly as she looked at me over her glasses.

I nodded and swallowed, since their death was the catalyst that triggered everything that happened ever since.

**JPOV**

I didn't understand why Bella seemed so nervous all of the sudden. She had been blessed with the most wonderful grandparents and although their death must have been hard on her, it still didn't explain her odd behaviour. She was trembling lightly and constantly swallowing. Her eyes darted all over the place as if looking for something that might jump out from behind us.

I placed my hand on hers and she almost instantly relaxed.

The interaction hadn't escaped Dr. Denali's attention and she started scribbling again, while keeping a thoughtful eye on me.

"Okay." Bella breathed as she relaxed herself further and then she started to tell us about the Swans.

"My Grandma Marie was the kindest woman I had ever known. As a kid I would spend my summers on their ranch. She made the best muffins and each day she would make me sit down with her and just talk while eating muffins. She understood everything and was always there for me. Even when I stopped coming to Texas, I would always call my Grandma whenever things got too rough. She had seen many things in her life and had an answer to any question you might possibly come up with. I loved her very dearly and her death hit me very hard.

My Grandpa Richard was a more quiet and reserved man, but he loved his horses dearly. He would take me out riding or just watch me play while working on the ranch. I could always see the love in his eyes when he looked at me, but he never said the words. I think that's where my father got his ackwardness from whenever emotions are involved and I got it from my daddy. Although we didn't tell each other we loved or we didn't really hug a lot, I still know he loved me dearly as I loved him.

He was a man I looked up to, he had always been a very strong figure and I hung on his every word when he would tell me stories from his past. I miss him every day. Their death was what led me to come here. They left me their ranch and other properties and I made the decision to honour their wishes and live out my life on the ranch." Silent tears were running down her face and I quickly brushed them away.

"So how did you meet Jasper and Rose?" Dr. Denali asked. Bella had finally been on a roll and I'm sure she was trying to make the most of it. Bella tensed up instantly and her eyes flickered anxiously over at me. We stared into each others eyes for a while and then she started to speak, never once breaking the gaze we were locked in.

"My grandparents left me a letter, which I received from their lawyer. Besides words of love and things about the ranch, it also clearly stated she wanted me to befriend a Jasper Hale. He had been like another grandson to them and she wanted me to get to know him and tell him this. One evening, I baked the muffins my grandma always made and walked over to the Hale's ranch. Jasper was sitting there on the porch and was incredibly drunk. We ate the muffins, he tried to make advances, I bailed out and the next day he and his sister visited me on the ranch. That's how we met." Bella stopped there and something flickered into her eyes.

I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to go any further and I pulled her against my chest in an effort to comfort her. She sighed and then composed herself again.

"I know you want to know how we really became friends and I will tell you." Bella said, as I watched an emotionless mask slip onto her face.

_No, baby, don't shut out your emotions._

I wanted to yell at her to talk about it without numbing herself, but I didn't want to scare her so I kept silent

"I bonded with Rosalie because she was victimized in the past and we bonded over our emotional scars." She said flatly and left it at that.

"What was Rosalie's story?" Dr. Denali asked. I knew it was to provoke her into telling about her experience in Vegas.

Bella turned to look at Dr. Denali with dead eyes. Her mask was still firmly in place as she started to speak in an eery, detached and cold voice.

"When Rosalie went to High School, she dated a guy called Royce. After prom, he took her home with her, making her believe he just wanted to cuddle. He raped her over and over again and then beat her. His parents caught him in the act and made sure he was put behind bars. Rosalie struggled to recover from this trauma and came out a stronger woman.

I admire her, but I also need her in a way. She is the only one that understands my reactions completely and doesn't blame me for them. She knows I'm dirty and she forgives me. She knows I am broken, but gives me hope in believing one day I might find something that mends me. She is an incredible woman and I really look up at her."

Dr. Denali scribbled furiously and at the words 'dirty' and 'broken' she just nodded in understanding. I wanted to yell at her, to tell her that Bella wasn't dirty and she shouldn't agree to such a ludicrous idea, but again I bit my tongue and kept quiet. I pulled Bella closer, but this time she moved away from me.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, I wanted to pull her to me again, I wanted to hit myself for pushing too far. My heart and mind was in constant war with each other and her rejection hurt me beyond words.

_She doesn't mean to reject you, she just needs space._

_No, she might act like she needs space, but really she needs to be held and comforted._

_I agree, but if you do she will only push you away again and you might risk upsetting her._

_What would happen if I did that?_

_She might pull away from you entirely and you might ruin everything you have built with her. _

_Then what do I do?_

_She needs you, you're her rock. Wait untill she looks at you or makes a hesitant move towards you. She is currently battling herself. If she hesitates it means she really wants you to hold her and then you can try again. Just not now. Don't ever push her!_

"Bella? Are you alright?" Dr. Denalie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." Bella said in a small voice, before sitting down on the couch again, careful to keep enough distance between us.

"Would you like to talk about the kind of relationship you share with Jasper?" Dr. Denali asked and Bella shook her head.

"Alright, dear. Oh, apparently our time is up anyway. I'll see you Friday." Dr. Denali said, before shaking each of our hands.

I didn't take Bella's hand out of fear to push her to fast and then I saw her looking over at me, while biting her lip.

_She's hesitating to take my hand._

Without a second thought I took her by the hand and we walked out of the office.

When I opened the door for her, she suddenly fell to her knees and grabbed my legs, hiding her face in them.

She was shaking with sobs and her breathing came out in short gasps.

I crouched and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I just can't. She wants me to talk about you, but I can't." She said between heartwrenching sobs.

"Why?" Was all I could think of to ask.

The fact that she didn't want to talk about me or our friendship hurt me more than I could ever understand.

"You're too close." She whispered.

"You don't want me so close to you?" I asked, confusion and dread warring inside of me as I awaited her answer.

"You're too closely involved...to ...what happened." She finally gasped and finally I understood.

"Oh darlin'." I said, as I pulled her closer to me and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. She cried for over an hour, while we were seated there besides my car, but I didn't once think to interrupt the tears that needed to flow.

When her finally sob quieted down, I grabbed some tissue's and cleaned up her face. Then I picked her up bridal style and placed her into the car, buckling her in and sprinting to the driver's side.

_Let the healing begin._

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you liked chapter 26.**

**It was very difficult to write.**

**Review please, because I really want to know what you think about this chapter.**

**Well, I always like reviews, but this time I'm anxious to have failed the expectations.**

**Untill next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I had been thinking of fast forwarding this story a bit, but couldn't really decide which way to go, so when my Beta Annabell suggested hypnotherapy I really liked the idea. She wrote most part of this chapter, while I started researching the subject. Ofcourse, me being me, as usual I couldn't refrain from making changes. Sorry, sis, you know me by now :)**

**Anyway, a big thanks to Annabell and I hope you'll like the chapter.**

**A/N from Annabell: ok I don't know anything about hypnotizing but I thought I would be cool to use it to make Bella better. Her friends need her and she needs them so it is time for her to get there and be able to talk and touch them, and not freak out when they get to close.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

It had been a couple of months and Bella was still going to therapy with Dr. Denali . Not a whole lot had changed, after that one incident at the parking lot, she just shut herself off again. There have been minor improvements, but mostly she still wouldn't open up, but maybe today.

_Yeah like you haven't been thinking that that every time she went in!. _

Normally she had another session today, but the doctor called and said it would be a longer one and requested my presence. She told me she might have found a way for Bella to open up. I didn't tell Bella that because Dr. Denali insisted to tell her herself.

"Bella you ready to go?" I asked from the other side of her bathroom door

"Yeah Jasper, I'm ready, just let me grab my bag and jacket." she said as she opened the door

_God she is so beautiful._

"Ok" My reply was barely audible, because the single word seemed to get stuck in my throat as I stood gazing at her beauty.

Shaking myself out of the trance, I followed her downstairs and we quickly said our goodbyes to everyone. As we where driving I looked over at Bella and she looked a little sad.

"Is everything ok Bella?"

"Yeah, no... they just look so sad all the time and I know it's because of me. It really gets to me that I keep doing that to them." she said looking out the window.

"They know that you are trying and it is not your fault, so don't think that way. They all love you and just want to see you get better and back to you." I said

"It is my fault, Jasper! If I wouldn't have left in the first place, then none of this would have happened." she said with a sigh

"Bella listen to me, it is not your fault what happened and no one blames you; so stop blaming yourself."

"I will try." Although her tone of voice didn't convince me at all.

"Bella? Does this mean, you blame me as well? After all, I was the catalyst for you going to Vegas." She winced as I said Vegas, but started shaking her head. Although she shook her head no, she didn't answer me and that left me thinking that she might actually blame me.

My heart broke a little more at that moment.

The rest of the drive was quiet and about 20 minutes later, we were pulling up to the doctors office.

"You ready for this?" I asked helping her out of the car

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be." she said not letting go of my hand, for which I was grateful. She might have thought herself clingy, but I needed her touch in that moment as well.

" Hello Bella, Jasper how are you two today?" Amy the secretary greeted as soon as we walked into the reception area.

"good, Amy and you?" I said

"Good as always. Why don't you and Bella take a seat and Dr. Denali will be with you in just a minute." she said as she motioned to the uncomfortable seats in the waiting area.

I led Bella over to a set of chairs close to Dr. Denali's door, so Bella would feel a little better being away from the main door. She didn't like being in plain view, something about people being able to see how dirty she was. It was all nonsense ofcourse, but that was just the way she felt and I wasn't going to push her. We sat there for about ten minutes, when Dr. Denali opened her door and called Bella's name

"Bella, Jasper having a good day?" she asked as she looked over her glasses.

"Yes Carmen, everything has been good today." I said

"Good, now why don't I tell you a little about today's session. Ok?" she said sitting down in the chair across from us.

"um.. Dr. can I asked you question?" Bella asked almost in a whisper

"Sure Bella anything you want." Dr. Denali said, suddenly intrigued with Bella's forwardness. Never once did Bella initiate talking herself.

"Um why is my session going to be longer today ?" she asked

"Well that was what I was going to explain to you and Jasper. First, I want to tell you that what im about to tell you is safe and will do no harm to you at all. So don't be scared, okay?" she said and Bella just nodded

"Ok it's called hypnosis. I will hypnotize you and it will allow your mind to deal with everything and allthough you will afterwards be aware of everything we discusses, it will help lighten the burden. To release pain, we need to tell our story and repeat it to work it through. You will probably already feel better after one session, allthough you can't hope for miracles. Mind you will remember more of what happened, since we never fully use our memory." Carmen explained.

"um.. Have you done it before?" Bella asked

"Yes I have ,but not for the same type of problems as you. It worked wonders though and I think it will work for you just as much."

Bella looked at me for my two cents.

"Bella, it's up to you whether you want to do this, but I think that you should at least try." I said putting my hand over hers and squeezing slightly.

She looked back at the doctor. " I want to do it. What do I have to do?"

"Good, all you have to do is lay down and close your eyes. First we are going to make sure you are completely relaxed and then I'll hypnotize you."

"Can Jasper say? Can I lay my head in his lap?" Bella asked

_I beamed down at her, knowing I could make her feel more comfortable and safe. _

"That would be fine, all I ask is that Jasper doesn't move or say anything."

"I can do that, and I will be right here with you Bella. I'm not going any where." I said helping her lay down with her head in my lap.

The doctor got started and fifteen minutes later Bella was fully relaxed. another five minutes later and Bella was out.

I just set there watching her as Dr. Denali talked to her. What I couldn't believe, was what Bella was saying. She was telling her everything and I mean everything . About her child hood and her parents her grandparents and her summers with them and that is when I got really caught by surprise by something she was saying.

"Bella, tell me about your summers with your grandparents." the doctor said

"I loved them so much and had a great time when I was here. It was one of the summers that I was there that I met Jasper. I think I was like 6 or 7, when I saw him for the first time. I thought he was cute . _Giggle _Grams picked on me telling me I had my first crush, but I just told her he wasn't a crush at all. I was going to marry him one day, he just didn't know it yet."

_Did __she just say what I think she said?_

_She was going to marry me one day? _

_Hell yes! _

_How come I never noticed? _

_Was I that blind? _

_Dammit, so many things could have been avoided! I'm a fool! _

_But she must have loved me! _

_Then she might love me now! _

_Yes, cue happy dance!_

It amazed me how easy it was for Bella to tell us everything that had happened in her life from when she was little to what happened in Vegas and after and she didn't have any problem with it at all.

I wasn't sure how long we had been there. Maybe about three hours, which was two hours longer then her normal sessions, but I really didn't care. As long as this helped her, I would glady sit there for the rest of my life. I was brought out of my thoughts by the doctor

"Ok Bella, when I count to three you will wake up and be refreshed." she said

" 1-2-3."

"Jasper?" Bella asked opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm here Bella. You ok?" I asked rubbing her

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good actually." she said sitting up

"Bella dear how do you feel? Dr. Denali asked

"Good, I feel like there has been a weight lifted off of my shoulders."

"Good good, now how do you feel about what happened to you in Vegas? Do you think you can tell me" I shot the good doctor the stink eye for asking her that, but Bella surprised me by actually answering the question

"um well I know that it was not my fault and…." she went on about everything. She cried a little, but didn't freak out or anything. She kept a firm hold on my hand and I would squeeze it a little when she would pause.

"that is good so good now one more question for you ok."

Ok I can do that"

"how did you meet Jasper and what is your relationship with him?"

"I met Jasper when I was 6-7 and we became good friends. I told my grams that I was going to marry him he just didn't know it yet." when she finished she realized what she said

"Oh god, I cant believe I just told you that. I didn't even remember it, untill now. God Jasper, you must think I'm crazy." she said burrying her head in her hands.

"No Bella, I don't think you are crazy. I think it is sweet and you never know it might happen." I said winking at her when she looked up at me. She looked dazed and then beamed at me.

_Ok, now you have me dazzled, woman!_

"Ok Bella, last question. What is your relationship with Jasper?"

"Um, we are friends, but I think behind the pain and everything I've been hiding behind, I might be falling in love with you." she said looking at me.

Before I knew what was happening I was kissing her.

"um… well that was a great session." the doctor said chuckling at us

"Oh god I'm sorry ." Bella said turning red.

"No problem at all, I'm just glad to see that you feel better. We will need to keep up the sessions for a little while longer though." The doctor said with a smirk on her face as her eyes flickered from Bella to me and back again

"That sounds fine to me." Bella said

"Well good you can go now and I will see you in two week this time."

"ok and thank you again Dr. ." Bella said walking to the door

"Um Jasper, can I speak with you for a minute alone?" Dr. Denali asked

"Sure. Bella, can you wait for me outside please?" I asked as I looked at her

She eyed the doctor suspiciously, nodded and closed the door

"So what can I do for you Doc?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you to watch her. If she starts to go back to before and freaks out, call me."

"I will. Do you think she will go back to before?"

"I don't think so, but something might set her off and we don't know for sure what she will do. Just keep an eye on her untill she comes back ok."

"ok I will and I will call if anything happens."

"ok see you in two weeks."

"two weeks, see ya." I said walking out of her office

" you ready to go home now Bella?" I asked walking up behind her

She gave me the most beautiful smile and my heart expanded. It had been too long and she was smiling so big, I just knew everything was going to be alright in the end.

"Yep, I really need to talk to my friends and apologize to them." she said climbing in to the car.

* * *

**That's it you guys.**

**Let the romance begin :) **

**Review please.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to no other then Stephenie Meyer.**

**We want to apologize for keeping you waiting for such a long time, but finally the next chapter is ready.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Darlin do you really think it is a good idea to do this right now? I mean I know that dr. Denali said you should be fine, but don't you think it is a little fast going out around a bunch of people?" Jasper asked

"Yes Jasper I think it is a great idea and I really need to get out of the house other then to go to Dr. Denali's office."

"Ok if your sure, but if at any time you want to leave or are scared just let me know and we can go ok."

"I will, but I promise, I will be fine. So if you're ready lets go."

"Alright darlin', let's go before Alice comes and drags us away." he said with a chuckle

"Alice this was a great idea. I love the fair." Rose said

"Yeah Ali, it is and I really needed it. And I think all of us as friends needed it too." I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks you guys, I'm just glad to have my Bells back." she said with a small smile.

Alice, Rose, and I sat at a picnic table waiting for the guys to return with some lunch. I was fine being around all these people, but I still fell safer with Jasper here and with him being gone so long I was getting a little antsy.

I wasn't sure how long we set there before I could see the boys coming toward us with a ton of food. I must looked scared or nerves because as soon as Jasper saw me, he started running toward me. The closer he got the more I relaxed.

"Darlin you ok? Do we need to leave?" he asked setting the food down and kneeling in front of me, while holding my face in his hands. Making me relax completely at his touch.

"Bells you ok? Emmett asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah guys I'm fine let just eat and have some fun ok." I said giving them a small smile.

We all sat around and ate our lunches, while we chatted about stuff that has been going on since I had been held up in my room. No one made me feel bad for the way I acted, but I did and I let them know how sorry I was about it.

After we finished our lunch we all decided to split from the group for an hour and ride some rides. Later we would meet back at the bumper cars and start having fun as group.

Jasper and I decided to wait on the rides till we where back as a group. So we walked through some of the buildings and looked at the animals and stuff that was for sale.

We had made it about half through a building that had Texas made products for sale, when jasper broke the silence.

"You looked so scared back there Bella. Do you want to tell me why?"

"I'm not sure jazz. I just get nervous when you're not around and then you were gone so long. I just got… I don't know… got scared."

"Scared of what Bella?"

"That…that now that I'm well enough to go in public, you will leave me." I said looking down at the ground.

He pulled us to the side out of the line of traffic and pulled me to his chest with his arms around my waist.

"Bella look at me" when I didn't, he lifted my chin so I was looking in to his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once ok?" I nodded

"Bella, I love you and I have told you this many times before. The only way you will ever get rid of me is when you tell me to leave. Now Darlin is that what you want? Do you want me to leave? Cause if so tell me now."

I was quite for what seemed like forever, looking in his eyes.

"I can't Jasper. I can't tell you to leave because I think I'm falling for you." I said leaning in and kissing his lips lightly.

Pulling away slowly, he smiled down at me.

"Then I'm not going anywhere Bella." he said giving me a small kiss just as my cell started ringing.

He groaned and I whimpered as he pulled away so I could answer it.

"Hello" I said I little harshly

"Lov- Bells where you are two? we're waiting!" Edward asked

"Shit sorry we are on our way ok" I said grabbing Jaspers hand and almost dragging him toward the entrance and out to the bumper cars.

"Ok just hurry! Emmett is getting antsy waiting."

"On our way bye." I said and hung up

"Darlin is everything ok?" Jasper asked as I was pulling him behind me.

"Oh yeah sorry, that was Edward. We are late and they are all waiting at the bumper cars."

"Damn we lost track of time didn't we." he asked

"Yeah and Edward said Emmett is getting antsy and driving everyone crazy waiting on us."

We had made it to the bumper cars in a little under five minutes. We would have been there sooner but we got lost some where around the Ferris wheel. When we made it there, everyone looked pissed, but I don't think it was at us.

"Sorry guys we lost track of time." I said running up to them

"Its ok Bells, but if I have to listen to Emmett whine one more time, I'm going to murder him." Rose spat as she glared at the big oaf.

"Yeah me too, he is a big baby." Alice said

"Al Baby, don't be that way. I just want to ride the bumper cars and Bells was taking forever." Emmett said pulling Alice to him and kissing her.

"Well I'm here now, so let's go and have some fun shall we." I said

"Yeah let's go, before Emmett starts wining again." Edward said with a chuckle

We headed off to the bumper cars where we had a blast. Jasper's car didn't want to go very fast and Rose and Edward kept ramming us. After the bumper cars we headed of to some rollercoasters and funhouses. After about three hours of rides, Rose suggested we go and play some games, then eat. Ofcourse we ended up eating first, since Emmett couldn't stop whining about how a man can't function on an empty stomach.

By the end of the night, I was tired and was going home with a stuffed gorilla and a huge stuffed frog that Jasper had won for me. Alice and Rose also were going home with some huge stuffed animals and the guys were each coming home with a basketball us girls won for them. They had bet that we couldn't handle the basketball, we sure proved them wrong. They'll have to do anything we say for a full day, but at least they have a consolation prize, the ball.

We all had come up together in my pick up, since it was the only vehicule big enough to haul all of us. Luckily for Alice, Rose, and I, there was some rope in the back since our prizes would not fit up front with use. Jasper, always the hero, tied them all in the back.

I had asked Jasper to drive, since I was too tired and us girls all rode in the back seat. The boys were up front. At some point I fell asleep and woke to find Jasper picking me up and carrying me up to my room. He set me down on my bed and kissed my head, before heading to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked, panic already starting to rise.

"Well I thought since you..., you know feel better, you would want me to go home now." he said looking down at the floor.

"Please don't go! Stay with me?"

He looked up at me and looked like he was searching for something, when all of the sudden he crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms, whispering in my ear.

"Always Darlin always." He said before kissing me softly and settling down for the night.

* * *

**Well you know the drill.**

**Push the button and review.**

**Another shoutout to my lovely sis, who wrote this chapter, while I am trying to clear the fog in my brain :) : Annabell2009**

**Well, I hope you like it and untill next time.**

**Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : We don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Finally the fog has lifted from my brain and I can write again :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**We are fast forwarding to 6 months later.**

**BPOV**

The last 6 months have been difficult, but peaceful at the same time. I hadn't suffered from a major break down, but therapy had taken a huge toll on me for awhile.

Each time Dr. Denali hypnotized me, I would remember more details from those horrifying days in Las Vegas. My dreams would be haunted with James's face or Victoria's.

Jasper was always there though. He held me every night and soothed me with his soft kisses or his honey smooth voice. Usually, he would spend the night at my house, but on occassion we even slept at the Hale's. Jasper thought it was important that I could move out of my own environment and find peace in an entirely different home. The first night in his room was scary, but as time passed I found myself relaxing more and more.

We even slept in Rose's room, his parent's room, Edward's room and so on.

My friends didn't mind, since they believed it was part of my progress.

Jasper and I hadn't done anything sexual though and I had decided for myself that tonight would be the night.

He had stood by me through everything and I finally felt ready to give myself to him.

We shared a lot of kisses, but as soon as things got heathed, he would pull back and offer me my space.

He had been so considerate of me and tonight, I would repay him for everything.

I had never loved someone as I loved Jasper.

First, I tried to analyze myself and thought it was just because he was my savior and I had become dependent of him.

After several sessions with Carmen, I knew that wasn't it at all.

My body had always been aware of my love for him and that was why he had been able to come close to me after what happened.

If I hadn't loved him, I never would have wanted him with me, standing by my side, touching me, comforting me.

If I hadn't loved him, I would have pushed him away, like I did with most of my friends. I would have not been able to bear the idea of him touching me, his touch would have me cowering away.

Carmen made me realise, that I didn't really look at him as my hero.

He was my other half and no other words were needed to describe him.

My reluctancy at first to talk about him, wasn't solely the things surrounding him, like what had happened in Vegas.

She explained to me how my subconscious had tried to prevent me from realizing how much I loved him, in an attempt to keep him close.

I thought Carmen had gone coockoo herself as she told me this, but when she explained further, I had to admitt there was some logic to her words.

She told me how my subconscious, who she had named Isabella, wanted to prevent my conscious mind, who she called Bella, from pushing Jasper away.

She said that when Bella believed herself to be damaged and dirty, she would not have allowed herself to love anyone.

Isabella was aware of her true feelings and didn't want to lose Jasper, so she made sure Bella deluded herself in believing she just needed Jasper as her rock, her friend.

Isabella knew that if Bella had found out she was in love with Jasper, she would have freaked out and refused to keep him in close proximity. Where Bella ignored her friends, she would aggressively push Jasper away in an attempt to save him and herself from more pain.

Bella would have thought herself unworthy of him and would've done anything to break with Jasper forever.

I told her how I had always been aware of Jasper's feelings, but couldn't return them.

Carmen said it was Isabella making sure that Bella didn't realize it, so she would keep Jasper close.

I wondered if I had multiple personality disorder and she said it wasn't that.

Isabella was more like my rational mind, where Bella was my emotional mind.

After trauma, we are ruled by our emotional mind and reason is hard to find, because that part is pushed away, because we are too focused on our pain, fear, shame and anger.

As I got better, Isabella slowly found her way back and that is how those memories had found their way back as well.

The memory of me loving Jasper when I was just a kid and such.

I thought it all too weird, but agreed with Carmen anyhow.

Tonight, Jasper was taking me to the creek for dinner.

I was putting the finishing touch to my make up as I heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly straightened my dark red dress and put on my red heels, before slowly descending the stairs.

Alice helped me into my black trenchcoat as Jasper stood gawking at me with his mouth wide open.

I took my time to appraise him in his beige slacks and brown v-neck sweater.

He looked really good with his blond locks which complemented the outfit perfectly.

"You look amazing." Jasper breathed as he gave me a soft lingering kiss on my lips.

"So do you, handsome." I smirked and he cocked his eyebrow at me.

Taking my hand, he led me outside and onto his quad.

We didn't speak as he drove us to the creek, but I could see him stealing glances at me, which he believed went unnoticed.

I wanted to giggle like a teenager, but refrained from embarrasing myself.

Jasper helped me down from the quad, since I was wearing heels and then moved to the back, where he grabbed a big picnic basket and several blankets.

He led us to a spot near the water and placed two blankets on the ground, the other two he laid to the side.

He pulled some carton plates out of the basket, with plastic 'silverware' and then started unloading all the tupperware boxes which contained our food.

"Chicken Terryaki, Mushroom Ravioli, Mac 'n cheese and strawberry pancakes." He said as he pointed to the boxes.

"Erm...Mushroom Ravioli, please." I said and he served me quickly.

He pulled out a bottle of white wine and filled a plastic cup with it.

"Mmm, this is sooo good. Where did you get it?" I asked after that first delicious bite.

"Erm...I made it." He said as he blushed slightly.

"All of it?" I asked astounded and he nodded his head.

"Wow." I breathed as he helped himself to some pancakes.

After I finished my plate, I took a bite from the other dishes just to taste and they all tasted amazing.

"You should be a chef." I told him sincerely as I got trapped in his beautiful eyes.

He didn't answer as he moved slowly towards me.

His lips brushed against mine softly. I pressed against his lips with more urgency and just as my tongue ran against his bottom lip, he pulled back.

I huffed, but quickly composed myself.

"Dessert?" He asked, as he took four more boxes out of the basket.

_Is he for real?_

"Cheesecake, Tiramisu, Chocolate pudding and Apple pie."

"Tiramisu, I guess." He hesitated as he looked up at me.

"You guess?" When he saw me glancing at each box, he quickly understood my hesitation.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll give you some of each, but in smaller portions. Sound good?" He said as he cut a piece of Apple pie.

I nodded quickly and licked my lips in anticipation.

Ofcourse, each and every one of his desserts were delicious.

When I pouted after finishing my desserts, I looked up to find him staring at me.

"Do you want some more?" He whispered, his voice thick with desire.

I gulped and shook my head no, as I scooted closer to him.

JPOV

Her eyes were hooded with desire as she scooted closer to me.

_Oh shit!_

_What to do?_

_I want her, but what if she isn't ready?_

_Is she ready?_

_How the fuck should I know!_

"Bella, are y-" I was cut off by her lips crashing on mine.

She licked my bottom lip softly and although I tried to pull back, she had a firm grip on my neck. I opened my mouth to her and she didn't waste a second, as her tongue explored every inch of my mouth, softly caressing my tongue during her exploration.

Our breathing became ragged as she pressed her delicate, soft body against mine.

I gasped for air, when she finally released my lips and moved to my neck.

"Oh Bella...I love you." I moaned the first part as she sucked the sensitive part of my neck, hard.

"I love you too, Jasper." She whispered, her warm breath tickling me, before she pulled my earlobe in her mouth and sucked it sensually.

I struggled to keep my composure, but it all went out the door with her next few words.

"Make love to me, Jasper." She purred into my ear.

I softly laid her down onto the blanket and kissed her deeply.

She was eager and her hand moved a little too swiftly to the bulge in my pants.

Her soft, small hand found his way into my khakis and she started to stroke me through me softly without freeing my erection from my pants.

I groaned in her mouth and rubbed her sides softly.

Working up the courage, I slowly moved my hands towards her breasts.

I moved my lips to her neck and she moaned loudly as my thumb brushed her nipple.

I suddenly felt more certain that she was really ready for this and moved my hand slowly over her stomach and then under her dress to her mound.

As I cupper her, she moaned and strenghtened her grip around my shaft.

I moved her thong to the side and let my digits run along her slits.

"Mmm...don't tease me, Jasper." I couldn't ignore her plea and pushed one finger inside her, feeling her soft walls around me and her juices that moistened my fingers.

I groaned at the feel of her and twitched in her hand.

I was so lost in her reactions and what I was doing to her, that I hadn't noticed she had finally released me from my pants. It was when I felt her warm mouth around me, that I finally realized what she was doing.

I groaned and plunged into her with renewed vigor. I added a second finger and then curled my fingers inside of her, hitting that one spot that undoubtedly led to her bliss.

She sucked harder as her orgasm approached and then she screamed my name, accidently grazing her upper teeth against my shaft and bringing forth my own orgasm.

She pulled me towards her and kissed me passionately.

The taste of my jizz mixing with her juices on my tongue made me rock hard again.

"I need you inside...Jasper, please." An angel like mine should never beg. I pecked her lips again and pulled her dress upwards.

She pulled up my sweater and soon we were both naked and gazing at each other.

"So beautiful." I murmured, before pulling her onto my lap.

I attacked her breasts with my mouth and hands, while she squirmed in my lap.

The friction she caused was pure torture, but I would die a thousand deaths for her.

She squirmed so hard, that she hadn't even noticed her pussy was aligned with my cock.

With the next movement I slid home, groaning loudly and then cussing at the magnificent feel of her warm center around me.

"Oh God!" She moaned as she moved slowly above me.

She had a firm grip on my shoulders as she rocked against me.

"Shit, darlin'. You don't know how good that feels! Fuck! Faster, baby." Were the last understandable words I spoke, after that I only managed to mumble incoherently between my moans.

Her pace fastened as I instructed and I could feel the coil tightening.

I pulsed inside of her with my impendent orgasm, but I tried to clear my mind as well as possible. There was no way I was going to allow myself to come before her.

She must have noticed my pained expression, because suddenly she became lost in the sensations of us connected. Her movements were incredibly fast, strong and frantic.

She grunted and moaned as she rocked against me wildly.

Her eyes were clenched shut and she was biting her lip so hard I feared she might draw blood.

Finally, I could feel her muscles starting to spasm around me.

"Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She screamed as she milked me and I cried out her name in return as I filled her with my seed.

"I love you." I breathed as I held her impossibly closer to me, my head buried against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Jasper." She sighed as she ran her hands through my hair.

It felt divine.

I grabbed the two unused blankets and wrapped them around our naked bodies as we laid down.

I grabbed the basked and pulled it closer, not wanting to get up.

"Some more dessert?" I asked Bella with my eyebrow raised.

She giggled and the sound made me smile as well.

Finally, I felt like everything was really going to be alright and we could have our happily ever after.

I handed her the container with the tiramisu, since it had seemed to be her favorite and a plastic spoon, while I settled back with another piece of Apple pie.

"Mmm." She moaned with her plump lips still wrapped around the spoon.

I dropped my apple pie as I lunged forward and we made love for the second time that night.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Did you like the lemon?**

**What about the date?**

**Let me know.**

**Thx for all your great reviews.**

**Also a big thank you to everyone that voted on my profile.**

**If you haven't voted yet, take a minute of your time and chose the next story I'll write.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and not to forget : Happy Holidays to you all!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Twilight is the creation of the genius Stephenie Meyer and belongs solely to her.**

**As Annabell2009 already mentioned, I've been in the hospital and was unable to update.**

**I'm home now, but updates will still be rare since I need to rest a lot and am not allowed to exert myself physically or mentally.**

**I hope you guys won't be too angry with me.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Jasper noticed me shivering as we laid wrapped around eachother underneath his blankets.

He wordlessly got up and pulled me to my feet. He handed me my clothes as he got dressed himself and then packed up the food and blankets.

"Come on, darlin'. I'll drive you home." He said in a saddened tone of voice.

I hoped he felt the same way I did and truly felt sad to end this magical night.

We drove to my house in silence, but I noticed him glancing at me once in a while.

I turned my head on occassion to find him staring at me with a look of pure adoration, that melted my heart.

I didn't know what I had done in life to deserve this wonderful man, but I wasn't going to waste my time overthinking it and just enjoy the fact that he was in fact mine.

When we pulled up at my house I noticed the lights were on in Edward's as well as Alice's room, which meant that they were all at my house for the night.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked shyly as I gazed into his beautiful eyes.

I didn't want this magical night to come to an end so soon and I surely didn't want to share him with my friends.

A bright smile lit up his face as he nodded eagerly and revved the engine again.

In no time, we pulled up to the familiar family ranch that belonged to the Hales.

His parents were home, but that didn't deter us as he picked me up caveman style and carried me inside and up the stairs. I couldn't stop the squeals that were coming from me as I feared him losing his grip on me and me ending with my face first on the floor or worse the steps.

He just chuckled and slapped my ass playfully.

As we laid down on the old quilt his grandmother had made for him when he was a little boy, my eye fell on his guitar. A memory flashed before my eyes as I admired the beautiful wooden instrument.

_Flashback_

_My grandmother ordered me to put on a coat. The Texas sun had set and they had predicted it to be a chilly night. There was a bonfire tonight and ofcourse, my grandparents didn't want me to stay at home alone. Grandpa handed me a bowl of potato salad and we were off._

_We walked quietly towards the creek as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had always been slightly nervous at large gatherings and didn't look forward at being the center of attention._

_As we approached the people that had already set up everything for the night, my eyes fell on the blond boy and his guitar. His blue eyes locked with mine and then he was waving me over._

_Grandpa had already noticed the interaction and took the bowl from me._

"_Go play, Bells." He smiled warmly and I nodded eagerly before running over to the boy I believed to be called Jasper._

"_Hello." I whispered almost inaudibly and the warm smile grew as he heard my voice._

"_Isabella." He said equally soft as he tipped his invisible hat._

_We just sat for a while, not speaking, not even daring to look at each other._

_Suddenly, I heard Jasper sigh loudly, before he started strumming on his guitar._

"_You play?" I asked shyly as I peeked at him from underneath my lashes._

"_Sure do. You want me to play something for you?" He asked as his bright smile warmed me._

_I nodded at him and then he started singing 'Cumbaya' as he accompanied it with his guitar._

_It was truly beautiful. The rest of the night he sang and played for me, untill I fell asleep on the soft Texan ground._

_End flashback_

Thinking back at his beautiful voice, I couldn't wait to hear it again.

"Will you play something for me, Jasper?" I asked as I settled myself against his headboard in a more comfortable position.

"Ofcourse, darlin'. Anything in particular you want to hear?" Jasper asked as he got up to get his guitar.

"No, just play something for me." I said as I looked lovingly into his eyes.

He nodded and started strumming his guitar.

I didn't recognize the song at first, but as he started singing I recognized it as 'Hold on my heart' by Genesis.

He gazed deeply into my eyes as he sang the words that obviously were meant to show me how deeply he cared.

_**Hold on my heart  
Just hold on to that feeling  
We both know we've been here before  
We both know what can happen**_

_**Hold on my heart  
Cos I'm looking over your shoulder  
Please don't rush in this time  
Don't show her how you feel**_

_**Hold on my heart  
Throw me a lifeline  
I'll keep a place for you  
Somewhere deep inside**_

_**Hold on my heart  
Please tell her to be patient  
Cos there has never been a time  
That I wanted something more**_

_**If I can recall this feeling  
And I know there's a chance  
Oh I will be there  
Yes I will be there  
Be there for you  
Whenever you want me to  
Whenever you call I will be there  
Yes I will be there**_

_**Hold on my heart  
Don't let her see you crying  
No matter where I go  
She'll always be with me**_

_**Hold on my heart  
Just hold on to that feeling  
We both know we've been here before  
We both know what can happen  
So hold on my heart**_

I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face as he sang about his love, his pain, his devotion. I couldn't see him due to my blurry eyesight, but as I wiped my tears, his face came back to focus. Big tears were running down his face as he stared at me as if he were in a trance. I didn't know where he had gone, but I didn't need to think long as the agonized look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He was reliving the last six months. The rescue and the aftermath from my kidnapping. As the last tone died down and his hands hung numbly against his guitar I lunged myself forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed away every tear.

"You were always there for me and I will never forget that. Not ever! You were the only one that could save me and you did. Please, don't think of it too much. I love you and you love me. We have to look at the future now, Jasper. Please, I love you and I'll never let go. I promise." I meant every word I said and I must have spoken with enough conviction to make him see the thruth in my words as well. Because as soon as the last word left my mouth, his lips were on mine. Desperate, urgent, demanding.

We kissed like that the rest of the night, clinging to eachother desperately.

Around 5 AM, Jasper finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. I watched him untill I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Feeling complete for the first time in my life, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys all liked it.**

**Review please.**

**Untill next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no other**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I awoke that day with the sun on my face. I glanced up at the clock on Jasper's nightstand to see it was already past 2 n the afternoon. I tried to move, but a warm, strong arm just tightened around my waist. I turned my head and could see the peaceful face of my Jasper as he slept from the corner of my eye. I just looked at him like this for a while, untill the muscles in my neck started to protest. I stroked the arm wrapped around me with my hand and I could feel his byceps twitching as I lovingly caressed them.

A sigh alerted me that Jasper in fact had awaken. I didn't have time to say anything, since his warm lips were already pressing against the skin on the back of my neck and softly trailing a path from my neck to my shoulders and to my upperback. I moaned loudly as he kissed a certain spot that instantly aroused me. I never knew the center of my left shoulderblade was so sensitive and as I moaned out, he scooted himself closer to me. As his erection pressed against my behind, I knew I had to have him again.

I turned around quickly, still locked in his embrace. My eyes flitted down to that body part of him that had attracted my attention and I could see him proud and ready in his boxers.

I couldn't break my gaze away from it and my cheeks flared when Jasper forcefully had to lift my chin to look into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said in barely a whisper.

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for wanting me, darlin'." He answered with a cocky grin, before moving his face closer to mine. My breathing sped up as the warmth of his breath caressed my face in an unconscious lover's caress. I couldn't be patient anymore as my desire multiplied by the simple fact he breathed so close to me.

My lips crashed onto his almost desperately and his arms tightened around me, bringing my upper body closer to him. My breasts were pressed against his muscular chest and I could feel my nipples harden against him. He must have felt it too, because he moaned into my mouth. As our tongues battled, I became needy and bucked my hips in search for friction.

His arms loosened around me and then disappeared altogether. I felt disappointed as his warmth no longer surrounded me, but then his hands gripped my hips firmly, effectively stopping my movements, which only led to more frustration on my part.

My hands that had found their way into his hair, now set out to discover other parts of Jasper that required my attention. I didn't hesitate and cupped him with my left hand as my right scratched patterns on his hard chest. He groaned and bucked into my hand.

I moved my lips left his and started their descend to his neck as my hand stroked him through his boxers.

"God, Bella...you're driving me crazy, darlin'." He groaned as he let himself fall onto his back, pulling me with him. I moved with him quickly, untill I was straddling him. This position didn't give him leverage anymore and I instantly started grinding my core against his straining erection. The hand no longer between us, but on his upper arms trying to hold on as my movements became more frantic. The next minutes were spent grinding, frantically removing clothes and kissing whichever part of the other's skin that was available.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so hot when you're in control like this." Jasper breathed as he moved into an upright position, one arm around my waist, the other on my upper back. His mouth was teasing my breasts in the most delicious of ways, licking, sucking, biting, each sending a thrill through me as the blinding passion grew and the need to feel him inside me almost became unbearable.

I pinched his nipple and his eyes were clenched shut as he groaned. He released my body and moved his hands back to my hips losely, before lying down again. I took a hold of him and stroked him softly as I aligned him with my awaiting center. He seemed oblivious as to what I was doing, lost in the sensations of my hand on him.

Confident, I had him where I wanted I slammed my body down on his.

"Shit!" He swore as he was sheathed inside of me and I screamed at the feel of having him fill me so completely.

I lifted myself almost completely off and then slammed down again, eliciting the most delicious sounds from my Jasper. I must have not moved fast enough, because suddenly Jasper lifted me off of him and put me on the bed on all fours.

"Stay." He said in a husky, low voice that made me even wetter than before.

His right hand settled on my hip, as he suddenly slammed himself into me.

"Holy...fuck!" I screamed as he started to pound into me.

His other hand sneaked to the front of me and grabbed my breast roughly as he bent himself over me and pounded into me relentlessly.

"Fuck...Bella, I'm..." He grunted between thrusts.

"No, I'm not..." I was cut off by a moan as he understood my meaning of not being ready and moved the hand that was on my breast to my clit. He straightened his posture again so he could pound even deeper into me.

His movements inside of me as well as on my clit were frantic and I could feel the knot tightening.

"Bella, Bella...." He kept saying my name as in a prayer, his voice strained and his cock pulsing as he tried to hold back for me.

"Almost...I'm...so close..." I breathed as my walls started to clench around him and finally the hot white light blinded my vision as my orgasm exploded and I fell face first onto the bed in a puddle of goo.

Jasper's semen filled me, before his heavy mass collapsed on top of my back.

"Damn, how I love you." He exclaimed as he kissed my neck lovingly, before unwillingly moving to lay beside me.

"I love you too, Jasper." I said as I stared into his ocean deep eyes.

Two hours later, we were out of the house and into the warm Texan sun. Jasper had taken me riding on Milly and I marveled at the feel of his muscles underneath my hands as I clung to him. He stopped at my ranch and tied Milly to the fence.

"This is where your grandma would be waiting with cookies and milk." He said wistfully.

I didn't have time to reply, since Alice and Rose came running out onto the porch, in the bikini's they had bought when Alice had contorted her little seducing plan, that ultimately led to me running off to Vegas. I sighed, when I thought this would mean I would have to parade in that red bikini again.

"Hurry up, Bella! It's too hot, we're all headed to the creek." Alice bounced from her spot on the porch. I sighed loudly again, before running up to my room and changing in record time.

Apparently, Jasper knew of their plans, since he was already clad in his swim trunks.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all lying around on beach towels, enjoying the tranquility and wheather. Well, untill Alice started screaming ofcourse.

I reluctantly lifted my head just in time to see Emmett tossing her into the creek.

As she came back onto the surface, her usual spiky hair sticking to her face on all sides, spraying water from her mouth and yelling profanities I didn't even knew she knew, let alone could even say it so seriously with her angelic, innocent face still plastered on, I couldn't hold back any longer. I laughed, I laughed so hard that I literally rolled around on the ground, clutching to my sides. Emmett turned to me with this mischievous look that reminded me of the young Emmett, dimples on display and eyes glinting. My laughter died down as I saw him taking a step towards me.

"Don't you dare, McCarthy! You know better than to mess with a Swan!" I yelled as I raised my arms and bent them into a bodybuilders pose.

Emmett cracked up and shook his head as he looked at my puny arms.

Unexpectedly, Edward grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up and over his shoulder.

"I don't fear the Swans! I'll show you who's the real man here." He said as he looked at Emmett and grinned his signature crooked grin.

Soon, we were all splashing around in the water, having a wonderful afternoon.

At least it was, untill they arrived.

"Eddie, what are you still doing with the ugly duckling." A voice I never wanted to hear ever in my life again called out. All our heads snapped up and my eyes instantly found the icy blue ones of Tanya fucking Denali.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" I spat as I submerged from the water. Edward who had been pushing me under the water, fell in step with me as we walked out of the water.

"Well, it's still a free country and if Eddie is here, it's all for the better." She purred, before shashaying towards him in her pink bikini. Honestly, the two skans flanking her looked awful in their bikini's, mostly due to the colour no doubt, but Tanya pulled it off.

She swung her long strawberry hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers across Edward's chest.

"Hands off, bitch!" I growled as I ran up to her and pushed her away, placing me in front of Edward. I knew he wasn't mine, but I wasn't going to allow this tramp to interfere with Rose and Edward's relationship, like she had done with us in senior year.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I growled.

"Oh I was visiting with my cousin Lauren. It's so hot today, so we thought we could use some cooling down. Isn't that right, girls?" Tanya said in her sickening and fake as hell, sweet tone of voice.

"Yep that's right. I suggested we all could use a dip." The skank in her flashy green bikini said. She looked awful, tanned orange _hmm must have used the wrong tube _and then such a flashy green piece of fabric covering her privates, that it could be noticable at night from a hundred feet away. _Ew, skank!_

"Oh my God! Jasper!" The other one yelled as she ran towards MY boyfriend.

"Hands off!" I growled at the tramp in orange. Her light brown and frizzled hair bounced as she ran towards Jasper.

She collided with him and latched on like the damn leech she was.

My vision went red and I nearly stomped over there, when I felt Edward holding me back.

"Jasper?" I heard the curious tone of the one in green and her eyes widened as she blatantly ogled my boyfriend, but something must have moved, because her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she looked at someone next to Jasper, who was still trying to fight of the tramp hanging on to him.

I looked behind me to see she was staring at Emmett. Alice and Rose were both wearing murderous masks as they surveyed the 'witches of Eastwick'.

"Hey, ugly duckling." I growled at the name Tanya had given me in Junior High in an attempt to mock my name.

"Why don't you move to the side and let a real woman take care of this fine piece of man." She purred again.

Out of nowhere, the two other tramps flanked Tanya and when I looked at my sides, I noticed Emmett and Jasper flanking mine with Edwards hands still firm on my waist.

Rose and Alice were standing at the side with naughty smirks on their faces, probably waiting for me to blow up and enjoy the show.

Tanya looked over at the one in orange and the girl nodded right before grabbing me and pulling me to the side.

"Jessica, release my girlfriend right now!" Jasper growled.

Jessica gasped and did as he was told.

"Your girlfriend? She's with Edward, dude. But I guess you're lucky, because I'm here now and she won't be for long. Bella is way too plain and ugly for a god like Edward." Tanya kept on sprouting insults and I was starting to feel insecure.

Emmett placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me against his chest.

"Don't listen to her. You know you are the most beautiful girl here. At least you got a taste of all of us and their skinny asses will be lucky if they get to make out with the 80 – year old mail man." Emmett said. I knew he was trying to assure me as well as making them look like fools. For a moment it seemed to have worked as they gaped like fish and we all had a good laugh, but when Jessica spoke, my chest contracted painfully.

"Jasper, are you going to let him say that to me?" She said with her hands on her hips. That wasn't the painful part though, the next words were.

"Big guy, I got the pleasure of riding Jazz's stick for over two years. He doesn't look like a 80-year old mail man to me."

Jasper's head snapped to mine and his eyes were wide as he tried to tell me with his eyes that he loved me. I shook my head violently and clung to Emmett more desperately.

"Darlin', please don't listen to her. She was just someone I used for release. She never meant anything to me. It was always you, darlin'. Ever since the first time I saw you all those years ago. Please, believe me. There's only you." Jasper pleaded, but I couldn't listen.

My ears seemed to have popped and my sight was blurry with tears.

"Bella baby, listen to Jasper. I know he wouldn't lie to you." Emmett said as he stroked my back.

"Love, come here." Edward said as he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, giving me a kiss on my forehead. Then he passed me off to Jasper.

The other three girls were just staring incredulously at the scene.

Surely, it must have seemed as if I was hooking up with the three of them or something.

_Darling, Bella Baby and Love surely weren't usual friendly nicknames._

_Meh...let them think what they want. As long as they keep their dirty hands off of our guys._

"Bella Swan, since when did you become such a dirty whore." Tanya said with a hint of disgust and my mouth went dry.

I didn't have to defend myself though, since that was the moment my girls came to my rescue.

Only they didn't save me like I thought they would, instead they let them believe whatever they had convinced themselves of. Stronger even, they encouraged them in their believes.

"Bella is not a whore. They fully intend to marry her someday. They are just trying to figure out where to live first, since it isn't allowed everywhere to have multiple husbands." Alice said.

"Unlike you, Bella is beautiful, a wonderful person and has the most beautiful heart. She has enough love to share and they are willing to share her in order to keep her. Isn't she just the luckiest thing ever?" Rose ended wistfully.

Tanya, Jessica and the one in green, that must have been Lauren then had to pick up their jaws from the floor, but shook their heads in denial.

"Oh whatever, think whatever you want, just get the fuck out of here!" I yelled, getting tired of these childish games.

"No, we are not leaving. This is a free country." Lauren said as she crossed her arms and fixed her gaze on Emmett, before batting her eyes.

_Ew, disgusting!_

"I wouldn't be so sure. You are tresspassing." I said coldly, my glare fixed on Tanya.

"This is a public area and we'll swim here whenever we want." Lauren answered.

"Yeah, we've come here since we were kids. This can't be private domain." Jessica chimed in.

"Wanna bet?" I said, before motioning at Rose to grab my phone.

"I'll give you the count of ten and if your skanky asses aren't gone from my property, I'll be calling the authorities to remove you." I said in a firm voice, before starting to count down.

They just looked at me with defiant faces and small smirks as I counted loudly to ten.

_Oh I'll wipe those smirks off of your faces. Mark my words!_

I dialed the sherrif's number and waited untill he picked up.

After small introductions I told him for which purposed I had called.

"Yes, I'm having some trouble removing tresspassers from my land. We are currently at the creek on the Swan property." I said as I looked Tanya straight in the eye.

She was still smirking at me, while the other two had started to fidget.

"_Be there in ten, miss Swan." _The sherrif said before disconnecting the call.

I tossed my phone back to Rose who put it away.

"As if I'm going to believe you actually called the police. I'm not stupid, Bella." Tanya said.

"Oh I think you are." I said with a wide and bright smile.

The smile made her uncomfortable, but she stood her ground.

"Miss Swan?" We heard a man call out, about fifteen minutes later and I peered over the three witches to see the sherrif, along with the deputy moving towards us.

"Yes, that's me." I said as I moved towards the deputy.

"Where are these tresspassers?" The deputy asked and I pointed out the three witches.

"You can't be serious! This is a public place!" Lauren cried out as she got handcuffed.

"Sorry to inform you ma'am, but you are currently on the Swan's property." The deputy said, before booking the other two and escorting them off the grounds.

"Well played, Bella. Well played." Rose said, before we all broke down in hysterics.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 31. **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**She sure took care of those bitches, didn't she?**

**Well, just let me know what you thought.**

**You know how it works.**

**Push the button and review.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Unfortunately, Twilight belongs to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**And don't forget, outfits are on Annabell's profile. If you didn't have link yet, you can check out my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I had just gotten a call regarding to the 'witches of Eastwick'.

I had requested this matter to go to trial, since I had specifically asked them to vacate my property and they refused.

The best part was that they would be held in custody untill the hearing.

I was practically bouncing up and down with glee and hadn't heard Alice sneaking up on me.

"Bella baby!" She shrieked into my ear, making me jump forward and away from her.

Ofcourse, in my haste to save my eardrums I lost my footing and went spiralling towards the floor. Alice caught me barely as she struggled to keep me upright.

"Damn! Did you gain weight, Belly Welly?" She sniggered.

"Don't call me those stupid nicknames now! You're ruining my mood! And I am not fat!" I yelled as I moved out of her hold.

"Never said you were, Hells Bells." She said with a demonic little grin on that angelic face.

"What the hell! Stop it, Al." I growled as I put my phone in my purse.

"Oh am I hurting the Swan Spawn's feelings? Don't feel offended, you are such a cutie wootie. I just want to pinch those little cheeks all day. My Bella baby is growing up." She cooed, making my blood boil.

"I'm not a baby! Cut it out, you damn pixie fairy on crack!" A booming laugh interrupted any further insults and we both turned to the door to watch our own giant walking into the living room.

"Bella baby, don't get your panties in a bunch. She's just messing with you." Emmett boomed as he scooped me up into a bear hug.

I groaned, partly from the pain at having the life squeezed out of me and partly because of his nickname for me. Where Alice might only use it to irk me, Emmett uses it constantly and seriously.

"Em...can't...." I didn't need to finish my gasping sentence, as he quickly lowered me to my feet.

"Sorry, Bellaboo." He said as he kissed my forehead and gave me a mischievous grin.

"So you ready for your big date tonight?" Emmett asked as he planted himself on the couch.

"Big date? What big date?" I asked confused as I looked between a bouncing Alice and a grinning Emmett.

"Are you shitting me?! You're date with Jasper, ofcourse!" Alice gave me a murderous glare as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

_Damn! Danger danger Will Robinson! _

"Oh right, that date! No, I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind." I said softly, as I hurried my way upstairs.

Rose was standing just at the top of the stairs and had heard everything.

"Don't let them get to you. He asked you last night, but you were too out of it that I'm not surprised you didn't catch it. You did say yes though." Rosalie smirked as she pulled me into my bedroom.

"Let's get you ready." She smiled and started pulling my hair out of my ponytail.

_Oh great!_

_Another one who wants to play Bella Barbie!_

_What's it with the women in my life and using me as their life sized doll?_

I had barely finished that thought as the damn Nazi pixie from hell flew into my room.

"Bella Barbie!!!" She squealed, making me cover my ears in an attempt to save them from her inhuman decibells.

Two hours and fifty minutes later, I was finally ready.

Rose had done up my hair in one of those buns you often see on prima ballerina's and had added some colour to my face. She kept it very light, yet my eyes popped out due to the smokey eyes she had given me. My lips were now a deeper red as usual, but it looked stunning and complemented the outfit Alice had put me in perfectly.

I was wearing a stunning, silk and chiffon red evening gown. It was strapless and had a flower under my buste. It fell elegantly to the floor and made me feel like a princess.

I had on some silver heels to complement with my jewelry which was silver ofcourse, except for the red heart gracing each piece of jewelry.

"Oh wow! I look...I look...beautiful." I whispered as I tried to keep the tears at bay as I stared incredulously at my reflection.

"You're always beautiful, Bella baby." Alice said as she gave me a fond smile.

"She's right, Bella. You're just more feminine now." Rose said. Although, I should have felt offended with her suggestion that I dressed masculine, I knew she meant it well.

I hugged Rosalie tightly, making Alice shriek again.

"Don't wrinkle your dress!" She screamed, busting my eardrums once more.

I straightened my dress and headed to the stairs.

I tried to spot Jasper from the top of the stairs, but the only one I could see was Emmett, who was surprisingly studying for a change.

_I didn't even know the guy attended classes._

_He just always seemed to be hanging around._

_Sure, I knew he came to Texas because he transferred schools, but I never really saw him making an effort._

I forced the thoughts out of my head and focused on my feet as I slowly descended the stairs.

I spotted Edward next. He was sitting in the couch circling jobs in the paper.

_Huh, I didn't even know he was looking for a job._

As I rounded the corner, my breath caught in my throat as I gazed upon my sexy as hell cowboy.

He was casually leaning against the wall in his tuxedo. It was a classic black tux, but it made the red vest underneath more noticable.

_There is just something about a man in a tux that makes me want to jump his bones._

I smiled tentatively and watched him as his jaw dropped at the sight of me.

I might even have spotted some drool forming and almost making it's way out of that open mouth. Fortunately, Rose closed it before any liquid could escape.

"Ready?" He asked as he eyed my ass not so subtly.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me into his car.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously as he revved the engine.

The car ride was spent in silence, with frequent glances at each other as we openly ogled each other.

"You look smokin', darlin'." He purred as he helped me out of the car and handed his key to a valet.

We were standing in front of a cozy looking restaurant, yet the valet betrayed the fact that it was an upperclass place.

At first I felt slightly selfconscious at being in such a place, but Jasper as always calmed me down quickly and kept me distracted throughout the meal.

We had a wonderful meal and had some great conversations, before Jasper was already pulling me out of my seat and back into the car.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, amused by his boyish enthusiasm.

"You'll see." He said as we sped down the road.

A couple of minutes later, we parked at a bar. I looked at Jasper questioning what he was doing here, but he just shrugged out of his jacket and took off the vest and got out the car in his trousers and white shirt.

He helped me out of the car and I wondered if he was being serious.

"Erm...Jasper. Am I not overdressed for this?" I asked, but he just shrugged and kept walking.

As soon as we got inside, I took a survey of the surroundings.

It was a dark, dingy bar, but there was a small stage and some guy with several tooth missing was singing, although it sounded like someone was strangling a cat.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered as I sat uncomfortably on one of the stools at the bar.

"Why, I'm goin' to sing ya a song, my southern bell." He said as he winked and got off of his stool.

The bartender took that exact moment to talk to me and I just mumbled 'strong' as my eyes were focused on Jasper.

I heard the glass being placed in front of me and quickly grabbed it. I gulped it all down and then nearly choked as it burned whole the way down.

"Hi y'all, I'm goin' to sing this song for the most beautiful gal I ever saw. She's right over there, folks. Now, ain't she a beauty? Yeah and she's all mine. This is for you, darlin'." He really laid it on thick as he spoke with that panty dropping accent and then offered me the smile to go with it.

I heard the strum of a guitar and I noticed for the first time he was holding it.

_Now where did he get that from?_

_Am I really that slow?_

_I just keep missing things today!_

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as soon as Jasper started singing with that sexy smooth voice of his.

**_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_**

_**  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love **_

_**  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong **_

_**  
I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love **_

_**  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet **_

_**  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love**_

I came out of my frozen state as he got up and took the mic with him. He walked up to me and then..._Oh my god! _he got down on one knee.

_This shit isn't happening!_

_Oh yes it is!_

_Wow!_

_Oh my God!_

_Wow!_

_Hot damn!_

_Did he start to speak already?_

_Phew, not yet!_

_Well, stop your bitching and pay attention!_

_Right!_

"I know it hasn't been that long since we started dating seriously, but as you know I've loved you for many many many years now. I know in my heart, there will never be anyone else for me. You are everything I ever wanted and more. You complete me in every way and I know for a fact that life without you wouldn't be a life at all. Bella, darlin', I love you with every piece of my heart, with every fiber in my being. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.

A beautiful silver ring with sapphires made my breath hitch and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes." I said as I struggled not to choke on the words.

He put the ring on my finger and as swiftly as he got up I flung myself into his arms, peppering his face with butterfly kisses.

"I love you, Jasper." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"And I love you." He said, before kissing my nose.

He handed the mic to the bartender and picked me up bridal style.

"Let's go home and celebrate...in private." He said huskily, before putting me into the car and buckling me up. He took his time as he 'accidently' kept rubbing against my boobs.

As soon as I got settled in, he practically ran to his side and we sped off to celebrate 'in private'.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Reviews please.**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

I had barely spoken to Bella for the last three weeks, because of the evil pixie monopilizing all her time with the plans for our wedding.

_Three weeks and for what?_

All they had decided on so far was that the colour theme would be silver and pink.

Apparently Bella had tried to put up a fight where the pink was concerned, but as soon as Alice mentioned pink roses she was sold.

Silver and pink, it seemed like an odd combination to me.

_But what do I know right, I'm just a guy._

Actually, I secretly went to the hardware store to put some paint samples together and honestly, the combination didn't look half that bad.

_I'll just leave it up to the girls, they are better at that shit._

Besides the colours, there had also been made the decision that our wedding would take place at the Magnolia Ballroom. It was a historic site here in Houston, Texas and I agreed with Alice on this one. I liked the vibe of those old buildings and I felt confident the place would look beautiful.

Bella hadn't been all that happy with the location though, she wanted to have the wedding at the creek.

Although I understood the emotional ties to that place, I doubted it would be possible to have all our guests seated there.

_Three damn weeks to make to two damn decisions!_

_This stuff is taking way too long._

_Not too mention Bella insisted on a June wedding and June 17 was approaching fast._

_Oh wait, I guess that means there have been three decisions made._

_How could I forget the fact that we had established a date?_

_Must be all the damn stress of this thing!_

I didn't have time to reflect on that stuff anymore, since Rose came busting through my door.

"Jasper! What are you still doing in bed?" She yelled at me as she waved a piece of paper around.

"What's that?" I asked as I grabbed the sheet from her hands.

"It's your schedule for today." Rose said as she eyed my closet for a moment and stormed towards it. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Get dressed!" She ordered, before leaving my room.

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted throught the now closed door.

As I pulled on some boxers and my jeans, I glanced at the piece of paper.

_What the...!_

_**10 AM : Tuxedo's Jasper, Emmett, Edward**_

_**1 PM : lunch at Kubo's sushi bar & grill, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice, Bella**_

_Sushi!_

_You've got to be kidding me!_

_I have to eat raw fish!_

_That's disgusting!_

_Bella...delicious._

_**2 PM : florist Jasper, Bella, Alice**_

_I get to see more of Bella today!_

_Yes!_

_Finally!_

_**3 PM : Bakery Jasper, Bella, Alice**_

_Why does the pixie always have to be present?_

_**4 PM : Printer Jasper, Bella, Alice**_

_**5 PM : Magnolia Ballroom Jasper, Bella, Alice**_

_**6 PM : dinner at Pappas Bar-B-Q Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose**_

_**8 PM : DJ Peter ; Jasper, Bella, Edward**_

_Edward?_

_Whatever!_

_Damn, it's going to be one hell of a long day._

I finished dressing quickly and ran past Rose.

I made it to the Swan's place in no time and honked my horn to get those lazy asses in my car.

Edward looked impeccable as he sauntered towards my car, Emmett though looked as if he had just stumbled out of bed after the roughest night in his life.

"Dude, did you get one of those lame schedules?" Emmett whined before yawning, as he buckled himself up next to me.

"Yeah, I did! Who made those damn things anyways! Slavedriver!" I grumbled as I revved the engine and headed towards uptown Houston.

"Hey, no hate towards my girl, dude!" Emmett said from next to me, before pulling his list out of his pocket.

"Do you know she has the Ed-man here and me putting chocolates in frilly little pink boxes with a damn silver bow all afternoon?! That shit is just so not funny!" Emmett whined some more.

"Hey it's for the guests. Someone has to do it." Edward reasoned from the back.

I snickered a little as I thought of those two hunching over a little coffeetable filling and tying boxes all day.

"Hey, does that mean another decision has been made? Damn, talk about progress." I muttered as I took the exit.

"Yeah well, it's about time. Your wedding is only two months away. You haven't even sent out any invitations yet." Edward shook his head from the back and then gave me a little grin through the rearview mirror as he saw me rolling my eyes.

"We have an appointment with the printer this afternoon, as well as the florist, the baker, the DJ and at the ballroom. So I guess most things will be decided today." I said as I stared him down, daring to scold me one more time.

"Damn, she's really dragging your ass around town today." Emmett said.

"You can say that again." I grumbled as I pulled into a parking spot.

"Well at least it will be less to worry about afterwards." Edward said as we walked into the store.

"Hello, how may I help you, my name is Pierre." Some gay guy who looked like a pimp dressed him up purred as soon as we came to his view.

I had to hold back my laughter as I gazed upon his green suit with purple tuxedo shirt.

He even completed the pimp outfit with a big green hat.

I noticed Edward struggling to keep his cool as well, but Emmett wasn't quite that fortunate.

"Hey man, how much for the blond?" Emmett asked as soon as his boisterous laughter died down.

"Blond? I am not blond, sir." Pierre answered confused.

Since Emmett didn't say anything else, he managed to shake it off and led us towards the tuxes.

I didn't need to think about I wanted and informed pierre I wanted a tuxedo with sapphire blue vest underneat my jacket, for the groomsmen I requested a standard tuxedo with sapphire blue tie.

He took our measurements and twenty minutes later we were already done.

We made an appointment for the next week to fit our tuxes.

Since we had more than an hour left, we decided to head to the restaurant early and have some drinks. It was a bar & grill after all.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I don't want a dress like that, I want to wear something simple. Come on, Alice, you know how I hate all that lace and fluffy stuff." I protested after trying on the twelfth dress that felt as if it could swallow me whole.

The owner had heard my little outburst and brought forward the perfect dress.

I gasped as I took it from her.

"I take it, this is what you are looking for?" She asked with a small smile.

I nodded eagerly and headed back into the dressing room.

It was a simple strapless dress that hugged my curves, but had a beautiful flow in the back where the dress broadened. The back tied up like a corset and the lenght was perfect, since it hit the floor but didn't leave to much fabric in front of my feet which could cause me to fall.

It was simply love at first sight.

As I walked out of the dressing room, I saw Rose clapping her hands and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh Bella, it's perfect. The dress is just you. Simple, beautiful and elegant." I snorted at her elegant remark, since I was far from elegant.

"Thank you, Rose." I hugged her and turned to Alice.

"I guess it'll do. It's a verry pretty dress, Bella." She said with a sad smile.

I knew she wanted me in one of those overprized, heavy dresses, but that just wasn't my style and it was my wedding after all.

I hugged her briefly and then went to take it off.

As I got back outside, Alice was already talking a mile a minute to the owner.

Before I could say anything, I was pulled to the couch, where the lady showed me several pieces of jewelry, veils, shoes, gloves and so on.

I wanted to go for the flats, but Alice nearly strangled me on that one.

"She'll take those Steve Madden's with the ankle strap." She said, leaving me no room for argument.

I crossed my arms and huffed a little, but kept silent.

She also chose a white garter with a butterfly for underneath my dress.

When she started going crazy with all the jewelry I finally put my foot down.

"I just want sapphire earring and a sapphire pendant, please." I said to the owner, who whipped out several sets of sapphire jewelry.

"Sapphires? Why sapphires?" Alice asked as she glared at me.

"Because Jasper got me an engagement ring with sapphires maybe? Besides it reminds me of his eyes." I swooned a little, while Rose giggled at me.

After I had chosen the jewelry, the lady asked what I was going to do about my hair.

I told her I wanted a long princess like veil and Alice debated that she needed to get me a tiara.

"You could easily pin the veil down with the tiara." The shopkeeper managed to diffuse another explosive argument between me and the meddling dwarf.

_I know I would never call her that, but I was seriously pissed off at her._

Alice got me a silver tiara and I chose a beautiful long veil that surely would sweep the aisle clean as I walked down it.

"Alright, the dresses for the bridesmaids will be silver and long." Alice ordered the owner.

"No no, they will be pink and a little below the knee." I countered.

Rose just sat back looking between us with an amused smile.

"Silver and long." Alice's voice rised a few octaves.

"Pink and just below the knee!" I yelled as I gave Alice my best death glare.

"Sil-" she started to say.

"You wanted pink in my wedding, you'll wear it! End of discussion!" I screamed cutting her off.

"Rose would never wear pink, so think of Rose." Alice said softly and entirely too sweetly.

"Rose?" I asked as I turned towards my soon to be sister-in-law.

"I think pink would look better with the flowers. Surely they will be pink, I never saw silver flowers." Rose chimed in, making Alice turn beet red as she struggled to control her anger.

"Fine!" She finally spat as she stomped her foot like a defiant four year old.

Not so surprisingly, the multitude of bridesmaids dresses were pink, giving me a large varity of choices.

Rose helped me choose out the best dress, since Alice was sulking in a corner.

We chose a strapless, satin pink dress that flared out at the hips and fell a couple of inches below the knees. A large white ribbon was tied around the waist. It looked gorgeous.

After taking Rose and Alice's measurements, the owner asked about jewelry and shoes.

"Silver!" Alice called out from her corner and I nodded at the lady that I agreed with this.

I didn't want Alice to sit around sulking all day, so I could let her have this at least.

She finally came out of her funk and joined us again.

Together, we decided on some Jimmy Choo silver, leather sandals with an impressive heel.

I chose silver earrings and bracelets with pearls for the girls and surprisingly none of them put up a fight.

Feeling extremely exhausted I let myself fall back into the couch and put my head back.

"Shit!" Alice cursed loudly, making my head snap up in her direction.

"It's ten to one! We have to get to that Sushi place now!" Alice said as she bounced up and down with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Calm down, Alice! We'll make it!" Rose exclaimed as she pulled me off of the couch and dragged me into the car.

I sat on Rose's lap as Alice revved her Porsche and sped towards the restaurant.

_Surely, she could have picked another car to drive than this damn Porsche that can only seat two people!_

_Where is Rose's hand?_

_On my hip. _

_Okay._

_The other?_

_On my thigh!_

_Not so good!_

_Too close! _

Before I could say anything about it, we came to a shrieking stop in front of the restaurant.

_Jasper!_

_I get to see Jasper again!_

I nearly ran into the place looking for my dearly missed fiancée.

I spotted him between Emmett and Edward at the bar. He was munching on some peanuts, before looking at Edward with a goofy grin.

_Is he drunk?!_

_Oh hell no!_

"Jasper Lionel Hale!" I said loudly as I walked up to him with my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Uh oh, you're in for it now." Emmett said as he ducked his head and pretended to be invisible.

_Idiot._

Edward looked frightened and kept glancing at the exits.

_Pussy!_

Jasper still had his goofy grin plastered on his face as he turned towards me.

"Babe." He said as he opened his arms, willing me to walk into his embrace.

I just glared at him and I could see his brows raising in confusion and then furrowing as realization set in.

He held up his hands as if surrendering and slowly got off his stool.

"Hey, this not my fault, I'm just gooooooooing along for the riiiiiide." He slurred before pursing his lips as if ready to kiss me.

_Yeah right and I am mother Theresa!_

"Ofcourse you were, baby. They just manipulated you and forced you to drink yourself into a stupor." I said sweetly as I ran my hands through his hair.

He hummed appreciatevily and then nodded in agreement.

"They opened your mouth." I said as I pulled his jaw open with my hand.

"Took a drink in their hands." I took a shot of what appeared to be Patron in my hand.

"And then held your noise." I said as I did so with my other hand.

"And poured it down your throat." With that I poured the shot in his mouth.

He gurgled a little but swallowed it down anyway.

He coughed violently as he tried to clear his windpipe.

"Was that about right?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes innocently.

He just stared at me with wide eyes and his jaw hung almost to the floor.

"Damn baby, when did you become such a tough bitch?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh I'm a bitch now, am I?" I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"Nonono! You're the breath I air." He slurred, pulling me to him with amazing strenght and placing a wet, sloppy, seriously drunken kiss on my mouth.

"You need food." Alice said as she pulled him away from me and followed the host to our table.

Apparently, Alice had already pre-ordered our menu when she made the reservation, because we had barely taken our seats as a waiter brought out some kind of soup.

"Can I take your drinks, please?" He asked as he stared unabashedly at me.

"A martini, please." Rose said from my left.

"A diet coke for me, please." Alice said from my left.

"Just water, please." I said, hoping the waiter would turn to the other side of the table and stop ogling me.

"A beer." Emmett said as he coughed slightly.

"Coke, please." Edward ordered.

"A stop-eyefucking-my-fiancée-or-I'll-bust-your-nose, please. And don't forget the cherries." Jasper growled as he struggled to keep his head up to glare at the offending waiter.

He sure got the attention of said offender, who turned his head towards Jasper faster than I had ever seen.

"Erm...sorry, sir. What can I get you?" The waiter stottered as he ran a hand through hit jet black hair.

"Gin." Jasper growled.

"No, he'll have the water." I said as I glared at Jasper.

Unfortunately, by speaking up I had regained the waiter's attention and Jasper's fist came down on the table so hard we all jumped in our seats.

"Stop looking at her!" He said as he got out up from his seat.

He wobbled a little, but managed to make it over to the waiter.

Jasper glared into his eyes as he stood in front of him, their faces only inches apart.

"Jasper, calm down." Edward said as he rised as well and put a constricting hand on Jasper's arm.

"You're disgusting. Damn pervs always drooling over my woman! You leave her alone, you hear! I won't let you touch her! No one will touch her ever again! I'm keeping her safe now!" He was yelling, but the meaning was not lost to me.

Something about this guy had made him think about Vegas and my heart broke to think how much he was still suffering. It was pretty obvious he was pained by the fact that he had not been able to keep me safe before.

In a flash I was next to Jasper and pulled him to me.

Tears ran down my face and as I looked up at him I noticed there were running down his face as well.

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt me, Jasper. Ssh." I cooed as I kissed his lips softly.

He relaxed in my embrace and finally kissed me back.

"I missed you so much. I don't like being away from you. I need to have you near, where I can keep you safe." His words were pained and honest. He had stopped slurring during his stand off with the waiter and was sobering up.

I wondered if this outburst had been triggered by the alcohol and how come he had never told me how he felt about what had happened. I believed it had all been worked out during my therapy sessions, but I had failed to see that Jasper had not been healed.

"I'll always be with you. I know I am safe. From now on, I'll never stay away for so long ever again. I missed you too." I crashed my lips against his and he responded with equal need and despair.

As another waiter walked up with a tray, we took our seats again.

The dinner was wonderful, although there had been some gagging noises regarding the sushi.

When they manned up and tasted it, they found it to be delicious and the immature behaviour was put to a halt.

Emmett, Edward and Rose took Jasper's car to drive back home and we took Alice's Porsche to the florist.

This time, I didn't dislike the fact that I had to sit on someone's lap, since I was sitting on my Jasper's lap.

The entire drive we were kissing and groping each others like teenagers.

Alice looked absolutely sick by the time we got out of the car.

I already had my heart set on pink roses and therefor it didn't take up too much time.

Jasper and I had chosen a bouquet of entirely pink roses for me to walk down the aisle and the flowers that would be used as table setting were a combination of pink and white roses.

After we had chosen, Alice made all the proper arrangements regarding quantity and quality.

At the baker's we had a more difficult time deciding.

There were a lot of beautiful cakes, but I didn't want just a pink cake, I wanted there to be a hint of silver in there as well.

Finally we decided to have one of the cakes on the pictures, but added a silver ribbon in frosting to it. There would be flowers on the top, like pink roses, yet I wanted to have the typical wedding cake topping as well. When it was time to cut the cake, we would remove the flowers and put the toppings on. Jasper wasn't that keen on having two stiff figurines gracing the top of our cake, so we went with a cowboy lying down and the bride catching him with her rope.

At the printer's we easily found our common ground.

Jasper despised the idea of pink invitations, so we went with silver.

Both Jasper and I are simple people, so they were just plain simple invitations. We chose an early 19th century lettertype.

The text was pretty standard as well.

_**Isabella Marie Swan  
and Jasper Lionel Hale  
request the pleasure of your company  
in celebrating their union of marriage  
on Saturday, the seventeenth of June  
two thousand and fifteen  
at five o'clock in the evening  
Magnolia Ballroom  
Houston, Texas**_

Our wedding menu would be typed on the same kind of paper, same color and print.

* * *

**JPOV**

I was suprised to find out that Bella and Alice had already made up a guest list as well as a menu, which I had untill then been unaware of.

I unconsciously licked my lips as I read over the contents of our menu.

_**Reception menu**_

_**Champagne**_

_**Tomato filled with Boursin Cheese**_

_**Aspargus wrapped in Prosciutto**_

_**Black olive and Tomato Tartlet**_

_**Beef Satay with peanut sauce**_

_**Wild mushroom Vol au vent**_

_**Smoked Chicken Quesadillas**_

_**Dinner Menu**_

_**Minestrone **_

_**Or**_

_**Wild mushroom Bisque**_

**_()_**

_**Baby Spinach Salad  
Roma Tomatoes, Marmalade Onions, and a Hard Boiled Egg  
Accompanied by Warm Bacon Dressing**_

_**Or**_

_**Caprese Salad  
Buffalo Mozzarella, Roma Tomatoes, and Delicate Wild Greens  
Accompanied by Basil Pesto Vinaigrette Dressing**_

_**()**_

_**New Zealand Rack of Lamb  
Pine Nut and Basil Pesto Crusted**_

_**Or**_

_**Chicken Breast with Wild Mushrooms  
Chicken Breast Filled with a Blend of Wild Mushrooms,  
Lightly Sautéed in Garlic Butter**_

_**()**_

_**Pomegranate mousse**_

_**Fruity Mousse on a Chocolate Sponge Disk  
Served in an Elegant Chocolate Ring**_

_**Or**_

_**Baked Alaska  
House Made Ice Cream Blanketed in Fresh Meringue  
Served Tableside with Whole Bing Cherry Sauce**_

_**()**_

_**Wedding cake**_

After Alice had her usual business talk acting like our own personal wedding planner, we made it to the Magnolia Ballroom.

I was admiring the room, while Bella and Alice discussed the menu, the table settings and so on. I was starting to get one hell of a headache from my earlier alcohol consummation and wanted nothing more than to just go home and take a nap.

_Ofcourse, there was no time, since we were still going out for dinner and then we would have to listen all night to some guy playing music._

_Yihaa!_

_My idea of fun!_

_Not!_

_Dinner maybe, but not with this killer headache._

I must have spaced out for quite some time, because suddenly I was being pulled out of the building.

Dinner was less emotional than lunch and I found I had a real good time.

When 8 o'clock came around I was ready to bang my head against a wall.

We pulled up to the Plaza and I turned to Alice, questioning with my eyes what we were doing here.

"Peter is playing here tonight, so he asked for us to come check him out." Alice clarified and I nodded my head mutely as I followed her into a ballroom where a wedding was going on.

Apparently this was no evening wedding, since the party was in full blast already.

People were dancing like crazy on the dancefloor, although some looked bored as they sat at their tables with their heads in their hands.

We headed to the DJ and when the person standing behind the table came to view, I felt my eyes widen.

"Peter?" I stated incredulously.

"Jasper?" He mirrored my confusion.

"Long time no see, thumper." Peter said when he shook himself out of it first.

"No shit, Pee pee." I laughed as I clasped his hand tightly in mine and shook it with more force than needed.

Suddenly, I was tackled by a blond little thing.

"Thumper!" The creature squealed into my ear.

"Charcoal?" I asked, while wincing from the attack on my eardrums.

"Yeah, it's me! How ya doing? Long time no see, cowboy. Did ya become a Ranger after all? Still ranchin'?" Charlotte kept spouting questions at me, making my head spin.

"Well, Char. First of all, I'm getting married and..." I couldn't say more as she squealed again and then turned towards Bella and Alice.

She tackled Alice and gripped her tightly.

"Congrats." She said to Alice, making me bust out laughing. I left Charlotte to Alice and took Bella by the hand.

"Bella, this is Peter. Peter, this is my Bella." I said as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said as Peter pulled her into a hug.

"Back at ya." He grinned, before letting her go.

Charlotte, who had now realized her mistake stood to the side looking utterly embarrassed.

Her face was red and she tried to avoid eye contact with Bella at all cost.

I snickered again and then I saw the fire in that hellish woman returning.

She squared her shoulder, lifted her head and attacked my Bella.

"Finally, a gal that can hold my weight." She remarked, when Bella didn't even stumble backwards.

"I'm Charlotte, you're Bella. Now, tell me how ya met Thumper here?" Charlotte stated as she pulled Bella to her table.

I knew I was going to have to explain that nickname sometime, but I just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

Charlotte hogged Bella for the rest of the night. Alice kept firing questions at Peter and trying to drive a hard bargain.

When Peter said he was going to play for free, he was hired in my eyes.

After some more catching up, we finally headed home around 11 PM.

As I followed Bella to her bedroom, I got stopped by the pixie.

"Don't forget tomorrow you and Bella are going to make your wedding gift list at Home Depot." I groaned as I pushed past her and into the room, where I crawled into bed next to my angel and fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Wow, this was such a long chapter to write.**

**I hope you guys will like it, since there was a lot to cover.**

**Reviews please.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So I know you are all wondering why Edward bailed and Alice managed to join them when they went to check out the DJ.**

**A lot of you are rightfully pissed at Alice right now and she'll get what's coming to her in this chapter.**

**And most importantly, what the hell does Jasper's nickname mean?**

**Well let's find out :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**APOV**

Saturday had been crazy, but those things needed to be taken care of urgently.

I didn't understand how Bella and Jasper could act so laid back about the most important day in their lives. So I pushed them to sort out everything as soon as possible, so that they could enjoy some time together before the wedding without having to worry too much.

They were over at Home Depot right now to assemble a wedding gift list and the house was eerily quiet.

Rose had apparently dragged Edward home with her after dinner and Emmett was studying downstairs.

Actually, I was glad that Rose had taken Edward away for a while, since I wasn't on best terms with my brother after our fight during dinner.

Flashback

_I made my way out of the restrooms, eager to get back to the table as I spotted Edward approaching me._

"_Alice, hold up." He said as he came to a stop in front of me._

_He was pinching the bridge of his noise, alerting me to the fact that something was bothering him._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hand on my brother's arm._

_He sighed heavily, shaking his head and looking back at the table where our friends were enjoying their Barbeque meal._

"_Do I really have to go with them to check out DJ Peter?" His voice was laced with frustration and even some anger._

"_Yes, Edward. You have the best musical ear. That's why I gave you the job." I said as I crossed my arms, daring him to defy me._

_Edward snorted and raised his brow as he mocked me._

"_The best musical ear? This isn't some orchestra performing classical pieces in Central Parc. It's a DJ for God's sake. It's not hard to figure out if he can work a crowd or not." He said mockingly. He was really starting to piss me off, all I wanted was for Bella to have the best wedding possible._

"_Edward Anthony Cullen! A good DJ is indispensable at a wedding. He needs to be able to feel the mood, he needs to know when to bring more life to the party and when to wind it down. You need to help them with this!" I said as I emphasized my point by poking his chest with my finger._

"_No, I don't. They are adults and it is their wedding. Surely, they can decide this on their own! I am not needed there and I will not intrude on their scarce time together." He stated, before walking past me towards the restrooms._

"_Fine, than I'll just join them myself." I growled to no one especially._

_Edward refused to speak to me after that. Thankfully, nobody noticed except for Rose, who glared at me occasionally from her spot besides Edward._

_End Flashback_

I walked downstairs, determined to gain Emmett's attention to get my mind off of it.

Emmett was hunched over his books as he was silently mumbling the words he was reading.

"Hey there Tarzan, fancy showing me your shack, monkey man?" I purred as I wound my arms around his neck, licking his earlobe.

He grabbed my wrists and unwound them from his neck as he turned his head to look up at me.

"Ali, I really have to get this stuff down. Later alright?" He said, before abruptly turning back and ignoring my presence altogether.

_Well, isn't this just great!_

_Finally, the house all to ourselves and he has to study._

_It's been over a month since we last had sex._

_Doesn't he love me anymore?_

_Doesn't he want me anymore?_

_Am I losing him?_

_I'll never get my dream wedding._

_Bella is such a lucky woman._

I stomped my way upstairs and decided to put together some ideas for the rehearsal dinner.

Surely, Bella would appreciate that, since nothing has been decided on that part yet.

The Magnolia Ballroom was unavailable that Friday, so we will have to look for another location as well.

_I wonder when Bella will finally ask me to be her maid of honor._

_

* * *

  
_

**RPOV**

I woke up to the afternoon sun practically blinding me.

_Why didn't I close the curtains last night?_

_Oh right, because I didn't have time with my own sexy tiger prowling on me._

_Mmm, Edward_

As soon as I thought his name, I became aware of his presence, all around me.

His arms were holding me loosely against him at the waist.

His leg was draped over mine and his face was buried in my hair.

But the most impressive part was his massive erection poking me in the back.

I turned around and his leg fell off of mine, while his arms tightened for a small second, before loosening again and allowing me the movement.

I took my time to look at his beautiful face and that deliciously sexy hair, before pushing him onto his back softly.

Once he was on his back and therefor had lost his grip on me, I quickly slid out of bed and silently made my way to the bathroom.

I got freshened up quickly and then dressed according to what I was going to do.

I tiptoed back into my bedroom, to see Edward still lying on his back, his erection tenting the sheets.

I pulled the sheets off the bed in one harsh tug and I might have drooled a little as Edward laid naked in front of me. After our long night, he hadn't had the energy to put some clothes on.

I crawled onto the bed and in between his legs, untill I reached his intimidatingly large manhood.

Bella once told me that Jasper was bigger than Edward and I wondered how she could bear such an intrusion at all.

_Whoa!_

_Brother and sex!_

_Not a good idea!_

_Look at Edward!_

_Rrrrrrrrrawr!_

_Damn straight!_

I licked my lips as I gazed at the precum on the tip. Edward always tasted so good and I was just dying to lick off that glistening liquid.

I didn't have the patience to wait any longer anymore and let my tongue swirl around his tip and then his shaft. When I got to the base, I licked upwards very slowly.

"Mmmmm." Edward moaned in his sleep, but his eyes were still shut.

_I'll have you awake and ready in no time._

I opened my lips a little to take the tip of his head into my mouth and twirled my tongue around the tip, a little like french kissing it. His breathing got heavier and heavier, but still awareness didn't come to him.

I licked the slit and was rewarded with the loud moaning of my name.

I looked up to still find him sleeping.

_Well, damn it!_

_Let's get out the big guns!_

In one movement, I shot my head forward and had him sheathed in my mouth.

His tip hit the back of my throat at the same time as my hand fondled his balls.

"Holy shit!" Edward cursed and as I looked up at him, he was wide awake.

_That's it!_

I bobbed my head up and down as I kept caressing and massaging his balls.

"Oh...Rose, Rose...I...Rose..." Coherency left him as I felt him growing in my mouth, pulsating with the growing tension of his imminent release.

I let my teeth graze his skin, careful not to hurt him, but enough for the sensation to drive him wild.

"Shit!" He cursed again as he shot his load down my throat.

I cleaned him up with my mouth and then got up from the bed.

Edward's eyes widened as he could finally see what I was wearing.

I had on a black leather corset with matching thong, a pair of black nylons and 8 inch platform stiletto's.

In a flash he was in front of me and threw me onto the bed.

I tried to bent over so I could take off the shoes, but he pushed me back.

"Leave them on." He growled and the sound went straight to my already sopping core.

His erection was standing tall again as his eyes wandered over my body once more.

Faster than I had ever seen him move, he had pulled the thong down from my waist and flung it onto the floor.

His emerald green eyes had darkened considerably and he had a real predator look in his eyes as he crawled up onto the bed. My heart raced as I saw his pink soft tongue peak out of the corners, before he moistened his lips.

And then ...

Music filled the room, in a daze I looked around me wondering where it came from, untill I recognized it as Bella's ringtone on my cell.

"Leave it." Edward ordered in a low, husky voice making more juices flow below.

I couldn't ignore Bella though, since she wouldn't just call to make idle conversation.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and pressed the call button.

"Ooh Bella." I moaned as Edward plunged a finger into my awaiting core.

I gave him a dirty look and tried to give him my best 'knock it off' look, but he just kept on thrusting into me.

_"Hey Rose, you okay?"_

"I'm...great!" My words came out a little strangled and surely she would pick up on that.

"_Look, am I calling at a bad time?" _I heard her snickering through the phone.

"No, not at all." I tried to even out my voice as much as possible.

"_Alright. So I was calling because I wanted to ask something." _

"Shoot." It came out like a curse and I mentally clapped my back in praise, since I had managed to refrain from crying out 'shit' regarding as how Edward had just added another finger, adding to the friction that was already making me delirious.

_"Well, the thing is...I would really like for you to be my maid in honor. Will you do it?"_

"Really?!" I shot up from the bed, excitement flowing through my veins.

Edward gave me a confused look and just sped up his movements after pushing me onto my back again.

"_Yes, really. You have become very important to me after everything you did for me and you will soon be my sister. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."_

"But what about Alice?" I had to ask. Ever since they had been friends they had always said they would be eachothers MOH. At the mention of his sister, Edward's face scrunched up and his erection lost some of it's hardness. He sighed and retracted his fingers from me, before heading over to the bathroom.

_Damn!_

_Well, we can always continue this later._

_Now, focus on the conversation._

"_I know, it's going to be a hard blow for Alice, but honestly she had it coming. I don't like how she is handling things right now and in the end it is still my wedding. If I make her my maid of honor, it will only get worse. Where we fight now about the wedding plans, she would just run over me like a train if I made her my maid of honor."_

"So I am second choice because you're afraid she will turn it into something you would despise?" I couldn't help but sound a little offended.

_"No, Rose! Not at all. My decision might have a little to do with Alice's behaviour, but mostly I just want you to be my maid of honor. You have helped me so much when I was broken and managed to get me back on the right track. You helped me find my way back to Jasper. I owe you everything, Rose. And it would be my absolute pleasure to have you as my maid of honor. Pllllllllease?"_

"Ofcourse, I'll be your maid of honor. But you are dropping the bomb on Alice all by yourself. Now what do I have to take care off?" Being a maid of honor came with great responsibilities and I was already getting into my role.

_"Well, I don't know really. There has been nothing decided regarding the rehearsal dinner and I would also need to look for a dress for that night. Maybe, we could go shopping tomorrow and then we could also talk some more about what still has to be done?"_

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll pick you up at noon for some lunch and we'll shop after, ok?" I was fairly certain I could complete my household work before that. Mom and dad were due to arrive back home in a week, so they weren't around to give me shit if I was slacking around a bit.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow, soon to be sis." _She giggled a little before hanging up.

_Ah you gotta love Bella._

I fluffed my hair a little and put away the phone, before taking position in the middle of the bed.

"Edward!" I called out or more like purred out.

When he answered he would be back in a while, I decided to make sure he would be aroused again, so I started touching myself.

About five minutes later, Edward came back into the room fully dressed.

It took only one look for his eyes to bug out and he started shedding his clothes faster than ever before.

_Oooh bring it on, Eddie!_

* * *

**JPOV**

We had finished our list and had decided to go out for some Mexican food.

We arrived at Cabo's, a great place at downtown Houston for Mexican.

"I wanna get hammered tonight, Jasper." Bella said with a wide smile and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why darlin', what in the heck are ya planning? Should I be afraid?" I asked as I gave her an amused grin.

"No, it's just been too long since I let loose and I want to get rid off all this marriage stuff. It's seriously stressing me out." She answered as she ran her hand through my hair.

I loved whenever she did that, her hands in my hair just felt so good.

"Alright, darlin'. Margherita's all night. Y'up for that?" I said as I guided her inside.

The hostess who was about 5 foot 6, blond and thrashy as hell, kept giving me the eye.

Ofcourse, it didn't go unnoticed by my kitten who decided to play nice and offered the lady some advice.

"If you ever want to win over a man like mine for more than a one night stand, you might want to go to the hairdresser and ask to fix that hair of yours and while you're at it, a style advisor might come in handy, since this kind of attire is commonly used solely by 'ladies of the night' if you catch my drift." Bella dryly stated while looking over the meny, when she noticed the hostess kept lingering at our table longer than needed.

I folded my hands as if in prayer and rested my mouth against it, hoping it concealed the wicked smile on my face.

My girl was just awesome in every single way.

A man complete with the trademark Mexican moustache that twirled a little at the ends, came to our table to take our order.

I told him Bella would be having Margherita's all night and I would be having the Cuba Libre. I also told him to bring a new one, each time our drinks were finished.

As he brought our drinks to the table, I noticed a silly little smirk on Bella's face and couldn't help wondering what she had planned for that night.

"I would like the Fajita Combo Platter please and he will have the Plantain Crusted Mahi-Mahi." Bella said, breaking me out of my reverie.

I just sat there staring at her in shock.

_Did she just order for me?_

_For me?_

_I am a man!_

_But she did!_

_What the hell?_

"Darlin'?" I started carefully as I eyed her with suspicion.

"I had to order or we would be still sitting here next week. You were off in Lalaland for God's sake. The man had to ask you thrice and yet you didn't answer." Bella defended herself and I just loved her more for it.

As time went by I started to notice Bella regaining a lot of her fire again and I loved every fucking second of it.

Ofcourse, she was the most loving, caring and sweetest woman I had ever met, but I had always known the kitten underneath as well.

_Damn, now I'm getting turned on!_

_Have a drink!_

_Okay._

"So Rose accepted?" I asked, desperate to start up a conversation that might keep me out of my thoughts and thus preventing me off making a fool out of myself by getting too turned on.

"Yup, she sure did. I know Alice is going to throw a bitch fit tomorrow, but hey she had it coming right." Bella said as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Will it be bad? With Alice, I mean." I wondered briefly if this was the part she was stressing about the most. I knew she loved Alice dearly and surely any sort of fight must be heartbreaking for her.

"Definitely! She's going hash out old stories and promises to sway me, but it's not going to work. I refuse to let her go all dom on my ass, when it's my goddamn wedding!" Bella's Margherita was certainly affecting her vocabulary already.

Ofcourse, her choice of words had also sent me back into kinky thoughts of my own.

I could already see Bella in a leather corset with a crop ordering me around.

A shiver ran through me and I put my napkin in my lap, hoping to cover up my erections from possible spectators.

"So did you chose your best man yet?" Bella asked as she took another big gulp of her Margherita finishing off her first drink for the night.

_Easy girl!_

The waiter arrived with our food and eyed Bella's empty glass and then my glass that was still half full.

As he went off to retrieve another drink for my girl, I continued our conversation.

"I want Edward to be my best man, but haven't asked him yet. I wanted to know what you thought first, since he's your ex." I said as I watched her eyes carefully. Her face always betrayed her deepest emotions, but this time she stayed relaxed.

"I think it would be great. Edward would be honoured. But why not Emmett or some of your friends?" The waiter placed her second drink in front of her as she finished her question and she eagerly took it and took another big gulp.

"Well, I might have some friends but none with whome I feel confident enought to be my best man. Emmett and Edward though have become like my best buds and I would like for one of them to do it. Emmett is a little immature at times and I have no doubt he would 'accidently' misplace the rings to spice up the wedding, so I'm not risking that. That leaves Edward." I explained between bites.

Conversation and dinner went amazing, untill Bella started her sixth Margherita.

"So why did your friends call you Thumper?" If I hadn't just swallowed my drink, I would have surely spouted it all over her.

"Erm...well, it's stupid really. Not much of a story there." I tried as I turned my glass around in my hands. I regretted dinner being over, otherwise I could have made sure there was always food in my mouth making it impossible to answer.

"I don't mind if it's stupid. I want to know." She said as she placed her chin on her hands and looked up at me with those sparkly brown eyes making it impossible for me to refuse her.

"Alright. Actually there are two reasons why they call me that. You see when we were in college I was a bit of a party animal, ya know. I had always been the hardworking, calm, good kid all throughout high school, but at college I just wanted to let loose. A friend of mine took me to a bar one night, where they were playing a game called Thumper. Have you heard of it?" Bella shook her head saying she hadn't.

"Alright, so you have to be with a group to play this game. Every one gets their own hand sign, like a peace sign or waving or giving them the finger, stuff like that. First you appoint a leader. Everyone starts drumming on a flat surface. The leader will then start the game by shouting "What's the name of the game?" to which the others yell "Thumper.". Then he shouts 'What's the object of the game?' to which the others respond 'to get fucked up.'. That leader then starts off with his own sign and then someone else's. The person with that sign, then has to show his sign followed by someone else's sign and so on, untill someone's misses his sign or acts too late. The one who lost has to drink and starts off the next round as leader." Bella looked confused, but was still listening closely.

"So I really liked that game and I do mean really! I would go around campus every night gathering up enough people to play with, so they nicknamed me Thumper." I concluded as I finished another drink.

"So what's the other reason?" This time Bella wasn't so lucky and I sprayed the Cuba Libre I had been on the verge of swallowing across the table and regrettably into her face.

She excused herself to go clean up, while I gestured to the waiter to urgently bring me another drink.

As Bella returned I had just gulped down the entire drink.

"Well?" She asked impatiently as she sat down across from me.

"You see...You know I had a sexual thing with Jessica right?" I started, fighting the urge to go and crawl into a hole.

Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as she nodded her head.

"It was just sex. I never felt anything for that bitch. You believe me right?" I didn't want to ruin the first day we had to ourselves by making her angry.

"I know. Just tell me already." She spat as she drank with renewed vigor.

"Well, my roommate at the time was Peter. He had a girlfriend himself, Charlotte ofcourse. He never caught me having sex or anything, but he did always know when I was fucking Jessica." I swallowed thickly as I contemplated my next words.

"You see, since there were no emotions involved on my part, I didn't bother with the soft making love part of intimacy. I would always just fuck her brains out and then ask her to leave so I could get some sleep or whatever I was going to do next. Peter could always tell when I was screwing her, because I would use so much force on her that the bed constantly banged against the wall. I would also move very fast and hard, so one time he compared me to Thumper from Bambi. You know how fast he thumped his foot, well yeah...and also the 'thumping' against the wall, so he named me Thumper." I didn't dare to look up at her as I finished. My cheeks were burning in mortification and my hands gripped the table tight awaiting her reaction.

It was eerily silent and I imagined myself signing my death warrant right this second, but then she spoke.

"Wow." She breathed when her breath releashed as if she had been holding it in all this time.

I felt confused by her statement and dared to look up at her. The eyes that met me weren't at all what I was expecting. Instead of anger I could see desire in them as they smoldered at me.

"Why don't you ever do that to me?" She questioned more to herself. The next words out of her mind were my undoing.

"Jasperrrrr." She purred. "I so long for you to fuck me hard and fast. I want you to lose control and fuck me like an animal."

_Holy shit!_

_Did my Bella just say that?_

_Fuck yeah!  
_

My hand flew into the air as I frantically tried to spot the waiter.

"Check please!" I shouted as I finally made eyecontact with him and he nodded to tell me he had heard. I adjusted my pants as I impatiently bounced my leg up and down, waiting for that slow ass waiter to get me the check already.

"Haha, now you sure look like Thumper." Bella giggled as she watched my leg bouncing.

I gave her a grin and then got up abruptly.

"Screw this!" I said as I smacked a hundred dollar bill on the table, unable to wait any longer.

I grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her up and then proceeded to pull her along with me.

She giggled and stumbled as she tried to keep in pace with me.

"Oh darlin', you're in for one hell of a ride." I said as I revved the engine and sped off.

And I meant every fucking word of it.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Don't worry a lemon will be coming up for sure.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**You know the drill.**

**Push the button and give me some of your love :)**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright, so this won't be a long chapter, but I promise you it will be lemony as hell :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The entire drive home Jasper kept building up the anticipation just by the stuff he was saying.

"Darlin', I'm so painfully hard right now. Do you know what that dirty mouth of yours does to me?"

"Baby, I'm going to pound you so hard, you'll be sore for days."

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Bella! I'm going to take you against every surface imaginable. There won't be time for teasing. I'll just pound in you over and over again untill you can't see straight!"

"Fuck, baby! I can smell how much you want me! Your scent is driving me wild!"

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you? Oh I know you do. You're a dirty little thing, aren't ya?"

As we walked into the house, Jasper's lips caming crashing down on mine.

Instinctively, I put my arms around his neck and grounded myself against him.

He hadn't been lying, he was rock hard and as he grabbed my cheeks, I put my legs around his waist.

He bit my lip hungrily and a little too hard, drawing blood, but he wasn't fazed by it as he sucked the blood from my lip.

"Damn!" A voice I would recognize anywhere said from somewhere in the kitchen.

Jasper's head snapped up as he glared at Edward and Rose. They were standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Rose's eyes were wide and filled with horror, probably at the fact of seeing her brother like this. Edward's eyes were hooded and his mouth open a little, a face that I easily recognized as desire.

"Leave!" Jasper barked at them and to my surprise they didn't hesitate as they practically ran out of the front door.

Jasper was still holding me up and didn't lower me as he walked us up the stairs and into his room. As he slammed the door shut behind us, I moved to lower myself but he put a stop to it.

"Uh uh! You're not going anywhere!" He said in a low, husky voice that send shivers down my spine.

Before I could say anything, he slammed my back against the wall and attacked my neck.

I kicked off my flats behind his back and let my head drop against the wall as I clenched my eyes shut in pleasure.

"Look at me!" He commanded in that hot sexy voice and I lifted my head so I could look into his eyes.

He smirked at me as he suddenly ripped my blank tank off, followed by shredding away his own shirt.

He lifted an eyebrow as he gazed at my red (still his favourite colour) push up bra.

"You have such perfect, round, big tits, why do you need a push up?" He questioned more to himself than me as he quickly reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

"You have the most delicious tits I have ever seen, I could just bury myself in them and die a happy man." He said, before roughly grabbing one of my breasts and attacking the other with his mouth.

His free hand was still holding on to my ass and was gripping it tightly, painfully almost.

I cried out as he bit down on my nipple, hard. He grinded himself against me and my hips started to buck along with him. I had lost every shred of propriety or self control and felt completely out of control with only one purpose. Release.

My hands that had been playing with his hair started to wander down, clawing at his upperback, his lower back, all over his torso.

The predatory look I had seen in the restaurant was back and he growled at me as his dark blue eyes seemed to devour me whole.

He set me to my feet and I felt utterly confused, untill I saw him quickly taking off his pants and boxers. When I shook myself from the wonderful image of my man standing at full attention, I moved my hands to pull down my red skirt and undies.

"No, no time!" Jasper growled as he lifted me up once more and ripped my panties clear off.

He hiked up my skirt and without warning plunged into me.

I screamed as he filled me so suddenly and dug my nails into his upper back.

"Fuck!" He hissed as my warm heath consumed him and I was surely doing some bodily harm to his torso.

He grabbed a fist of my hair and forced my head down as he attacked my mouth with his, while starting to thrust into me forcefully and wickedly fast.

It felt wonderful and I couldn't even think coherently as his pounding into me created the most wonderful sensations.

It didn't take long as I felt the knot tightening for the first time and I screamed his name with my orgasm. I had expected him to fall over the edge with me, but instead he just lowered me to the ground.

"Bend over my desk, tits flat against it!" He commanded me as he stroked himself, his eyes telling me not to mess with him in his current state of arousal.

Ofcourse, I obeyed and I even moaned as my overheated chest pressed against the cold wood. I did manage to lose the skirt on the way over to the desk though.

"You have one mighty fine ass!" He growled as he slapped me.

I hadn't expected it and yelped, but could feel my arousal increasing once more.

"You like that don't ya? You dirty little thing." He purred, before he smacked my ass again.

"Oh you do, I can smell it! I can see your juices flowing from you. You have such a delicious, glistening pussy. I just need to have you." He said in a tone that made me yearn for him even more.

As the last word came from his mouth, he entered me swiftly.

We moaned together and then he started speeding up again.

His thrust were fast and hard and the desk banged against the wall each time he pounded into me. I made the strangest noises as I whimpered, growled, moaned, groaned and cried out.

"That's it, let me hear you, babe!" He said as he felt my walls clenching around him, screaming as I tumbled into the abyss. He thrusted three more times, even more forcefull before he buried himself completely inside of me and shot his own load.

I let my head fall down onto the desk, feeling completely spent as he stepped back from me.

"Come on, vixen! Lay down on the floor, legs spread." He commanded again and I sluggishly got up from the desk to look at him incredulously.

As I turned, I could see his dick had already hardened again.

"You didn't think that was it did ya?" He purred, before gesturing towards the floor again.

"Oh I'm so not done with you yet!" He growled as I laid myself down onto the floor.

He picked a pillow from the bed and got down to his knees in front of me.

He lifted my hips and pushed the pillow underneath my ass.

Jasper let his fingers graze against my nub and I cried out in ecstacy as well as extreme discomfort.

"Oh poor baby, so sensitive." He cooed, before plunging a finger inside of me.

"Sensitive, but still wet. You are ready for me, sugar." He said, this time warning me so I could brace myself as he positioned himself at my entrance and his big cock filled me once more.

"God, Bella! So fucking tight!" His voice was strangled and his face looked pained, but his thrusts were still fast and hard.

It didn't take long before I was crying out and milking him again.

"Alright, now let's get you onto that bed shall, shall we?" His question sounded more like another command, but this time I couldn't move.

He chuckled as he watched me lying there unmoving and spent.

He picked me up and laid me onto my stomach on the bed.

"I won't have you sitting on your hands and knees, but you will have to lift that ass a bit." He said, his tone amused.

I grunted as I struggled with my muscles to comply and finally managed to lift my ass.

"Oh darlin', I'll help you." He said softly, before grabbing my knees and holding them at his waist.

"Brace yourself." He said, before plunging into me again.

I cried out as I marveled at the depth of him and soon I was lost in sensations again, the muscles no longer bothering me as I screamed out my pleasure and desire.

Jasper indeed made the bed bang against the walls as his pace was fast and hard.

I wondered how he could keep it up for so long, but soon decided just to accept it and be happy about it.

As he felt himself approaching his climax he let my legs drop and shoved me onto my knees.

He grabbed my hips so rough, I was sure they would be bruised.

He thrusted so deep that I could feel him hitting that spot inside each damn time and then he smacked my ass again.

"Jasperrrrrrrrr!" I yelled for the world to hear as he grunted my name in return and filled me up with his warm seed.

He fell beside me and I let my body relax as well as I snuggled into my pillow.

"Now how about you riding the cowboy for a change?" Jasper asked just as I was dozing off, making me feel wide awake again.

I turned my face towards him and looked at him, my face bewildered as I believed him to have lost his mind completely.

"No?" He questioned as he took in my expression and I just set my lips in a grim line.

There was no way in hell, I was going to ride him tonight.

My body ached all over and I felt completely exhausted.

"Oh well, there is always tomorrow." He mused, before flashing me a devilish grin and kissing me softly on the lips.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked as his soft, caring eyes stared into mine.

I nodded, too tired to even speak.

"Good, because it's true. You are it for me, Bella. There could never be anyone else." He whispered as his love shone through from those beautiful, now lighter again, blue eyes.

"Ditto." I murmured as I sighed happily.

He pulled me against him and I snuggled against him, before I fell into a much needed and well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you guys think?**

**Let me know alright?**

**Love y'all and untill next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and none other.**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

Alice already figured out something wasn't quite right as I walked around the kitchen in the Swan's place fully dressed and carrying a binder around at 8 in the morning.

"What are you up to, Rose?" She asked as she turned on the coffee maker and sat down across from me.

"Just looking over some stuff for the wedding." I answered absentmindedly as I checked off another thing on the list. As soon as I realized what I had said, I looked up hesitantly.

"Why? That's my job." Alice huffed as she tried to rip the binder from my grasp.

"No, it isn't. It's the bride's and she gets helped by the maid of honor." I said defensively, feeling myself getting pissed off more and more as Alice's little fingers continued to try and rip my binder from my hands.

"Exactly, why you shouldn't concern yourself with this." She snapped as she ripped the elastic from the binder. I growled as all the stuff I had been working on came tumbling out.

"You bitch! I'm the maid of honor so back off!" I growled as I sank to my knees and started putting everything back together. Alice didn't respond as she stood slackjawwed watching me. I turned on my heel and headed back upstairs, where I spent the rest of the morning making calls to look for available places to propose to Bella concerning the rehearsal dinner.

Just before noon, I grabbed my new binder and hopped into my car. I cranked up the stereo and sang obnoxiously loud along with the radio as 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 got on.

I revved the engine and as the song was nearing the end, I honked my horn.

Bella came running out and jumped inside of my car quickly. She sat listening for a while as I continued singing along with the radio, but when 'Girls just wanna have fun' blared from the speakers she joined in. I almost regretted the fact that we were nearing town and had to exit the car pretty soon.

I parked the car and we headed to the same Sushi bar as last time, where we sat down for a quick lunch.

"So I slipped this morning and told Alice I'm your MOH." I said apologethic as I tried to focus on the menu in front of me.

"I know, she already called to bitch me out, but in the end she understood and she promised to back off." Bella said absentmindedly as she licked her lips at something that looked mighty appealing on the menu, judging from her facial expressions.

We left it at that and as soon as we ordered, we discussed the rehearsal dinner and tiny details that had been overlooked concerning the wedding. I tried to let Bella decide for herself as much as possible, even though she had difficulties since she wasn't really into the whole fancy dinner thing. I gave her advice but refrained from pushing her into a certain direction.

I called in the manager as Bella stated she wanted to hold the rehearsal dinner here and plans were made quickly.

We had cocktails for free, compliments from the manager and planned while laughing untill 4 PM and then needed to make haste as we rushed into the first boutique we spotted.

The dresses that were on display were perfect for the occasion and Bella instantly fell in love with a dark blue, floorlenght dress that hugged her curves and hung off of one shoulder. The back was bare except for some very filmsy material that was entirely see through.

When I asked her why she wasn't picking out a red dress for Jasper, she stated it was the colour of her engagement ring and she wanted it to accesorize perfectly.

Hearing Bella talk about accesories made me crack up to which she only huffed and pointed out a dress for me to wear.

"Can't I pick out my own dress now, soon to be Mrs. Hale?" I mocked as I clasped a hand over my mouth and looked at her in feigned shock. The alcohol had her giggling uncontrollably and she just shrugged in response. I decided to humour her though and took the black floorlenght halter dress she had adviced along with a pair of amethyst earrings.

We rang up our dresses and had them delivered the next day. As I dragged Bella into a lingerie boutique she whined like a little baby.

"Rossseeeeeee, I don't wanna." She said as she pouted adorably and looked up with unfocused eyes.

"Too bad, you'll need it for your honeymoon." I said as I waved over the saleslady to help us with Bella.

As soon as I clued the lady in on everything, she hurried off and came back with a pile of lingerie. Most of them were red numbers and when Bella dismissed everything else, the saleslady tsked loudly.

"It's your honeymoon, dear, you need something white and virginal." The lady said as she thrusted some white numbers on top to try first.

"But I'm not a virgin and let me tell you, Jasper is very aware of that fact." Bella said as she waggled her eyes at me, her eyes unfocusing as she licked her lips with a tiny smirk.

"Ew, that's my brother, Bella!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears.

Bella burst out giggling, took the five ensembles that the lady had handed her and headed towards the dressing room.

Bella decided on a set that had a very short baby doll and ruffled white panties.

She wanted to dive into the pile of red again as the lady stopped her again.

"Every woman needs at least one black set. It makes them feel sexy and when you feel sexy you act sexy." I grimaced a little as these words came from this ancient lady and made me imagine her in lingerie. I suppressed a shudder as Bella stalked off with several items in black.

She chose a pretty standard lacy set with boy shorts. She also surprised me by agreeing to buy a chemise that clung to her and left barely anything to the imagination. It had red accents and that might have pushed her over the edge I reasoned as I gestured for her to continue.

Again, she went straight for the red to be stopped by the saleslady.

"Your friend told me red is his favorite colour, but you will need diversion to keep his interest peeked." She said as she nodded towards the pile with different colours. Bella rummaged through it and only picked up one set to try on.

She was barely inside of the cubicle as she screamed "Rose, it barely covers my nipple!".

I bust out laughing as I made my way to her cubicle.

"Damn, Bella, you look hot!" I said as I took in the light blue lacey triangle bra and lace panties.

"Alright!" She said without even putting up a fight. She added it to the 'purchase' pile and held up her hand to the saleslady.

"Only red from now on!" She said as she disappeared into the dressing room again.

I brought several items to her and heard her screaming more than once.

With the first set, she claimed the fabric was cut in half and her nipple would be showing, I just shook my head and took it from her, silently adding it to the 'purchase' pile.

With the corset, she was concerned that her boobs would jump out of the top.

I told her that wouldn't happen and she reluctantly agreed.

She didn't put up a fight with the satin chemise, loving it instantly.

The halter bra and boxer briefs had ofcourse stolen her heart as well and another item was added to the 'purchase' pile.

She easily agreed with the Dita Von Teese corset and I rejoiced inside at having her buying lingerie so eagerly.

Ofcourse, that was the end of it.

"I have 9 outfits for 15 days, I would like to have some naked nights as well." She said as she winked cheesily and headed towards the register, refusing to even look at anything else.

I surpressed yet another shudder at her mention of being nude with my brother and followed her out of the store.

We took a cab back home, since I wasn't really feeling up to driving myself and as we entered our house, the clock just striked 8.

We settled down in the couch and put on a romantic comedy, soon to be joined by Jasper and Edward. Jasper had called Edward as soon as he had heard us coming home.

We fell asleep peacefully in the arms of our significant others while watching romance, wasn't it the perfect ending to such a trying day.

_To me it was._

_

* * *

  
_

**So what do you think?**

**Review please.**

**Two more chapters to look forward to.**

**The wedding coming up and then regrettably the epilogue.**

**Love ya and untill next time.**

**Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs solely to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter will contain several events, so be prepared for one long chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**WEDDING DAY**

**BPOV**

I stood nervously behind the closed doors as my dad placed a comforting hand on mine, hooking my arm in his while doing so.

"You'll be fine, kiddo. It was always meant to be and when you walk down that aisle focus solely on Jasper, then everything else will fade away." He said softly before pecking my cheek and nodding at Rose. The boy that had been standing there swung open the doors and Rose started strutting down the aisle, followed by Alice and finally me and my dad.

I gripped my father's arm painfully hard as I looked into the faces of the first guests that came to view. I remembered my dad's words and forced myself to look away from them and locked eyes with Jasper. He was smiling adoringly at me and his eyes watered a little at the sight of me. I could feel the heath of my red cheeks, but I could no longer feel embarrasment as a huge smile broke out on my face and I looked at my handsome man in his suit.

Finally reaching the front, my dad placed my hand in Jasper's and gave me a sweet kiss, before taking his own seat at the front.

We both turned to the female minister, reverend Meyer and in the blink of an eye the ceremony was over. I had to shake myself visibly out of my daze, since it was exactly like my father had said. From the moment I had locked eyes with Jasper, everything else had fallen away.

Alice and Emmett walked out first, followed by Rose and Edward and finally us, kissing and stumbling our way over to the doors.

I tossed my bouquet and Angela Weber, a great friend from Forks caught it. I watched as Ben's face paled and he slapped his hand against his forehead, muttering under his breath.

He composed himself quickly as Angela, his girlfriend of 9 years, blew him a kiss and made googley eyes at him. He returned the gesture, but as soon as she turned away again and started talking to her mother, his face fell and he wiped his brow from the sweat that had collected there. I chuckled underneath my breath as we moved on for the next part of the evening.

People kept congratulating us, shaking our hands, giving us hugs or kisses, but my eyes never left Jasper's face nor did my left hand slip from his grip with which he held on to it.

Jasper made polite conversation with some while I stood there totally lost to the world around me, only seeing Jasper in all his glory. The way he would smile widely, showing off al his teeth or that cocky grin that lifted one side of his mouth and needed all of my restraint not to jump him there and then. The way his blue eyes sparkled as he made eyecontact with me or the way his muscles in his neck and arms ripped when he hugged someone or shook their hand. I thanked the lord above that Jasper seriously disliked tuxedo's and had lost the jacket instantly and rolled up his sleeves, only improving my view. I literally lost all track of time as I practically drooled over my husband.

The speeches were very moving and I had to blink away a few tears as Rose spoke of how natural it felt to have me as a sister and when she reminisced how enamored Jasper had been as a child, while I listened transfixed to his singing at the creek so many years ago.

Edward gave a beautiful speech as well, although it was a lot shorter and much more standard.

I had the sneaky suspicion he just googled a speech and applied it to our wedding.

Dinner went on practically the same way as the greetings, only this time Jasper's eyes were glued to my face as well. I felt myself get hot as I watched the way his mouth closed over his spoon, the small puckering of his lips when he withdrew the spoon from his lips.

He gave me that sexy as hell smirk and I practically ran to the restrooms to cool down.

Alice had followed me and nearly choked on her laughter as she watched me fanning myself in the mirror all the while growling at my reflection to keep my hormones in check untill after the wedding.

She had still been a little peeved about the maid of honor thing, but with my little overheated break down, all ice was broken between us again and the ackwardness from earlier was gone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, to which she only shrugged.

"I had it coming to me, besides Rose was the one that pulled you through all the shit that has happened in Vegas, while I was planning stupid parties. She deserved this honor. You'll always be my sister and honestly, I am enjoying the party much better than if I had planned it. You know me, I would have blown a fuse with every little thing that went wrong in my eyes, this way I don't need to worry about it and I can just be here for you. I love you, Bella. And I'm the one that should be apologizing for trying to force the kind of wedding on you that you never wanted." She said before pecking me on the cheek and pulling me out of the restrooms.

Jasper got up from the table like the southern gent that he is and pulled out my chair a little, as I sat back down, so did he. It was really cute and I think I even giggled a little, to which he answered with another goddamn smirk!

That man just didn't realize the effect he had on me, so I coughed ackwardly and gulped down my glass of cider trying to keep my wits about.

As dinner came to an end, I started to get nervous. I wasn't the world's greatest dancer and I hadn't been able to practice since nobody told me the songs that would be used.

Jasper had chosen our song when he went out with Peter on his Bachelor party. My dad had chosen the father – daughter song and Lillian Hale had chosen the mother – son song. I had tried to pry, but both my father as Jasper had been relentless and refused to give so much as a hint.

As Jasper pushed some cake in my face and then licked it off, I thought I was going to faint.

Not only because of my nerves, but it just felt so good and I had been feeling sexually frustrated for much too long already.

Jasper removed my garther and threw it into the crowd.

A stuttering Edward reluctantly lifted the piece of fabric and then threw it hazardly on the table as if it was contagious, while Rose planted herself into his lap.

My cheeks heated up as Peter announced us and called us to the dancefloor.

Jasper snickered as he kissed my forehead.

"I won't let you fall, darlin'." He whispered, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.

We moved to the center of the dance floor and got lost in each other's eyes.

I snapped back to reality as soon as the music started.

"I love you." Jasper whispered, before Faith Hill's voice carried around, drowning out all of the noise.

We started swaying softly to the music.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away**_

His arms tightened around me as he pulled me impossibly closer into his body

.  
_**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart**_

He pushed me back a little and then twirled me around a couple of times.

'_**Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be**_

he pulled me back into his arms and held me tight as we moved around the floor.

_**I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**_

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now**_

His lips crashed down on mine as he kissed me passionately.

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**_

We broke apart gasping and vaguely heard some catcalls. I hid my face in his chest as we swayed, feeling more content than ever before in my life.

_**Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe**_

He tilted my face and looked straight in my eyes as he mouthed the last lines.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way**_

"I love you Jasper." I sighed before his lips met mine again.

"Alright, lovebirds! We've got an impatient daddy waiting for the chance to takes his beautiful girl for a spin on the dance floor. Enough with the necking, already! Go on, Pops!" Peter's annoying voice said over the microphone, making Jasper pull away as his chest vibrated with silent laughter.

Jasper handed me off to my dad, as he took Rose's hand and led her out to the side of the dancefloor himself.

_Well, I guess the next one I'll have to dance with Edward then._

_Fine!_

I looked up at my dad and instantly had to swallow back tears as I noticed the unshed tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"You look beautiful, kiddo." He said as he smiled really small and then the song started.

Tears fell from the minute I recognized the song. I vowed to really listen to the lyrics, since both my father and I were people of little words and he wanted to tell me exactly what was in his heart with this song.

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"**_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough**_

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_

I had hidden my face in his chest throughout the song and as I lifted my face to look at him, both our faces were streaked with tears.

"Just be happy, Bells." He whispered as his arms tightened around me for a second.

"I will, dad. He really does make me happy." I said and Charlie nodded briefly, before releasing me and giving me a kiss in my hair as he almost ran over to the table where my mom was sitting.

"And then we ask the beautiful Lillian Hale to come forward, since she has requested this beautiful song by Mariah Carey." Peter announced and as Lillian, who was indeed every bit as beautiful as her children with long wavey blond hair, deep blue eyes and a body I would kill for, approached Jasper. I watched him swallow thickly. We never realize how bittersweet these dances are, since they symbolize letting go. We let go of our parents as they let go of us, it's truly beautiful and painful at the same time. Edward gripped my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he led me back to the dancefloor as the harmonious sounds of a piano started to play.

"You look stunning, Bella. Even more stunning than I had ever imagined." Edward said as he took me loosely in his arms.

"Thank you." I whispered as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_**You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you yeah  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on**_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well it's all I'm after  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
You know I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holding on**_

_**See, if you should ever find someone new  
I know she better be good to you**_

_**Lillian looked straight at me and winked.  
'Cause if she doesn't then  
I'll be there  
I smiled at her and she gave me a watery smile back.  
Don't you know baby yeah yeah  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there, baby  
You know I'll be there  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just call my name and  
I'll be there**_

"Thank you for that dance, Bella." Edward said politely as he kissed my hand.

"It was my pleasure, Edward." I answered, giggling a little at his absurd behaviour.

Jasper rushed back to my side and we spend the rest of the night dancing, never letting go for a second, except to use the restrooms ofcourse, because that would be slightly to difficult to pull off.

* * *

**HONEYMOON DAY 1 to 6**

**BPOV**

We had landed in Maui a little before noon and I had offered for Jasper to use the shower first as I ate a banana from the fruit basket they had placed in our suite. The bottle of champagne was luring me, but I refrained since we should be sharing it together.

Jasper came walking out dripping wet with a towel around his waist, which made me freeze with my lips still around my banana. Jasper looked at my lips with dark eyes and let his towel drop, revealing his member already at attention and twitching for me.

I shook my head quickly and finished the banana, before running past him and into the bathroom.

"Oh come on, Bella! You can't leave me here like this!" Jasper yelled through the door.

I ignored him and took a quick shower and then took out the virginal white set I had bought with Rose that I had hidden behind my back.

I applied some lipgloss and made my way out to the living area.

Jasper had heard the door close and looked up at me, his jaw dropped as he took in my baby doll and panties.

I moved to stand right in front of him and softly took his hand in mine, leading him into the bedroom. He followed silently as he swallowed audibly.

"My god, darlin', you look divine." He said as he sat down on the bed and pulled me on his lap, so I was straddling him, letting his lips soflty fuse with mine. As his tongue slowly and lovingly explored my mouth, heath crawled up my body, slowly igniting every inch of me. His hands stroked from the skin of my lower back to my upper back and over my arms, not leaving a part untouched. As his hands crawled up underneath the top once more, he pushed the fabric over my head and took his time mesmerizing me as his eyes ran over my exposed torso.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Bella. No other could ever compare to your beauty." He said reverently as he ran his hand between the valley of my breasts and then let it linger on my heart.

"I love how your heart speeds up when I touch you like this. It's the same for me." He said as he bent forward and pressed soft openmouthed kisses all over my skin.

His words made my heart swell, but the fire was burning hotter with each teasing kiss and he knew all too well what he was doing. Before I could grab his face, my wrists were in his hands.

"Gently, lovingly and soft, that's how I want to worship you tonight, darlin'. Please, let me show you how much I love you." His voice was pleading and there was no way I could deny him. As he kissed each part of me and slowly took all the remaining fabric between us, an hour had already passed. Jasper slowly crawled up my body and kissed me deeply as he slid inside of me. I gasped loudly but we but held still as we looked lovingly in each others eyes. Jasper fit perfectly inside of me and the feeling of being whole again brought silent tears of happiness to my eyes. At that time and place, everything in the world felt right.

As the heath between us couldn't be contained anymore, he slowly started moving inside me. Slow, loving and gentle just as he had wanted and honestly, I had never felt this loved before.

Each movement was mixed with reverent kisses that had me floating.

I felt the knot tightening inside of me and Jasper sensing the slight tightening of my walls didn't increase his pace as I had expected, his hand travelled between us as he applied pressure to my clit, while working his tongue and teeth on my breasts.

"Jasper,...I'm...please, come ...with me..." I struggled to say as the knot kept on tightening, promising an intense orgasm, possibly the most powerful yet.

"Oh...darlin'...I love...Bellaaaaaaaaa" He called out my name, his muscles tightened and he grew inside of me as he pressed deeply into me, my own walls clenching around him with my orgasm. I trembled underneath him with the force of my orgasm along with all the emotions his tender lovemaking had evoked in me as his warm seed filled me and I felt nothing but pure bliss.

We stayed connected like that for hours even though his penis had softened long before. As my stomach growled he reluctantly pulled back and handed me a bathrobe before calling room service.

We stayed locked up in our room for five more days, never bothering to get dressed. One session of lovemaking rolling into the other and with the full knowledge that as long as we had each other, we would never need anything else.

_Besides food, water, clothes and such._

_

* * *

  
_

**HONEYMOON DAY 7 TO 15**

**JPOV**

We had finally ventured out of our suite and were now sitting at the beach bar sipping at some local cocktails.

"Maybe tomorrow we could sign up for diving lessons. I'd love to be able to see all those fish and corals. Can we, Jasper, please?" She was getting excited at the idea alone, so who was I to deny my beautiful wife anything.

"Ofcourse, darlin'." I answered as I kissed her softly and turned my back to the bar, watching the couples dance on the wooden platform they had laid out to service as a dance floor.

On the little stage on our right were some locals singing and dancing. The men wore typical Hawaian shirts and shorts, while the ladies acted like hoola dancers. They even had coconuts instead of bikini tops or bra's. I smirked as I imagined my Bella in such a get up, but was quickly brought out of it by someone hitting me on the head.

"Stop drooling over those girls." Bella hissed and I chuckled a little at her jealousy.

If she only knew I only fantasized about her, we would never make it out of the damn suite.

"Why, are you jealous Mrs. Hale?" I drawled and she blushed crimson, before rolling her eyes at me and sipping from her cocktail.

She turned away from me and I decided to milk this newfound information for all it was worth. So when these two girls approached me and shyly greeted me, I decided to use all my Hale charm.

"Howdy, ladies." I drawled as I tipped my hat and watched the girls fall over themselves in front of me. I struggled to hide my smile as Bella stiffened besides me and slowly turned towards the girls.

"Shoo!" She said as she used her hand as well to shoo them away.

The girls didn't listen though as the redhead kept staring at me, while the brunette rolled her eyes at my wife and looked her over in disgust.

I wanted to stand up for Bella, but then I would be giving up the game already, so I clenched my fists next to me and struggled to stay calm.

My kitten came out of hiding again at that exact moment as Bella got up very casually and moved in front of me.

"Listen to me, Beavis and Butthead! If you don't stop ogling my husband in the next five seconds, I'll promise you won't be able to look at another man ever again!" She growled.

Redhead took a step forward, obviously intending to come back with some smart retort, but Bella cut her off before she could.

"Got that? Firecrotch?" I couldn't help it, I bust out laughing at that.

_Oh come on!_

_Firecrotch!_

_Shit is just too funny._

Bella turned to glare at me before looking over at the brunette and baring her teeth.

The girls practically ran after that and I really wondered if she would have taken a bite if it came to that.

"Wow, darlin'. Protecting my virtue like that, I'm impressed." I said to which she only snorted and gulped down the rest of her cocktail.

After that, Bella had obviously decided to give me a taste of my own medicine, since she kept getting free drinks from other men, to which she answered with a big smile. Ofcourse, the big smile led to even more drinks from those horny bastards and I had to gritt my teeth to keep quiet.

I finally snapped, when this one douchebag practically dragged MY wife to the dance floor against her will.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" I growled as I shoved him back.

The blackhaired macho rolled up his sleeves, before motioning me forward with his pointer finger.

_Oh it's on now, bitch!_

"Jasper, please, let's just go back to our room." Bella pleaded as I took off my shirt and hat.

I looked at her as if she was insane, surely she couldn't expect me to back down now.

"Bring it, pussy boy!" I said as I balanced on my feet and held my fists close to my face to fend of his punches.

He moved really slow and always gave away where he was going to strike by looking at that point on your body for just a beat too long.

I easily side stepped him each time and each of my blows hit their target.

When the guy was finally down, I spat on him and dragged Bella with me to our suite.

Inside, I practically attacked her as I crashed my body into hers. The caveman in me was busting free and this time I wouldn't be able to stop from claiming my beautiful wife.

So that's what I did, I made her scream my name for three days, only stopping to rest, eat or wash up a bit. On the eleventh day of our honeymoon, we were both physically unable to perform one more time, so we stayed the whole day in bed, watching movies on PayPerView and let our bodies get the rest it so desperately needed.

The twelfth and thirteenth day were filled with diving lessons and finally on the fourteenth day we were allowed to dive on our own.

I watched entranced at the way her body moved underwater, so gracefully, so sensually.

I didn't remember a single thing I saw deep in the ocean, except my wife, since she was all I had been focused on.

As we got out of our wetsuits and got dressed again, I listened as she talked animatedly about all the fish, corals and plants she had seen and my body warmed with love for this woman.

The entire trip down to the airport and even throughout the entire flight she kept talking about the cute little coloured fishes and I knew I had the goofiest grin on my face, but I didn't care.

Because, for the first time in my entire life, I had everything I ever wanted. I had her.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review please.**

**And you know, there is still an epilogue coming up.**

**Love ya'll and untill then.**


	38. Chapter 38 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**I know this is the last chapter and I'm feeling really sad right now, but all things must come to an end.**

**I want to thank everyone that read this story and stuck by it till the end.**

**Love, **

**Shirley and my beta for this story Annabell2009**

**

* * *

  
**

**20 years later :**

**BPOV**

Today was our twentieth anniversary and I still hadn't seen Jasper.

I had gone out back to check the stables and the land, but Jasper was nowhere in sight.

_Has he forgotten?_

_He never leaves without my knowing._

_What's going on?_

I moped all the way back to the house and nearly jumped out of my skin as a bouncing pixie attacked me.

"Sylvia McCartney! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at the eighteen year old girl that had captured the heart of my oldest son.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I couldn't find Jonathan and when I saw you I remembered my mom needed you to come over asap." Sylvia said flicking her long jet black hair over her shoulder and looking at me in anticipation with her green eyes.

"Alright and Jonathan is at his aunt's house." I said as I quickly waved her goodbye and headed over to the stables, where I geared up Molly (Milly's daughter) and headed over to the McCarthey's.

On the way over, I couldn't help thinking back at the last twenty years.

When we had returned home after our honeymoon, Edward and Rose had already moved in with Rose's parents, while Alice and Emmett remained with us for the first three years.

Two months after our honeymoon, I found out I was already pregnant and seven months later our first son was born, Jonathan Ryder Hale. He was every bit as handsome as his daddy with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. I had barely given birth when Alice informed me she was pregnant with Emmett's child. Emmett decided to finally get a move on and asked Alice to marry him. Alice wanted the grand wedding and put it off untill after birth. Sylvia Isabella McCartney was born nine months later and that's when Emmett decided to look for their own place. Jasper and I had discussed it often, but never had the heart to tell them that we wanted to be on our own. So when Emmett told us he wanted a home of their own, I thought I could just jump through the roof with glee. We helped looking and another six months later, they bought a big house about ten minutes from our ranch. They got married a year later in the Crowne Plaza. The whole thing was pure luxury and overkill in my eyes, but I guess that's because I'm just a simple girl and never liked the whole big wedding thing.

Another year later (4 years after our wedding), we had our little girl, Alyssa Rosalie Hale.

She had my brown hair, but Jasper's blue eyes. She's always been a real daddy girl and Jasper really adores his princess.

In meantime, we had already noticed the blooming love between my son and Sylvia. That boy would just do about anything to get her attention or to put a smile on her face. It was endearing and Jasper recognized the look Jonathan gave Sylvia. He even groaned stating it must be genetic to fall in love so young.

Sylvia liked the attention and was always dragging him behind him. It wasn't hard to figure out who would be the boss in their relationship.

When Alyssa was four years old, Jasper's parents passed away. They had been on vacation in Canada, where they had slipped off the road because of the snow and hit a tree. It was a rough year on all of us, but like a real family we all managed to pull through. Rose and Jasper had both inherited the ranch, but Jasper gladly handed it over entirely to his sister and Edward.

When Alyssa was six and Jonathan 9, I got pregnant again. Our second son, Joshua Dean Hale was my spitting image with big brown eyes and chocolate brown hair.

Two years later ( 12 years after wedding) we had the twins, Jared Gabriel Hale and Jackson Samuel Hale. They both had blond hair with brown eyes and are the biggest troublemakers I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Although Jared is slightly more shy than Jackson, he still has that mischievous glint in his eyes that tells me he's just as wicked as his brother.

After that I decided I had enough, although Jasper kept insisting to try for another girl. I put my foot down and Jasper reluctantly had a vasectomy done.

Edward and Rosalie got married on Maui last year, but after what James has done to her, they will never be able to have children of their own. They make up for it by babying our children though and I couldn't be happier about that. At least that way, Jasper and I had some peace and quiet on occasion when we shipped them off to his sister for the night.

As I tied Molly down, I noticed Alice jumping around on the porch.

"Come on, Hells Bells! We don't have a lot of time!" She shrieked from her spot on the porch as I just stood there, already fearing for my life with those words.

"No Bella Barbie!" I screamed as I moved to untie Molly and escape as soon as possible.

I hadn't seen Emmett approaching from behind me, untill he had me swung over his shoulder and carried me into the house like a bag of potatoes.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!" I sighed, making Emmett boom with laughter, before he swatted me on the butt.

"Hey! Watch the hands, you big oaf!" I growled as I started kicking in an attempt to get him to release me.

He just laughed and put me to my feet in front of Alice.

"What is this about?" I growled as Alice dragged me inside and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You'll see." Alice said cryptically as she started working on me.

I moped and grumbled the entire time, but didn't attempt to escape since all attempts would be futile.

Alice curled my hair and left it hanging loosely around my shoulders, she applied some light make up and then presented this gorgeous gown.

It was red with a widening skirt that went to the floor with some silver, mostly on the top.

"What is that for? What are we doing? Going to prom?" I asked sarcastically, but Alice just shrugged her shoulders, before handing me a pair of red flats.

I sighed in relief, since that meant I wouldn't be falling flat on my face tonight.

Then she handed me a charm bracelet with golden hearts and ruby suns in between.

As I finished putting it on, she ordered me to wait downstairs as she got ready.

It struck me odd, since she never minded getting ready with me in the room before, but I shrugged it off and had a nice conversation with Emmett about Sylvia and Jonathan.

A half an hour later Alice came downstairs, her head was spiked as usual and she was wearing make up as usual, but I couldn't see her outfit since she had covered herself up with a long raincoat.

"Emmett, did you return Molly to Bella's?" Alice asked to which Emmett nodded.

_What the hell?_

_Who said he could ride my horse?_

I decided not to make a scene and meekly followed them out to Emmett's Jeep.

Emmett lifted us both in and then we were speeding off.

About fifteen minutes we arrived at the Hale Ranch.

"Erm...What are we doing here?" I asked in confusion as I looked down at my dress again.

"You'll see." The crypt keeper said once again and I growled in frustration as Emmett held me by the waist and helped me down.

We didn't go inside like expected, but walked around back.

My jaw dropped as I took in the backyard, that was now covered with wooden floorboards and some tables. My children and Sylvia as well as Alyssa's boyfriend, Alec were sitting at the tables. Alyssa waved at the table and then ran over to me.

"Mom, come with me." She said as she blindfolded me and then led me presumably inside.

_What the hell is going on?_

Then she locked the door. I opened my eyes in a panic and noticed I was locked in the downstairs bathroom.

_Oh great! _

_What's next?_

_Carrie is going to pop up and poor pig's blood on me?_

_Or maybe that Saw guy is going to throw another unsuspecting victim in here and wait untill I start chewing on his leg?_

I shook myself from my silly thoughts and then I heard a soft tune.

The door unlocked and I threw it open quickly to reveal Rose and Alice standing there in their old bridesmaids dresses.

"No way!" I gasped as tears stung my eyes and I blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

Rose and Alice just nodded as they started strutting down the aisle.

I moved to follow, but then an arm linked with mine.

"You're not going without me, kiddo." Charlie said from beside me and that's when I lost it.

My dad's health hadn't been what it used to be lately and for him to come all this way, it just made my heart swell with so much love, that I couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer.

"Ssh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love you, kiddo." Charlie said as he quickly wiped away my tears, before he straightened his back and started moving.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were wearing the same exact tuxedo's as 20 years ago and they still looked as handsome as ever.

I looked into Alyssa's eyes as I walked by and noticed she had tears in them as well.

'I love you' I mouthed at my daughter and she mouthed it back.

Finally, I had gotten to Jasper and that's when I noticed there wasn't a priest.

I quirked an eyebrow and Emmett snickered a little covering it up with a cough.

Jasper took my hand and turned towards our children and my parents.

"I just wanted to gather here to say the words I vowed 20 years ago and I still mean with my whole heart." He said, before turning to me and taking both my hands in hsi.

"Bella, from this day forth I vow to always take care of you, to always love you with my entire being, to always stand by you whatever comes our way. You came into my life like a blinding light, taking possession of my heart and soul. I knew from that first day at the mere age of 6 that you were the only one that could ever complete me. Now that I have you, darlin', I will never let you go. This I vow to you, Isabella." He spoke his words with such a passion that my eyes teared up for the umpteenth time today and as he kissed my knuckles softly I let out a contented sigh.

"Jasper, we have walked a difficult path, but I know that no matter what comes our way, I will always have you to lean on, as you can lean on me. You are my rock, my confidant, my friend, my lover and my heart. I promise you today, that no matter what life throws our way, our love will always remain strong. You make me whole in every way and I will never take our love for granted. We were born for eachother and I will always cherish you, my sweet Jasper. I promise to love you, to hold you, to cherish you and to adore you untill the end of my days on this earth. And even then, I will love you from the heavens above. You have every part of me and you have it forever, my love. I love you, Jasper." I marveled at how easily I remembered the words and how they seemed to flow from my mouth without a second thought. Jasper leaned forward and I met him halfway, softly brushing our lips together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, ladies and gentlemen! Now let's party!" Emmett hollered and all of the sudden loud music was coming from the speakers that had been placed outside.

Jasper had pulled me in for a more passionate kiss, but startled at the sudden noise of the music and jumped back. I giggled at his expression and he gave me his sexy grin in return.

The music cut off and we looked up at Rose in confusion.

"Wrong CD" She shrugged as she winked at Jasper.

Jasper took me in his arms and I locked my arms around his neck.

As soon as the music started playing, we were moving on the dance floor.

I didn't recognize the song, but Jasper sang every word in my ear, making butterflies do sommersalts in my stomach.

_**I only feel like I feel with you and nobody else,**_

_**and I only want to be with you and be myself.**_

_**But when I look in your eyes something happens to**_

_**me everytime and I can't seem to find what to say to you.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I only feel this way with you.**_

_**And when were together I feel like I never ever felt before**_

_**as if I'm walking thru that door to love a love like I never knew.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I want you to know how I feel when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**and I want you to know how I miss you when we're apart.**_

_**But when I look in your eyes something happens to me everytime,**_

_**and I can't seem to find what to say to you.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I only feel this way with you.**_

_**And when we're together I feel like I never ever felt before**_

_**as if I'm walking thru that door to love a love like I never knew.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**Then I think about all the times i've known,**_

_**what I thought was love it was never this strong.**_

_**I only feel this way with you,**_

_**and when we're together i feel like i never ever felt before,**_

_**as if i'm walking thru that door to love a love like i never knew.**_

_**I only get this way with you.**_

_**I only get this way with you**_

_**I only feel this way with you**_

As the song ended and I finally looked away from Jasper's beautiful eyes, I noticed all the couples were dancing, except Emmett who was manning the grill and Alice who was tugging at table cloths and refolding napkins. My eight year old twins were dancing around Alice making funny faces at her, which she just ignored. Joshua was helping Emmett at the grill, by handing him the meat. It might be simple, but in my eyes it was just perfect.

I smiled throughout the rest of the night and when Jonathan dropped to his knee in front of Sylvia I couldn't possibly get even happier then right then.

I felt it then, that life with Jasper would always be exactly as it should be.

He was the one for me then and he always would be, with him in my life I could never want for anything else. My children fulfilled me as well, but as they grew and would all get married someday, I would always have my Jasper and that's all that mattered in the end.

I kissed my husband deeply as Jonathan slipped the ring on Sylvia's finger and cried a single tear of happiness.

_Who could have thought that life could be so perfect?_

_I sure as hell didn't._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, that was the epilogue.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**It's kind of sad saying goodbye, but I'm sure I'll hear from you again.**

**Maybe, with another story ;)**

**Review please.**

**Love you all.**


	39. Outtake Jonathan & Sylvia

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

**I'm so excited about all the wonderful reviews I've had to this story.**

**I want to dedicate this outtake to Emmettsluvr, who just wanted to know the story between Jonathan and Sylvia.**

**This will be a one time thing, there won't be any more outtakes or a sequel for that matter.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jonathan Ryder Hale was barely 9 months old when Sylvia Isabella McCartney was born. The boy could already crawl and whenever his mother wasn't looking he would crawl over to the crib where Sylvia laid sleeping or to the couch where Alice was taking care of the newborn that was rarely awake for any length of time.

He was 15 months when her parents moved away and for three days he slept restlessly.

The house was too quiet without Sylvia screaming her head off.

Jonathan had always been a quiet baby, not very likely to make a fuss. Where Jonathan lacked in volume, Sylvia made up for it. Without Sylvia in the house, the eerie quiet unsettled the infant and his mother had to spent three nights in his room just to get him to sleep.

They were lucky though, considering their mothers were best friends and he got to see the baby more often than he could have dreamed of.

They would make daily visits and he would always end up at her crib.

As Jonathan and Sylvia grew, so did their friendship.

It was only natural considering the time they were forced to spend together, that they grew to be best friends.

Jonathan was three years old when Sylvia lost her favorite teddy bear. He looked everywhere he was allowed to go, but couldn't find Mr. Pokey. As big tears ran down Sylvia's face, so did they fall from Jonathan's eyes.

"You can have Mr. Monkey." Jonathan said as he handed his favourite teddy over to Sylvia.

"Reawwy, Jojo?" Sylvia asked, her face bright with happiness at her friend's kind gesture.

Jonathan nodded and Sylvia cuddled the monkey close.

"Twank you, Jojo." She said as she stumbled over towards her mother.

"Jojo, come!" She yelled, when Jonathan was still sitting in the grass. The boy eagerly jumped to his feet and ran after his little friend.

"Look mommy! Jojo gave me." She said cheerily as she showed Alice and Bella the bear.

"Oh that's nice." Alice and Bella both commented, before continuing their discussion on drapes, which wasn't interesting at all for the little kids.

"Jojo, sand come!" Sylvia said as she pointed towards the sand box.

Jonathan nodded and followed her out to the sand box.

When Sylvia knocked over the pile of sand she had gathered, she got tears in her eyes again.

Jonathan couldn't stand to see his friend so sad, so he poured his bucket of sand over his head.

"I'm the sand clown." He said happily as he continued to pour sand over himself.

Sylvia giggled happily, untill her friend was taken away by one livid Bella.

"I'll better go home and give him a bath." Bella sighed after scolding her son and waved off Sylvia and Alice.

A couple of days later, they were having a barbeque at the McCartney's house.

"Jojo, doggy." Sylvia said and the parents watched in amazement as the toddler instantly dropped to his hands and knees and barked like a dog. He didn't complain when Sylvia crawled onto his back and started nudging him like a horse. He just kept going circles around the yard with Sylvia on his back.

"Jojo, Sylvia hungwy." She whined and the little boy came running over towards the barbeque.

"Alice, Jonathan needs saucages. Sylvia is hungry." The toddler said as he held out a carton plate.

The parents shared a look and Emmett nodded dumbly as he placed two saucages on the plate.

Jonathan walked at a much slower pace, keeping his eyes on the ground as he tried not to trip.

Finally making it over to Sylvia, he handed her the saucages.

"Jojo take one." Sylvia said as she smiled at him and the parents watched as the most happy and bright smile lit up Jonathan's face.

"Oh hell, I know that look!" Jasper commented as he shook his head.

"What look?" Bella asked as they all turned towards Jasper.

"That look!" He said in exasperation as he pointed towards Jonathan who was still staring at Sylvia with a bright smile.

"It's the same one I used to wore when I looked at you." Jasper said, before groaning loudly.

"Must be genetic." He said as he shook his head one more time and turned his focus back to the grill.

Jonathan let Sylvia boss him around untill middle school, then something changed.

Suddenly, he didn't like her male friends anymore and tried to drive a wedge between them and her, to which she didn't respond too kindly.

They had a big fight and didn't speak for a month, untill Jonathan begged her for forgiveness.

Sylvia and Jonathan started to act more careful around eachother, but were still not able to stay away from eachother.

When Jonathan was 16 and Sylvia entered High school on her first day of school, he felt very possessive of her. Whenever a boy talked about asking her out on a date in the locker room, he would threaten them not to do so. During breaks and lunchtime, he would be glued to her side, avoiding any other attempts from the unworthy male students.

Unknowingly, he made Sylvia think that she was ugly or that something was wrong with her, since to her she seemed to be getting no male attention at all.

One afternoon, Jonathan had come by the house to study, when he found Sylvia crying.

His heart clenched painfully at the sight of her tears, just as it had always done and he took her in a firm embrace.

"I'm ugly." She wailed and he instantly let go of her out of shock.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded that she could think such a thing.

"No boy wants me, Jojo. I'm ugly." She hiccuped as she wiped away the tears furiously.

"Nonsense! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Syl! They don't deserve you that's all." He said as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Sylvia froze as she heard those words come out of her best friend's mouth. The best friend she had secretly been in love with since middle school.

Before she could say anything else, Jonathan's lips were on hers and she couldn't think as she pulled him closer eagerly and opened her mouth to let him in.

They moaned into eachother's mouth and then jumped back, shocked at their actions.

"Erm...I'm...Erm" Jonathan stammered as Sylvia decided on a different approach.

"So does this mean you are my boyfriend?" She asked bluntly as she placed her hands on her hips, bouncing around in that typical Sylvia fashion, she had inherited from her mother.

"Erm...I...What?...Oh, yes, I guess." Jonathan stammered some more as he rubbed the back of his neck ackwardly.

"Then shut up and kiss me." She said with a big smile and he didn't need to be told a second time.

They had been dating for two years, when their relationship was threatened.

Jonathan was in his senior year and was wondering about attending college, while Sylvia would be stuck in High School for another year.

His friends kept telling him to break it off, that it would end for sure when they were apart and that he might as well get it over with and enjoy the plenty fish in the college sea.

Her friends told her to not to hope too much that he would remain faithful and she was getting more bitchy towards Jonathan with each day that passed.

A week before Prom Jonathan finally told Sylvia that he wouldn't attend college, instead work on his family ranch untill he could get one of his own.

Sylvia suspected it had something to do with her, but didn't touch the subject again.

She was just happy that he would still be around and she didn't need to fear him cheating on her with some unknown girl far, far away.

The night of prom, Sylvia had dressed herself in her finest lingerie, expecting to lose her virginity that night, but she never did.

Jonathan told her that he thought it was just too much of a cliché to lose your virtue that night. Jonathan took her out for a picnic down by the creek two Saturdays later and that's when the time just seemed right.

Jonathan proved himself to be a gentle lover and moved just right on exactly the right time.

The morning after, they were both glowing and Sylvia's father couldn't stop teasing them as they walked in for breakfast after spending the night on a blanket down at the creek.

The innuendo's were put to a quick stop when her mother remarked that he was making fun of _his daughter's_ sex life. That grossed him out and Emmett disappeared from the house for the next couple of hours.

Jonathan urged Sylvia to attend the local University and she promised him to return home every night.

As Sylvia studied to be a children's psychiatrist, Jonathan learned all there was to know about ranching from his father.

After Jonathan's parents had renewed their vows, he finally found the courage to pop the question himself and slid the ring he had been carrying around for over a year on her finger.

Their marriage was a small affair, much to his mother's glee and her mother's dissatisfaction.

They got married in a small church with only their closest family.

Jonathan wore a pair of jeans with a tuxedo jacket, which Jasper liked very much seeing as how he was in similar attire.

Sylvia wore a white summerdress that ended just above her knee.

They celebrated with a family picnic at the creek, that had meant so much to them as well as the generations that went before them.

They didn't go on a honeymoon, seeing as how Sylvia had to study, but it didn't bother them.

They moved into a nearby ranch and started their own little family.

Two girls, a boy, four dogs and six cats made the house more alive then they had wanted.

But through all the chaos, they had eachother and life couldn't be more perfect.

Today, Sylvia is sitting on her porch, rocking her latest granddaughter.

Her youngest daughter is inside cleaning the house with loud music playing.

As a certain song comes up, she looks over at her 88-year old husband and smiles fondly.

"Besides the age difference, the song could be about us." She said as she winked and kept rocking her one year old granddaughter.

She closes her eyes in content as she listens to the lyrics of the song and realizes just how fortunate she is, as her husband watch her face with a fond smile.

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_  
_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**_  
_**In the sky, the pretty lights**_  
_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_  
_**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**_  
_**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_  
_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_  
_**You never did, you never did**_  
_**Take me back when our world was one block wide**_  
_**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**_  
_**Just two kids, you and I...**_  
_**Oh my my my my**_

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**_  
_**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**_  
_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_  
_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**_  
_**They never believed we'd really fall in love**_  
_**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**_  
_**And said oh my my my...**_

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**_  
_**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_  
_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_  
_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**_  
_**You stayed outside till the morning light**_  
_**Oh my my my my**_

_**A few years had gone and come around**_  
_**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**_  
_**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**_  
_**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_  
_**You said I do and I did too**_  
_**Take me home where we met so many years before**_  
_**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**_  
_**After all this time, you and I**_

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**_  
_**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**_  
_**In the sky, oh my my my...**_

(Mary's song : Taylor Swift : check out on youtube here : .com/watch?v=PV566_ssqWU )

* * *

**Well there you go Emmettsluvr.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Ofcourse, it isn't an entire lovestory, but a recap of their life.**

**Bye xxx**


	40. PLEASE VOTE

**To all my wonderful readers, I have some great news! **

**Swan Ranch has been nominated in the 'Everything's bigger in Texas Awards' and I would like for you guys to show me your love by voting.**

**The story has been nominated in following categories:**

**- Best Southern Charm fic**

**- Best AH Jasper fic**

**Voting will be possible from the 23****rd**** of March untill the 12****th**** of April on **

**http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Please vote for my story.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
